A Push in the Same General Direction
by iwannasingwithkurt
Summary: Blaine's sister, who Blaine adores, comes to town and decides to help her brother be more romantic in wooing Kurt. SPOILERS, Everything up to 2x16, but will probably go off on my own tangent.
1. Chapter 1

AN- First and foremost, I don't own anything associated with GLEE, Kurt or Blaine. I do however love their chemisty and banter. I was a late comer to the GLEE world and only started watching after a coworker begged me to, but I didn't, I don't watch too much television. I did however start watching it when my brother made me listen to Kurt sing Rose's Turn on his IPOD and then Defying Gravity, I was hooked. the boy has a voice that I love, and being a little bit musically inclined would love to sing a duet with Chris Colfer someday. As much as I love Blaine (I really do) I was also getting a little jealous of him for Kurt in getting all the songs. So was very happy to see that Kurt got two songs in 2x16.

So here is my story, I hope that you will read and like it. That I bring something a little bit new to the table of great Kurt and Blaine stories that are out there.

Chapter 1

Blaine sat in the Warbler's council room. His head was spinning. He had just watched his best friend, no, watched wasn't the right word. Observed? No. Even more than that. But whatever the word was he couldn't deny the feeling that had hit him. He looked at Kurt for real for the first time as he sang a song full of feeling for a stupid bird, but something that Kurt had deeply cared about.

He had always thought of Kurt as adorable but ever since they had met on the staircase and the infatuation quickly changed to regard for this hurting boy, to a deep-seeded friendship that he just didn't want to let go of. But now couldn't deny what he had let himself bury for so many months.

Blaine was perplexed. What do I do now? Not a day ago Kurt had snapped at him about being Blaine and the Pips. Man that boy was infuriating. He smiled to himself that was one of the things he liked about Kurt he realized.

Blaine hadn't moved from the couch he had sat on as Kurt was singing. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there but he realized he was alone. When had the meeting wrapped up? He should go find Kurt. Go see how he was doing. Maybe he'd be able to touch his soft hands and comfort him. Yes, that's what he'd do. His brain could catch up as he went along. He didn't have to have all the answers right this second, but he did know that he wanted to see Kurt. So why wasn't he moving?

His phone buzzed in his pocket, startling him out of his thoughts. He pulled it out of his pocket to look at the text he had just received. Smiling that is was from his sister, Kristen. Of course why didn't he think of that? She would have all the answers. He read.

* Hey Boy! I wanted to surprise you but moms unavailable to come get me from the airport. Any chance you could drop what you're doing and rescue a damsel in distress? Wink -Kris

Wait. What? It was much more than he could fathom! His sister was here! Why? What for? She was all the way over in England for work, why was she at the airport? His phone buzzed again.

* Quit freaking out Blaine! LOL. I came to see you win Regionals!-Kris

Oh. That made sense. She was always there for him even though there was a whole ocean between them. He quickly texted back.

* WOW I am surprised! Are you at Columbus?-B

* Yes. Just landed.-Kris

* It's gonna take me a little bit to get there-B

* Haha I know that you have a life that doesn't revolve around me. Take your time I have to wait for my luggage anyway and I have a good book to occupy my time til my dashing boy comes to get me. See you soon.-Kris

* Warblers just got done and I just have to see if a friend is ok then I'll be right there probably 45 min 1 hour tops. What airline?-B

* British Airways-Kris

*K-B

Well that got Blaine moving. He picked up his bag, still smiling at his phone. This was a good day! First his realization about Kurt and then his sister coming to surprise him. Could this day get better? As Blaine reached the door it opened and Kurt walked in. Blaine was so glad he wasn't still sitting on the couch looking dumbfounded.

"Hey, I was looking for you." Kurt told him. His eyes were still rimmed in red. Blaine felt guilty that his day was going so well when Kurt's was obviously not. "What are you still doing in here?"

"Um…" how did he answer that? 'You are so amazing that my brain forgot how to use my legs.' Yeah that wouldn't work. "Well I actually got a text right after everyone left, from my sister, so I was having a text convo with her." that would suffice.

"Oh."

"Kurt, are you doing ok?" Blaine asked putting an arm around his shoulders. This wasn't out of the ordinary he did this all the time. He led Kurt over to the leather sofa and they sat.

"I'll be fine. It just brought back a lot of memories of my mom. Not really something I like to relive."

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry, you know you can talk to me about it right? Pavarotti…or your mom?" Blaine was sure Kurt could here his heart beat to get out of his chest. They sat for a while in a comfortable silence.

"Uh, thanks, I know. Uh I actually came to see if we were going to go get our after practice coffee?" Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly. Why had Blaine never realized how beautiful this boy was? His high cheek bones and the sharp slant of his nose and those delectable lips. He'd seen and looked at Kurt before, but it seemed like this time he was actually seeing. He swallowed. He made a mental list in his head. It would take about twenty minutes to get to the airport just this side of Columbus, and that was probably generous. He had told Kristen and hour tops so if he didn't stay too long he definitely had time for their ritual of after Warbler's coffee.

"Yes, I'd love too! But I can't stay too long today. I have to go pick up my sister from the airport."

"I thought she lived overseas somewhere."

"She does. England. I didn't know she was coming til about fifteen minutes ago saying she was here and could I come get her."

"We don't have to get coffee today, Blaine. Go pick her up. We can get coffee tomorrow or another time."

"No, let's go. She knows I'll be there soon."

"Ok." Kurt wasn't convinced. "But you better never leave me stranded at the airport when I call you for a ride." Kurt smirked. I was good to see him try humor!

"Let's go, coffee is my treat today for a little pick-me-up for you." He stood and pulled Kurt up. Blaine's heart flipped at the touch of Kurt's soft hands. "Actually do you mind if we get our coffee to go today. I probably should go get her." He confessed. He was nervous now that his epiphany had come to him about Kurt and he really wanted to get Kristen's advice about what to do since he'd shot this magnificent boy, beside him, down so many times.

"I was wondering when you'd come to your senses!" Kurt laughed. Blaine did too; relieved Kurt wasn't as upset anymore. They walked to Blaine's Series 5 BMW SUV in silence. They could have walked to the coffee shop but Blaine decided that if they drove he could drop Kurt back here and then go straight to the airport. In reality it wasn't too long before Blaine was on the road to pick Kristen up. He had dropped Kurt back at Dalton saying he'd see him tomorrow as he probably wouldn't be staying at the dorm tonight as he would be catching up with Kristen.

Kurt just gave a little nod as he got out saying something about it being ok; he had so much homework anyway, trying hard not to look disappointed that he hadn't been invited to go to the airport with Blaine.

But they were going to be talking about Kurt so Blaine couldn't have asked him to come along.

Blaine sped down the interstate toward Port Columbus International Airport, anxious to get to his sister. It had been since Christmas since he'd seen her and even though it wasn't that long ago it always seemed much longer.

Kristen was about fifteen years older than him so it had been like their parents had had two only children. He had been a surprise baby, never a mistake, just a surprise, so they said. And since Kristen was so much older than he was, she had always felt a little more like a "cool mom" than an actual sister. She was his biggest supporter. He could talk to her about anything and everything. And even though she was overseas they at least had some form of communication everyday, whether it was email, text, talking or skyping. That is why it had surprised him that he hadn't thought to talk to her first about Kurt as soon as he had even the slightest realization of something more that friends. He was glad Kristen was in tune with his thoughts. He smiled at that. It seemed that Kristen was always there to reassure him and know more than she let on. Their connection was strong.

I wasn't as though he hadn't talked to her about Kurt. He definitely had, he didn't have secrets from Kristen. She knew Kurt to be a boy who was having problems at his old school and had transferred to Dalton and had become his best friend.

Kristen had been the one to push their parents so hard to get Blaine into Dalton after he had come out and had had his bulling experiences. It was Kristen who had stayed up with him and held him while he cried it out. It was Kristen who accepted him one hundred percent, unconditionally for who he wanted to be and gave him all of the support a fourteen year old boy could have needed. Continuing to this day. Their parents not understanding the big deal or that it was 'just a phase' that he was going through, just kind of brushed it under the carpet and ignored that part of Blaine's life. And even though she had been almost thirty when he came out and had moved out of the house long before that she had dropped everything to come be with him, and comfort him.

Then she got her job in England about a year and a half ago and moved so far away. And even though he went over there every summer and she came home almost every major holiday it always never seemed enough, so this was so exciting she was here. Especially since he needed to talk to her and it was so much better face to face!

He was pulling into the airport and so took out his phone and dialed Kristen's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Sis! I'm just pulling up!" The excitement in his voice making her laugh.

"Great! I'm standing in the passenger pick up. Can't miss me." That was an understatement. How did she even get them to let her bring that much stuff? How long was she staying anyway? Hopefully longer than past Regionals. He missed her too much, and always hated when she had to leave. Why was he thinking about her leaving? She just got here. He pulled in front of his beautiful sister and rolled down the passenger side window with the automatic button on his door.

"Hey pretty lady, you going my way?" he grinned.

"No, I was taught not to get into cars with strangers." her eyes were smiling. Blaine shrugged and pressed on the gas to ease his car into traffic again. "Hey!" she smacked the side of his SUV laughing, "I guess you look a little familiar."

Blaine put his vehicle into park and jumped out of the car in three strides he was around the car and had Kristen in a bear hug.

"I'm so happy to see you! You have no idea!"

"It's great to be loved." Kristen laughed. "It's good to see you too, Blaine. Now help me with my luggage please."

"Are you staying for a month? Please say yes!"

"No, not quite a month. A couple of weeks I think. I have a job interview in Chicago next week, so I planned it to coincide with Regionals."

"Wait. What? Chicago? So you'll be like four hours away instead of a whole ocean?"

"Nothing's decided yet, I still have to interview."

"Why didn't I know about this? Aren't we supposed to not have any secrets?" Blaine was getting excited as he put the ten billion bags into his hatchback. (Ok maybe he was exaggerating but not much)

"It wasn't a secret it was a surprise. There's a difference. And besides you're the one who should have no secrets from me." she winked at him. "At least til you're older then I may tell you a few of mine." Blaine gave her a sidelong glance. She just laughed as he looked at her.

"So what is the interview for? Blaine asked as he helped Kristen into the passenger seat.

"Well my company is opening another firm in Chicago and they want me to interview with the president of the company for the promotion to run this one. So I jumped at the chance because it is so much closer to my family. Besides, the Brits are too much to handle sometimes."

"I thought you liked the Brits."

"Oo I do, especially one in particular." her eyes sparkled. "But my boy comes first and always has." she reached across the console and twirled one of his curls. "Besides don't count my chickens before they hatch. There are at least two other candidates up for this promotion."

Blaine loved Kristen's pet name for him 'my boy' she had called him that for as long as he could remember. And couldn't imagine anything else.

"How is Colin doing?" Blaine asked. He liked Kristen's boyfriend ok. He knew they would probably get married one day and would be his brother-in-law. So yeah he liked him ok, at least he treated Kristen good, that's what counted right.

"He's well! This move, if it happens will be hard on him. On us. We're taking it one step at a time since we found out I could get this."

"Do you think he'll come with you?"

"I don't know yet. We'll have to wait and see. We'll have a lot to discuss."

"So, if this is a business trip why didn't they get you a car rental? Then your surprise would have been complete."

"Well my surprise was complete. When I fly into Chicago that's where I'll get the rental. If I had gotten one here and just gone home you wouldn't have come home til the weekend and I wouldn't have gotten to see you as much etc, etc,"

"Oh, so you are only staying til Regionals on Tuesday then you're leaving right after that for Chicago?" Blaine sounded disheartened.

"Well my darling boy, yes I am staying til Thursday of next week. But depending on the interview I may be back after that. For a little while. Don't be so sad. We'll spend lots of time together between now and then, I promise. Now, tell me what's new with you?"

Kristen observed the change in Blaine's demeanor, as the topic of conversation moved from her to him. He turned giddy but seemed confused and the same time.

"Kristen, I am so glad you're here because I don't know that skype could nearly be a good as getting what I need from you right now, in person."

"I'm intrigued. What do you need from me?"

"Advice!" Blaine's eyes danced.

Kurt trudged up to his dorm room. He did have a mountain of homework like he had told Blaine but was a little dejected that he didn't ask if he wanted to ride out to the airport with him. He didn't really want to be alone. Wait he won't be he'll be with his homework and his roommate, Josh. He and his roommate didn't have too much in common. He was a "manly man" and though not anything near Karofsky, was very jockish and so therefore had no common ground to come to. So they pretty much kept to themselves not speaking too much to each other.

Usually Blaine would have invited him to his and David's dorm room to do homework together and try as he might, Kurt would not get much done as he was thinking about Blaine's smell, or his eyes or his eyes behind his glasses. He didn't take his contacts out very often around him but when he did found his black plastic Prada's very sexy and distracting; ok I guess that you could argue that everything about Blaine Anderson was distracting. So maybe it was a good thing that Blaine was going to be off campus tonight. He really did have a lot of homework. It didn't make it any less distressing that he wasn't going to be around Blaine tonight. He didn't even have Pavarotti to distract him. Maybe he could make Pav a casket. That would be good. But he should probably get his homework done first. Stupid homework. Stupid Blaine. He wasn't supposed to have these thoughts and feelings about his best friend. They had decided this, they were just going to be friends and Kurt could handle that.

Kurt thought about Blaine's sister, Kristen. He didn't know too much about her, just that she was quite a bit older than Blaine and she lived in England, and Blaine adored her. He wondered if she would commandeer all his time while she was here and then he would only be able to see him in the one class they had together and Warbler's practice. Well it was a comfort that with Regionals on Tuesday they would be having a practice on Saturday and maybe Sunday too depending on how they did Saturday. So he hadn't decided if he would go home to Lima yet or just stay on campus for the weekend. It was Wednesday so he still had a couple of days to decide.

He shouldn't be worried about Blaine and his sister. It's good that he gets to see her. Maybe he'd call Mercedes. It's been awhile since he had talked to her. He could see what she's up to. He'd try texting first see if she's busy with New Directions. They too were getting ready for Regionals.

*Hey Merc! Whatcha up to?-Kurt

He pulled out his French homework. He probably should get started on his homework anyway. He wished he had a magic wand that he could wave and it would be done. Well if he was wishing he knew another one he wanted more. But he wouldn't go there.

*Kurt! We're just hangin' going over songs for Regionals. How you been?-M

*A little down today. Needed a friend to pick me up a bit.-Kurt

*Oh what's up? You need me to come cut someone?-M

*No. LOL nothing like that. Pavarotti the canary the Warbler's gave me to take care of died this morning. And then Blaine decided that his sister coming into town from England was more important than homework together. Whoa that made me seem really selfish. I guess that I'm just a little bored. Even though I have so much homework.-Kurt

*Oh I'm sorry but hey we get to see each other on Tuesday! Even though we are competing against each other again. Wink.-M

*Yeah. I suppose. I'm thinking of coming home this weekend for a little bit don't know for sure as I don't know what our rehearsal schedule will be like to get everything ready. If I do you wanna hang for a bit?-Kurt

*You bet! Even if it's for an hour that would be great! But I gotta go let me know when you decide if you're coming home and we'll get together.-M

Well that wasn't long enough to keep his interest. Well ok homework.

AN- I would love thoughts and comments. I have a few chapters finished already but we are redoing a bathroom and with work I don't know how often I'll get to the computer, Also if you notice any typos please let me know where they are.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Thanks for reading and adding to your favorites. Thank you BM22Owenstina for the 1st review on my story.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own GLEE, Kurt or Blaine. But I do want to sing with Kurt. Just putting that out there again. You may get tired of me saying that, but it is true.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

They pulled up in front of the Anderson home, a colonial three story house, white with black shutters.

"Lay it on me kiddo." Kristen told Blaine.

"Well it is a little in depth, so lets get this.." he gestured to the back of the SUV "…whole department store of stuff up to your room."

"It is not a whole department store!" she scoffed smacking his shoulder. "Ok let's get to it I'm very curious as to where this is going? You usually don't keep me in the dark like this. But you are always the gentleman to let me tell you all my stuff first before you tell me about yours even though I can tell you are bursting at the seams."

"I'm not bursting at the seams." she raised her eyebrows at him, "Ok maybe I am a little bit. Here how much would you like to carry? Either way I don't think that there is any way we will be able to get it all up there in one go. Why do you have so much stuff if you are only going to be here for a couple of weeks?"

"Well my dear boy, you never know when something will happen and you need something that you didn't bring. So if you bring it all so won't need it." Blaine didn't know why he had the picture of Kurt come into his head. Maybe because he couldn't get him out of his head since his song earlier that day. But he imagined that he probably packed exactly like this.

It took three trips to get Kristen's stuff up to her old room, just down the hall from Blaine's. It hadn't changed much from when she had stayed there.

"I think I'll ask mom and dad to redecorate my room. I think I've out grown a lot of this stuff. Someday I may want to stay here say for a holiday with my husband."

"Colin stayed here last Christmas." Blaine commented nonchalantly

"No he didn't!" Blaine grinned, Kristen looked shocked.

"That's one of those secrets that I'll share when you're older. Enough. Now tell me mister why you're so glad to see me and what advice you need. I'm literally on pins and needles in anticipation." she sat on the bed leaning against the headboard getting settled for their long talk. She patted the quilt at the bottom of her feet indicating to Blaine to get comfy. Blaine hopped onto the bed like a twelve year old and settled in like he had since the time he was probably about three just talking to Kristen. He laid on his stomach with his feet in the air and his chin resting on his knuckles, his eyes shining. Kristen could almost see the three year old looking at her with so much respect and admiration.

"Well…" he began. "I came to a realization today. But maybe I should back up and start at the beginning?" Kristen nodded. "Ok… Do you remember me telling you about Kurt?"

Kristen nodded again, "Friend with troubles coming out at his old school? You took him under your wing?"

"Yeah, do you remember me telling you about Jeremiah?"

"Guy from the GAP?" she didn't go into the humiliating part, not wanting to embarrass him. Blaine nodded.

"And you remember about Rachel?"

Kristen smiled a little wondering where this was going. "Yes. Confused you just a bit?"

"Yeah, until I was sober."

"Of which I still don't approve of, by the way." Kristen scolded

"Oh please, like you never did that."

"Not the point."

"Anyway… Back to my past couple of months. I don't think that I told you about Kurt after I sang to Jeremiah."

"No, just that he was a good friend and helped you see through the error of your ways."

"Yeah, well, he actually had told me that when I was scheming on how to ask Jeremiah out and what song to sing, he had actually thought I was going to ask him. I had kept it to myself about Jeremiah."

"Oh," Kristen gushed, "Kurt has a little crush?"

"Well I didn't know until then, I thought everything we were doing was harmless friend stuff." Blaine confessed.

"Like what exactly?" Kristen inquired.

"Well I had him practice with me for the Kings Island Spectacular. You saw that performance." He looked at her with big eyes.

"Blaine you sang 'Baby It's Cold Outside' with a girl."

"Yeah, Kurt's a countertenor so he kinda sounds like a girl, well not like a girl, but he can sing really high. But that is so not the point, I also order his coffee and we get along really well. And sometime I get caught up in the music of what I sing and sometimes without realizing it gets directed to Kurt. So looking back I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that he read more into what I was doing because I'm so comfortable around him."

"Blaine, Valentine's Day was a month ago."

"Yeah, I know, I didn't tell you anything about it 'cuz nothing changed. I liked Kurt and could see that he's a great guy and we are really good friends and I guess that I was worried of messing that up so we just remained friends. And it has been really good. He has been there for me through it all, Jeremiah and even when I made an ass of myself with Rachel. And he really has no tact in how blunt he can be with me, and I am beginning to think that that is what I need." he said that last part more to himself almost as if he had just thought of that.

"Blaine? I think you are talking in circles."

"Ok. Ok. You know how when I joined the Warbler's they gave me that canary to take care of?"

"Yeah?" Kristen was still perplexed and hoped Blaine just spit out what she know would be coming.

"Well… we gave one to Kurt when he came and it died this morning, and in practice, me being the petty lead singer that I am was trying to get them to change our uniform for the competition and Kurt came in to tell us the bird died and then he sang "Blackbird' with so much feeling about that bird that all I could think about was 'I wish that he would sing to me and about me with that much feeling. And how dumb could I be to just want to be friends with him. I want more." He looked full into Kristen's face brimming with giddiness. "Kristen, I think I'm falling in love with Kurt Hummel!" Kristen had a huge smile on her face. It was so cute to see him like this, talking to her about his crush almost like he was a kid in a candy store. He could make the most adorable faces sometimes. She could see that this went a little deeper than his crush on Jeremiah and well Rachel she wouldn't even acknowledge that one. It was so cute to see him realize that he could love his friend. In her opinion that was the best way to do it to start as friends and then go from there. She decided to play with him a little bit.

"So I don't exactly know what you want me to do for you. I'm happy for you. But it sounds like you have it all figured out." She smiled sweetly.

"What! Didn't you hear me? I just told you that I am falling for my best friend and I have no idea what to do?"

"Oh I didn't hear that part."

"Kristen! Don't be mean, how do I get past that part? Because basically I told him that I wanted to be "just friends" and that is a relationship killer, and I kinda told him that he looked like he was having gas pains when he was trying to look sexy." Blaine pushed his face into the quilt and put his hands over his head and groaned. It was worse than he had let himself think. And Kristen laughed at him. He snapped his head up to glare at her.

"Why are you laughing at me? It's not funny!"

"Oh my darling lovesick boy. I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing near you."

"Haha, still not funny."

"Ok, let's talk about this for a minute. When you told him that you wanted to be just friends what did he say?"

"That it would be like 'When Harry Met Sally' and he got to be Meg Ryan."

"Ok so obviously he has hoped that someday… he's just waiting for you to catch up."

"You think so? There was a comment about them getting together in the end, but I think that I made that one. But I've never done this and what if I screw it up? I can't do that. I don't know the first thing about romance or what he should have from me. How do I go from the just friends stage to let him know that I want more than that without humiliating myself? Or him?"

"Alright. So I want to know what is the one thing that you could do for him that would be kind of like a grand gesture? That he would see that you were stepping out of yourself to reach out and connect to him to be more that "just friends"?" He looked at his sister, she was brilliant!

"He needs to sing with me at Regionals! And only I can make that happen."

"I think that sounds like a great plan. Now make sure that it is the right song. Because the wrong one will portray something entirely what you're not going for." It was like a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders that was exactly what he should do. He and Kristen stayed up talking way too late. Especially since he had school the next day and she was on England time. But it was like they couldn't stop talking. She had called the school to say he would be staying at home that night so he wasn't missed at curfew. Their parents had come home and had made them come to dinner even though they wouldn't have missed it. (Until the next morning.)

Kristen caught up with their parents while Blaine showered and got ready for bed. He was happy. Everything was falling into place and it just made it better that Kristen was here.

Really late in the night he was still in Kristen's room lazily talking in the darkness to each other, not wanting to go to sleep but sleep overtaking them, Blaine recounting all the things he liked but had previously missed about Kurt. Kristen running her long fingernails through the curls of his hair as he had his head laid across her stomach both of them making a T, her under the covers him on top of the quilt. Listening to him explain Kurt's perfect complexion and his oh so soft hands and the way he could just look into his soul all the while being so aloof or was that superior to everyone and everything around him. Sleep eventually won out.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't sleeping either, for entirely different purposes. He was still doing homework. Probably because his heart wasn't in it. He was thinking about Pavarotti and Blaine. He was kind of upset with himself for snapping at him the other day about him being Blaine and the Pips. Ok he wasn't that upset he had meant it. But Blaine's face had been so flabbergasted; his emotions were so easy to read on his face sometimes. And then sometimes not. Sometimes he didn't know what that boy had in his mind. He was put on this earth to torment him. That is what he did know. It was about one in the morning when Kurt finally gave up on his homework and went to bed. This was ridiculous Blaine was just his friend and he'd rather have that than nothing so… that was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Sorry for the small delay, My bathroom remodel ran into a few snags :( but we're almost finished now. Hope you like chapter 3.

Disclaimer, I do not own GLEE, Kurt or Blaine. I do love their chemistry though. The song in this episode is 'Tell Him' by Barbara Striesand and Celine Dion. Kurt will be singing in _italicized. _Kristen will be singing in **bold. **And when they sing together it will be **_bold italicized._**

Thanks to all of those who have added my story to your story list. I'd also love to have your reviews.

Chapter 3

"Blaine, do you mind if I use your car today? I have some errands to run, and I'd rather use yours since you'll be at school all day, than mom's when she may need it some time during the day. I can bring it to you after school and then we can go get a bite to eat when you are done with Warbler's practice." Kristen asked over the breakfast table.

"Sure no prob. Just remember that we drive on the right side of the road on this side of the ocean." he told her straight faced over his history book. He looked at the clock. "We should get going if you are taking me then. I can't be late for first period."

"Sounds good." They stood to leave. Blaine called up the stairs for his mother to enjoy her day, and a muffled reply of the same came back down the stairs. They made their way out to Blaine's car.

"Did you think of a song to sing with Kurt for Regionals?" Kristen asked as they headed toward Dalton.

"I was thinking 'Candles', by Hey Monday"

"Yeah I could see that being a good one. Aren't you cutting it a little close to be changing song selections this close to Regionals?"

"Yeah probably, but Kurt can do it and so can I. He's really good."

"So you've said." Kristen shot him a glance that said he was being too cute. After a bit they reached the school and Blaine got out leaving Kristen with his car. "I meant what I said about the right side of the road. Don't scratch the paint."

"Haha, I'll be extra careful. What time will you be done?"

"Probably about five thirtyish. Just depends on how they take my suggestion and the practice for the other songs. I'll meet you out here say five forty-five?"

"I'll be here. Thanks for your car." Blaine turned to go, a spring in his step he hoped he'd see Kurt before lunch. Their only class together was immediately after lunch so they usually were able to walk together from lunch to calculus. But as unluck would have it he didn't see Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt decided that he had better skip lunch today and go to the library instead he had to get his calc homework done before his next class. Why had he been so distracted the day before? Now he was rushing to his class as the bell was ringing.<p>

"I do not appreciate tardiness in my class Mr. Hummel."

"I'm sorry Professor Rouch." Kurt replied as he put his paper on the stack the others had just turned in and took his seat. He took glance at Blaine who looked inquisitively at him. Was that relief? Kurt just shook his head at him, trying to explain without words that it was nothing. Man he couldn't wait until it was Friday. So he would be able to just not think about anything but Regionals all weekend. Blaine kept trying to get his attention but he feigned listening to their professor, not really sure why he is ignoring him. Was he really that mad at Blaine for going to visit his sister? Or maybe jealous? A paper airplane landed on his desk. He turned to look at Blaine who just raised his eyebrows and thrust out his chin just a bit indicating the paper. Kurt turned back and opened it. Seeing Blaine's all capital hand writing.

'Where were you at lunch? I missed you.' What the hell? He missed him, why did Blaine insist in torturing him so much? He sent the paper back.

'Library, I had to get my calc done before I got here.' he saw Blaine give a small pout and nod as he read it. When the period was over, Blaine was at his side.

"Hey, how've you been today?" Blaine asked earnestly. Did he always have to smell so freaking good?

"Doing ok. I guess. Can't wait for the weekend. I think I'll go home for a little bit this weekends."

"Oh really?" was Blaine disappointed? "Even with all the Regionals practice we'll have?"

"Yeah, I think just for a little bit. I want to sleep in my own bed I think. I haven't decided for sure yet, just something I'm mulling over. Besides with your sister being here won't you be with her all weekend? You won't even miss me a little."

"Yes I would." Blaine quickly responded.

"Don't you have history right now? You should learn from my example that 'tardiness is not appreciated'."

"Yeah you're right. I'll see you at practice alright?" Blaine reached out and touched his elbow as he left the classroom. Kurt let out the breath that he had been holding as he walked to his French class on the other side of the building from Blaine. He had two more classes that day then a free period right before Warbler practice. Blaine had all three periods filled with class. So yep he would be seeing him at practice. His two classes went by in a blur, not really knowing what had been discussed. He made his way down to the Warbler's Council room and decided that he would start on Pavarotti's casket while all the rest of the Warbler's were still in class. He had brought some of the stuff with him. Not nearly enough to decorate it but enough to get started.

He hadn't been there but maybe ten minutes when a lady came in. She was dressed in a royal blue Chanel pea coat and a black pencil skirt. Her heels were Jimmy Choo, St Tropez's! Her blue eyes were almost the same color as the coat. Her dark almost black hair fell in soft curled layers over her shoulders. She was stunning, for a girl.

"We don't see too many girls here, are you lost?" Kurt asked her?

"No," the lady laughs, "I was actually looking for my brother. He's usually in here, maybe I'm early. He let me borrow his car this morning; I was just returning his keys."

"I'm Kurt," he extended his hand. "Maybe I can help. Who is your brother? I know all the Warblers."

"So… you're Kurt?" She shucked out of her coat, and draped it across the back of one of the leather sofas. She had on a silk patterned Vera Wang sleeveless ruffled blouse; she couldn't have been more put together. She had a twinkle behind her eyes. "Blaine didn't do you justice, you're a doll. I'm Kristen." she takes his hand.

"Blaine is your brother?" Kurt was flabbergasted. He could totally see it now. They had the same eye shape and lips and smile. Her eyes were a different color not the warm hazel that he was so infatuated with. Kristen let out a slight laugh, Blaine's laugh, or maybe Blaine has her laugh. "He told you about me?" Kurt's head still reeling from that comment.

"Yes, he did. I just got into town and we did a lot of catching up! He told me you and he are really good friends." Kurt slightly blanched at 'good friends' and smirked a little seeing for her that this boy in front of her was not going to take much persuasion from her brother. I think it goes a little deeper for you both than friend doesn't it?"

"No, we are just really good friends."

"Maybe because no one knows how to make the first move?"

"Possibly… but I still don't think he's ready yet."

"Hey I just thought of something, Blaine told me that you have a truly amazing voice do you mind singing with me? I have a song that may give you a little bit of courage."

"Courage huh?"

"Yeah it's something that I would tell Blaine before and when he first transferred here. Let's see." She rifled through some music sheets. "I'm actually surprised that it is here. Being a woman song." she sat at the piano. Adjusting the bench.

"You play the piano?" Kurt asked.

"Who do you think taught Blaine? Ok, you start." The piano came in softly as Kurt looked over Kristen's shoulder, He knew this song. And came as he came in didn't need the words anymore and moved around the piano so he was in the bend looking at her. His back to the door.

_I'm scared so afraid to show I care, _

_Will he think me weak if I tremble when I speak? _

_Ooohh What if there's another one he's thinking of, _

_Maybe he's in love; I'd feel like a fool, life can be so cruel._

_I don't know what to do._

Blaine happened to walk in at that moment and saw Kristen sitting at the piano singing with the boy he loved who had his back to him. He hadn't noticed him come in so Blaine he stayed in the shadows just outside the door. Listening to this boy sing with as much feeling about him as he had about Pavarotti when he'd sung 'Blackbird' Kristen smiled. Kurt thought it was because it was her turn to sing or maybe because she was impressed with his voice. Blaine knew it was because she had seen him.

**I've been there with my heart out in my hand**

**But what you must understand, you can't let the chance**

**To love him pass you by.**

Kurt joined Kristen now taking the higher notes.

_**Tell Him; tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes**_

_**Reach out to him, and whisper tender words so soft and sweet**_

Kurt took over the line with Kristen following.

_I'll hold him close to feel his heartbeat (_**Love will be the gift you give yourself**_)_

**Touch him **_(oohh) _**with the gentleness you feel inside **_(I feel it)_

**Your love can't be denied; the truth will set you free**

**You'll have what's meant to be **

**All in time you'll see.**

Kurt came in with even more emotion.

_Oohh I love him (_**Then show him**_)_

_Of that much I can be sure (_**Hold him close to you**_)_

_I don't think I could endure if I let him walk away _

_When I have so much to say._

_**Tell Him; tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes **_

_**Reach our to him, and whisper tender word so soft and sweet**_

**Hold him close to feel his heartbeat **_(Love will be the gift I give myself)_

Blaine had wanted to hear Kurt sing with this much passion about him. He didn't realize the effect it would have on him. His knees were almost buckling. Kurt took over the song again and Blaine watched him as he could see that it was him that Kurt was seeing with his eyes closed as he sang this intimate song telling his feelings…

_Love is light that surely glows in the hearts of those who know_

_It's a steady flame that grows oohhoohh_

**Feed the fire with all the passion you can show**

_Tonight love will assume its place_

**This memory time cannot erase**

_My (_**your**_) faith will lead love where it has to go oohhoohh_

_**Tell Him; tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes**_

_**Reach out to him, and whisper (**__ohhohh__**), whisper word so soft and sweet **_

**Hold him close to feel his heartbeat **_(Love will be the gift I give myself)_

_**OohhOohhOohhohhohh Never let him go**__._

The song came to a close and all three of them were flushed. "That was beautiful, Kurt." Kristen told him. "Thank you for sharing your talent and desire with me."

Kurt still had yet to speak. "That really was amazing. I have to be careful about these feelings though right now though. You really played very well though and you have a voice to match."

"Well who do you think taught Blaine all he knows?"

"I didn't know he played the piano. Guitar yes but not piano."

"Oh he is actually better than me at it."

"That's hard to imagine." He looked up as Wes and David walked in to get the room ready for their Warbler's meeting and practice. Other Warblers started to file in as well. Blaine came in then too, looking perplexed at Kurt. He walked up to Kristen, and put his arm around her.

"You're early."

"Yeah, I didn't pay attention to the time. I got done earlier than I thought I would if you need your car I can take a cab back to the house."

"No, and actually I was wondering about dinner, I really have a lot to do tonight could we postpone dinner til tomorrow so we can get stuff done with Regionals and then we'll have most of the weekend."

"Yeah that should be alright. Mom and Dad wanted to take us out anyway, so it wasn't going to be just us and this way I can catch up properly with them without you taking all my attention from them." She smiled at her brother. She picked up her coat and Blaine took it from her to help her on with it. Always the gentleman Kurt observed. "My darling boy, I think that you should come home tomorrow though because I am not going to go out with you in your Dalton uniform. Kurt you should come with us to dinner tomorrow. I'd really like to get to know you better."

Kurt looked at Blaine to see his reaction. "Yeah you should!"

"Ok that sounds great!" He tried to keep his voice under control and not sound too excited.

"Wonderful, how about Blaine and I pick you up tomorrow, say seven? Will that give you guys enough time to get ready after practice?"

"Should be." both boys said as they looked at each other.

"Warblers…" there was a smack of the gavel as Wes called the room to order. Kristen pulled Kurt into a hug.

"It was so great to meet you today Kurt." she told him then in his ear whispered, "Wear something smashing tomorrow; he won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Kurt colors to his scalp as she pulls away. "Blaine come walk me to your car." Kurt couldn't wait for Warblers to be over he wanted to call Mercedes!


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Chapter 4 for all you lovely readers! Thank you again for adding me to your story alerts. My neice keeps begging for more chapters so I got done early from the bathroom project to upload the next chapter. I am almost caught up with what I have typed out. I hope to get it typed in a timely manner so as not to make you all wait too long.

Disclaimer- I do not own GLEE, Kurt or Blaine, I also do not own the infamous first KLISS scene :) I do however Love Kurt and Blaine together.

Chapter 4

"What are you up to?" Blaine asked as he walked Kristen out of the huge Dalton oak doors.

"Helping." Kristen smiles wickedly

"Kurt and I have a good thing going and I have a plan that I need to go back in to start executing."

"I can see your good thing. But don't you want a great, amazing, wonderful, spectacular thing? I heard how you talked about him last night and I saw how you looked at him today. There is something powerful there. I just think that you need a little push in the same general direction, from the outside too, as well as your 'plan'. I'm glad that you are taking the initiative though, because I do think it needs to come from you. Because… like it or not you have to be the man. Kurt wants this and is ready for it but won't jeopardize anything with you until you make the first move." Kristen looked at him thoughtfully.

"You got all that in the twenty minutes you spent with Kurt?" Blaine scoffed.

"I'm very perceptive. I think that you should come home tomorrow though, I'll pick you up as soon as you get done. I want to try something new with your hair."

"My hair is just fine. Now get out of here I have to get back in there. But ok come get me tomorrow." she smirked as she saw how nervous he was.

Blaine was saying something about us losing Regionals if we didn't change some things. That he had actually listened to Kurt when he said something about how everything they did as a group had been done already. He was saying something about doing a duet.

"Put my name on that audition list." Kurt told Wes. It would be just like Blaine to shoot him down. Prick. Of course… Wait. What? Did he hear Blaine right? Blaine wanted to do the duet with him? Huh, hadn't been expecting that.

"Mercedes, I need help!" He squealed into the phone as he tore out of the council room. On his way to his dorm room. "I think I have a date tomorrow!"

"Way to go Kurt! That is amazing!"

"I'm so nervous. I don't know what to wear, I don't have anything here at Dalton that is nearly smashing enough!"

"Kurt you are amazing and though the clothes help add to that amazingness it's not everything. What do you mean when you say 'think' you have a date? What does that mean exactly?"

"Exactly what I said. She just told me to wear something smashing and she'd pick me up at seven."

"Wait a minute. You have a date with a girl?" Mercedes said with a chill to her voice. He shouldn't be this excited over a girl.

Kurt was confused for a minute at the question and the icyness to Mercedes' voice. "Oh." it dawned on him what he had just said. "No, with Blaine and his sister. She's in town from England. They are going to dinner tomorrow and she asked me to come along. Then she hugged me and said to wear something smashing so Blaine wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of me."

Mercedes laughed sounding relieved. "Do you have that sparkly grey half turtleneck sweater thing there with you? I don't know what designer it was but I was with you when you bought it."

"Oh the Marc Jacobs mock turtleneck? Yeah I think so."

"It was really stunning. It hugged you in all the right places and I think you should wear that vintage jacket you bought the last time we were together. I don't know about the pants though. You'll have to do that part."

"Mercedes you are amazing! Have I told you that today?"

"I try, call me again if you need me again. Hey, don't freak out to bad between tonight and tomorrow. Ok."

"Yeah ok."

"So does this mean that you aren't coming home this weekend?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know yet we'll get the weekend Regionals rehearsal schedule tomorrow and I'll let you know."

"Alright, have a good night then and try to get some sleep ok." Kurt hung up and practically threw himself on his bed to stair at the ceiling. Josh just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

Not much later there was a knock on the door. Josh got up to answer it.

"Is Kurt here?" Blaine asked him. Josh just nodded and opened the door wider. Kurt rolled over onto his stomach and looked expectantly at the boy who had just come into his room. "Hey, you ran out of practice so fast I was just wondering if you were ok and if we were going to go get coffee, since I cut it short yesterday. Then maybe take it to the library to do a little homework. I didn't do much yesterday with Kristen coming into town." How could he have forgotten that? They had only been going for coffee after every Warbler's practice for the past several months.

"Oh right, I got a call from Mercedes, right after practice," Kurt lied "but yes let me get my bag." He snatched it up and scrambled out the door with Blaine.

They shared several of their class notes with each other. Even though they were only in one class together they had a lot of the same classes so to get a little different perspective was a good thing. They pretty much worked in a comfortable silence, which was what they were, comfortable. Kurt caught Blaine looking at him a few times and vice versa, but because they were there and working and comfortable they were able to get pretty much their whole workload finished so they wouldn't have to think about it over the weekend. That was a relief for both of them. When the library closed they walked back over the grounds to the dorms. And split off at the stairs. Blaine going up one side to the Oxford wing and Kurt going up the other side to the Cambridge wing.

Blaine having a silent struggle in his head that he should say something about the two songs that he had heard Kurt sing and what it had done to him, but he kept his mouth shut. It wasn't the right time. He would know when it was, but not now.

Kurt was just so excited for the date tomorrow. And even though it would be chaperoned he was kind of glad Kristen would be there. He wanted to know this woman that Blaine loved so much and she really knew how to dress. They would get along fine. He smiled to himself as he completed his moisturizing regimen and got into bed. Mercedes didn't need to worry too much. Sleep actually came quickly.

Lunch the next day was when the two boys saw each other again. Kurt seemed himself, superior. It seemed to Blaine that anything he was feeling were the same as always. He kept kicking himself that he'd shot this boy down so many times and now wouldn't be able to convince him that he's actually come to grips with his feelings.

Kurt on the other hand had a lot of practice not letting his emotions show. Blaine was read like an open book. So even though Kurt seemed calm he was not. But he also didn't want to get his heart run over again by Blaine so he had decided the night before that he would not think of dinner with Blaine and his sister as a date but more like how they had lunch every day. So yeah everything was normal. He just couldn't understand why Blaine seemed so distracted. And it wasn't like he was distracted with what was going on around him, but distracted with something in his head, and when Kurt brought it up didn't get a very satisfactory answer.

"So Kristen wants to go to this place that she used to go to when she was a freshman in high school, called Breadsticks. Its in Lima, so I hope you don't mind going there." Blaine told him as they sat at one of the round tables in the dining hall. "Kristen is going to come pick me up before Warblers is over so I can go home and get ready. Then she wanted to know if you would be ready a little earlier than seven to leave since it's about an hour and a half drive."

"Why would your sister go to Breadsticks during high school? It seems a little out of the way for a freshman who can't drive yet."

"Well she actually went to McKinley for freshman year, then our parents moved to Westerville after that and put her into Ashford Academy, you know the school we sang to a couple of weeks ago?

Kurt colored to his scalp, "Ugh don't remind me. But I didn't know you had ever lived in Lima."

"I never did, they moved before I was born. Didn't know too much about it. So what do you say? Should I tell Kristen that she can pick you up earlier?"

"Well what time is she getting you?"

"Four-thirty. I was thinking about an hour for practice today since we'll probably be here most of the day tomorrow anyway. They can't blame me for wanting to spend time with my sister can they?"

"Well I guess if I leave with you at four-thirty then if you wanted to get me around six-ish that would give me enough time, barely, but enough." Blaine was pulling out his phone and sent a text to his sister.

* * *

><p>Kurt was grateful for his free period and was happy it was at the end of the day. He had pulled out all his decorating tools and was in the Warbler's Council Room making a little box for Pavarotti to be buried in. He wanted to get this done before the weekend started. And especially before he had to get ready for tonight.<p>

"What's that?" Blaine chuckled. He cut class? That wasn't like him.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket."

"Well finish up, I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice."

'Huh why hadn't he told me at lunch' Kurt wondered. "Do tell?" sounding intrigued.

"Candles, by Hey Monday."

"I'm impressed you're usually so Top 40."

"Well, I just wanted something a little more… emotional." Blaine took a seat next to Kurt. Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to know.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Kurt asks perplexed. He had wanted to ask Blaine that since he had had the Warblers vote on it but had chickened out every time.

Blaine paused struggling in his mind of the perfect words. He closed his eyes and began but wanted to look so badly at Kurt they don't stay closed very long "Kurt, there is a moment… when you say to yourself 'Oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever'." Blaine paused seeming to have a small battle in his mind. He inches his chair closer and takes Kurt's hand. "Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week and then 'Tell Him' yesterday, those were moments for me." pause, "About you." he's struggling again, how should he put this? "Y-You move me Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Was that a smile on Kurt's lips? Those perfect lips?

'I move him?' Kurt thought, 'and he wants another excuse to spend time with me? If anyone seriously had the power of the Jedi mind trick I do! Because I am willing you to come here now! It's working! Blaine is inches, centimeters, millimeters, oh my! OH MY! Breathe Kurt! Don't forget to breathe! I never allowed myself to think that it would feel this good. I'm feeling the electricity all the way to my toes! Don't stop" It was over too soon in Kurt's opinion. 'Oh, but look how cute Blaine is, he looks a little shaken too. Is he embarrassed? I hope not!'

Blaine was a little weak-kneed if he didn't sit now he would maybe collapse. But he didn't want to break away the connection especially since Kurt was kissing him back, his hand on his face, was that when the weak-knees came? He couldn't think straight. He reluctantly pulled away, to sit and allow both of them to catch their breaths.

Blaine let out a breathy laugh as he tries to compose his thoughts, "We should practice."

"I thought we were." was Kurt's breathy comeback. That was all it took for both boys to meet each other part way in a much more heated kiss. It had months of foreplay behind it. Something especially Blaine had tried to bury for the sake of friendship. But this was so much better than just being friends, Blaine couldn't think of the reasons that he had held off so long anymore.

"I think the guys will be here soon," Blaine said between passionate kisses

"So… oh, yeah, I guess they don't need to see this." Kurt and Blaine reluctantly pulled away from each other. Kurt looked down at the table and the glittering gems there, his hands were shaking slightly as he reached out to push a couple into different color categories, avoiding Blaine's eyes

Blaine tentatively reached out a hand to grasp his. "Is this ok?" he asked. Kurt looked up at him slightly shocked at the question after what they had just shared.

"You never had to ask before, don't start now. I've loved the feel of your hand in mine since the moment I met you. Thank you for the…um…" he waved his hand nonchalantly indicating something in the past. "Anytime you want to do that you don't have to ask for that either." Kurt colored a deep red as he said it. Blaine just noticed again how blind he had been before because Kurt was beautiful. He leaned in and gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips just to test Kurt's statement. Kurt remembered something that Blaine had said before in his speach. "Did you really hear that song I sang with Kristen?" Kurt's eyes were big in unbelief.

"Yes, and it was perfect, you are perfect, thank you for that."

"So I guess tonight is a little more than me going to dinner with my best friend and his sister?" Kurt half asked, half stated.

"Yeah maybe." Wes and Thad walked into the Warbler's Council room, Wes carrying his gavel and a stack of music. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand as they did as he added under his breath, "Only if you want it to be." Kurt dropped his eyes.

"I'm glad you two are here." Wes interrupted not noticing the closeness of the two boys. "I found that music Blaine, I think that we should be able to get this down pretty quickly and it should be a really good contender. We'll just have to work really hard. Did you two want to work on your part before everyone else got here?"

Blaine lifted his eyes to Kurt questioningly, "Yeah, probably a good idea." Kurt answered.

"Wes," Blaine interjected, "you do remember that I told you that I was leaving practice an hour early today, right?" Wes nodded but looked at Blaine darkly. "Well my sister is taking Kurt to dinner as well, and so he will be leaving practice early too."

"Need I remind you two that Regionals are on Tuesday? It's not really the time for our two lead singers to be gallivanting all around town." Wes said disgustedly.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about Kurt and I, we'll be just fine. Besides I'm sure that you have a rigorous schedule lined out for us tomorrow and Sunday." Wes just looked indignant as he handed a piece of sheet music each to Kurt and Blaine. The two of them looked it over as Blaine sat at the piano and started to play parts for Kurt and himself. They were about through the first page as the other Warblers started to arrive.

There were comments of "wow that sounds great!" and "I think that ones going to win it for us!" Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other and continued to sing to each other. Kurt was standing at the curve of the grand piano again as he had the day before singing with Kristen. Blaine smiled at Kurt again; he was so beautiful when he sang. He had just kissed those beautiful lips and it had been beyond his wildest dreams, and he had had some pretty good dreams this past couple of days since Kurt had sung 'Blackbird'.

Wes called everyone to order as Kurt and Blaine finished the first run of the song. They all got their sheet music and picked out their parts and worked together to get their parts right. After about an hour, Kurt and Blaine had pretty much gotten their part down well enough, they had yet to put it all together. There wasn't time for that though. Blaine got up from the piano. He turned to Wes who was working with the baritones on their part.

"Hey Wes, Kurt and I are leaving, what time should we be here tomorrow?" Wes nodded at him and called the room to attention.

"Hey everyone! Our lead singers have decided to bail on us with only a few days til Regionals" there were some shocked outcries as Blaine rolled his eyes. "So… if since all of you are here I'll make this announcement now instead of the end of practice when it should have been." He shot Blaine a nasty look. "Practice tomorrow will start at one p.m. and will go til six or seven. Depending on how we get the dance moves down. Sunday we will play by ear, but I want all of your schedules to remain open…" he shot the two boys leaving early another nasty look… "As we may need the practice. I'll let you all know after practice tomorrow as to how much and what time on Sunday. So I guess let's take a fifteen and then get our parts down so we can start right into the dancing tomorrow." He banged his gavel to signify something. Blaine rolled his eyes as he and Kurt gathered their stuff and walked out the door into the hallway and across campus to their dorm.

"I thought Kristen was picking you up." Kurt inquired. He was having a struggle within his mind, should he grab the hand of the boy so close to him? What did Blaine mean when he had said 'only if you want it to be', were they boyfriends?

"She is, but I really don't want to carry my books home with me. I'm going to drop them in my room and grab a few essential things and meet her out front in about ten minutes. You think that you'll have enough time to get ready?"

"Yeah, it should be. Hey, do you think that you guys could drop me at my house tonight after our evening? I think I would like to stay there tonight."

"Yeah sure…but how will you get back tomorrow? Isn't your Navigator here?"

"Yes, but I'll have Mercedes or Finn drive me back. I haven't seen either of them for awhile so I could be good catch up time. Or maybe I could talk Mercedes into shopping in Columbus for a little while before practice. I'm seriously surprised that Wes didn't want us here to start practice at the first light of dawn."

Blaine chuckled a little. "Yes that surprises me a little too. Won't Mercedes and Finn be getting ready for Regionals too?"

"Yeah maybe, I promise I'll get back though, I have a father too."

"Well I'm sure that I could talk to Kristen, we could probably stay over at a hotel and then all go back in the morning. Especially if we're out really late."

"Really Blaine I think that it should be fine. You really don't have to do that."

"What if I want too?" Blaine said under his breath. Louder he said, "Well I'll talk to Kristen and let her decide."

Kurt's butterflies acted up again and he was kind of grateful that they had to part ways or he was going to faint right there. Blaine grabbed his hand as they made it to the stairs and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're coming tonight. I'll see you soon." and with that turned and ran up the opposite stairs that Kurt would walk up grabbing onto the hand rail so he wouldn't stumble. He did make it to his room and seemed to come out of his daze. He looked at his alarm clock, he had just less than an hour now, it was a good thing that Mercedes and he had already picked out what he was going to wear. He tore into the bathroom and was grateful that Josh was at his sports practice, what ever that was? He didn't really care what sport Josh played. Especially now. He was just grateful he was not there, with it being a Friday Josh usually had a date and he didn't want to have to fight over the bathroom. So maybe it was a good thing leaving Warblers early.

He was softly singing his part to 'Candles' as he showered. It was probably the fasted shower known to Kurt but he had taken one that morning so he just wanted to get the smell of the school day off and start fresh. He was in the middle of moisturizing his face and upper body when he heard Josh come in.

"Hey Kurt? You gonna be much longer? I need to use the head."

"No, just about finished." He pulled on his skin-tight sparkly silver mock turtleneck and walked out of the door into their dorm. Josh looked at him, not used to the flamboyancy of Kurt's outfits.

"Uh, you headed somewhere tonight?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, out to dinner then home for the night." Kurt told him as he got an over night bag from his armoire and put an extra pair of boxer briefs and socks into it before he put his pajamas in then carefully folded his red shinny jeans and a black button down shirt on top. He then went to his small vanity and sat down; to finish his hair and face that had been interrupted. He noticed that Josh watched him. "I thought you had to use the bathroom."

"Oh yeah, right." He walked in and closed the door. Kurt turned back to the mirror. He put product into his hair so it wouldn't frizz or fluff when he went to blow dry it. He continued to mess with it as Josh walked out of the bathroom and Kurt noticed that he kept glancing at him.

"Josh, is something on your mind?" Kurt asked him finally after a few stolen glances.

"Well…um…no, not really."

"And why do I not believe you?"

"Ok fine. I… you really are going to be gone the whole night?" Josh blushed.

"Yeah," Kurt spun on his stool to fully look at Josh. "What's up?"

"Well I have a date tonight and since you won't be here… if it goes well I could maybe bring her back here?"

"Is that a question? Because you know as well as I do that that is not allowed. When they do nightly curfew check they'll find someone who is not me in our room. And then you'll be in huge trouble."

"Not if you don't sign out today, I could just say you weren't feeling well and went to bed early and then they could check on you and see "someone" (he used air quotes) in your bed and they would never dare wake you up so it could work."

"And how are you getting her up to the room without any one seeing her or getting her down in the morning for that matter?"

"Oh well I was hoping with it being Friday night most everyone would be busy with other things and not notice. And Carly would be out early enough in the morning before anyone woke up."

"I really don't think you've thought this out as well as you think you have." Kurt sniggered. Turning back to his mirror. He looked at the clock. He had ten minutes before he had to be down to the passenger pickup to the school. "Also do you know how much trouble I'd get into for not signing out and I got caught? My dad would be furious, especially since I'll be at his house."

"Never mind. It was just an idea and I don't even know if she would want to come back here. I don't understand why I can't have a sleepover but someone like you could." he added under his breath.

"What does that mean?" Kurt inquired.

"If you and Blaine ever get it on instead of tiptoeing around each other like a pair of dogs stiffing each other. No one would ever be the wiser if one of you "accidentally" (he used the air quotes again) fell asleep in each others rooms."

"Well look at it this way, Josh, Blaine and I could never get each other pregnant." Josh just humfed at that and dropped it. Kurt finished and got up to put the products he had just used into his over night bag. "I'll tell you what, Josh, I'll think about it this weekend and then maybe the next time I leave to visit my family we may do it your way. I may have to tweak some of the details but we'll see." Josh looked hopeful "Mind you I said I'd think about it." With that he Kurt put on his Vintage black military jacket. With one last look in the mirror he walked out the door. To go wait for Blaine and Kristen.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Hey everyone! My bathroom ins mostly finished! it is beautiful. I just have a few finishing touches. But anyway thanks for being patient. Think of Blaine's hair as Darren Criss' in the photo shoot for OUT Magazine. Enjoy chapter 5

Disclaimer. I do not own GLEE. it was a great episode tonight though. I wish kurt would have been able to sing though. and next week is 90 minutes long! YAY! I do not own Kurt or Blaine. If anyone has connections to them though I would love to sing with Chris Colfer. :)

Chapter 5

Blaine quickly ran up the stairs to his dorm room after giving Kurt a hug. He was so excited for tonight! And that had to be the understatement of the year. He threw his bag on his bed and packed an overnight bag as quickly as he could. He would get more things from home but most of it was there so he'd get what he needed right now. He would talk to Kristen about staying over in Lima for the night so they could bring Kurt back with them the next day. He didn't think that she'd object as he was sure that she would want to see more of Lima than just Breadsticks and they would have a little time in the morning as he was sure Kurt would at least want to see Mercedes tomorrow morning.

After flying through his room like the Tasmanian devil, he really hoped that Thad wouldn't get angry for leaving his side of the room so untidy. He left in a rush. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he was signing himself out for the night.

* Hey Boy! Just pulling up now, whenever you're ready-Kris

Blaine smiled and rushed out the door. As he saw his BMW come around the corner. He climbed in the passenger side as she pulled up.

"You know, you shouldn't be texting while driving. It's dangerous!" Blaine chastised.

"I know but what if I told you that I had typed the message before I left the house and just hit send as I got close?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Just don't ever say I didn't warn you." Blaine in all retrospect didn't have to board, his house wasn't too far from Dalton but with how often his parents were away he didn't want to stay there alone, or heaven forbid with a nanny, which had been one suggestion.

He hadn't ever been in a public school so this was all routine in the life of Boarding Schools, but when he had come out two years ago the last school he had gone to wasn't as lenient with people who were 'different' and it hadn't been just the kids, although they had been nightmares, the faculty had also made his life a living hell. He had also been living in a different state from his family and when everything had happened Kristen and his mother had come to get him. Kristen making it all better and his mom threatening a lawsuit as it was their good money paying for him to go to a school that didn't treat everyone as equals. It was Kristen who researched the new boarding schools and practically begged their father to send him to Dalton. He never did find out why his father put up such a fuss about him coming here. But will always be grateful to Kristen for pushing so hard. He was truly happy.

"You seem in a good mood today." Kristen commented, glancing sideways to him, sitting there with a silly grin on his face.

"I get to spend an evening with my two favorite people in the world!" Blaine beamed. "Also did I mention that Ikissedkurt!" It came out so quick that Kristen was sure that she was supposed to miss that part but this look on his face confirmed it even if she hadn't been sure of what he said.

"You're not serious! That is wonderful! Congratulations! I seriously thought that it would have taken you a lot longer to get up the nerve."

"Oh man it was that song! Well both of them, and then he just looked so amazing working on that glittery box surrounded by sparkles. I couldn't help myself. And do you know what?"

"No, please tell me!"

"He kissed me back!" Kristen loved seeing Blaine so giddy. She pulled up to their house at that moment.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you Blaine!" she gave him a hug over the console. "Alright, we don't have much time if we are going to go pick up this beau of yours in less than an hour." Blaine looked panicked.

"Less than an hour! Let's go!" and with that Blaine leaped out of the car. Kristen wasn't as enthusiastic about getting out. She was a lady after all. But she followed Blaine in through the garage into the mud room.

"Blaine go take a quick shower and wash all that gunk out of your hair and then come let me see what you have chosen to wear, and I'm going to fix your hair into a more date appropriate style."

"You do realize that I am not a child and can dress myself, right?" Blaine shot back as he raced for the stairs for the shower.

"Yes but any girl knows that a mother or a friend should always approve of an outfit before a date. Especially a first date." She called after him. She heard him laughing as he ran into his room. Kristen didn't have too much left to do having gotten ready before she went to pick up Blaine. She was wearing a pair of black straight-legged jeans and a kelly green cashmere sweater. She just put some last finishing touches on her face and attached her jewelry. She also grabbed the silk scarf that danced with colors and complimented the sweater perfectly. She heard Blaine calling her from his room and went to the door.

"Yes Blaine?" She said through the door.

"You can come in." She went in, he was wrapped in a towel getting ready to go into the bathroom. "I forgot to ask if there was any way we could get a hotel room in Lima tonight and come back tomorrow instead of tonight?"

"I… ok any specific reason?"

"Well Kurt wants to stay with his family tonight and we will be the ones driving so he doesn't really have a way back to school and he said something about his friend or his step-brother taking him, but they are getting ready for Regionals too so not to take away from their practice time…also I wouldn't want to make his father do the four hour round trip either. And I was just wondering if Breadsticks was the only thing in Lima you wanted to see?"

"Yeah we could stay over I guess. Now hurry with your shower, I'll go get a bag together."

"Yeah ok, oh and that is what I was planning on wearing tonight." He gestured over to his closet. Hanging on the front on the doors were the clothes he had picked.

"Very well I approve." Kristen said, to no one because Blaine had gone into the bathroom and shut the door. Kristen went back to her room and pulled one of her empty bags out of the closet. She was a little apprehensive to stay the night in Lima, she wanted to see it again, see the place that she had grown up in and gone to school til she had finished freshman year. That was so long ago, but there were a lot of old memories that she wasn't sure that she wanted to relive yet.

She rummaged though the things she had put away from her luggage in he closet and made a mental list of the places that she may want to see in Lima. Why had she suggested to go to Breadsticks, and how come Kurt's family had to live in Lima, of all the luck. She would love to see McKinley even if she wasn't able to go in since it would be a Saturday, and the park, and the movie theatre where she had had her first job, at the displeasure of her father. It would also be good for Blaine to see part of her past. Even though she didn't necessarily keep this part of her life secret from Blaine it wasn't brought up much either. She managed to get her bag together and had it pretty much packed when Blaine came to stand in the doorway of her room. He was towel drying his hair and the soft curls were spilling over his forehead as he jostled them with the towel. He was dressed though still barefoot.

"You look very dapper, my darling boy." Kristen complimented him. "I don't know why you insist on plastering your pretty curls down."

"Thank you, why do you insist on straightening yours?"

"Touché." She smiled back at him. "Come sit at my vanity, I'm going to make you look spectacular. Kurt won't know what hit him. Or he will be itching to run his fingers through your lovely locks. Maybe with how dapper you look tonight he will even ask for one of your locks as a keepsake of the evening, he seems to have that old-fashioned persona that would make him want to do that."

"I think it is interesting that you have met Kurt for all of twenty minutes and you already think that you know him so well." Blaine surmised. He sat in the vanity bench tucking his feet up under his legs to sit indian style, facing the mirror. Kristen took his towel and draped it over his shoulders so as not to get any product on his shirt. She gently began massaging Silk into his hair. She took out her diffuser to blow dry his hair, not too much to make it completely dry but enough for the next product to no become crusty as it dried.

"I really think that you should use pomade instead of gel. It gives more of a polished soft look instead of a 'I-hate-my-curls-so-I'm-going-to-plaster-them-to-my-head' look." Blaine rolled his eyes. "And am I wrong about Kurt?"

"No, you're not which is why I find you so irritating. But there is much more of him that I don't think that anyone will really ever understand. But mind you, I'm going to spend a lot of time trying to figure it out."

"Good, I'm glad." Kristen was working Blaine's hair with the pomade into soft loose curls that just begged to be touched. When she was finished she sprayed it with a very light mist of hair spray. She put her hands on Blaine's shoulders and looked at him in the mirror. "When did you grow up to be so handsome? I feel like I've missed so much of your life."

Blaine looked at her a little puzzled. "We talk almost every day. You haven't missed all that much of my life." Kristen hugged him from behind leaning down slightly, not much as she wasn't that much taller than Blaine from his position sitting in front of her.

"Oh you have no idea how much I've missed. Ok, enough of this we have someone to pick up. Go get your shoes and socks on, and finish getting ready. I'll meet you downstairs. I'm going to write mom and dad a note letting them know that I won't be home tonight. Just so they don't worry."

"Yes that is probably a good idea." Blaine commented as he left Kristen's room to finish. Kristen grabbed her bag and went downstairs to the kitchen. Blaine went to his room. He grabbed his shoes from the closet and a pair of socks from his drawer. He sat at the end of his bed and looked at the full length mirror on the opposite wall. He smiled at his reflection. Kristen should have done this to his hair along time ago. He wondered how hard it would be for him to do it himself it really looked good. He reached a hand out to touch a lock, expecting it to be hard an crunchy like it would be with mousse but it wasn't it was silky smooth and soft. He resisted the urge to run his whole hand through it. He didn't want to mess it up. He wanted Kurt to see it like this. And didn't want it mussed. He finished getting dressed and went back to his bathroom to apply some cologne. He grabbed his overnight bag and bounded down the stairs to the kitchen. Kristen was leaning over the counter with a pen and paper. She looked up as he came into the room.

"Are you ready then?"

"I'm nervous, but yes ready."

"Alright then, my boy, let's go. Do you want to drive or shall I?"

"I think I'll drive, if you don't mind." Blaine said as he took Kristen's bag and walked out to his car through the garage, the same way they'd come. He put them in the hatchback of his SUV and held the passenger side door open to his sister.

"Thank you my boy." she told him as he helped her up into the seat. "Do you think your lover will be ready or will we have to wait for him for a while?"

Blaine blushed deep scarlet. "Kristen he is not my lover!" he closed the door. "Yet." he said to himself as walked around the car to the drivers side.

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed to the main building to sign himself out telling the receptionist that he would be going home for the weekend. She didn't look like she cared, so he just turned to go out the main doors. He walked down the front steps of Dalton and noticed a very attractive young man leaning against a BMW SUV. His foot propped against the front tire. His smile had widened as he saw Kurt come out of the building. Kurt did a double take. THAT was Blaine? He was dressed in a very dark washed jean, a square toed black dress she, and a fitted black button down shirt, no wait, it was a very dark purple. The top two buttons were open and Kurt noticed a bit of chest hair peeking out. Now that was a little sexy. But what really caught his attention was the way his curls seemed to fall so gracefully against his forehead and each other. And it looked so soft. He really hoped he would get to touch it tonight.<p>

Blaine on the other hand knew that he was grinning like an idiot. He saw Kurt come out of the building and was floored at how good he looked, not that that was the only thing he liked about Kurt. Yes he had always found Kurt to be attractive, but he also liked how they could talk to each other, and how smart Kurt was, and how Kurt called him out on things, and how… Oh man, those jeans almost look painted on! And the silver of that shirt made his eyes sparkle and pierce his soul. And the fitted jacket just added to the rest of the ensemble.

Kristen watched the whole exchange between her brother and Kurt and smiled to herself, she was pleased with her work on Blaine. She noticed Kurt's catch in his breath when he realized that it was Blaine standing at the car. And she was pleased with Kurt's choice of outfit she new he must have been a fashion guru even though she had only seen him in his uniform. She noticed Blaine scan Kurt from top to bottom, and how his eyes lingered in certain places, especially his eyes. She could understand the fascination there. His eyes were beautiful, very deep.

Blaine pushed himself off the car as Kurt reached the bottom of the stairs. He reached out and took Kurt's bag. It was a lot heavier than the one He had packed. He had a flashback of the thought he had had when he picked up Kristen at the airport and thought that Kurt would pack like her. His suspicion was almost confirmed.

"Hi." Blaine said breathlessly.

"Hello." was Kurt's response, just as breathy. "Have you been waiting long?" Kurt really thought he had been doing good on time.

"No you have perfect timing, we've only been here about two minutes. It's me that is late. About four months late. But no, I had barely leaned on the car when you came out of the building." Blaine held open the passenger side door for him, Kristen having gotten into the back upon their arrival. Kurt got in, a little puzzled as Blaine shut the door and walked to the back of the SUV to but Kurt's bag in the back. Kurt looked around wondering where Kristen was and smiled as he saw her in the back.

"Why are you in the back?" Kurt chided. "I as a gentleman, in good manners cannot have you, as a lady, sit in the back." Kurt went to open the door as Blaine opened the drivers side door. He looked puzzled at Kurt who looked like he was going to get out and a little disgusted with himself or Blaine. He couldn't tell. Kristen grabbed his shoulder and pinned him to the seat with a tinkling little laugh.

"Sit down Kurt. Boyfriend trumps sister any day in the shotgun rule." Kurt's eyes got big as saucers and Blaine shook his head and gave a soft groan. "Sorry." Kristen whispered loudly. "Potential boyfriend." and she smirked as she sat back and put her seatbelt on. "What do you say we get this show on the road? Lima's a bit of a jaunt." Blaine started the car and pulled out of the Dalton parking lot. Kristen sat in the back seat and observed Kurt and her brother. There definitely was a sexual tension there. The cute way they kept stealing glances with each other was pretty adorable. She realized that it would be a really long ride if they were just going to keep looking in turn at each other and blushing.

"Kurt?" Kristen began. Kurt turned a little in his seat to look at her. "Do you mind if I ask some questions? Chalk it up to an over-protective sister looking out for her boy."

"Kristen?" Blaine threatened.

"It's ok Blaine. Kristen, I will answer whatever you want to ask if you will give me the same courtesy." Kurt countered.

Kristen smiled sweetly. "You want to start or shall I?"

"I will. Of all the places in Ohio to eat, why Breadsticks?" Kristen laughed, Blaine chuckled.

"Well my dear Kurt, I have been dreaming of that place since I was a little girl, Just kidding. I don't know. You know how when you try something when you are younger and you haven't had it in years you kind of wonder if it is as good as you remember. Well I kind of want to see if it as good as I remember, or if I just have a cloudy memory."

"Well I think your memory is clouded." Kurt said under his breath and Kristen laughed her bright tinkling laugh again.

"How 'bout you humor me tonight and then maybe it will be another sixteen years before I crave Breadsticks again. Now my turn. What are your intentions with my brother?"

"Kristen!" Blaine shrieked, jerking the wheel as he almost spun around to face her.

"Blaine," Kurt said calmly as he reached out to steady the wheel. "I'd rather not die tonight. It's okay I really wouldn't have had the nerve to say anything tonight if she hadn't have said anything." Kurt turned back to Kristen. "Kristen, I like Blaine a lot, I have since the first time I saw him, though he hasn't reciprocated, but I have been his friend. He is probably my best friend. I have a best girlfriend but… well anyway, I'm guessing he told you about this afternoon?" Kristen nodded. "Well I have left things up to Blaine for awhile now, and since he has taken the first step I hope that we will both be able to discuss it together at some point and let it grow into something that will both bring us happiness and allow us to grow even closer than we already are."

Blaine gaped as he drove. How could this boy be so articulate, it made the butterflies in his stomach flutter even more. Kurt wanted to grow with him. That meant a relationship right? Of course it does, Kurt had wanted that from the beginning, he just had put blinders on and had chosen to look past it.

"Blaine?" Kristen jarred him out of his thoughts. "What are your intentions with Kurt?"

"I want the same thing." He looked over at Kurt and they both blushed. "Kurt knows that I am not good at the romance thing but I am willing to try, and hopefully we will be able to be honest with each other and overlook some of each others faults."

"Ok! Now that that elephant is out of the room!" Kristen laughed. They talked easily after that. And the ride didn't seem too long after that.

* * *

><p>AN- There you have it. Let me know what you think. Next chapter is Breadsticks. I'll try to get it typed out as quickly as I can. Have a lovely day!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Hey All! Enjoy

Disclaimer- I don not own GLEE. if it did it would just be about Kurt and Blaine! I do not own Kurt and Blaine. I wish I did own Kurt so he could sing me to sleep every night, well I guess he does already on my Ipod but in person would be so much better :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The hour and a half drive to Lima flew by. Blaine pulled into the in the Breadsticks parking lot. It took a couple of minutes to find a parking spot as it was a Friday night and Breadsticks was packed. The spot Blaine found was a little bit of a walk to the restaurant so Kristen decided to observe the two boys and hung back a little bit. Now that they weren't confined to a car they walked very close to each other, not really touching, but not objecting if their shoulders touched or if their hands brushed. Kristen wondered why one of them didn't reach out and take the other's hand. She had a lot more work that she thought. She had been hopeful that it would all go so smooth when Blaine had told her that he had kissed Kurt. But maybe Blaine not ever having had a full fledged relationship before and Kurt seeming shy , really had no idea what to do once it was out there in plain sight. They needed a bigger push together. They were deep in conversation so that was a good sign right?

She sped up to be in-between them. "Kurt?" Both boys turned to look at her. "You look great tonight." She nudged Blaine's shoulder for him to comment,

Blaine turned back to Kurt with infatuation in his eyes. "Kurt always looks good, but Kristen's right, Kurt you look amazing tonight." In the street lamp glow Kristen saw Kurt flush and a shy smile creep to his lips.

"Thank you Blaine, you look fantastic too. Is this shirt black or purple? I can't tell sometimes it looks one then you shift and it looks the other.

"It's both." Blaine said bumping their shoulders together.

"I can't get over how you look, I don't see you very often without your uniform on."

"NO kidding," Kristen interjected. "Tonight may be the first time he's taken it off since we told him he was going to Dalton." she whispered to Kurt. "I think he even sleeps in it." Blaine looked shocked but laughed along with the other two.

"Well I do love a man in uniform!" Kurt informed them. "But this is a nice change." Both boys blushed slightly.

"But your hair," Kurt went on, " I love what you did with it tonight. You should wear it like that more often." Kristen smirked to herself. They reach the door and Blaine pulled it open for the other two. Kristen went in first and Kurt's heart fluttered as he felt Blaine's hand on the small of his back gently guiding him into Breadsticks.

"May I touch it?" Kristen heard Kurt ask her brother who turned beet red.

"W-what?" he stammered.

"Your hair, may I touch your hair?" They were interrupted by he hostess who asked how many would be in their party, and what name to put it under.

"Three for Anderson." Kristen told her.

"It will probably be about ten to fifteen minute wait." they were told and so they sat down on one of the waiting benches in foyer. Kurt decided that during the wait he would use the restroom.

"So, you two seem kinda cozy. But definitely could be a bit more." Kristen chastised.

"Kristen, I have no clue what to do. Kurt says we need to talk about some things and I totally agree. But not with you here. Not that you being here is a bad thing." He laughed a little nervously.

"Blaine it's okay. Calm down. Take a deep breath. Dating kind of sucks. And until you find a niche it may be a little awkward from time to time. Take it slow. Be honest with each other about what you want. And be respectful to what the other wants. Push each other to be better but don't be pushy to get the other to go ahead with something you or he is not comfortable with. It will take some practice to get to the point of not being awkward." Blaine nodded, smiling at the work practice.

Kurt came out of the restroom and made his way over to the other two on the bench. They were both looking at him.

Kristen leaned over to Blaine and whispered, "I think you picked a good one, though I'm excited to get to know him when he's not so shy."

"You sure about that? He does have a bit of a tongue on him that lashes at anyone when he sets his mind to it." He smiled at Kurt as he reached them just as the hostess called out for Anderson Party.

"Were you talking about me?" He asked Blaine as they walked to their table.

"Yes. Kristen thinks you're a little shy and I told her to wait til you get warmed up then you won't hold anything back." He gave him the puppy dog eyes that melted Kurt's heart every time. Ok not during 'Misery' but that was forgiven now.

"Haha, thanks for laying out my flaws to your sister."

"No Problem, though i don't see any flaws, only secrets." Blaine chuckled as they reached their booth. Kristen slid in one side as Blaine rested his hand again on Kurt's back to allow him in first to the round booth. Kurt didn't know how much more his heart would be able to handle.

The hostess was telling them the specials but Kurt wasn't listening, his mind had wandered to the feel of Blaine's hand on his back, even though it wasn't there anymore, he frowned slightly. It had fit well on the small of his back. He wondered what else would just fit together with Blaine. Their kiss had fit but it had been so long ago that Kurt was getting apprehensive about if it were a fluke or not. He didn't think so but without being alone with Blaine to talk about where they stood with each other… Were they boyfriends like Kristen had said in the car? Did Blaine think he'd made a mistake yet? Oh, he hoped not. He stole a glance at Blaine, he looked happy enough perusing the menu. Blaine looked over at him and grinned. He grinned back. Wow that boy was hot. Kurt could get lost in those hazel eyes forever.

Blaine nudged him. "Are you going to order?" Kurt came out of his daze and noticed the waitress standing there with her order pad waiting on him.

"I'll have to Asian Salad with grilled chicken." he told her a little embarrassed that he had been caught dreaming. That salad was usually his fall back order at Breadsticks. He didn't usually eat here.

The waitress left and Kristen picked up a breadstick. "Wow, these are horrible! No wonder it took me so long to want to eat here again."

"My friend Santana can't get enough of this place. I can't fathom why."

"I was here almost every weekend when I lived here." Kristen told them.

"I still can't believe you lived here and went to McKinley when you were young." Kurt stated.

Kristen looked hurt. "When I was young?"

Kurt looked mortified. "Oh I'm so sorry that is not what I meant!" Kristen and Blaine laughed. Kristen assured him that she was just teasing him and it was ok. "What made you guys leave?" Kristen looked at Blaine and back to Kurt .

"Well, I ended freshman year and Dad's office moved to Columbus and he didn't want to commute. He also decided that a Catholic all girls school would be good for me. Public school wasn't doing good things to his reputation." She put her hand to the side of her mouth and leaned in like she was going to tell a big secret. In a loud stage whisper she told Kurt "I got a job at the movie theatre." she then pulled back and laughed at his incredulous look.

Dad did not approve of that so he plucked me right up and moved us all to Westerville. Mom just went along for the ride. I don't think he expected me to be a successful business woman now either. In his eyes I should have been married and running a house, like mom, and traveling with my 'husband' in what ever it is that he would be doing, and be the society wife. But what can you do?"

"And Blaine never lived here?"

"No," she began. "He was born the end of July, right before my sophomore year. I kind of got a dolly to play with. He was a huge surprise to everyone." Kristen spoke with great love in her voice about Blaine. "Especially my parents. But they love him and they got the boy they didn't have with me."

"Are you sure about that?" Blaine scoffed.

"Which part my boy?"

"All of it, the son, the love, the surprise?"

"Oh my darling boy. Yes, I am positive about all of it. Maybe they don't show it or say it all of the time, even with me. But they do."

Blaine didn't look too sure. Kurt wanted to hold him and find out more. But just then a familiar face walked by the table.

"Mr. Schue!" he exclaimed. Will Schuester turned at his name and saw Kurt sitting with two people he didn't know but looked vaguely familiar.

"Kurt. How are you? It's been a long time."

"Mr. Schue, these are my friends, Blaine and Kristen Anderson."

"Will Schuester?" Kristen asked. Will nodded looking perplexed. "As in the Will Schuester who lead McKinley to a 1993 National Championship Title for Glee Club."

"Yeah, do I know you?" Mr. Schue was still looking confused.

"No, probably not. I was a freshman at McKinley when you were a junior." Not being a perfect host, she quickly added, "Please join us Will, unless your busy." she added that last part as an after thought.

"No I was just on my way home. We had a faculty dinner tonight, I'm trying to escape."

"By all means then escape." Kristen laughed. But Will took a seat next to her and she scooted on the bench closer to Kurt who in turn scooted closer to Blaine. Blaine stood his ground so Kurt's thigh was touching his own. The two boys stayed like that the remainder of the meal.

"Now tell me your name again. I'm afraid I didn't step out too much with the ladies in high school. I was pretty much controlled by one woman."

"I know, Terri, right? I always thought you two would get married, although no one really liked her." she added under her breath as she took a drink of water. "Kristen Anderson. I was in Glee just the last part of my freshman year, then my family moved."

"Kristen…Kristen," Will thought about it as he chewed on a breadstick. "Oh yeah, I remember., amazing alto right? We thought it a bit weird you disappeared and we could have used you that next year at Nationals."

Kristen laughed again. "I think you did fine without me."

"If I remember right," Will went on, "there were a few rumors about why you left. I think one was that you were…"

Kristen interrupted him glancing at the two boys next to her grateful they were in their own flirty conversation. "Yeah I can imagine a few."

The rest of the dinner went smooth and the conversation was light and friendly. Kristen in her conversation with Will observed the boys. Will asked Kristen with his eyes what was up with them. She whispered that it was a new development. She watched as Kurt leaned in and whispered something to Blaine, who in turn got a sickeningly cute grin on his face and nodded. And then timidly Kurt brought a hand up to Blaine's curls to touch them. He wound his long fingers playfully around a lock. And she heard him say that it was so soft and beautiful. She smiled at her handy work. And hoped Blaine would continue to style it that way.

She could tell they were so nervous with each other and could tell that both of them were so afraid of making a mistake. And she could see the infatuation in each of their eyes. She didn't know Kurt's story but, knowing Blaine's was happy that he found someone to make him feel that way and maybe let his guard down a little.

As the check came Kristen paid it and all four of them walked out to the parking lot. Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked to the SUV.

"I like this." Kurt told him glancing down at their hands, "They fit together well."

"I think so too." Blaine replied. They walked in contented silence. They made it to Blaine's vehicle and turned around to see Will and Kristen walking toward them. Kristen was laughing at something he had said.

"Kristen," Will said as they approached the car. "We should get together sometime. Reminisce, have a drink, maybe dance a little bit."

"That sounds fun. But I won't be in town much longer. Just til after Regionals."

"Well, if we can make it work that would be really fun. I'll call you?"

"Sounds good." Kristen said with a smile. And Will walked to his car. Kristen turned to Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine looked a little disturbed. "What was that?" he hissed.

"What?" Kristen asked innocently. "Just having a bit of fun, with an old acquaintance."

"What about Colin?" Blaine asked as he helped her into the backseat. He slammed the car door and shook his head as he helped Kurt in. Kurt didn't want to be in the way. He like Kristen, and Mr. Schue definitely needed a good woman since Miss Pillsbury got married. But then again he hadn't know there was a 'Colin'. There was an awkward silence in the car as Blaine walked around to the drivers side.

When he got in Kristen scooted up to be by his face. "Blaine, I don't know what you're thinking but I love Colin. I'm not cheating on Colin. I'm not giving up on a relationship with Colin. I'm not thinking 'What Colin doesn't know won't hurt him' or even anything of that sort. But I am thinking that when I was in school with Will Schuester he was kind of held under the thumb of his girlfriend Terri. And now that they are not together it is kind of fun to see him try to be a player. He didn't have much practice. I'm also kind of sick of mom and dad, so getting out of the house would be beneficial to my health, or theirs. But if you think that I am doing something wrong then you'd better tell me."

"Whatever Kristen." Blaine said and started the car.

"No. Not whatever." she made him turn to look at her. "Tell me what you thought I did so we can get past this disagreement."

"You are totally leading Mr. Schuester on. Did you tell him that you are in a committed relationship?" She shook her head. "Precisely, and because he does think he's a player probably thinks he's got a chance."

"Alright, let's address this. You are saying that because I _might_ go get a drink with him, _if, _I have time, before I leave, that is leading him on?" Blaine nodded. "And by having one drink with him I will run away with him and never be heard of again?"

Blaine started to laugh. "I guess not. I'm sorry. I guess it was a little bit of a shock that you are an actual person interacting with someone, and not just my sister. And I kinda like Colin. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Let's get going, Kurt's family will probably be wondering where he is."

"Sorry you had to see my 'protective of my sister' side." Blaine apologized to Kurt.

"It's okay." Kurt echoed Kristen. It had been an interesting exchange between the two and he filed it away. As Kristen leaned in and whispered, "If he has something bothering him it is best to confront him and get him to talk about it right then and there. Don't let him fester and brood, it will get a hundred times worse if you do."

Kurt's house wasn't too far away from Breadsticks and they were there in no time. Blaine pulled up to the curb. Kurt still wasn't used to this being his house but actually really liked it. His dad had left the light on for him. It was a soft yellow glow and very welcoming. Kurt was actually really glad hat he was staying here tonight. To let go of the stress of Regionals.

He turned in his seat to Kristen, "Thank you so much for dinner tonight. I had a really good time. And thanks for dropping me here."

"It was my pleasure sweetie. I'm glad you came. I look forward to us becoming best of friends. I'm sure I can learn a lot of fashion tips from you."

Kurt laughed. "Me from you too! Well…" He turned to Blaine expectantly. Blaine just looked the same, hot but not expecting anything. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at Warbler's practice?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine lit up. "Oh I totally spaced. Kristen and I are staying at the Holiday Inn just at the edge of town tonight. We'll pick you up around eleven tomorrow to take you back to Dalton. That way your father won't have to wasn't the time of the gas for the round trip."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, it's already done."

"Then I guess I need to thank you some more." He looked at Blaine hopeful again. Blaine missed it.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Good night Kristen, good night Blaine." Kurt got out of the vehicle and walked to the back to retrieve his bag. He started to walk up the path to his house. He turned and gave a little wave and a smile to Blaine who returned it.

* * *

><p>AN- So reviews! I'm in the double digits! Do you think that Kristen should go get drinks with Will? Kristen hasn't really decided yet. She needs some outside help to make her decision I think. Hope you all have a great day!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You have got to be freaking kidding me?" Kristen asked incredulously. Blaine looked at her dumbfounded, sad to have broken eye contact with Kurt.

"What?"

"You've made it obvious that you wanted to be alone with Kurt all evening." She hinted, then sighed as he didn't catch on. "I guess what I am trying to say Blaine…is…the romantic thing would be to get your ass out of this car and walk him to the door." Kristen snickered at his 'Oh Yeah' expression as he jumped out of the car. Almost not waiting for the door to be open. He practically ran around the front of his car.

"Kurt, wait up!" He called. Kurt turned with a huge smile plastered to his face. "Do you mind if I walk you home?"

"I'm so glad you are!" Kurt exclaimed, almost giddy.

"I told you I'm not very good at romance so bear with me, I guess." He ran his hand through his beautiful curls. Kurt fought the urge to do the same. "My sister practically pushed me out the door. I'm sorry I didn't think of it."

"I really like your sister." Kurt said quietly. Looking sideways at Blaine through his lashes. Their knuckles brushed against each other and Kurt laced his fingers into Blaine's.

"Yeah she's a really good sister. I don't know what I'd do without her." Blaine paused and glanced at Kurt who was still looking at him. Why had it taken him so long to realize his feelings for this young man standing next to him holding his hand with those perfect soft hands? "I'm really glad you came with us tonight."

"Me too. And thanks again for the rides. I really appreciate it." They reached the front door and Kurt turned to face Blaine his back to the door. He looked apprehensive and expectant. Blaine took his bag out of his hand and gently set it on the ground. He looked at Kurt longingly. He reached his hand up and ran his fingers along the edge of Kurt's chin and behind his neck, he gently pulled Kurt in for a kiss. Kurt's lips were so soft against his. It was long and sensual. He pulled away.

"You better get inside. I don't want your family getting worried. I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want to get breakfast with me and Kristen?"

"I'd love to, but I'm going to go to breakfast with Mercedes." Blaine leaned in with just a peck this time. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." Kurt opened the door and went in their hands staying clasped until the very last possible moment as the door closed. Kurt leaned up against the door. He pulled out his phone and found the contact and hit send. Mercedes answered on he second ring. Even though it was really late.

"Hey Kurt."

"He kissed me!" Kurt squealed in an excited whisper. He didn't want to alarm anyone in the house. He wasn't ready for that confrontation yet.

Mercedes was immediately excited too. "Details Kurt! I need details!" Kurt started to explain the perfect day he had had. He started in with the first and second kiss from that afternoon. Was it really only that afternoon? It seemed so long ago. But then again not really that long ago. "And then he walked me to my door and kissed me good night!" he was telling her.

Blaine walked back to his car. He was on cloud nine! Kristen was still in the back.

"Very nice Blaine." she commented in a nonchalant tone.

"Was it a good idea to kiss Kurt today?" He asked to no one in particular, "We can never go back now to how it was."

"Nope only forward! Listen Blaine. Sometimes in love things will happen. Things will be said that will hurt you or make you happy or irritate you. You just have to remember to be honest and open with each other. Listen to me." she touched his arm so he turned in his seat to look her full on. "It was time you both need this to grow. And if you are open and honest and unselfish, it will last. Now…" she grinned looking for gossip. "When are you seeing him again?"

Blaine looked confused. "Um, we're picking him up tomorrow to go back to school." He had that 'duh, you know that' voice

"You didn't plan a time to see each other alone? That will never do! You need to keep this separate from school. You can be boyfriends at school but you have to do things together that are not at school. Learn who each other is in your environment, not the school environment. Now get back up there and make a real unchaperoned date with him!"

Kurt was still leaning against the front door having his excited whispered conversation with Mercedes.

"When are you seeing him again?" she asked.

"Tomorrow when they take me back to school. Why?" Kurt sighed. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

"No, I meant for a date?" Mercedes returned. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, was that a bad sign that they hadn't discussed a date?

"Well we didn't really set anything up. But we'll see each other at school and stuff. I'm sure that we will talk about it and go."

"School? That…" there was a soft knock on door.

"Hang on Mercedes, someone's at the door" It was really late, maybe Finn was out late too and needed in. He pushed himself away from the door and opened it peaking his head around the edge to see who it was.

Blaine looked shocked at it being opened so soon. But recovered quickly. "Hi!" he breathed. Kurt's face broke into a huge smile as he registered that Blaine had come back. Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist that was resting on the door jam and pulled him up against his body. He tenderly pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt's breath caught slightly in his throat, as he was caught unaware. He immediately let go of the door and threw his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him in closer and returning the kiss much harder. Within second the kiss became heated Blaine had moved his hands to Kurt's sides to pull him even closer. If that were possible. Instinct took over and Blaine slightly opened his mouth to lick Kurt's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kurt gasped not expecting it. Embarrassed Blaine pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I had to see. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Kurt pulled Blaine in again and pecked his lips "My knees are shaking. Is that _all that brought you back?"_

_No, actually I was wondering if I could take you out properly next weekend, just you and me? I'd say tomorrow night but I'm sure Wes has plans for curfew and rehearsal. So next weekend will be after Regionals and then we can just focus on us. Like you said before, I think we need to talk about some things but I think that we should give us a try."_

"_I'd really like that, all of it, us, the date, the talk."_

"_Okay! I better get Kristen to the hotel. I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine gently placed his lips to Kurt's and then turned and walked to his car turning back once to wave goodnight to Kurt. He had a goofy grin on his face like he was walking on the moon. And Kurt grinned back, and for the life of them neither boy could wipe it away. _

_When Blaine finally drove away Kurt when back inside, closed the door and slid down it to the floor. He was elated! He hugged his knees to his chest and just sat there too happy to move._

"_Kurt?…Kurt…earth to Kurt!" He looked around trying to find the source of the person talking to him and realized it was coming from the cell phone in his hand. He pressed it to his ear._

"_Mercedes, I'm so sorry. I forg…" he was interrupted._

"_Way to go boy! I can't believe I got to listen to that! Now I think you should go to bed. I am so glad you have a date. We'll talk about it tomorrow at breakfast."_

"_Uh huh." was all Kurt managed through his smiles. He had a date with Blaine Anderson! They were going to be an 'us'! _

"_Okay, then meet me at The Breakfast Nook tomorrow morning at eight-thirty." Mercedes commanded. "Mr. Schue wants us at the school by ten-thirty tomorrow morning. So that should be enough time right?"_

"_Uh huh," Kurt responded again and hung up the phone. He pushed himself up from the floor and made it up the stairs. He knocked on his father and Carole's bedroom door, and heard his father's "Come in." This was the unspoken rule to come tell his father he was home whenever he stayed out late. He stuck his head in the room. His father was sitting up in bed with a book propped up on his knees. He looked up at Kurt. Carole was covered with blankets on her side facing the wall. She was clearly asleep._

"_Hey dad. I just wanted to tell you I was home." Kurt whispered. _

"_Thanks Kurt, I can see you had a good evening."_

"_It was the best dad! But, I'm kinda tired though so I'm going to bed. And it doesn't look like I'll need a ride tomorrow. Blaine and his sister are staying here in town tonight and will take me in the morning."_

"_Oh, sounds good. They're sure it's no trouble?"_

"_Nope not at all. Well goodnight dad. I'm getting up early to go have breakfast with Mercedes too."_

"_Alright, well sleep well. Goodnight son."_

"_Thanks dad. Love you." _


	8. Chapter 8

AN-Happy Easter! Sorry for the delay. Itook me a little longer than I wanted to get this typed and posted. But I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are most welcome and appreciated!

Disclaimer-Don't own GLEE, Kurt or Blaine. Still waiting for the someone with connections to Chris Colfer so I can sing with him. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Kristen woke early the next morning. She looked over at the other bed in the hotel room at her brother. He was sleeping on his stomach clutching a pillow for dear life. He was smiling in his sleep. She didn't have to think too hard about what or who he was dreaming about his curls were tumbling in a mess over his forehead. He was so adorable. She was sad she had missed so much of his life. She was always there for him, he knew it and they has a great relationship, but could it have been different if she has been around more? She decided that she should get up before she thought anymore about it. She grabbed her toiletry bag and went to shower. When she was all finished getting ready, she was wearing a red ruffled halter top, leaving her shoulders and arms bear. She had brought a cardigan in case she got cold. She was also wearing her favorite jeans that made her legs look longer than they actually were. She came out of the bathroom already and looked at the clock, she had been in there for a little over an hour.

Blaine was still in the same position as before. Maybe his smile was bigger. She smirked. She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Blaine, my boy." She gently shook his shoulders, he hummed in his sleep. She shook him again. He was not a morning person. "Blaine, are you going to tour Lima with me this morning? If so you need to get up."

"What time is it?"

"About seven-thirty. We should go get some breakfast. But you need to get up first." He grunted at her and turned on his side away from her holding the pillow up to his chest.

"Blaine, get up. I'm going to go check us out. When I get back you better at least be in he shower." She moved off his bed and out the door. She walked the lobby and grabbed a cup of coffee from the continental breakfast and decided to get another on and take it back to Blaine. She juggled the two cups of coffee and the key card and the heavy hotel door, thankfully not spilling anything as she went in. She saw that Blaine had not moved from his last position.

"Blaine Richard Anderson!" she snapped "Get up now!" He jerked upright startled, Kristen hardly ever used his full name. He then flopped back down.

"You scared me!"

"Well if you had gotten up when I told you the last time you wouldn't have been there to scare. Now hurry and go take a shower, we have a busy morning." Blaine grumbled as he rolled out of bed. She handed him his coffee as he pasted her to the bathroom.

"Thanks." he mumbled. "This hour of the morning should not exist." he said as the bathroom door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting at the little tea table of The Breakfast Nook waiting for Mercedes. This place was so quaint, he actually really liked it. The bell above the door tinkled and he saw Mercedes. He waved to her and she weaved her way through the tables to him.<p>

"Good morning." she said as she sat down.

"Morning" came Kurt's smiled reply. He still couldn't help but smile.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other. Talking on the phone isn't the same thing."

"I know. How are your songs coming for Regionals?" Kurt asked.

"None of that white boy! You are the competition, so I will not be discussing any of that!" she was serious but there was a huge grin on her face. "Besides I think that Rachel would kill me."

"Yeah you're probably right." he chuckled.

Mercedes changed the subject. "The way you're doing your hair makes you look more mature." she observed. "And I don't think that you are eating enough. You are looking very thin."

"I'm eating just fine, thank you very much. I've just been healthier about it. I don't want to get to my dad's age and have the same health probable's that he is having,. Call it preventative maintenance. And so you like my hair?" he questioned as his unconscious twitch brought his hand up to move his bangs that were already perfectly in place

"I do. I think you should try somewhere in the middle though, not so low on your forehead, like before, but not quite as far back off it as you have it today. Just a thought. But I do think you look very handsome."

"Thanks, I'll take your constructive criticism into consideration too." He smiled. It was so good to be there with his best girl friend.

They lost track of time as they talked and gossiped together as friends do. Kurt got the scoop on what was happening with the kids of the New Directions. He knew a lot already but it was good to get Mercedes to vent about some of it. He listened to her as she complained about not getting solos enough and same old stuff like that.

Kurt talked a lot about Blaine, he hoped he wasn't too annoying about always bringing him up if there were a lull in the conversation. He told her about Kristen and how much he liked her even though he had only met her twice. He told her about meeting Mr. Schue the night before and the tiff that Blaine and Kristen had had over it. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with that side of Blaine for a very long while, or ever.

It was about ten twenty when Mercedes finally looked at her watch and gasped as she realized that she had about ten minutes to get to the school across town.

"You go." Kurt told her. As he gave her a hug. "I'll take care of this." he motioned to the table. "And I'll see you on Tuesday at Regionals." Then as an after thought he added. "Hey Merce, don't tell anyone about Blaine and me til after Regionals k."

"No Prob. Love ya Kurt." She kissed his cheek as she rushed out. Kurt picked up the bill and made his way to the register counter. And paid. He left the restaurant and walked to his dad's car, which he had borrowed that morning and went home to wait for his boyfriend, man he loved the sound of that, to come get him.

* * *

><p>Kristen had a fun day showing Blaine all her old hang outs. They drove past the house she had grown up in. It was large bur not quite as large as theirs now. It looked like they had upgraded to the one they had now. Which was also a little bit more modern.<p>

Kristen also took him to the movie theatre she had worked for six whole months before they moved away. Kristen thought that it looked different and they must have remodeled. It was closed being so early in the morning but she peered though the windows. Reliving her time she had been a little free as a teenager. "They upgraded a lot from when I was here." she commented.

"Well it was like half a century ago you were here." Blaine joked.

"Haha very funny, I don't think. Between you and Kurt, I don't appreciate the age jokes." she smiled.

They made their way to the city park. The more they walked around the more melancholy Kristen became. Blaine took her hand. "Good memories or bad?" he asked.

"Sad, but very good memories, my boy." She spoke with a reverence and squeezed his hand. Her eyes shined just a little Blaine noticed like they get when someone is trying not to cry. He looked at her questioningly and she just shook her head, and came out of it. "Come on lets go swing. " She pulled his hand in the direction of the giant swing set. Her heals sinking into the grass as they quickly walked.

"Do you want to talk about that?" Blaine asked?

"Someday." was all she said. She sat down on a swing. Blaine in the one next to her. She pushed herself back and gently swung forward. Blaine took a longer harder push, pumping his swing high in the air. He hadn't done this in forever. It was exhilarating. Kristen watched him go higher and higher, watching as he let go of the world and just enjoyed the breeze through his hair.

She softly swung back and forth After a long while she called to her brother. "Hey Blaine we should probably go soon. It's about ten fifteen and I'd like to see McKinley High before we go back to Westerville.

Blaine let go of the swing chains and sailed out of the swing to land like a cat in the grass. He let out exhilarated laugh as he jumped up to stand straight. "I think I'd come here every day if I lived in Lima." he told her as he turned to see her pull herself out of the swing.

"It truly was one of my favorite places while I was here." she had her smile back that had momentarily turned melancholy before.

They pulled up to McKinley a little bit later. They started to walk around. "I wonder if it's open today." Kristen said more to herself. Blaine looked over to the front doors to see Mercedes opening them.

"That's Kurt's friend Mercedes." he told her. "Mercedes!" he called before she disappeared into the school. Mercedes turned to see who had called her name and saw Blaine and a woman. Suspecting correctly that it was Kristen, his sister. She got an evil grin on her face like she know secrets about Blaine and he blushed.

"You better not be spying!" she called back. Blaine hurried his step to take the door from her and hold it for both ladies.

"No, Kristen just wanted to see her old high school before we left."

"Oh." Mercedes looked like she didn't believe him, but that could be that he was speculating what Kurt had told her. She stuck her hand out to Kristen. "I'm Mercedes. Kurt's best friend."

"Where are my manners?" Blaine exclaimed. "Mercedes, Kristen. Kristen, Mercedes.."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mercedes."

"Come on in. You were in choir I presume, since Blaine is your brother?" Kristen nodded with a smile. "I'll take you there first, so you can see it before we get started for Regionals."

"Thanks Mercedes." they walked down the deserted halls. Kristen pointed to a locker. "That one was mine." Blaine looked over at it.

"I can't believe you remember that."

"Is that another age joke?"

"No. It's just not something I think I would remember." Mercedes face clouded at their playful exchange.

"That lockers vacant right now." she told them gloomily. "It used to be Kurt's." Both Blaine and Kristen looked shocked.

"Really! What a coincidence." They walked around the corner.

"Mercedes! I can't believe you are escorting the competition!" A boy with a Mohawk said exasperated.

"Better an escort than an infiltration." Mercedes retorted. "This is Blaine's sister Kristen, she went to school here and wanted to look around. So I thought they should start here before we got started. Kristen, this is Puck." She introduced as she pushed past him into the choir room. There were comments similar to Puck's as Mercedes brought them in.

Mr. Schue turned around to see the cause of the commotion. His face lit up as he saw Kristen. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to look around. I promise that we are not spying."

"I didn't say that." At that a small girl with a larger than life personality bustled into the room.

"Okay everyone! I have the perfect one! I stayed up all night and I think it is going to be…" Everyone shushed her and she turned to see Blaine. She colored a little. "What are you doing here? Get out now! You won't get the edge on us! We are totally going to win even if you do come and spy."

Blaine laughed. "Whatever Rachel. I think we'll be able to hold our own. Kristen, we should be going though. I told Kurt that we would pick him up at eleven. And it's about ten til."

"It was nice to meet you all." Kristen said to the room. "Sorry to have caused a panic."

"Not at all." Will said as he walked them to the door.

"Good luck everyone." she said sincerely.

"Hey are we still on for drinks after Regionals?" Will asked Kristen at the door. They heard Puck gasp inside the room. "Strictly non-alcoholic." He said louder. "I have a contract with my glee club on that point."

"We'll see." Kristen said. "It would have to be Wednesday as I'm Leaving for Chicago on Thursday."

"I could manage that." Will told her. "How 'bout I call you Wednesday right after school?"

"Sure." With that Kristen and Blaine walked into the hall. "So that was Rachel huh?" she gave him a sideways glance, heading off any comment he would make about her going with Will for drinks.

He gave a nervous laugh. "In the flesh."

"Well in my opinion, Kurt suits your personality much better." His eyes glassed over as he thought about Kurt. And his goofy grin came back full force.

Blaine there is just one more place I want to see here before we go." She walked down a corridor and pulled open the heavy door to the gymnasium. It was pretty much like any other gym around. But Kristen got that melancholy demeanor again.

Blaine put his arm around her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yep, just fine. We can go now." She put her arm around his waist and squeezed a little. "Thanks for coming with me today. I needed to see those memories again."

"Wouldn't have missed it. Shall we go?" He guided her out of the room and school.

* * *

><p>The ride back to Dalton was fun. Kurt and Blaine held hands over the console almost the whole way. They sang to music on Blaine's IPOD. Kristen participated but Blaine noticed that she fully wasn't out of whatever had brought her down at the school. He would get her to talk about it later, if there was time to get her alone before she left.<p>

Blaine pulled up in front of Dalton, he was going to relinquish his car to Kristen for the few more days she would be there before leaving.

Kurt and Blaine were resolved to go through whatever grueling schedule Wes had in store for them. They had decided to not let on to anyone what had happened between them until after Regionals, so everyone would be focused.

They said their goodbyes to Kristen, each giving her a hug. Kurt promising to keep in contact about the latest fashion as they exchanged numbers. Blaine with a promised whisper that he would be talking to her soon about what was up with her.

With that she pulled away and the boys signed in. They made their way to their respected rooms to drop off their bags before Warblers which started in twenty minutes.

As Kurt went into the council room he scanned the room almost everyone was there, he was one of the last to show up. But he was only looking for one person and visibly relaxed as he spotted him over by the table talking to Wes and David. He wanted to go stand by him and put his arms around him. But that would be very suspicious, so he contented himself with knowing that they were in the same room.

Also as instinct Blaine seemed to sense the presence of Kurt in the room. He slightly turned to see where he had gone. He was over talking to Jeff across the room. Blaine also visibly relaxed. They caught each other's eyes and acknowledged each other with the slightest of smiles. This didn't go unnoticed by Wes and David. They looked at each other but didn't say anything to Blaine. Wes banged his gavel making Blaine jump, not expecting it. Wes called for roll call and got practice started.

David came forward to refresh them on the choreography to 'Raise Your Glass' and they worked on that til dinnertime making sure that everyone was in sync. Kurt tried his hardest to not just stop moving and stare at Blaine.

The weekend flew by with a big swirl of practices. Kurt went top bed exhausted every night which was probably a good thing as he wasn't able to dwell on Blaine or especially their date coming up. Before it seemed even humanly possible they were in the bus heading to Cincinnati to the Regionals completion. Everyone was on an adrenaline high. Kurt a little more than the others he had his first competition solo (duet) and afterwards he would be a public item with Blaine. He was excited.

* * *

><p>An- So I won't be doing too much with te actual competition. we already know what happens there. We will pretty much pick up the story from after the competition on the buss ride home-ish.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

AN- I apologize for the delay in getting this up! I HAD to watch GLEE and Kurt's song was so amazing and then I was going to get this chapter all typed and posted on Wednesday and low and behold CP Coulter's fanfic Dalton ch 24 came out and I had to read that because that story is the whole reason i even found Fanfiction. So... here it was Thursday and My boys just weren't communicating to me which song they were going to sing to Kurt and Blaine in this chapter and so I went to be frustrated. Then after a goodnight's rest and a long day at work the chapter pretty much wrote itself. I will try to get the next one out sooner.

Thank you all for the 21 reviews that I have received! You are all great! I have 22 Favorite story alerts! That really makes my day! And 46 Story alerts! Which really humbles me that I am actually doing something that some people like. Thank you all for reading my story! i would love to have more reviews. To give me pointers on how I am doing as this is my first fanfic.

The song the Warblers sing is 'Be My Baby' by the Ronettes. Nick and Jeff in _italicized. _The Warblers in **_italicized._**

Disclaimer- I do not own GLEE, Kurt, Blaine, or The Warblers as always and again especially after 'As If We Never Said Goodbye' by Chris Colfer, it was reiterated to me that he is my favorite singer in the whole world and I still want to sing with him!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The Warblers were backstage. Congratulating themselves for their performance. They had just finished with 'Raise Your Glass' and they had converged into a mass Warbler hug. Blaine looked through the mass franticly searching for Kurt. A hand grabbed his and Blaine pulled it to him hoping that it was Kurt's. It was and Blaine pulled him into an embrace.

"You were so amazing Blaine!" Kurt said with so much emotion.

"Is it after Regionals yet?" Blaine asked him with an elated grin, "because I really need to do this right now." He crushed his lips to Kurt's. It was the most passionate kiss they had shared to date.

Kurt pulled away slightly, "there is something you started the other night that I want to try…" He pressed his lips to Blaine again and parted his lips to beg passage of his tongue into Blaine's mouth, which the other boy eagerly accepted. They fought for dominance of the other's mouth. They other boys around them were a little shocked at first but eventually the catcalls and wolf whistles and pats on the backs of the two made them reluctantly pull apart. They both turned the brightest red but kept a tight hold on each other.

"We knew it!" Wes and David exclaimed as they were ushered out of back stage. They made their way to the seats that had just been vacated by the New Directions. Blaine and Kurt were still getting appreciative looks and pats on the back. They settled in to watch the New Directions. Blaine holding tight to Kurt's hand.

He leaned over to Kurt. "Kristen is waving at us." He pointed over to the left to where Kristen was turned in her seat. Her smile was wide and she gave them two thumbs up as the lights dimmed.

"Who is sitting next to her?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine looked over again. "Huh. My parents. Didn't think they'd actually show. Thought they'd be too busy." He said the last part to himself.

"What does that mean for us?" Kurt asked in a whisper. Blaine looked at him quizzically. Not understanding the question.

"Are we meeting the parents today as boyfriends or friends? Because my parents are over there." He pointed to the opposite side of the dark auditorium.

"Hmmm. I'm okay either way. I'll leave that decision up to you. We'll go see your parents first so I can follow your lead."

"So the pressures on."

"Only if you want it." Blaine squeezed his hand and they settled into their seats to watch their competition.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt dejected. Standing on the stage letting the words replay over and over in his mind. They lost, how could they have lost? They had done amazing. Ok so had the New Directions, but still….They lost. Blaine's half shrug didn't make it better either.<p>

"Well, what do you say we go see our families, they'll want to congratulate us."

"For what? We didn't win." Kurt spat.

Blaine took his hand and led him away from the stage. He turned him around to face him. "Hey! Look at me!" Kurt avoided eye contact as long as possible. Blaine tenderly put a finger to his chin and lifted it. Kurt's eyes still downcast. "Look at me, please." Blaine spoke softer. Kurt looked up shyly his eyes glistening. Blaine's heart ached. "You were amazing. We were amazing together. And we were amazing as a group. The judges just liked them better. It has nothing to do with how we performed. You got that!" Kurt nodded as a tear leaked out and spilled down his cheek. Blaine leaned in and kissed it away.

"Blaine, what if it did have something to do with how we performed? What if it was you and I singing together that lost it for the Warblers?"

"Stop that! Even if that was a factor, I am not one bit ashamed or sad or anything, that we did. I would sing a million songs with you in front of the most hostel of crowds, in a heartbeat, because you're the one I want."

"Promise?" Kurt asked unconvinced.

"Cross my heart." Blaine leaned in to reiterate what he had just told Kurt. Their lips brushed against each other.

"Ahem." The two boys pulled apart to see Finn and Rachel standing behind them. Finn looked like he could hit something. "We're not interrupting anything are we?" Finn growled.

"Finn, knock it off!" Kurt demanded. "What would you do if I told you that yes you were interrupting something?" Finn totally taken off guard just stared at them. Kurt had snaked his are around Blaine's waist and pulled him around to be by his side their hips against each other.

"Does Burt know?"

"Not yet, but he will today."

"Well I think that it is totally amazing! If I couldn't have had Blaine, I definitely think you are the next best thing." Blaine colored at Rachel's declaration. There was a laugh behind them and they all turned to see Kristen in the wings. Rachel looked affronted by the laugh. "Well," she said a little loftily. "Aren't you going to congratulate us?" Blaine stared daggers at her and snuck a glance at Kurt, hoping the tears weren't going to come back.

"Yes, Rachel, and Finn, you were all so amazing!" Kurt said genuinely. "I can't believe that you wrote those songs. And I'm glad there wasn't a song about how you turned my boyfriend gay." Blaine did a double take, Kristen laughed out loud again, Finn looked confused looking like he wanted to say something about the boyfriend comment, Rachel looked mildly pleased.

"Well, I couldn't really get it right. It was definitely better than 'My Headband' but not as good as 'Only Child'. Finn laughed at that one.

"You wrote that song about Blaine?" Finn had been the listening ear to all of Rachel's original hits. "I thought it was about one of your dads'" Rachel blushed slightly at this.

"How come I didn't know she wrote a song about me?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear?

"Probably because I didn't tell you." Kurt whispered back. He told the other two louder, "I am really proud of you! Congratulations on your win! I'm very glad that you won't have to get rid of Glee Club. It really does wonders for everyone involved."

Rachel flung her arms around Kurt. "Thank you so much. I really wish we could have tied again because you guys were amazing too. You and Blaine were awesome together. I'm glad I got to see that performance." Finn mumbled an agreement, then pulled Rachel away.

Kristen cleared her throat. "Blaine, my boy. I'm really sorry to break this up, but mom and dad want to get back on the road and wanted to talk to you before we left."

"Oh, okay." he took his hand away from Kurt's waist and placed it into his hand and gently pulled Kurt to follow after Kristen. Kurt waved to his friends as he was being pulled along. "So much for seeing your parents first. I should have known they'd have their own agenda." Blaine apologized. "So your call… friends? Boyfriends?"

"How are your parents with this kind of thing?" He indicated their clasped hands.

"They'll probably be indifferent." Kristen answered before Blaine could. "Especially dad. But I definitely think you shouldn't hide from anyone especially your parents. They may need a little adjustment period but it'll be ok." As an after thought she added "If not it's a long car ride home for me to verbally beat it into their heads."

"That makes me feel better." Kurt laughed not sounded too convinced. "But I guess we're coming out!" Blaine looked like he was going to laugh but thought better of it. Kristen rounded the corner of the performing arts theatre they were in into the lobby and slowed. Blaine almost ran into her. Kurt saw where the two were looking.

"There they are." Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kristen and Blaine's parent were standing by the exit doors both on cell phones. Blaine's dad had a earphone on and his actual phone in his hand. Scrolling through something, like he was scheduling or rescheduling. Blaine's father was a large man, at least six foot two. Really broad shoulders and dark wavy hair graying at the temples, no where near as curly as Blaine's but definitely a lot of body in it.

Blaine's mother was slightly taller than Kristen. She had board straight auburn hair. Her skin was freckled and she was very beautiful. Kurt could definitely see where Kristen got her looks. They both had Kristen's blue eyes, Blaine's father's even more piercing than Kristen's. Kurt wondered where Blaine got his hazel eyes. He would have to ask him that sometime. The three walked up to them. They two parents had conversations going on.

"… I know Ruth, I just have a lot on my plate at the moment isn't there anyone else who could co-chair the spring perennial ball?…Oh you flatter me…Yes I know that our last event was spectacular…"

"No, see if you can move the nine o'clock to eleven and then I think we should be okay. Also see if you can get a business lunch scheduled with Martin Gray from Gray/Leverett and Associates." pause "Yes, I should be back in Columbus this evening. But I don't know if I will be coming back to the office." pause. Kristen clicked her tongue at them, They both looked at her and held up a finger and both said a few more things into their phones then ended their calls.

Blaine stepped forward and shook his father's hand. Kurt thought that was odd. "Father, mother."

"Son, that was quite a performance." He didn't have much emotion in his voice. He took in his son's hand intertwined with another boy. The same boy he had been on stage with. He started to introduce himself. Blaine beat him to it.

"Father, Mother, this is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend. Kurt my parents, Richard and Claire Anderson."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Anderson." Kurt politely extended his hand. Richard accepted it and gave Kurt a hand shake that was entirely too strong. When he let go Kurt fought the urge to stretch it to see if any of his phalanges were broken. He didn't though and decided not to mention it to Blaine. He extended his hand next to Blaine's mother. "Mrs. Anderson." Her handshake felt like a limp fish. Kurt couldn't help but get the visual of 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears' The papa bear too hot, too tall, too hard. The mama bear too cold, too wide, too soft. The baby bear, was just right, and fit perfectly.

"Kurt, that was quite a song you boys sang up there." Kurt couldn't read Blaine's father, was he genuine or gruff or indifferent and just making conversation?

"Thanks father. Thank you both for coming." Blaine answered for them. It was weird to see Blaine so formal. It was kind of awkward.

"Honey, we need to be going to get back to Columbus tonight, But can you come home this weekend? We'd really like to see you. You could bring Kurt for dinner too." Blaine's mother asked.

"I'll try. Kurt and I have plans on Saturday, but possibly on Sunday?" He looked over at Kurt who gave a minute shrug. "We'll see, I'll let you know soon."

"Alright, Hon." his mother kissed his cheek. "you did great up there. Kurt it was beautiful to meet you." Blaine's father was already on the phone walking to the door. His mother turned to follow.

"That was interesting, but I'm impressed you got a dinner invite." Kristen told him. She gave Blaine a hug. "Hey do you want to take me to the airport on Thursday?"

"Yeah, what time do you need to be there?"

"I don't remember. I'll text you tonight when we get home and look at my itinerary."

"Sounds good. See you later Kristen." He gave her another hug. Kristen pulled away and embraced Kurt.

"Don't let them intimidate you." Kristen whispered in Kurt's ear. "They really aren't the warmest of people even to their own kids. But they kind of grow on you. They'll be okay with you two." She pulled away. "See you two on Thursday." she started out the door to her parents car which was now just outside the double glass doors. "Oh and Kurt, you may want to ice that hand so it doesn't swell." She laughed as the doors closed behind her and she got into the back seat of the ivory Volvo.

Blaine looked at him quizzically. "Your father has quite a grip." Kurt confessed.

"He didn't!' Blaine was mortified. "He seriously didn't have a pissing match with you?"

Kurt chuckled. "No just being a little protective I think. Speaking of meeting a protective father, it's your turn." Blaine gulped. They walked over to the small group that were just making their way out of the theatre. Burt and Carole, Finn with his arm around Quinn, Mercedes, who rushed up to Kurt to give him a rib crushing hug. Lifting him up and twirling around.

"Mercedes," He scolded unconvincingly as he was laughing. "It's good to see you too! And Congratulations! You guys were seriously spectacular!"

"I know weren't we! But you were too. I loved your duet. It was perfect."

"Yep. Well obviously someone didn't think so." He had his dejected voice back. Blaine reached out to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly to sooth his anxiety over the loss. This didn't go unnoticed by Burt. His eyes narrowed slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by Carole. Who had been watching all of the friends with mild interest. Blaine was the only one in the group who she didn't know, and with the loving gesture, she had a pretty good idea who he _**was**__, _even though she didn't know who he was. She put her arm comfortingly on Burt's fore arm. This gesture didn't go unnoticed by Kurt and looked at his dad's face to see it clouded looking at where Blaine was grasping his shoulder.

Carole, sensing all the tension stuck out her hand to Blaine. "I don't believe we've met. Carole Hummel, Finn's mother."

Kurt gave an embarrassed laugh. "I'm sorry. Dad, Carole, This is Blaine."

"We've met." Burt said acidly. Kurt looked at him hurt. He didn't know when they had met. After Blaine had fully woken from his drunken night at Rachel's He hadn't actually stuck around to be introduced to anyone.

Carole tittered making light of the situation and taking the awkward air away. "Blaine it is wonderful to meet you. Burt?"

"So is this the reason for the…?" He couldn't finish his question to Blaine.

"No sir." Blaine knew something Kurt didn't, which confused Kurt and he looked between the two expecting answers. But none were given.

"Dad, please be happy for me." Kurt pleaded.

This shook Burt out of his reverie. "Kid, I'm sorry, I am happy for you, if you are happy." He pulled him into a hug and spoke into his ear "Just be careful alright."

"I will dad. May I bring him home for a proper introduction sometime?"

Burt nodded. "That might be a good idea." At that moment Mr. Schuester called for all the New Directions to start packing up and get ready as the bus would be leaving in ten minutes. Wes decided that that was a good idea and made the same announcement for all the Warblers.

"Finn, are you going with us or back on the bus?" Carole asked.

"The bus if that's ok." Carole nodded and hugged him and Kurt and Blaine and after Burt hugged Kurt again and shook Blaine's hand Carole pulled him off to search for their car. Kurt gave all his New Directions hugs goodbye, congratulating each of them and promising to see them all soon.

* * *

><p>On the way to Regionals Kurt and Blaine had kept things casual, laughing and high on adrenaline. On the way back Blaine and Kurt commandeered the back seat of the charter bus. Comforting each other for their loss. The back had three seats in a row and Blaine was sitting with his back to the window and legs stretched out over the three seats. Kurt was sitting in-between Blaine's legs his back resting against Blaine's chest. Blaine was lightly tracing his fingers up and down Kurt's arms. They were relaxing into each other. Having a quiet conversation. Not paying attention to the rest of the Warblers on the bus. Had they been paying attention they would have noticed something was up.<p>

"I'm very impressed with you." Blaine told him.

"Why?"

"I really liked how you were able to be genuinely happy for your friends' win, even though we had lost. And you didn't make them feel anything but happy that they won."

"I am genuinely happy they won. I'm really upset we lost, but they didn't need to know that, it wasn't their fault."

"I'm just really impressed. You're amazing." Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's temple.

"Blaine?"

"Hmmm?" Blaine hummed into his hair.

"Where did you get your eyes." Blaine furrowed his eyebrows together confused.

"Excused me?"

Kurt chuckled. "Both your parents have really blue eyes and so does Kristen. I was just wondering where you got the amazing hazel ones that I could get lost in forever?"

"I don't know I guess a grandparent somewhere. I never really thought about it. Well enough to ask anyone anyway."

"Huh, no big deal I was just curious." He paused for a little feeling Blaine's heart beating methodically against his back. "May I ask where you met my dad?" Blaine tensed. Kurt could feel it. He turned to look at him in the eyes. Raising his eyebrows slightly at Blaine's silence.

Blaine cleared his throat, not knowing how to put it. He didn't want Kurt to get impatient but he didn't want him to get mad at him either. "Well I stopped by your dad's shop one day to see if you were there, and we talked a little about," he gave a little nervous cough, "you... I told him I was a little concerned about your... sex education." He said the last part really quiet almost a mumble. He turned cherry red. If Kurt hadn't been only two inches away he would have missed it. He also colored bright red.

"Huh." he leaned in and pecked Blaine on the lips and settled back down into his chest. "I seriously wondered what had brought him to do that." he said almost to himself. "I should be mad at you, you know." Blaine physically relaxed, neither boy realizing he was a tense as he was. And they both let out a little laugh like it was an inside joke.

* * *

><p>The bus pulled into a diner for them to have dinner. They all filed out and got settled around some very long tables that had all been pushed together to accommodate the large group. They ordered their food and were all talking amongst themselves. Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the middle of the table. Their fingers were laced and resting on the top of Blaine's thigh.<p>

As their food came Wes got up with a lot of pomp and tapped his glass with his knife to get their attention. Kurt thought it strange that the Warblers actually gave him their attention without any jeering comments or any type of interruptions.

"Do you think they are acting weird?" Kurt whispered to Blaine. He gave a small nod. But turned to Wes to see what had grasped the other boys' attention so well.

"Warblers, I wanted to make a toast."

"We didn't win though Wes." Jeff called out.

"No we didn't, but I wanted to toast our two lead soloists. Because they were amazing today. Blaine and Kurt thank you. You both were great! And even though we didn't win," he grimaced at Jeff. "we couldn't have done anything without you two. So without further ado we have prepared something for you." Blaine and Kurt looked quizzically at each other not knowing what to expect.

David blew a pitch pipe and Chris started in on the beat boxing. Nick and Jeff started singing in true Warblers a cappella style.

_The night we met I knew I, Needed you so _

_And if I had the chance I'd, Never let you go_

Kurt looked at Blaine, he had a shocked look on his face. "So I'm guessing you didn't know about this?"

Blaine shook his head and squeezed Kurt's hand. "But I'm not really surprised." They both looked a little embarrassed. The rest of the Warblers started to join in.

(_**Ooo**_) _So won't you say you love me? _

_(__**Ooo**__) I'll make you so proud of me _

_(__**Ooo**__)We'll make 'em turn their heads _

_(__**Ooo**__)Every place we go_

_So won't you please (__**Be my, be my baby**__) _

_Be my little baby (__**My one and only baby**__) _

_Say you'll be my darling _(_**Be my, be my baby**_)

_Be my baby now_ (_**My one and only baby**_)

_Woah-oh-oh-ohh_

Some of the boys came around the table to serenade them closer. Really hamming it up. Both Kurt and Blaine were getting redder and redder with the attention.

_I'll make you happy, baby (__**Wo Ooo**__) Just wait and see (__**Oo Ooo**__) _

_For every kiss you give me (__**Wo Ooo**__) I'll give you three (__**Oo Ooo**__) _

_(__**Ahhh**__) Oh, since the day I saw you(__**Ahhh**__)I have been waiting for you _

_(__**Ahhh**__) You know I will adore you, (__**Ahhh**__)'til eternity _

_So won't you please (__**Be my, be my baby**__) _

_Be my little baby (__**My one and only baby**__) _

_Say you'll be my darling (__**Be my, be my baby**__) _

_Be my baby now (__**My one and only baby**__) _

_Woah-oh-oh-ohh_

Kurt was burrowing into Blaine's shoulder trying to become invisible. The other patrons and staff of the diner were all pretty much gawking. Truly enjoying the impromptu show. The Warblers were giving them their moneys worth tonight. Blaine more used to the way his friends were got into it a bit more and started to move in his seat to the beat. "Don't you go anywhere" Kurt hissed into his shoulder. Blaine smiled and buried his lips into Kurt's hair, breathing in his coconut lime shampoo.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

_(__**Wo Ooo… Ooo**__)_

_(__**Wo Ooo… Ooo)**_

_So come on and please (__**Be my, be my baby**__) _

_Be my little baby (__**My one and only baby**__) _

_Say you'll be me my darling (__**Be my, be my baby**__) _

_Be my baby now (__**My one and only baby**__) _

_Woah-oh-oh-ohh _

_(__**Be my, be my baby**__)Be my little baby _

_(__**My one and only baby**__) oah-oh-oh-ohh _

_(__**Be my, be my baby**__) oah-oh-oh-ohh _

_(__**My one and only baby**__)Woah-oh-oh-ohh_

As the song faded to a close, the diner erupted in applause. And the Warblers in showman-ship style made elaborate bows to all those around them.

"This is our way of saying 'It's about flipping time!' you two." Wes told them amidst the applause. "We are very happy that you two are not toeing around each other and won't be driving your roommates crazy anymore with the love sick faces and sighs. Although, Thad and Josh, even though he isn't here, may have not known what they truly wanted in that because now you both will be sickeningly cute all the time around each other, won't you?"

"You better believe it!" Blaine vowed, as he took Kurt's chin and lifted it up to press their lips together.

"Alright enough!" Wes said throwing a napkin at them. "Everyone lets eat. We need to get back on the bus to Dalton."

* * *

><p>An- Reviews would be amazing! Love you all and thank you for reading my story!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

AN- Sorry everyone I wanted to get this up last night but it was 2:30am by the time I got it all typed. So I left it for today. I hope you like this one. It is the remainder of the bus ride home from Regionals. Next chapter will be their date. I'm really excited for that one hopefully will all work out the way I have it in my head. The boys do tend to run away with things sometimes. So we shall see how their first real date actually goes. No on has commented on if Kristen should go for drinks with Mr. Schue, it is one day away and she still doesn't know what to do :)

Also. In one of the first chapters it said that David was Blaine's roommate. then when Blaine was gettng his stuff for Breadsticks/Lima night it says Thad is his roommate. I need to clarify that Wes and Daavid are roommates and Thad and Blaine are roomates.

Disclaimer- I don't own Glee, Kurt or Blaine, or the Warbler boys. Wish I did, because I would be able to sing with Kurt and listen to him live, til my heart was content.

Chapter 10

The bus ride back to Dalton was peaceful. The two boys resumed their positions in the back of the bus and passed the time cuddling. Blaine had one arm wrapped around Kurt's chest, the other tracing the vein patterns in the back of Kurt's hand. Kurt enjoying this, was running his other hand up and down Blaine's thigh, relishing the feel of his toned leg through the material of his uniform pants.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know." Blaine breathed into his ear. Kurt's neck involuntarily spasmed and he got goosebumps down to his toes on the whole left side of his body from Blaine's breath.

"That tickled. Do what?" Blaine snickered.

"Whatever it is you are doing to my leg. The boys may get more of a show than they were planning on seeing tonight." Kurt propped himself up to look over the seat in front of them at the dim bus. It was pitch black outside and almost the same inside the bus as well. There were a few reading lights on but for the most part the bus was really quiet.

"I don't think anyone's paying attention to us." Kurt countered.

Blaine took his turn to look over the seat and got an evil grin on his face. "What are you saying, Master Kurt?"

"Well, my dear boyfriend…" Kurt ran his hand down the inside of his thigh. "…that if you were to kiss me I wouldn't object. And I don't think they would know any different." Kurt indicated the rest of the bus.

Blaine nestled his head down into Kurt's neck. Kurt leaned his neck to the side to give Blaine more access. He kissed where his neck met his shoulder. Kurt hummed contentedly. "Kiss you like this?" Blaine asked seductively. Kurt hummed again. Blaine moved his lips up his neck. "And like this?"

"Yes, like that." Kurt responded in a soft whisper.

"How 'bout here?" Blaine moved his lips a little higher. "Or here?" Still a little higher. Blaine reached his ear and took the lobe into his mouth to gently suck on it, just as he breathed his question into his ear. Kurt let out a laugh/shriek/giggle/scream and seemed like he couldn't get out of Blaine's lap fast enough. He jumped into the aisle of the bus, crashing into the seat in front of them. Doing a shiver dance. Blaine looked shocked and hurt and amused all at the same time.

"Dude!" Thad, who had been woken up from Kurt jolting into his seat, yelled at Kurt. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt still couldn't get the shivers under control, and was still doing a little dance.

"I'm sorry! Blaine, Thad, I'm so sorry." His neck was still doing that involuntary cringe thing again. Lights were coming on as the rest of the boys were waking up.

"What's going on?"

"Are we there already?"

"What's wrong with Kurt." These were some of the comments going on around the bus. Blaine still had yet to speak. He was not really sure what he had done to get that reaction from Kurt. Usually ears were a very sensual place and it should have gotten Kurt into the "mood". Not this! He watched Kurt, not really knowing what to do. Thad had started laughing at him after the shock of being jolted awake had worn off. Kurt's shivers subsided and he started to realize that he was the center of attention and not the way he wanted it. He looked at Blaine who still looked dejected. And the rest of the Warblers who were starting to heckle him and make fun of them.

"Haha Blaine, whatcha do to him?" Chris called.

"Yeah Blaine, you put something down his back?" was Nick's comment.

Jeff decided to attack Kurt. Coming up behind him to jostle his shoulders a little bit "Hey Kurt, couldn't stand Blaine's animal magnetism? You could always come sit with me." Kurt looked horrified and as he wasn't getting any support from Blaine, took a side step to the left and locked himself in the cubical lavatory. Then he realized his mistake because he really didn't want to be in the stupid tiny bathroom, he wanted to be cuddled up to Blaine. But he couldn't show himself back out there now.

"You guys are asses!" Blaine scolded them all. He scrambled off the seat and pushed Jeff out of the way. "Go back to your seat and let me see if I can fix this." He knocked on the door. "Kurt?" no answer. He glared at the Warblers. Who all looked ashamed and turned back in their seats. Some of them turned their reading lights off but Blaine knew that none of them would be going back to sleep, They would all be listening very attentively to what would be going on in the back of the bus. Jeff decided to take it one step further and sit in the seat directly in front of the lavatory across from Thad.

"Kurt, please come out." there was a muffled no "Then may I come in?" another muffled no "Why?" he pressed his ear to the door. The Warblers strained to hear. "I know there is no room in there…Please. I'm really sorry. I don't know what I did but please let me fix it." There was a click as the latch unlocked, but Kurt didn't come out. So Blaine went in. Jeff was immediately at the door to listen.

The lavatory was small for one person and it was seriously cramped for two. Kurt was sitting on the closed toilet seat. His head in his hands. He didn't look up when Blaine squeezed in. He managed to get the door closed. He stood there awkwardly. "Um…" Kurt finally looked up at him. "Can I asked what happened out there?"

"I'm so sorry Blaine, I don't really know. I think it had to do with you kissing and breathing in my ear. I've never been able to have people touch my ears, I just forgot. I get massive chills down the whole side of my body when they do. I wasn't expecting it and it got me really bad. I'm really sorry I ruined the mood. I was really enjoying it. I promise."

Blaine chuckled. "No ears. Got it. I'm sorry too. You caught me off guard. I'm new at this too and I thought that I had done something really wrong. Sorry it took me a while to snap out of it. And I'm sorry for the guys, they are big jerks sometimes."

"Yeah they are. But I wouldn't have wanted to be woken up by a screaming crazy person. So I understand their coping mechanism. They just embarrassed me. I need to learn not to be so sensitive."

"Are we okay?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"Yeah," Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand. He kissed each knuckle. Blaine pulled him up to where they were pressed really close to each other in the cramped lavatory. "I'll try to remember the ear thing. I don't know if in the heat of the moment it won't happen again though. How do you feel about having your nose kissed?" Blaine leaned in and kissed his nose.

"No problem there." Kurt blushed.

"How 'bout your cheeks?" He kissed each of his cheeks. Kurt slightly shook his head, he snaked his arms around Blaine's neck. " How 'bout your chin?" Kurt gave a tiny laugh as his face was getting covered by kisses. "And your forehead?" Kiss. "Your eyes?" He kissed each of Kurt's eyelids. Kurt moaned a little surprised that that turned him on so much. "How 'bout your jaw?" Kurt moaned again and tilted his head back. "Oh you want me to start in on your neck?"

"Blaine… Stop talking and kiss me."

"I am kissing you, love." Kurt silenced him by taking matters into his own hand, or lips anyway. Blaine let out a growl from his throat.

* * *

><p>"They are totally making out in there!" Jeff hissed to the rest of the Warblers. Thad pressed up against the door next to Jeff and then Trent and Nick also came to squeeze next to them vying for the prime spot against the door. It was a wonder they even heard anything going on with the boys through the door. And it was an even bigger wonder that Kurt and Blaine didn't hear what was going on, on the other side of the lavatory door. But they really had only one thing on their minds and it wasn't the nosy Warblers.<p>

There was a moan through the door. Trent giggled. "Which one was that?"

"Probably Kurt, he seems like he'd be the moaner. Blaine strikes me more as a growler." Thad commented. No sooner than he said that there was a low growl. And the four standing at the door all sniggered.

"That really isn't fair, we have the disadvantage, as you are the roommate, Thad, you have the inside scoop."

"Actually I didn't know they had moved to this til you all did on stage tonight." Thad told them truthfully. "They did a really good job keeping this to themselves. I wonder when they actually became official?" They all nodded in wonderment.

"Hey, I got twenty that says that they come out of there re-buttoning their pants." Jeff offered to get a pool going.

"Nah, I think Kurt's too much of a prude for that." Trent countered. They heard a little giggle from inside the bathroom. They all looked at each other with scheming grins.

"They'll at least have their shirts untucked." Nick bet.

"I think all of you are forgetting how much of a gentleman Blaine is." Wes interjected. "If this just happened between them tonight on stage then I think Blaine's old fashioned-ness will insist on the customary wooing."

The three other boys were shaking their heads. "No!" Jeff spoke up. "You're forgetting that two, not just one, but two **teenage boys **are in there, as we speak, making out!" They all laughed. They heard shuffling against the door and it started to open. They all looked like deer in headlights and immediately scrambled over the top of each other to sit in the seats closest to them.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

"Hmmm?" Blaine answered, trying to muffle Kurt's words better with his mouth.

"Blaine," Kurt did his best to pull away. "My back is kind of cramping, it really is not comfortable in here at all. Do you think that we could just go back to the bus bench, please?"

"Yes love, that is a great idea." He started to feel behind him for the door latch. And chuckled as he heard the shuffling on the other side of the door. He had been right, the did have an audience.

"What's so funny?"

"There are a few gawkers outside the door."

"They should just mind their own business!" Kurt said annoyed.

"This is your fault." Kurt looked slightly confused and looked like he wanted to ask how, Blaine answered him before he could actually ask. "Your pretty little dance caught all their attention and you seriously didn't expect them to leave it alone after that did you?"

Kurt looked embarrassed again. "Oh right." Blaine finally got the door opened and ushered Kurt out. Kurt didn't look at the four boys that were sitting in the seats right outside the lavatory. He also didn't notice the other boys who had stuck their heads out into the aisle to watch him come out. Blaine did though. Kurt averted his eyes and turned the very slight corner to get back to the three seats in a row, sitting in the very corner next to the window.

"I'm surprised your still fully clothed Blaine." Jeff chided

"Shut up Jeff, who won the bet tonight?" Jeff looked shocked that he would know, Trent looked guilty, Thad looked amused, and Nick looked bored.

"I guess that it was kind of a tie between Trent and Thad, each had a bet similar to each other but having to do with the other of you two." Blaine nodded.

"Now do you suppose that you have had your fun and could go back up to the front of the bus a little bit?"

"Oh Blaineybear," Jeff said sweetly "the fun is just beginning." But he got up anyway and moved up a few rows. The other three sheepishly following. Blaine glared at the rest of the guys who still had their heads turned to the back of the bus, there was a wave of whiplashes as the heads snapped forward.

"Were they really betting on us?" Kurt asked as he made room on the bench for Blaine.

"Yeah."

"How did you know that they had?"

"Because they don't usually pass up opportunities to make bets about anything."

"What was the bet about just now?" Blaine shrugged.

"Who knows? Trent and Thad won so they had to have been in favor of us not doing anything too serious in the bathroom. Seeing how we came out pretty much still in tact."

"Interesting. What did Jeff mean by 'the fun is just beginning'? if Trent and Thad won what else are they going to do?"

"I don't know? But knowing Jeff it will probably be something with a calendar and bets on how our relationship is progressing. Jeff is kind of like the campus Bookie. I'm surprised you didn't know that. He's got bets going for almost every sporting event out there. It's done under the table so the teachers don't find out, but he is not totally secretive about it."

"Why are we having bets placed on us then? We really are not that important!"

"Ah, but we are! We are the newest item in Dalton and you better believe that the Lead Singer of the Warblers in a relationship with the newest Lead singer is going to be front page Dalton news. Did you forget that I told you that we are like rock stars? This is going to be buzzing like you wouldn't believe tomorrow. Not just amongst the Warblers but the entire student body. You are going to get so much attention your head will spin."

"Oh no! really?" Blaine nodded. "Can't we go back to just you and me knowing and we can steal each others kisses when no one is looking?"

"Sorry it doesn't work that way. I glad they know. I didn't like not being able to just kiss you when I wanted. I was running out of excuses to tell Thad as to why I was walking all the way to your dorm so I could walk you to breakfast so I could see you before lunch."

"Yeah you're right. I guess that I am not as used to being a celebrity as you yet. Give me a little while."

"Well give them a little while and they will calm down too. Just don't worry your pretty little head about it too much, love."

"Now that you mention it… I do want to change the conversation. I want you to hold me. And I want you to do what you were doing to the back of my hand before all of this even happened. I really liked that."

"What was that?"

"I don't know you were kind of tickling it. Here give me yours I'll show you." He took it and started to run his fingers up the veins in Blaine's hand. Up his fingers down his them and the back, he flipped his hand over and started to trace the lines on Blaine's palm with the lightest of touch. "I like this." Kurt told him as he laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Well I can definitely can do that then. So tickling hands okay? Tickling ears, not okay."

"Right. Well you better just stay totally away from the ears for now. Hey do you mind If we go back to the way we were before my attack? Only I want to be next to the window. So you can trace my hands and I can smell how wonderful you are the rest of the way back."

The boys shuffled around a bit and it actually didn't take too long before they were both breathing deeply and sleep took over them."

Jeff on the other hand, was not sleeping he was taking bets. . He would fine tune the details of the options soon but he had the rough draft. And all the Warblers wanted in on the action.

They made it back to Dalton by quarter to twelve and were told that they needed to hurry to their rooms as they were well past curfew. Blaine and Kurt reluctantly said goodbye to each other with a chaste kiss then went up their respected stairways to their dorm rooms.

* * *

><p>Reviews are lovely! Thanks to everyone who is reading my story. Visiting it and adding it to alerts! You are all the best! I updated my profile (I think) to all those who visited that but nothing was there. You can now see a little bit, not much I'm afraid but a little.'<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

AN- It is really late tonight but I couldn't sleep and just kept typing. I know that I promised Kurt and Blaine's first real date this chapter but they needed to get some things off their chest and wouldn't get to the date yet. I hope you all like this chapter I woudl love to have your reviews. Is there an OC that you would like to see more of? I better get going.

Disclaimer- I don't own Glee, Kurt or Blaine. If Kurt were mine he would be singing me to sleep right now! But alas I have no Kurt. :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Kurt was counting days. Four days to his and Blaine's date! He fought the urge to scream like a twelve year old girl at a Bieber concert every time he thought about it. This was every minute, almost. He was quite distracted. The other thing that had Kurt screaming in his mind every so often was that he and Blaine were finally official. Take this morning for example. Blaine had come to his room to escort him to breakfast and they almost didn't make it there. Because Blaine had styled his hair similar to how it had been when they went to Breadsticks with Kristen, and Kurt couldn't help himself. He pulled Blaine into his room to 'mess' it up a little more.

Luckily Josh had left before Blaine had gotten there or that would have been more than a little awkward. Things had gotten pretty heated until Blaine got a text and they reluctantly pulled apart. Kurt walked to his bathroom to primp and smooth what had been mussed. While Blaine took his text.

"Kristen's flight tomorrow is at seven in the evening so she is wondering if we can pick her up just before five." Blaine called

Kurt came out of the bathroom and grabbed his book bag. "Oh do I get to come this time?" he teased.

"You do know why I didn't invite you last time, right?" feigning hurt. As he opened the door for Kurt.

Kurt fixed a few strands of Blaine's messed hair as he passed through the door.

"Of course I do. You wanted to keep Kristen all to yourself and not share her to give me a new best friend." Kurt said playfully "Luckily she didn't stay under your thumb, and broke out of her prison and came to find me." he smiled sweetly at his boyfriend who just laughed.

"I thought I was your best friend." Blaine pouted.

"No, you are my boyfriend." Blaine's eyes glazed over.

"I like the sound of that! And don't let Mercedes hear you are replacing her too." Kurt smacked his arm. "But not to make your head any bigger, but we talked about you all that night. We most certainly couldn't have done that if you had been there with us, could we?" Kurt colored to his scalp. He was speechless. They walked in silence to the dining hall hand in hand. "So what have you got planned tonight?" Blaine asked as they made their way over to the Warbler's table with their trays.

"Well if we are taking Kristen to the airport tomorrow and going out on Saturday, tomorrow and Friday will be my only full days to do homework so that is probably what my evening will bring." Blaine gave him a little puppy dog pout and Kurt giggled. "You?" Kurt inquired.

"I guess I'm doing homework too." Blaine said playfully dejected.

"Blaine, did you want to do homework with me?" Kurt asked him and Blaine looked like he got the pony he'd asked for, for Christmas.

"Really? Of course!"

"You should probably study in the library though, since your sexing each other with your eyes." observed Jeff, with a smirk, from across the table. Both boys looked at him and Blaine went to punch him in the arm, but Kurt pulled him back to his seat.

"He is probably right you know. We should study in the library. Now kiss me so I can go to history and you can get to stats." Kurt got up and pecked Blaine's lips. "I'll see you at lunch." with that he Kurt scampered off to his first period class.

"You guys are kinda sick." Jeff sniggered at the way Blaine watched Kurt leave the dining hall. Blaine shot daggers at him. "In a good way." Jeff backtracked.

* * *

><p>The morning went surprisingly fast and it wasn't long before they were saying goodbye again outside of their calculus class. One going one way to French and the other going the opposite way to history.<p>

"Do you know where I sit in history?" Kurt asked him as they were exiting their math class.

"Um…third seat up from the back on the row closest to the windows?"

"Close, second seat. I left you something there." And Kurt kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand and was off again. Looking back once to make sure Blaine was still watching him. He blew him a kiss. And Blaine turned and raced down the hall to his history class. He made it a couple of minutes before the bell rang and rushed over to 'Kurt's' desk. There was a boy sitting in it already but he didn't care.

"Hey I gotta get something from this desk. Do you mind if I have a look around?" The boy shook his head and got up. Blaine got on his knees and started feeling around the desk for his present. The desks weren't all that much, just a chair with a small table attached to it. He couldn't find anything that would have been left for him; another student must have taken it. He was starting to get mad. Professor Maynes walked in then and started to call to them all to take their seats, just as Blaine's hand brushed against something under the seat. It was taped pretty well. But that had to be it. The other boy was still standing therr awkwardly watching Blaine try to get something from under his seat.

"Mr. Anderson, I need you to take your seat so that Mr. Blake may take his and I may start this lesson."

"Yes Ma'am." Blaine gave up his quest and took his seat. He'd have to wait the whole class to get his present from Kurt. That was not fair.

* Did you find it? -Kurt

* Yes. But it's still there. I'd have to be King Arthur to get that sword off the stone. P.M. made me sit down before I could get it. -B

* Oh :,( I'm sorry, didn't want anyone else to get it. But I wanted to know what you thought. Let me know later I guess. -Kurt

* Or you could just tell me now -B

* No don't think I will. Talk to you after class. -Kurt

There was a tap on Blaine's shoulder. And he turned around and a note was passed up to him. He looked at Chris sitting behind him quizzically. Chris just smirked at him and gave a head nod over to Kevin Blake, the kid sitting in Kurt's desk. Blaine looked over at him and he just shrugged. Blaine looked down at the note to see Kurt's hand writing.

**This is for Blaine Anderson's eyes only. I find out you are NOT Blaine, you will be bitch-slapped so hard you will hurt for a month!**

Blaine almost laughed out loud. He caught himself just in time. He opened the envelope to the single sheet of notebook paper. Judging from that Blaine didn't think he had planned this. He Read.

**Blaine,**

**Roses are red, Violet are blue.**

**I'm sitting in French, Thinking of you.**

**I know that is really cheesy but I know that I will be in French at the same time you are here and I will be able to remember the way you smell, because I will have just left you from calculus. Just as I have now from breakfast. I love the way you smell. I love the way your hand feels in mine, I love the way I can get lost in your eyes forever and feel safe from the world. How did you put it? You Move Me, too! Thanks for taking a chance with me.**

**Kurt. 3**

* You are amazing, Are you sure we have to study tonight? I'd rather so something else ;) -B

* I see you got my note? Yes we have to study. I'm putting my foot down. But hopefully that won't take all night! I'll come pick you up after your last class so we can go to the library together. -Kurt

* Okay, see you soon. I wish I could be holding your hand right now. Or better yet, kissing your soft lips. -B

* What are you doing on your off period?-B

* I'm going to go bury Pavarotti. -Kurt

* Oh don't go do that alone. Let's do that together right before we head to the library. -B

* Thanks I'd like you to be there. -Kurt.

"You better be careful." Chris whispered in Blaine's ear. "If she catches you sexting she'll make you read it in front of the class. And then you'll get detention and your date will be shot." Blaine just nodded and looked at their teacher. Sure enough she looked suspicious.

"For your information we were not sexting!" Blaine whispered back. Blaine couldn't be sure but he thought he heard a skeptical uh huh behind him.

* * *

><p>Kristen was packing her things. She had brought a lot of things with her from England. She expected a lot of wining and dining when she got to Chicago. She had been told to expect to be there for a week to a week and a half. She also knew Bradley Richardson, the owner of the Richardson Project, which she was the Junior Vice President of Affairs in the London office, to spoil his employees. She had worked very hard to get where she was, and she was going to get this position, Senior Vice President of Affairs in the new Chicago office. Answering only to Richardson himself. She was very confident that she would get the position. She knew that there were a couple of others vying for the spot too but she knew that Richardson had hand selected her to interview and was sort of just going through the motions of interviewing them all for appearance sake.<p>

As Kristen was running through possible interview scenarios he phone rang.

"Kristen Anderson." She answered it.

"Kristen? It's Will Schuester. How is your day going today?"

"Hi Will, It's good."

"Great, I was just calling to see if you were up for to go get some coffee with me?"

"Will you do realize that I am about an hour and a half drive from Lima, right?"

"Well then we should just go to dinner since by the time I get there it will be dinnertime." Kristen laughed.

"I have to give it to you that you are persistent. Fine I will let you take me to dinner but I am putting it out there right now that I have a very serious boyfriend in England, and this will only be dinner to catch up as old friends."

"Sure thing Kristen." She could tell he sounded a little dejected. But she had to put it out there in the open so they weren't there under false pretenses. "How about I pick you up at seven?"

"I'll see you then Will." Kristen went back to packing after she gave Will her address. Then she decided that she had better call Blaine just so he didn't find out through the grapevine as Will had been Kurt's teacher and was still friends with Will's students, and was now seeing her brother. She could see the whole twisted story play out in front of her and it wasn't pretty. And it wasn't like she had anything to hide. So she called Blaine.

"Hello, my boy! How are you holding up after yesterday?" she asked him when he picked up.

"Hi Kristen! I'm good. Are you getting ready to leave me again?" He asked her back. "I know that you should have started packing three days ago so as to get it all into those bags again." She heard Kurt's voice in the background say something about being nice, that fashion shouldn't have a limit on what to bring,. She chuckled.

"So what are you two boys up to?"

"We just finished burying Pavarotti the bird. Now we are on our way to the library, to study." Blaine sounded like the words were poison.

"I take it you would rather do something a little more physical?" Kristen inquired and Blaine blushed a deep red. She knew this because she could hear Kurt say 'What did she just say?' and she smiled as she sensed the uncomfortable silence coming from her brother, not wanting to tell his boyfriend that his sister had him pegged.

"So Blaine I needed to tell you something. I am going to dinner with Will Schuester tonight. I thought that I would tell you that so that you could have ample time to be mad at me or whatever you want to do and get it out of your system before you pick me up for my flight tomorrow." She could tell that Blaine had tensed and was he grinding his teeth. "Stop that! Blaine. I told him about Colin, and I told Colin that I might be having drinks with an old high school friend, so just leave it alone. Alright? I'll even call you right after the dinner is over so you don't have to worry that I will be out all night with a friendly man. Sound good?"

"What ever Kristen." Blaine sneered in to the phone.

"Kristen this is Kurt, I think it is _fantastic_," Kurt emphasized the word fantastic more for Blaine's benefit than hers, "that you are going to dinner with Mr. Schue He needs a friend since Miss Pillsbury got married. I don't know anything about your love life but if you are in a relationship then just keep things above the table and Blaine will be okay with you catching up with and old high school _buddy." _He stressed the word buddy. "But yes you had better call when you get done. Bye Kristen we have to go study."

"Bye Kurt. Thank you, keep him cool tonight. It will just be dinner and then I'll call him alright. Stay with him til then, k. He will probably want to punch inanimate objects so keep him away from brick walls and trees and doors." Kurt laughed and they hung up. Why did Blaine have to be that way? She had never cheated on anyone she certainly wasn't going to start now. She wondered if he had had issues with this himself somewhere along the line that he had never told her about, which was highly unlikely because he told her everything. She would have to get to the bottom of that sooner or later. She went about getting ready.

After a while Kristen went down to the sitting room. Her parents were there, her mother was reading a romance novel and her father going through a brief from work, and neither of them looked up when she came into the room.

"Hey mom, I just wanted to let you know that I may be in late tonight. I am going out." Even though she didn't need to tell them, she thought it would be courteous since she was staying in their house.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" Her mother inquired not looking up.

"To dinner, with a guy I went to high school with."

Her father perked up at that putting down his brief. "If I remember correctly you went to an all girls' school." He looked at her sternly.

"Father, I knew him when I went to McKinley."

"You haven't looked up that boy have you?"

"No father."

"He hasn't looked you up?"

"No father, I have not seen him since you told me I could never see him again. I have respected your wishes in that regard. I am going to dinner with a gentleman who was in the glee choir there. He now teaches it."

"Kristen, I don't understand why you have to fraternize with people beneath you. I have many young men that would take you out of the work you do and make you a proper society wife."

"Father, I don't know why you feel like I need to have mom's life. I love the work I do. I am going to be promoted next week and will actually be running the company, I love it! I am good at it! And also don't feel like the men that I associate with are beneath me. Why am I so privileged? I'm not. Just because I grew up with your money."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Richard Anderson was getting flustered at his daughter.

"Father. I am sorry that I didn't turn out the way you wanted. But I love you and am grateful for all that I have done for me and Blaine as your children. But you have to let me grow up and be my own person." Richard started to say something more but the doorbell rang.

"We are not finished with this conversation." her father said as she left the room to answer the door.

"Will, perfect timing!" Kristen said opening the door. "Let me grab my coat."

Dinner went well. They talked like old friends even though they hadn't really known each other all that well in high school. She got Will's perception of Kurt, which was good for her to get a different perspective of his from someone who wasn't madly in love with him. She got Will's story about his life from high school on. And how Terri had almost suffocated him. She told him about Colin and how she didn't know what would happen if she transferred to Chicago but if he came with her and he asked her to marry him she would. She told him that her little brother was mad at her for coming out tonight because he thought it was cheating.

They had no alcohol as Will explained to her the contract he had signed with his students so when he dropped her off at her door at ten o'clock there was a chaste hand shake and well wishes for their life and with that Kristen went in to call Blaine and Will drove off. She was so glad that she had had a good night to take her mind off of what she knew would be coming with her father.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat down at one of the long tables in the library. Kurt started to pull out various books and notes. He got them situated in front of him and sighed. Blaine had a scowl on his face and hadn't made a move to start his studies.<p>

"Blaine? Why does it bother you so much that Kristen went out with Mr. Schuester tonight?"

"Who says I'm bothered by it?" Blaine fumed. Kurt let out a guffaw, not believing him.

"You seriously don't think that I believe you, right? You have been surly since the phone call. I will leave you alone about it but I think you should talk to me. Do you have reason to believe that she would do anything when she is in a monogamous relationship with someone else?"

"No."

"Then why don't you trust that she can be an adult and have a nice dinner with a friend?"

"She doesn't even really know him, how can he be her friend?" Blaine spat.

"Seriously, I really don't see the big deal." Blaine stood up and grabbed his bag. Kurt was shocked by the action. And grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?"

"I can't concentrate, I need to go clear my head."

"Please tell me what is wrong. I don't think this is entirely about Kristen and her going to dinner with Mr. Schuester." Blaine's eyes clouded over.

"Kurt…" Blaine's voice was testy. He made to leave again. Kurt held fast to his hand.

"Please talk to me."

"I don't know that I can. It hurts too much." Kurt pulled Blaine's hand so he was sitting again.

"Sit there, I'm packing up my things and we will go to my room. Okay." Blaine nodded. It didn't take Kurt long to pack up and he took Blaine's hand and led the way out of the library. They made their way to Kurt's room in silence and Kurt closed the door behind them. He was grateful that Josh was not there. He didn't know where he was, he didn't really care but it might be awkward to get Blaine to open up if he barged in. He quickly scribbled a note and taped it to the door for Josh to find. He then reshut the door and locked it.

Kurt turned out the light and held Blaine's had and led him over to the bed. Kurt laid down on the bed his back against the wall and pulled Blaine down next to him, he pulled him into a spooning position and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Blaine, we are just going to lay here, I want you to talk to me. I will not say a word. I want you to tell me what is bothering you. I will not judge you, or comment on your feelings. I turned out the lights so you can feel that you are just talking it out to yourself if you want. I want you to take your time. But I need you to talk to me. I need to know…" Blaine's breath hitched like he was trying to hold back a sob.

The two boys were silent for a very long time. Kurt true to his word said nothing and just held Blaine. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably only half an hour. Blaine who had been silently crying, began. He spoke very softly and if Kurt had been across the room wouldn't have been able to here him.

"When I first came here…" there was a long pause and Kurt waited patiently. "I told you that I had been bullied and had come here from a different school. It wasn't a public school like yours it was a different private school. My father's alma mater. I think that he is upset with me for not sticking with it there. But that is beside the point. I had gone to that school from the time was in sixth grade. It had a junior high and high school there.

"I developed a crush on my roommate's brother who was a year older than us. It was a harmless little crush and I had no clue what I was feeling? Boys weren't supposed to like boys. Right? Well when I was in eighth grade and he was in ninth he started to pay more attention to me, my roommate suspected something and called me out on it. I told him that I had feelings for his brother and that he had feelings for me, Of course my roommate didn't believe me and told me that there was no way in hell that his brother was a fag and told me I better be careful or things might get messy.

"I don't know what happened but one day the guy that I liked and I were in my room, he told me he was waiting for his brother and so I told him that he could wait with me, I asked him about a piece of homework I had and he sat next to me on the bed. One thing led to another and we ended up having a pretty heated make-out session." Blaine paused as he let out a shuddering sob. "It was the first time I'd ever kissed anyone." Her whispered.

"His brother, my roommate walked in on us and threatened to call their dad, I still don't know how the younger of the two boys had more pull, but from that day on my roommate made my life a living hell. The faculty wouldn't change my room and didn't care that I was being bullied my own roommate. His brother stayed away for a really long time but when I was a freshman I fully came out and decided that I was proud of who I was, and am. I have a wonderful sister who supports me and parents who are tolerant. I spoke to Kristen for a really long time and we decided together that if I wanted to be open with it that she would be my biggest supporter, and she has been." He let out another sob. "Kurt I'm so ashamed. I shouldn't be doing this to Kristen." Kurt didn't say anything just held him tighter. He cried hard for a little bit. Kurt let him run his course.

"There was a day that I was in a classroom alone, I don't remember why I was there, but this guy who had been my first kiss came in. He looked shocked to see me there and all the feelings flooded back for both of us. And he was all over me. I didn't want it that time because I couldn't get hurt again but he assured me that he was sorry and he wouldn't let his family come between us. We started seeing each other secretly. He kept telling me that he would tell his brother and his family. There was a Parent's Night coming up and he told me that he would tell them then. But when it came and I was so excited to introduce Kristen to my boyfriend he had come with a girl and his family, especially his brother, who had been my roommate was so cold and hateful. I found out that he had been seeing this girl since he was in eighth grade and had been seeing me secretly too. He promised me that he would break it off with her. So we could be together for real and out in the open but he never did. Everything that required a date he took her. He would only see me in deserted rooms or where no people were around. I finally got so disgusted with myself that I couldn't take it any more. I was the cause of someone cheating on someone else and I was not proud of myself. I needed a healthy relationship where we could be together and open with each other.

"I know that Kristen is not a cheater. I am though, I am the cause anyway and I am sorry. I don't even know if that poor girl knows. I just get sick to my stomach when the subject gets brought up and I can only think of what I had been." Blaine let his sobs take over again. Kurt waited, gently rubbing his arm up and down. Allowing him to take his time. "Kristen doesn't know about this and I think that is why I have been taking it out on her. I tell her everything and I couldn't tell her that I was the cause of this guy cheating on someone innocent. That girl would have been devastated if she had found out if her boyfriend were cheating on her with another guy. So I cut all contact with him, at first he tried really hard to keep it up, but I wouldn't let him. So he joined his brother in tormenting me. And they have a lot of pull and since I had come out officially not many of the kids needed much persuasion to join them.

"The faculty also joined in, they couldn't be as open with it. But it was there none the less. More homework for asking questions, detention for walking in as the bell would ring, even though others would walk in after me and not get it. They would look the other way when the students would hurt me. It became too much. I finally broke down to Kristen after about two months of the abuse. She and my mom came and got me. I was in Dalton after Christmas of my freshman year. Blaine moved and turned under Kurt's arm so he was face to face with him, sharing the same pillow. "Thank you for listening. I don't know where you got this strategy but I don't think that I could have said all that to anyone had they been looking at me. It has been so long that I needed to say that out loud." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt tenderly. "You can say something now." Blaine told him. Kurt just shook his head and held Blaine tighter, Blaine nuzzled down into his chest. They just held each other. In a comfortable silence. Blaine felt like a world had been lifted off his shoulders. Kurt held him until Blaine drifted off to sleep. After a customary time he slid his arm out from under him and got up from his bed. He unlocked the door and saw the note was gone. Grateful that Josh hadn't interrupted them, he put a new note on the door saying it was ok to come in should he need to. He then sat at his desk and started his homework. He was glad that Blaine had talked to him. Now maybe he would be able to move past it.

At ten fifteen precisely Blaine's phone rang. Blaine stirred but Kurt answered the call from Kristen. She told Kurt that she had a wonderful time talking to Will about old times and had had a very nice dinner with him but had shaken his hand at the door and would be glad to get home to her Colin. I was hard being away from him.

Kurt told her that he had had a break through with Blaine, who was sleeping, and that she should probably talk to him about his old school before too long. But things would definitely get better. And if she wanted to have dinner with the whole football team from her old high school days Blaine would possibly be okay with that. They chuckled because that might be pushing it. Kurt wished her a good night and that he would tell Blaine she called and that they would see her the next day to take her to the airport. As they hung up Josh walked in.

"So you get some?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, Blaine just needed to talk." Kurt said truthfully.

"Okay, whatever you say…You do realize that curfew is in like twenty minutes right?" He indicated Blaine asleep on Kurt's bed. "He should probably get to his own room." Kurt nodded and gently shook Blaine awake.

"Come on sleepy head let's get you to your room." Kurt put Blaine's arm around his shoulders and lifted the boy who was sitting on the edge of his bed trying not to yawn so much. He let Blaine lean into him as he gathered his book bag and shoes and walked out the door supporting Blaine down the stairs of his dormitory and up the couple of flights of stairs to Blaine's dormitory and room.

"Thanks again for tonight." Blaine told him as they rounded the corner to the landing of Blaine's floor.

"No problem. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me."

"I don't know what you think of me. Your must think I am so horrible."

"I told you that I would not judge you. Just be your sounding board. And that is what I was. The only advice I would give you is to tell Kristen. I think she deserves to know."

"You're right." They reached Blaine's door, he was still leaning on Kurt with his head on his shoulder. "Thanks for walking me to my room. You didn't have to do that."

"Right, you wouldn't have been able to make it here on your own. I have to protect my assets." Kurt smiled at him. "But it is almost curfew so we need to get you inside so I can get back to my room."

"I don't know where my keys are, I seem to have lost my bag." Kurt just reached up and knocked on the door. They heard some shuffling a moment later as Thad opened the door.

"I'm bringing back a stray." Kurt told Thad.

"What's wrong with him?" Thad asked he looked like he had been studying.

"Nothing. He is just tired. He fell asleep in my room." Thad smiled at him. Kurt quickly kissed Blaine and told him he'd see him in the morning and left him with Thad.

Kurt smiled to himself on the way back to his room. Three days til his date. He needed to find out what they were doing so he could plan his outfit accordingly. He would make sure to ask Blaine in the morning.

* * *

><p>AN- I appreaciate all of you that are visiting my story and are reading hi! please take the time to review. wether you like it or not. I'd to to hear what everyone thinks. :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

AN- Alright here is chapter 12 finally I tried to upload it a couple of times yesterday and also today. but I don't know why it wasn't working. It is not the date again. The boys againg had other ideas and the chapter got really long so I split it so here is part one. I will post the next on very soon. It is almost finished and it willl be a pretty long one!

So I hae to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed on this story and my other one shot. It means so much to me that you are all taking the time out of your lives to read something that I have done. Bless you all!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own GLEE, Kurt or Blaine. I love them though, Enjoy the littel smigen of what I have taken the liberty to do with them though. Can't wait for the prom episode tomorrow! YIPPEE! HOORRAY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Wes had decided to give the Warblers the rest of the week off of practice, since their loss at Regionals. Kinda to let them all wallow in self misery. Come Monday though they would be all steam ahead. This meant to most of the Warblers that they got to goof off after school. To Kurt, this meant trying on different outfits to find the perfect one for Saturday. This was his first thought when he woke up Thursday. Then he remembered that he and Blaine were taking Kristen to the airport that evening. He would miss her and knew Blaine would miss her more. Even though he hadn't spent very much time with her he knew they would be great friends for many years to come as his relationship with Blaine would grow.

He rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. It would be ringing in about five minutes so instead of letting it ring and risking waking up Josh he turned it off and pushed the covers back and decided to start his day five minutes early. Maybe he would be able to be ready and meet Blaine at his door instead….which so did not happen. He didn't know where that extra five minutes had gone he had been doing so well on time, or so he thought. But before he knew it Josh was leaving and heard Blaine's salutation in passing him at the door.

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked him flustered.

Blaine was taken aback. "Well…" Blaine started confused. "I…t…thought you liked it when I picked you up to walk to breakfast together." Only then did Kurt really look at him, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion and hurt. They were still 'walking' delicately with each other trying to figure each other and their relationship out. Kurt laughed at Blaine's hurt look.

"Oh I do! But I got up early to beat you and make it to your door first but as you can see I'm not ready yet." Kurt pouted. Blaine laughed.

"I'm sorry. If I waited for you to come get me though, I would never get to class." Blaine reached out for Kurt's hand and pulled him in for a good morning kiss. "Hello beautiful! I like that you take forever and I get to pick you up. It is part of my routine. Now come on and get your blazer and let's go eat. I'm starving." They walked into the hall and Blaine waited as Kurt locked up his room.

"So, Blaine, what will we be doing on Saturday?"

Blaine cocked his eyebrow. "It's a surprise. I'm not telling."

Kurt protested. "I really need to know how to plan for what to wear."

"Just wear jeans and a t-shirt." Kurt looked horrified.

"I don't do _just_ jeans and a t-shirt." Blaine laughed at him.

"I'm sorry, I should have known that." There was a comfortable pause.

"So I'm still waiting for a hint so I can knock your socks off with my amazing fashion sense. And good looks." Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer.

"I already lose my breath every time I look at you." He said in his ear. Kurt cringed a little, but the goosebumps only made it down his arm not his whole body, so it wasn't that bad. Blaine laughed anyway. "Sorry."

"For that you need to tell me what we're doing on Saturday." he told him seriously.

"Nice try. I'll give you a hint though." Kurt raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow, waiting. "We will be outside most of the day. And it will start at ten thirty. And you will look perfect and we will have the best day." He kissed him again before going into the dining hall.

"Huh. Outside? Really?" He pouted in thought to himself. He would have to revise all of his outfit plans he had already made. Blaine just smiled and nodded as he got into the hot breakfast line. Kurt just decided on a banana and some milk and made his way over to the Warblers' table.

* * *

><p>Kurt had told Blaine at lunch that he would be in the library after class during his off period to get more homework out of the way. That is where Blaine found him. His nose buried in his calculus notes.<p>

"You're going to get a wrinkle between you eyes from that scowling you're doing." Blaine reached out and smoothed the deep line that had formed up Kurt's forehead. He chuckled at Kurt's look as he looked at him.

"I wish I could catch myself doing it, I never realize it, but you are right. I don't want a crease." Kurt fingered the spot where Blaine's had just vacated. Blaine laughed at him again.

"You looked so cute." Blaine whispered.

Kurt batted his eyes at him. "Thanks, I guess." Blaine looked to the right and left of him to see how many people were paying attention to them Kurt followed suit. Blaine satisfied that he might be able to get away with it leaned in and stole a kiss.

"Boys, that is inappropriate in the library." They had been caught by the librarian who just happened to be passing at the wrong time, in Blaine's opinion. Kurt flushed brightly and buried his head in his hand wanting to hide under the table. Blaine just gazed at him thinking he was even more beautiful. He reached out and held Kurt's hand under the table.

"We could go somewhere more appropriate." Blaine smirked at him. Kurt just looked at him incredulously, and just shook his head.

"I don't know how you stayed away from me for so long." Kurt told him in mock disbelief. "What time are we going to pick up your sister?" Kurt asked him changing the subject.

Blaine's face fell slightly, Kurt almost missed it, that Kurt didn't want to go somewhere more 'appropriate'. But recovered very quickly, He pulled out his pocket watch to glance at the time. We should probably leave in about an hour."

Kurt nodded. "Then in the meantime will you help me with these calculus limits?"

Blaine pulled Kurt's notes closer to him to look at what he had so far. "Why don't you use L'Hospital Rule?" Kurt looked at him not understanding. "It's the shortcut to doing limits. Here let me show you" Blaine showed him the rule and in no time Kurt's calculus homework was finished.

"That makes it so easy it felt like almost like cheating." Kurt said relieved. "I was working on that for my whole off period. How did you learn it?"

"David. He always got done with his math so quick, he always played it off as he was so smart, which he is, but I made him tell me his secret. He told me it was in the back of the book and so I learned it and has made my life so much easier. Well in regards to calculus that is."

"Huh, this is in our book? Why don't they teach this first?"

"They need you to know the long version I guess." Blaine sniggered. "Okay what else do you need help with?"

"Nothing really. I just have an essay for the Wuthering Heights in English lit and a French translation. I think that I'll do the translation right now as it won't take too long and it is due on Friday as the essay is due on Tuesday next week." Kurt was prioritizing to himself but out loud.

"Well if you don't need me…" Blaine stuck out his lip to get sympathy. Kurt pushed at his shoulder and giggled. But he decided to pull out his own homework. And the two boys worked in silence til Blaine looked at his pocket watch again and told them they should pack it up.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt pulled up in front of Blaine's house. Kurt was impressed. It was an old-fashioned colonial styled house. It looked like it was Tara from Gone with the Wind.<p>

"Most of the rooms inside are quite cozy. Not this much pomp and circumstance." Blaine said as he leaned in and took in Kurt's bewildered gaze.

"You grew up here? At Tara?"

"No I pretty much grew up in boarding schools." Kurt looked at him with an apology in his eyes. "It's really okay. Hey look Kristen's bags are waiting for us. Let's get them loaded and then we can go let her know we are here." Kurt looked to the garage where the door closest to the house was open and a mound of luggage was stacked waiting for them. Kurt's eyes were big as saucers as he took in the amount.

"How did she get all of those over from England?" Kurt was in awe.

Blaine sniggered. "First class and money get you far in life, and all the luggage you want. Or at least that is Kristen's philosophy."

They started loading the back of Blaine's BMW. "You better get used to this." Kurt told him, still with awe in his voice. "I think that you will be loading a lot of luggage for the rest of your life."

Blaine looked at him curiously. "Are you saying you want to be with me the rest of your life?" He pried color creeping to his cheeks. Kurt realized what he had said and lowered his eyes as his cheeks turned scarlet. Blaine loved it when Kurt turned pink but he didn't think that he had ever looked so perfect. He closed the distance between them and pulled Kurt into his arms. "I would love to be with you forever too!" He lifted Kurt's chin and brought their lips together. It was a beautiful kiss. One that had much promise for their future. They pulled apart for breath. Kurt leaned into Blaine's hug.

"We should go in and get Kristen. So she isn't late for her flight." Blaine nodded and reached behind his back and laced his fingers with Kurt's and they walked hand in hand through the garage into the house. Kurt froze as Blaine closed the door of the mud room. There was shouting coming from another room in the house.

"….no Father, I haven't told him. I want to, oh, how I want too." There were tears in Kristen's voice.

Richard Anderson's voice was stern and had also risen in volume but not quite as hysterical as Kristen's "You know what will happen if you do?" He threatened. "There will not be a penny left to either of you. It was in the court orders that he not know. And that you are not to contact _**him**_."

"I know Father." Kristen had barely breathed it. Her voice racked with a sob. "I haven't and I won't. I have gone almost seventeen years. Your secret, or should I say my secret is safe. But I don't understand it."

"It isn't your job to understand it." Richard spat at her. Claire cleared her throat and the two in the argument looked over at her and then to the door where Blaine and Kurt had just entered. Blaine was white as a sheet. "How long have you been there?" Richard asked his son.

Blaine shook his head. Not really knowing what was going on. Kurt was speechless as well. He didn't know if he should be here for this family problem. "Father? Kristen? What is going on?"

"Nothing, my boy." Kristen said it through her shaking tears. Blaine released Kurt's hand and walked over to her. He hugged her tight.

"This didn't look like nothing!" He turned to his father. "Father does this have to do with Colin? Because he isn't your ideal of what or who Kristen should marry? I don't know why he wouldn't be, He is a Lord after all, and I figured you would be all over that, having a title in the family. I don't think that disowning Kristen for her husband choice would have been something you would do." Blaine was holding Kristen tight as she sobbed into his chest. Kurt was watching Richard through Blaine's speech, who had relaxed visibly and got a smug smile on his face.

"Blaine, I wouldn't disown Kristen for marrying the Brit; although this is the first I'm hearing that he is a Lord, Kristen seems to think that I shouldn't be a part of her life much."

Kristen pulled away from Blaine and gave him a small glare as if to say 'thanks for nothing' but the glare she gave her father should have made him spontaneously combust. "Father I have a plane to catch. For my job that I _love, _and will be getting. Mother," she walked over to her mom and gave her a hug, "it was good to see you. I'll let you know when I'm back in town maybe we'll have cooled off by then." She said the last part to her father. And with that she spun on her Alexander McQueen ankle boots grabbed Blaine's hand and Kurt's as she passed through the door and out to the garage.

None of the spoke til Blaine was pulling onto the interstate. "I have to get eat dinner with him on Sunday." Kurt said in a terrified voice. "He really scares me." Both Blaine and Kristen laughed at the statement and the tension that no one had wanted to cut.

"It will be okay, I promise, he'll be on his best behavior. He only saves his non political ways for me my dear." Kristen caressed Kurt's cheek. "He doesn't even get like that with Blaine. Blaine is the perfect son." The feeling was back in her voice.

"Hardly. I know he loves that his son turned out to be gay and left his alma mater because he couldn't cut it." he humfed.

"He just has a different way of showing it my boy." Blaine muttered something that sounded like 'right' under his breath.

"What was your argument about this time?" Blaine inquired to his sister.

"Same old, same old." Kristen evaded. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it, my boy." Her eyes teared at her statement but looked quickly out the window but not before Kurt noticed it. He reached back and touched her knee. She looked at him the tears gone but she still looked sad. He looked intently at her and she gave a miniscule shake of her head and went back to gazing out the window. The rest of the ride to the airport was fairly quiet. Just small talk.

The ride to the airport was quick though. And soon Blaine was pulling into the passenger drop off. Blaine got out and went to get her a trolley to put her luggage on.

"Are you really okay? You weren't talking about a marriage to your British boyfriend were you?" Kurt asked her as Blaine disappeared. Kristen looked at him carefully.

"You are too smart for your own good Kurt. Arguments with my dad always start with my job, no not my job, my working. Then move to why I'm not married to someone who can take me out of the workforce so I can turn into the perfect arm candy that dotes on her husband, like my mother does for him. Then he always ends with a deal I made with the devil when I was really young and he could manipulate me." she laughed hollowly. "Don't read too much into it alright. It won't do any good. Now to survive a dinner with my parents just be polite and don't speak to them, well Richard anyway, unless he speaks to you first. You'll be fine. And once this happens then they won't invite you over for a really long time again, and that's a good thing. Just remember it has nothing to do with you. It is all them. There is a reason that Blaine lives at Dalton instead of at the house even though it is so close."

"Why do I live at Dalton?" Blaine asked as he returned with a trolley.

"So you can stay sane, my boy." She teased. He nodded in agreement. They got Kristen's luggage all loaded and gave hugs all around. "I'll keep in touch." She told Blaine as she embraced him, it seemed like her life depended on it to keep him close to her and the hug lasted longer than it normally would have.

"Let me know how your date goes." she coaxed, as she pulled Kurt into a hug. "Take care of my boy please." she pleaded softly.

"I will." He answered to both inquires. Kristen then walked through the sliding glass doors turning once and waving with a small smile. Kurt put his hand into Blaine's and squeezed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Blaine still staring where Kristen disappeared. "It's always really hard to say goodbye to Kristen. She means so much to me, and I don't think that she knows how much."

"Yes she does. Come on, let's go. How about a movie in my room?" Blaine turned and opened Kurt's door.

* * *

><p>Friday couldn't go fast enough in Kurt's opinion. It just seemed so tedious, the same classes every day, He was so excited for the next day and this day was just in the way. He sighed.<p>

"What's up with you?" Josh asked as he looked up from his desk to Kurt who was lying on top of his covers on his bed.

"I just want this day to end. It isn't going fast enough."

Josh let out a howl of laughter. "Dude it's only six-thirty in the morning. Shouldn't you be doing something to your face right now?"

"Yes." Kurt sighed again and rolled off his bed.


	13. Chapter 13

AN- So I wanted to get this out tonight... but tonight turned into 2 a.m. oops. Good thing I don't work tomorrow. This chapter is the longest one yet but I wanted to get Kurt and Blaine's date in there and they just had other things they wanted to do first. So I had to let them. I was just going with their flow.

I am so grateful to all of you who are reading this. I seriously gives me warm fuzzies inside with all the alerts and favorites and reviews that I have received and that I am getting. I really hope I don't disappoint but I have enjoyed thus far writing and taking the liberties that I have with my muse Kurt Hummel.

Disclaimer- I don't own GLEE, Kurt or Blaine, I did however watch Prom Queen and and grateful that Ryan Murphy does and has given us such a wonderful story to watch every week.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The day still dragged by. Kurt was so giddy, especially when Blaine was around him. Blaine was also very excited he just was able to hide his excitement easier than Kurt.

Finally Kurt climbed into bed. It was only nine forty-five. And he laid there...And laid there...And laid there. 'I'm and idiot for trying to sleep this early.' he though to himself. It was Friday night and Josh had decided to go out with Carly and so he was alone. He had told Blaine that he wanted his beauty rest which he berated himself for also. He looked at the clock it had to be like one in the morning right. What? It was only ten fifteen; he'd only been laying there for half an hour. Was this day ever going to end?

He picked up his phone that was charging on his nightstand and texted Blaine

***Are you asleep? -Kurt**

The reply was almost instant

***Are you kidding? On a Friday night? NO! -B**

***Only crazy people leave their boyfriend on a Friday night to go to bed early. -B**

***So what are you doing? - Kurt**

***In the senior commons with Dav, Wes, Chris, and Jeff. -B**

***You can come down if you want. -B**

***If you're not too tired. ;)-B**

***Don't you have to be invited by a senior to go to the senior commons? -Kurt**

***Kurt, get down here now or we'll hold Blaine hostage for the whole weekend and you won't see him for one second til Monday! -Wes**

***LOL, fine I'm on my way. -Kurt.**

And Kurt rolled out of bed. Curfew on Friday and Saturday was at twelve-thirty, the rest of the week it was at eleven. Kurt saw that the boys were having a halo tournament. And there were quite a few more boys than the four that Blaine had mentioned. They all had their x-boxes hooked up to multiple televisions scattered around the room. He scanned it and saw Blaine over in the corner with a controller in his hands making sure to shoot whatever came into his screen. Kurt groaned. Video games weren't his thing. But oh well he went and sat down on the floor in front of Blaine's legs, he leaned back into them.

"Hey babe." Blaine greeted him not looking away from his game.

"Hi. I don't remember the room having this many TVs in it when I was here last." Kurt commented looking around.

"When was that?" David asked. Not looking away either.

"Oh once upon a teenage dream." he replied a little aloof as he was reminiscing in his head the day he met Blaine. Wes and David exchanged a knowing look but didn't say anything.

"Well, the halo tournament has been set up for a few weeks so those with TVs in their rooms brought them in here for the weekend.'

"You better not stand me up tomorrow for this dumb game." Kurt threatened.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Blaine said as he finally looked at him. "Do you want to play?" Kurt scoffed at him.

"Please, no. Would you like me to get you anything? I see they have some snacks over in that corner."

"You don't have to do that for me." Blaine said off handedly.

"Blaine, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to."

"Hey you could bring me a soda and some redvines." said Jeff.

"And the salt and vinegar chips." said David

"Oh not salt and vinegar, the barbeque ones." Wes piped up.

"And while you're up there, I could use a soda and the peanut m&m's." was Chris's request.

"Do you know what I suggest?" Kurt said icily. They all glanced at him with amused expressions. "I suggest that you should all get your own boyfriends."

"Oh but Blaine snagged the last good one. We'd all still be comparing him to you and then how would he feel when he couldn't measure up to your amazingness?" Jeff flattered. Kurt just huffed and pushed himself up from the ground.

"What would you like Blaine?"

"Just a drink, please, it you are really sure you don't mind."

"And that is why I am with him and none of you cavemen, because he actually said please."

"And because we are all straight." laughed David. Kurt lifted his eyebrows unconvinced. He walked over to the snack table to get their snacks.

"Hey, Kurt isn't it? Don't you room with Josh Grant?" Kurt looked at the senior who had addressed him. He was a big guy like Josh. He had really short cropped dark red hair and very tan skin. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown and he had a spattering of freckles across his nose. His hands were the beefy jock type. He was a little intimidating.

"Um, Yeah Josh is my roommate."

"I thought so; we are on the lacrosse team together. I'm Marc, Marc Henderson." He introduced himself sticking out his hand to shake Kurt's. Kurt took it.

"It's nice to meet you." Kurt told him.

"So who do you know here at this little shindig? As you're a junior right?"

Kurt was a little confused, was Marc just being friendly or was he trying to flirt with him. He was leaning up against the snack table and if Kurt didn't know better looked like he was undressing him with his eyes. "I'm here with Wes and David, and Chris."

"Oh right Warblers. You any good? Don't know much about singing myself. Give me a ball of any kind though and my skills there would amaze you to no end." Kurt colored at his declaration.

"Uh, if you'll excuse me I was on an errand for my friends. I should get back."

"They look engrossed in their game, they'll never miss you. We could go somewhere a little more private, just you and me. Get to know each other better." Marc looked at him through heavily lidded eyes.

"I'm sorry Marc, but I am seeing someone. But thanks for the offer?"

"The whole school knows about you and Blaine Anderson, I think you should keep your options open instead of that mamby pamby boy."

"Huh, again, thanks for the advice but I kind of like that mamby pamby boy. So excuse me." Kurt gathered up the snacks and hurried back to his Warbler friends. He deposited the snacks in front of them on the floor and then stood in front of Blaine, so that he was forced to look up at him. "Scoot back please." Blaine who had been perched forward with his elbow on his knees, sat back looking intently at his boyfriend wondering what had gotten into him. Kurt climbed into the oversized arm chair. He settled in sitting with his back against the arm and his legs draped over Blaine's lap. "You may continue now." Kurt indicated the game.

Blaine hugged Kurt's knees to his chest and went back to his game around them. Kurt watched him play. He eventually let his hand wander up to Blaine's hair. He fingered his sideburn gently scratching his temple, inching higher to his curls. He moved to the back of his head and ran his fingers through the shorter hair there, alternating between scratching Blaine's scalp and feeling his smooth hair through his fingers. He was watching Blaine slowly come undone.

"Did you know the lacrosse team thinks you are a 'mamby pamby'?" Kurt finally said softly to Blaine.

Blaine laughed out loud. "Did Josh tell you that? He and I always got along, but I'm not surprised."

"No it was the ever charming Marc Henderson who does not think so highly of you. I do think that Josh likes you in that 'you're-an-okay-dude-as-long-as-I-don't-have-to-touch-you' way" they both laughed.

"Marc Henderson? He's the captain right?" Kurt shrugged. He cared about lacrosse even less than football and that was hardly anything. "Big red head guy?" Kurt nodded. "Where did you meet him?"

"Over by the snack table. He asked if I wanted to go somewhere a little more private to get to know one another." Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes widened and slowly turned away from his game. "You know if you don't pay more attention to me someone may come along and snatch me right out from under your nose."

Blaine tossed his controller down and gathered Kurt in his arms and crushed his lips to Kurt's. It was a rough kiss. A jealous kiss. One that was marking Kurt as Blaine's to all who were in the room. Especially whoever this Marc guy thought he was. Kurt was kissing back with a need and a want that he hadn't kissed Blaine with before. There were tongues battling and caressing and teeth ever so slightly biting. Breaths were becoming more and more shallow as they drowned out everyone and got lost in each other. Kurt hoped in the back of his mind that Marc was watching. It was kind of a 'take that Karofsky!' that was almost the first person Kurt had thought about when Kurt had met Marc.

Eventually someone, maybe Jeff, threw a redvine at them. "Go get a room you two." The other four Warblers sniggered at the comment.

Kurt and Blaine pulled apart reluctantly but kept their heads together. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's embrace and watched the screen for a minute.

"How can you guys play this? Are you all against each other in this room or on the same team?"

"Well…" Chris started, eyes glued to the television. "There are different ways to play. We're playing capture the flag right now. Everyone in this room is on either the red team or the blue and we are trying to get to the flag of another team." Just them a collective cheer erupted in the room.

"You won? I presume?" The boys were all high-fiving each other with loud whoops and congratulations for each others stats.

"Why yes we did." Chris told him, high-fiving Jeff who was sitting next to him. Everyone started a new game. Blaine looked like he was itching to get the controller again. Kurt leaned down and picked it up from where it had been tossed.

"So how do you work this thing?" He asked Blaine. Blaine snaked his arm around his waist and covered Kurt's hands with his on both sides of the controller and proceeded to show him the different things that had to do with the buttons. He showed him different weapons and vehicles you could use in the game. Kurt didn't really care as long as Blaine was paying attention to him.

"You should let a real man show you the tricks of the trade if you want to learn it right." All six boys looked up at Marc, who was looking at Kurt draped across Blaine's lap sharing the controller.

"Shove off Henderson." Wes demanded. Marc ignored him.

"What'd ya say Hummel?" Marc asked ignoring Wes. "Care to learn a few tricks Anderson could never have the balls to teach you?" Blaine went to move and would have resulted in Kurt being dumped on the floor, if Kurt hadn't calmed him with the small gesture of a hand on his shoulder. The other four were dumbfounded, just looking at Marc like he had two heads and fifteen eyes. Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear that it wasn't worth it and please continue with the tutorial.

"You know Hummel. I bet those long fingers could be put to good use. My roommate is out of town the whole weekend." Kurt's mind went to the pamphlets his dad had given him and he turned deep scarlet, but at the same time some of his diva snapped and he slowly stood and walked around the chair looking eerily calm. None of his Warbler friends wanted to be on the receiving end of that look.

"You're right, Marc is it?" Kurt's tone was icy. "I _should_ have a real man teach me some things, and do you know what? Too bad for you the only real man who is ever going to feel these fingers anywhere near him will be the one who's lap I just vacated.

"And Heaven forbid, that beautiful man, I was snogging just minutes ago, and I ever broke up, you would never even be on my radar to crawl to for being an inconsiderate, incompetent and utter ass. If you ever speak to me or my amazing, beautiful, polite, masculine boyfriend again, like you just did, I will report you to the administration and have you expelled. And I have a room full of witnesses this time.

"Now kindly leave because my backside is a little cold and I want to return to my awesome, lovely, dapper, handsome boyfriend's lap." And he deliberately turned his back on Marc and climbed back into Blaine's lap. He shuttered into his chest as Blaine encircled his arms around him.

Marc stood there spellbound. "I think you heard the man.' David said in awe as he and Wes and Chris and Jeff got out of their seats to further persuade Marc to be on his way. Marc glanced down at Kurt once more who looked like he had completely forgotten about him and was being comforted by Blaine. Alright maybe he hadn't gone about it the right way or even a remotely acceptable way. But Kurt mesmerized him. Ever since he had first seen him in this very room several months ago. He had lost track of him for a little while then started seeing him again. He found out he was Josh's roommate merely by accident when the underclassman was telling another student, in the locker room after practice, how his roommate Kurt, wouldn't help him so his girlfriend could stay in his room for the night while Kurt went home for the weekend.

Marc was infatuated with him. How could someone be so delicate but not at the same time? He hadn't thought about what he was saying before he said it. It was a classic case of 'Open Mouth, Insert Foot' He really wasn't that insensitive. But, he scoffed at himself, obviously he was. He didn't know what had come over him, seeing Kurt and Blaine openly making out in the middle of the senior commons. He had just wished it had been him with Kurt on his lap.

Kurt was still acting like he wasn't there. And would probably never give him the time of day ever again. Someone cleared his throat near him. He shook himself out of his thoughts.

"I think you were politely asked to leave." Wes told him. Marc spun on his heal, grabbed his hoodie and left the common room.

"_Is he gone? Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish…brainless… Madam Gaston, can't you just see it. Madam Gaston, his little wife. No sir, not me, I guarantee it. I want much more than this provincial life." _Kurt sang. His friends laughed as he sang the reprise of Belle, from Beauty and the Beast. The mood immediately lightened and Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine. " I think I'm tired now. I think I'll go to bed." Kurt made to get up and Blaine groaned and held Kurt captive.

"No stay." he pleaded. "It's still early."

"Well if you look at that pocket watch of yours you will see hat it is almost midnight."

Wes looked panicked. "Are you serious?" Kurt nodded. "Hey everyone this is the last game. Then we need to get the room back in to some order curfew is in thirty minutes." There was a groan throughout the room. "We can resume in the morning after breakfast."

Kurt swung his legs around and put them on the floor and started to push himself up. Blaine wound his arms tighter around his waist and held him to his chest. "You're so warm, don't leave."

"I have to go Blaine. Let go."

"Well I'm not letting you go alone if that's what you're thinking. So if you insist on leaving, I'm walking you home." Kurt got up and turned and pulled Blaine up.

"Are you afraid the ghost of Dalton is gonna get me?" Kurt teased.

Blaine looked at him with that are-you-serious-were-you-not-in-the-same-room-as-me face. "No, not a ghost...Gaston, as you put it."

"Oh. I like jealous Blaine. But just so you know, he was already forgotten.'

"Which is exactly why I'm walking you to your room. Don't want him waiting for you and catch you off your guard."

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking Kurt down the falls of the dorms. Kurt had their arms linked and his head leaning on Blaine's shoulder.<p>

"Are you comfortable?" Blaine asked.

"Umhmm." Kurt sighed contentedly. "Why?"

"Just with you being taller than me I don't want you to be uncomfortable and get a kink in your neck."

"I'm not that much taller than you, you know. Just think of it as if you were straight and I were a girl with heels on." They both laughed. "On second thought don't think of me like that."

"Too late." Blaine chuckled. "Don't think of me as straight though."

"I could never." Kurt looked at him through his eyelashes. "Cuz you're amazing just the way you are." Kurt sang.

"Really?" Blaine paused. "Did you really mean all those things you said about me to Marc?"

"I really think we should refer to him as Gaston. I don't think he deserves a real name. But yes I meant every word I said about you." Blaine felt those tiny butterflies try to escape his stomach as he pulled Kurt closer.

"I think you're pretty special too." Kurt nuzzled in closer. They reached his door and Blaine put both of his arms around him in a tender hug. "I'm excited to spend the whole day with you tomorrow just me and you." Kurt hummed his approval. I'll come by a little before nine to pick you up and we will have breakfast. And that is all you're getting out of me."

Kurt laughed into Blaine's chest. "Well at least I got that. Goodnight Blaine, dream of me." He kissed Blaine's cheek and turned to open his door.

"Is that all I get?" he frowned.

"If I put out too much, what will keep you from coming back?" Kurt flirted, but went back and pecked his lips. "There. Thank you for walking me to my door. I can't wait for tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Kurt was frantic. Josh had vacated the room even though he really had nowhere to go because Kurt was just plain scary. Blast Blaine for not giving Kurt a better idea of what they would be doing today so he could plane his outfit better. Oh if he lived through the morning…he was so nervous. He almost felt like he would throw up. This was dumb he had been out with Blaine several times before and it had never been this big of a deal. But then he remembered that he was allowed to touch Blaine now and that just got the butterflies fluttering all over again. He ran to the bathroom again to lean over the toilet, but nothing came up. He was being foolish.<p>

He pulled out his phone. And hit the speed dial. "Come on, pick up, pick up." he pleaded into the phone. It was going on six rings.

"H…hello?" a very groggy Mercedes answered.

"Oh good! Mercedes you're up!" Kurt beamed. "I need your help. I don't know what to do. I think I've tried to throw up like three times in the last hour and I still don't know what to wear." Kurt was talking too fast for her.

"Kurt it is…" she looked through one heavily lidded eye at her clock by her bed. "Not even six-thirty in the morning. On a Saturday morning! Why are you trying to make yourself throw up?"

"I'm not trying. I'm just so nervous I just think that I am mistaking it for something else. What do I do? I need to know what to wear. He'll be here soon!"

"Who Kurt?"

"Blaine!" Kurt practically screeched.

"How soon is soon?" she asked.

"Like nine. And I don't know what to do. I feel like I dropped my head somewhere."

"Well you are acting like it to. Take a few deep breaths in through the nose out through the mouth. In…Out…In…Out. Now keep doing that while I talk ok." Kurt nods but Mercedes can't see. She hears his breath continue though so that is a good sign. "Alright I am going to give you a list of things to do and you are going to do that list so you don't hyperventilate again. You can look at the list and keep focused okay. Now go get a pen and paper so you can write what I am saying.""

"Ok Mercedes." he tells here when he is ready to dictate.

"Alright first thing. Have you done any type of exercise this morning?" there was a soft no, "Ok 1. Go jog around the block or go lift weights or something. Get your blood pumping to your head, it will also get those pheromones flowing so you'll smell better to Blaine. I'm actually surprised you haven't done this yet this morning you're usually so good at getting your exercises in.

"K. 2. Take a shower. And do your morning skin regimen. Make sure you're extra soft. 3. Look at your closet and put the first pair of pants on that you like to look at yourself in. Don't dwell on it, it has to be the first pair okay! I can assure you that if you like how you look then so will Blaine. And once you have chosen the pants I am sure that you have a shirt and shoes that you purchased to go with them. 4. Fix your hair. 5. Put on some of that new cologne that you go for Christmas. It smells really nice and will just enhance your smell from your work out.

"Did you get all that?" Kurt told her that he had and thanked her for being such an amazing friend and told her to go back to sleep. She made him promise that he would snap a picture of himself with is phone and send it to her when he picked an outfit so she could see. And then to let her know how the date went later that night of tomorrow. He promised. And that is how Kurt survived the morning, with Mercedes' list.

* * *

><p>Blaine Knocked on Kurt's door. And waited a couple of seconds to Kurt opening the door. His jaw dropped a little. His boyfriend was amazing looking in his uniform but when he wasn't in it he had to remind himself that Kurt's fashion sense rivaled the top designers. And even though he knew Kurt probably considered himself 'dressed down' he was gorgeous.<p>

Kurt had on a pair of Gucci royal blue skinny jeans that were pretty tight and Blaine was pleased with the way they looked. He was wearing an Alexander McQueen black long sweater with two painted hand prints across the chest. And a collared white shirt underneath. He had a fedora on top tilted to the side. Blaine's eyes were still bugging as he tried to take it all in.

"You're looking…well…" Blaine was tongue tied.

"You're welcome to look." Kurt tittered at him as he came out to pull the door closed.

"Hey," Blaine did a full body scan again and gulped. "This was on your door." He handed him an envelope with his name on it.

"What's in it?" Kurt asked him curiously. Blaine shrugged his shoulders. Kurt tore open the envelope intrigued.

**Kurt,**

**I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. It was inconsiderate and rude. Please forgive me. I would like to get to know you better, but I realize that I might have blown my chances with the way I acted. I hope you can find it in your heart to give me a chance to be your friend.**

**Marc Henderson**.

Kurt huffed and threw it on his desk before he had completely closed the door. "What did it say?" Blaine asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Gaston wants me to forgive him and be his friend."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Blaine demanded.

"Your jealousy is showing again. I don't want to think about it today. I want to think about you." He linked his arm in Blaine's and they walked out to Blaine's car. Blaine took him to a little place called Toast for breakfast and they talked and laughed and sat close and held hands under the table. It was busy for a Saturday but it didn't matter. It was only them today.

After breakfast Blaine drove Kurt to his house. Kurt was confused but Blaine just explained that he needed to get something for the next part of their day. So they climbed out of the SUV, and Kurt followed him into Blaine's garage. Kurt hadn't been paying attention when they had walked through it they other day. It was massive. Blaine was showing him around.

"This is the car my dad and I built together a couple of years ago, when he didn't want to accept that I was gay." It was a beautiful vintage Shelby. There was an Aston Martin, and a couple of Mustangs not to mention the Shelby that was Blaine's. There were a few custom classic cars and a few sports cars. Kurt was in awe.

"My dad would feel like he'd have died and gone to heaven if he were here." Kurt breathed. Blaine laughed they rounded the corner and there were quite a few bikes. Some Harley Davidson's and a crotch rocket and some road bikes. And a couple of dirt bikes. There was also a pretty beat up pick up truck. Blaine climbed into it and pushed a garage door opener then pulled the truck out into the driveway. He let the truck idle as he went back in to retrieve a dirt bike. He started to push it out of the open door toward the truck.

"Um Blaine…" Kurt looked horrorstruck "What are you doing?"

"Loading the bike."

"I can't ride that! I wouldn't know the first thing about riding that."

"You don't have to know how. Your just have to know how to hold on, silly."

"For dear life." Kurt muttered so Blaine couldn't hear him. Blaine pulled the plank down out of the back of the truck and pushed the bike up it to the truck bed. Kurt marveled at the ease he managed it. He must have done it before, he smiled to himself as he thought that. Kurt watched Blaine. He really was beautiful today. He had a pair of dark washed cuffed jeans on, and a fitted long sleeved green t-shirt. He hadn't shaved and so had just a little more scruff than a five o'clock shadow and his hair was a disarray of curls that Kurt just wanted to muss even more. Kurt was mesmerized as he watched the muscles under Blaine's shirt pull and contract as he tied the bike down in the back of the truck.

"Like what you see?" Kurt had been caught staring, okay not staring…gawking. He just grinned at being caught.

"Well definitely not the machine." he laughed timidly.

"Oh I am a machine baby!" Blaine teased and Kurt colored a little as he diverted his eyes

Blaine jumped down from the bed of the truck. "Are you ready to go?" he asked Kurt who gulped and nodded. He looked a little terrified. It will be fun, I promise." Kurt nodded again. They climbed into the cab and Blaine eased the vehicle out of the driveway and they were on the road.

"Do you know what I like about this truck?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt lifted an eyebrow and looked at him inquisitively. "I like that there is no console." He patted the seat right next to him. Kurt giggled a little and scooted over to sit in the middle right next to Blaine.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. Do I get to know where we are going yet?"

"I suppose. We are going to Maumee State Forest. We are going to enjoy the beautiful spring day on the dirt bike and have a little picnic and have fun being together, maybe get to know one another better."

"So isn't Maumee like three hours away?"

"Yeah, about two and a half. I brought my ipod and some snacks and with you right by my side it will be a fun little road trip."

And it was. They talked and laughed and sang and the time actually flew by. Before they knew it Blaine was unloading the bike. Kurt watched him a little apprehensive still. He'd never been on a motorcycle and it scared him a little. Blaine put the kickstand down and went back to the truck and got a small Backpack out of the backseat. He strapped it to the handle bars and then straddled the bike he kicked it to life, he sat there with his hand outstretched toward Kurt as it rumbled beneath him. Kurt took it shaking a little.

"It'll be fun. You can hold tight to me." Kurt gave a nervous cough. But took Blaine's hand. "Be careful of the muffler. Stand on the peg there and swing your leg over." Kurt followed the instructions and in no time was sitting behind Blaine clutching for dear life. Blaine chuckled. "You can let up just a little." Kurt just shook his head against Blaine's back. "We came to see the scenery, you won't be able to do that with your head buried in my back."

"Give me a minute." Kurt mumbled.

"Take your time. Let me know when you're ready." Kurt took some deep breaths and soon lifted his head tucking his chin over Blaine's shoulder.

"You smell really good. I think I'm ready." Blaine revved the engine and Kurt slide closer to Blaine squeezing himself as close as he could get to him.

Blaine laughed again. "This should be interesting." he said almost to himself. But he pushed his feet forward giving the bike momentum and they were off cruising down the trail of the National Forest. After a little while Kurt became more relaxed and started to enjoy the ride. They meandered through the woods taking different paths that gave them great views of the coming of spring, and various animals. They even happened upon a herd of deer that they has startled and had bolted as they came around a corner.

They came upon a stream that the trail they were on went through. Blaine stopped the bike and turned a little in his seat to look at Kurt.

"Water can sometimes be a little tricky so just sit back a little and keep your feet up." He told him. Kurt just nodded and leaned back ever so slightly, clutching tightly to the sides of Blaine's shirt. Blaine satisfied, kicked off again and started the decent into the icy water. Barely being spring made the winter runoff waters exceptionally cold. About halfway through the creek Blaine's front tire hit a large rock that he hadn't seen.

A few things happened at once, the front of the dirt bike came up out of the water. Blaine's feet immediately left the foot rests and went down into the cold water holding the handlebars of the bike so he didn't lose it in the stream, and Kurt slid right off the back unceremoniously into the freezing water of the creek with a loud splash.

Kurt completely taken off guard by being thrown in the water just sat there, water up to his chest, in shock. Blaine immediately rushed the bike to the opposite bank and set the bike down before he was back in the water to get Kurt.

"Kurt, I am so sorry, I hit a rock." He extended a hand.

"Don't touch me." He said as icily as the water. He pushed himself up out of the water and marched to the bank that they had come from. He stood there shivering and glaring at Blaine

"I am so sorry. Let's get you back to the truck I have some blankets there and we can get the heater going full blast." Blaine went to get the bike and brought it back to where Kurt was standing there shaking. He pulled a map out of the backpack on the handlebars to find the quickest way back to the truck, tucked it away and kicked the bike to life again. Kurt climbed on behind him again and it wrenched Blaine's heart that he was so cold his teeth were chattering and his lips and the tips of his fingers had a slight tinge of blue.

Blaine cursed the speed of the bike. He wanted to get to the truck as fast as possible but that meant the wind, which had had a spring bite to it when they weren't all wet, was downright like a winter cold front now that Kurt was. It took about ten minutes to get back to where he had parked and he helped Kurt down who stood there hunched over clutching his wet arms with goosebumps showing on his forearms and neck. Blaine sprinted to the truck switching it on and turning the heat on full blast so that when Kurt got in it would be warm. He retrieved the blankets and brought them back to Kurt.

"Hey. Take your clothes off and wrap up in these blankets so we can get you warm. I'm going to see if I have any clothes in there that I may have forgotten about." He draped the blanket over the tailgate and went back up to the front to rummage around for anything that Kurt might be able to wear, and to give him some privacy while he got out of his wet things.

As luck would have it he actually found a pair of Dalton sweatpants and a Dalton t-shirt that actually smelled clean. He carried them back to Kurt. He stopped dead in his tracks. Standing before him was the most beautiful boy in the world. Kurt had shucked off his shirts and had a blanket loosely slung over his shoulders. But his bare chest was showing and Blaine couldn't help but stare. Kurt had small goosebumps covering his whole torso and his nipples were standing in peaks due to the cold. And he was still violently shivering.

But the thing Blaine most was in awe of was how toned Kurt was. He had always just thought Kurt was slender. He didn't think he'd be this ripped. He had long sleek muscles and a visible six pack. Especially with how clenched his stomach was with cold. Blaine had never seen him in short sleeves let alone no shirt at all and as Kurt vigorously rubbed at his arms for the friction to warm him, and Blaine couldn't help but notice the definition lines of his biceps. Blaine took an involuntary step toward Kurt. He wanted to touch. Kurt looked up at him and glared.

"How did you get like this?" Blaine asked in awe.

Kurt narrowed his eyes still with the icy tone, "I was dumped in an ice bath, by a boyfriend who would rather save his bike than me." Kurt spat. That brought Blaine up short. He shut his gaping mouth and stared stunned at a pissed Kurt.

"I am so sorry Kurt, really I am." Kurt looked down to start striping his wet jeans off. Blaine turned his back, wanting to look but thinking that may be rude or pervish.

He heard Kurt hiss. "They're ruined!" Blaine turned and looked at him to see the pants had started to run. The blue dye was running in streams down Kurt's perfect toned quads. "My Gucci pants a completely ruined! And where's my hat? Ugh! I hate nature!" He bent sown do remove his Doc Martin boots which took him a little while and then pulled the pants off almost violently and chucked them to the ground. He took the other blanket and ran it up and down his legs to get them dry and all the blue dye off. He snatched the clothes Blaine wordlessly offered him and pulled them on. He encircled the blankets tighter around his body and got into the cab of the truck. He laid down curling himself into a ball and tucking the blankets around himself.

Blaine didn't know what to do. This was not the way it was supposed to go. They were supposed to have a picnic and feed each other grapes and strawberries. And they were supposed to be kissing each other right now and he would have been able to find out how beautiful Kurt's body was that way not because he had been forced to strip practically naked because he got wet. And now Kurt hated him because he had thought he had saved his bike over him. That wasn't the way it was. Things just happened so fast and that was how it ended.

Ended, that was not a good word. But he could plainly see that Kurt hated him for this there was no way he would want to be with him now. These were his thoughts the whole two and a half hour drive back to Dalton while Kurt slept still slightly shivering even though he had two blankets and the heat going full blast. Blaine was dieing of heat but he couldn't turn it down for fear of Kurt being cold.

Blaine shook Kurt awake when they pulled up in front of Dalton, Kurt a little groggily and incoherent said goodbye and trudged off to his room. Blaine drove off to his house.

* * *

><p>Kurt, after he took a long hot shower and put Blaine's sweats back on climbed into bed to see if he could get more warm. He texted Blaine.<p>

***I could use a human heater! ;)-Kurt**

Kurt fell asleep. He woke up at nine thirty feeling warmer but still had that occasional involuntary shudder. He looked at his phone. No missed calls. No messages. He frowned. He walked to Blaine's room and knocked. Thad opened the door.

"Hey Thad. Is Blaine here?"

"Nope, He texted a few hours ago saying that he was going to stay at his parents for the weekend. Didn't you two have a date today? How'd that go?"

"Fine." Kurt told him as he walked off. Why wouldn't Blaine have told him that he was staying away this weekend? He pulled out his phone again.

***Hey, just woke up, Thad said you were staying at your parents house, how come? -Kurt**

Kurt walked back to his room to wait it out. He pulled out his laptop and plugged in a movie. He fell asleep during it and didn't hear Josh come in.

The next day Kurt woke late. Still no texts and no missed calls. 'What the hell.' He called Blaine's number.

**"Hey you've got Blaine, leave a message." BEEP "Blaine, what's going on? What's wrong? What did I do? Whatever it is I am sorry, I really want to see you today, and I think that we are supposed to have dinner with your parents today. So I guess call me. Bye."**

Kurt finished his essay for his class on Tuesday and a little bit of nonessential homework. By five o'clock he still hadn't heard from Blaine.

***What the HELL, Blaine! What did I do so I can fix it! Am I coming to dinner or not? -Kurt**

Kurt went to bed early that night too. Monday Blaine wasn't at school. He didn't come to walk Kurt to breakfast, he wasn't at lunch or in calculus. It was time to call in the big guns!

* * *

><p>AN- So what'da think? how about Marc? Like him? Hate him? Next chapter will back track to Blaine dropping Kurt off and going home and the thoughts that go on in his head as he ignores Kurt. (Just a little spoiler :) )<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

AN- You guys are amazing! Almost 50 reviews. Over 10,000 hits on my story. Don't you love Kristen? I do and I hope you love her even more after this chapter. The beginning of this chapter was really hard for me, I couldn't figure it out so I took yesterday off from writing or doing anything with it. So today when I sat down it just flowed! YAY!

AN- about last chapter, the motorcycle ride through the country side and being dumped in the creek was a true story :) totally happened to me on a date. Unfortuneatly he was too embarrassed to ask me out again, and I was not a vocal as Kurt, we could have laughed about it had he asked me again. Oh well.

Disclaimer- I dont own GLEE, Kurt or Blaine. it has been fun to borrow them though. I'm still waiting for my connection to Chris Colfer so I can sing with him :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

It was the longest ride back to Westerville Blaine had ever had to endure. He kept replaying Kurt's word over and over in his head.

'**I was dumped in an ice bath by a boyfriend who would rather save his bike than me.'...'I hate nature!'**

He hated our date was Blaine's conclusion; he'll never want to see me again. His mind just kept getting darker and darker. And Kurt kept shivering and chattering next to him in his sleep, just putting Blaine's mood deeper. It was his fault Kurt was cold. It was his fault Kurt didn't like the date, NO, Hated the date! It was his fault he had saved the bike instead of Kurt. He should have done everything to make it so Kurt hadn't fallen in. Even though in the way back of his mind he knew it had been an accident and he couldn't have prevented it. He pushed all those thoughts away…because it was his fault.

Blaine also had thoughts of Kurt's perfect body. He didn't let himself dwell too much on that as he was sure Kurt would never again let him near him within a ten foot radius.

By the time Blaine pulled up in front of Dalton Academy he had convinced himself that Kurt had just been humoring him and there was no way on this green earth that he would be forgiven for the botched date and so to risk being dumped he would sever ties first.

He shook Kurt awake who seemed disoriented and mumbled a goodbye and got out of the truck, not even glancing back once as he made his way to the dorms. It wasn't something Blaine was making up, Kurt couldn't even look at him. That's how bad it was. So Blaine went home. He had to take the truck and bike back anyway.

By the time he reached his house he decided that he would just stay there the rest of the weekend no need to put himself through the pain of the actual breakup that he knew was coming soon enough. He pulled the truck into the garage but didn't bother unloading the bike. He'd do it later. He went up to his room and flopped face first onto his bed and cried himself to sleep.

When he woke up a few hours later his phone was flashing that he had a message.

***I could use a human heater! ;) -Kurt**

'Yes Kurt, I know, it's all my fault that you fell into the creek' he thought bitterly 'no need to rub it in more.' He turned off his phone, after he sent a quick text to Thad saying he'd be staying at his parents for the weekend. He didn't need anymore guilt or distraction he could come by that on his own.

He left his room to see if he could find something to eat. They hadn't gotten to the lunch part of the horrible date so he was pretty hungry. He opened the fridge to rummage around and see what he could find in there to eat.

His mom came around the corner. "Oh," she said a little startled. "Blaine honey, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah mom, is it okay if I stay here the weekend?"

"Of course darling. So you're still coming for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I will."

"And your friend too…Caleb?"

"No Kurt won't be able to make."

"Well we could reschedule, I suppose."

"No, Kurt won't be coming ever." Blaine wasn't hungry anymore. He closed the refrigerator door and fled back to his room.

* * *

><p>Sunday passed the same way. Blaine was wallowing in his self pity, He watched sappy love stories that reminded him of Kurt and that he would not have Kurt ever again. When he got to 'When Harry Met Sally' he had to turn it off halfway through because that one was just too painful. Even though he and Kurt had never watched it together it was their movie and it was too painful to continue that one.<p>

Sunday dinner was a '_joyous_' occasion. Richard made Blaine dress in his dinner clothes and sit there in that awkward silence. His dad seemed chipper enough, Blaine was sure that it was because Kurt wasn't there and he didn't have to pretend that his son's gay boyfriend was there and what would they talk about. Blaine didn't really care what his dad or mom thought about Kurt because he had messed everything up and Kurt wasn't ever going to want to be sitting there in his house having dinner with his family. The only person Blaine cared what they thought was Kristen, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that he had messed up, and in a week and a half too, that must be a world record.

Blaine excused himself as soon as it was politely possible. He cried himself to sleep again Sunday night. With thoughts of how horrible he'd been to Kurt and would never forgive him for the fiasco of a date.

Monday he told his mother that he didn't feel well and could he please stay home. She felt his head and just nodded. He thought he got off scott free and buried himself further into his covers to sleep the day away. Maybe the week if he could convince his mother that he had a life threatening illness. But he wasn't that lucky because an hour later his mother came bustling in telling him she had made him a doctor's appointment and he needed to get up to they could get there to it. She just couldn't let him die of humiliation by himself. He grudgingly got out of bed and not bothering to do anything but brush his teeth succumbed to his mother and went to the doctor knowing full well that their wasn't anything physically wrong with him other than he was slowly dieing of a broken heart and it was all his fault.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't at school on Monday but there was no way he'd miss Warbler's practice. Kurt would ask, no, demand to sing to Blaine. He wasn't going to let Blaine get away with this this. It was not how you treat anyone especially your boyfriend. He walked into the Warbler's council room and glanced around the room. He felt dejected that Blaine wasn't there. Okay so maybe he should be worried. Maybe something had happened to Blaine after he had dropped him off at Dalton the other day. But if something had happened Kristen would have contacted him, he was sure of it. So, since Blaine wasn't answering his phone maybe he should call Kristen and get the lowdown from her. She definitely would have talked to Blaine in the two days.<p>

Warblers practice was tedious. They went over scheduling and where they could go and perform they didn't really practice since Blaine wasn't there, which no one really knew where he was. All Thad new was that he had stayed at his parents for the weekend and still had not come back. Yes, Kurt determined, he would call Kristen right after dinner.

Kurt went to a secluded table in the dining hall. He didn't want any disruptions. He just wanted to eat quickly and get back to the privacy of his room to talk to Kristen.

"Is this seat taken?" Crap, Kurt looked up to see Marc. He gave a disgusted look to his food. He really didn't need this amongst his other problems. Marc took his silence as an invitation and sat down with his food tray. Kurt looked at his with disbelief did he really not take the hint on Friday?

"How was your weekend?" Marc asked trying to break the awkward silence. It didn't work; Kurt just kept his eyes on his food, intent on eating it as quickly as he could. "Did you get my note?" he tried again.

"Yes I did, and as I appreciate your apology for your Neanderthal behavior on Friday, I am really not interested."

"I don't understand where you think you get off on your high horse." Marc accused him. "I just want to be your friend."

"Ha" Kurt blasted an unbelieving laugh, several people turned to look at him. "Here is how that should have gone down then," Kurt sat sideways in his chair. Speaking in a low voice. "Hey, Kurt isn't it? Don't you room with Josh Grant?" He turned in his chair to pretend he was having a conversation with someone else he took his natural voice back on. "Um, Yeah Josh is my roommate." turn, in mock Marc's voice. "I thought so; we are on the lacrosse team together. I'm Marc, Marc Henderson." turn. "It's nice to meet you." turn Marc's voice. "So who do you know here at this little shindig? As you're a junior right?" turn. "I'm here with Wes and David, and Chris." turn. "Oh right Warblers. You any good? Don't know much about singing myself. I'm better with sports." turn, he had varied from Marc's original conversation here. "Yeah I figured as much. But yes my voice is fantastic." turn. "Yeah, if you ever want to come watch a game sometime?" turn, "I'm sorry Marc, but I am seeing someone. But thanks for the offer?" turn. "Oh yeah I figured as much that you and Blaine were an item but I was just seeing if maybe both of you might like to come, you know school spirit or something like that."

"Marc, do you see the difference of that conversation and the one we actually had? I would have had a whole lot more respect for you had you had respect for me than insulting my boyfriend and assuming that I would be easy." He arose from the table, now if you will excuse me; Kurt turned and fled the dining hall.

Marc just sat there. Man he's messed up. His stupid mouth.

In the safety of his room. He pulled out his phone and found Kristen's contact information and hit send. He didn't want to leave a message but when Kristen's voicemail came on he had no choice.

**"You have reached Kristen Anderson, Junior Vice President of Affairs for the Richardson Project out of the London Office, Please leave me your name and number and a brief message and I will get you back to you as soon as I am available." BEEP**

_"Hi Kristen…"_ Kurt fought really hard but couldn't keep the tears from coming. _"It's Kurt, have you talked to Blaine? I can't get ahold of him. I don't know if he is hurt, or if I did something and he is ignoring me. But I haven't seen or talked to him since he dropped me off from our date on Saturday. You'd tell me if something was wrong with him right? I'm kind of going out of my head right now. Call me back please."_ he let out a shuddering sob as he hung up the phone and threw himself on his bed.

"Dude, are you ok?" Kurt hadn't heard Josh come in

"No. I don't know what happened. I don't know what I did? Why won't he talk to me? Where is he?"

"Are we talking about Blaine?" There was a muffled sound in the affirmative from Kurt's pillow. "You haven't seen him since your date?" Kurt shook his head. "Did you put out?" Kurt lifted his head and glared at Josh. "I don't know much about gay relationships but I do know some guys that once they get a girl in bed that was all they wanted and don't need them anymore."

"Well I did **not **put out." Kurt sounded disgusted and offended that Josh would even suggest it.

"Ok, sorry, I know guys that go the other way too, that if they think the girl isn't going to give up anything they will not bother with them anymore either. I didn't think Blaine would be like that, always thought he was too much of a gentleman, but you never know." Kurt buried his head in his pillow again with a sob, as the new thought of Blaine ignoring him was because he didn't think he would get anything other than the Broadway touch that said so much, as they had talked about so many months ago. Josh was out of suggestions and a little uncomfortable with his crying roommate. "I'm gonna go ok." Josh awkwardly patted Kurt's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Kristen was getting ready, she had chosen an ivory silk Vera Wang evening gown, and her long dark hair was swept up in a loose bun just to the sid of the back of her head, with delicate tendrils of hair coming down around her face. She and her colleagues were going out for a celebratory dinner to congratulate themselves on their new promotions. Her interviews went amazing even better that she had hoped and she was elated. Richardson wanted her to be there before the new building opened the first part of June; she was going to be able to help in the interior decorating of her office and floor. And building if she wanted to do more he wouldn't be holding her back. He also needed her there to help with all the hiring that they would be doing to get the Chicago office of the Richardson up and running.<p>

Kristen walked down to the restaurant of the Congress Plaza Hotel where she was staying; they would meet there and have dinner then decide where their evening would go. She spotted her new Junior Vice President of Public Affairs, Brayden Soreley, and the new Vice President of Internal Affairs, Jamie Roth, both sitting at the table waving to her.

"Welcome to our little party, Ms Anderson. Or should I say Ms Senior Vice President of the Richardson Project." Brayden toasted to her as she sat down. They had already poured her a glass of red wine.

She picked up her glass and clinked it with the other two. "Why thank you." She beamed. "We have a lot of work to do you know!"

"Yes, but not til June." interjected Jamie. "So no talking about work tonight." Jamie was a mousey looking woman of about forty, very small features and petite frame, she wore clothes that were slightly too big for her and made her look even smaller. Her hair tonight looked like she had tried and failed to fix it but it just fell limply to the sides of her face. She wore large wire rimmed glasses that kept falling to the end of her nose and she was constantly pushing them back into place. It was Kristen's mission to make her over.

Brayden on the other hand was just out of college, about twenty-five she guessed. He was about six foot and slender, his African American features were very prominent; He had his head shave bald and a sparkle in his eyes that said he could take on the world. She would be able to mould and shape him into what she needed as her assistant. She was glad that he had been chosen for the position instead of the woman who had been in the position in Los Angeles for the past ten years. Richardson had consulted her on her choice and she had been in on the interviews, and even though it was ultimately his decision he had taken her suggestions and feelings into consideration. And here they were celebrating.

Kristen's phone beeped telling here that she had missed a call and had a message. She had a fleeting thought that she would just listen to the message when she got back to her room that night, but decided against it. It could be Richardson, as he had already called her four times that day with different thoughts on various things she needed to know or do before she went back to England.

She pulled out her phone and dialed into her voicemail. _"Hi Kristen…"_ Was Kurt crying? _"It's Kurt, have you talked to Blaine? I can't get ahold of him. I don't know if he is hurt, or if I did something and he is ignoring me. But I haven't seen or talked to him since he dropped me off from our date on Saturday. You'd tell me if something was wrong with him right? I'm kind of going out of my head right now. Call me back please."_ Her face fell and Jamie noticed it.

"Is everything alright, Ms Anderson?" Kristen held up a finger as she continued to listen to Kurt's message. What had Blaine done now? Nothing was physically wrong with his her mother would have told her if he had been hurt.

Kurt's message finished with him sobbing in the background as he ended the call. Both Brayden and Jamie looked stricken. "I'm sorry you two, I just had a family emergency come up. Do you mind if we postpone this little get together til tomorrow evening please? You two stay and get to know one another better as you will be working very closely in a couple of months. But I must go. I am very sorry." The other two both muttered their well wishes that everything would be okay at home. Kristen went back to her room and called Kurt.

He picked up on the first ring. He had that gasping sob and she could tell he was trying to get it under control but just wasn't happening as quickly as he wanted.

"Kristen" He took a couple of shuddering breaths. "I'm sorry that I interrupted your evening."

"Kurt don't be silly. Now what has my boy done that I need to intervene and set him straight?"

"No, don't set him straight, I like that he is gay." Kurt gave a shuttering laugh/sob. Kristen laughed.

"Kurt what happened." Kurt was calming down slightly. "You said that you haven't seen of talked to him since your date a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah, He dropped me off at school and then texted Thad and said that he went home for the weekend, why wouldn't he tell me instead of Thad? Then he wasn't in school or Warbler's practice today. He won't answer my texts or messages. Is he hurt?"

"Kurt, calm down, it's okay, I would have heard if he had be hurt. I usually talk to him everyday but have been so busy with these promotion interviews that I haven't had time. So let's see if we can get to the bottom of this. Tell me about your date, you promised me you would."

"I did, I'm sorry that I didn't call you, I haven't called Mercedes yet either. She's gonna kill me."

"Kurt? The date."

"Yeah sorry. Well he took me to breakfast which was really nice. Then he took me to your guys' house and he loaded a motorbike into a truck and we had a really nice drive to Maumee State Park. Kristen I didn't think that I would like riding around on that bike, my dad instilled in me how unsafe they were from a very young age, but once I actually got over the fact there was no protection around me on all sides, we actually had fun.

"The leaves were just coming out and we saw some deer, and it was so nice to sit behind Blaine and smell his wonderful scent and hold him. It was actually perfect. He told me that he had a picnic prepared and I was really looking forward to it." Kurt paused for a minute. Kristen smirked at how infatuated Kurt was.

"Kurt?" When he didn't speak for a minute, she prompted.

"We got to a stream and I thought I was doing what he told me to do. And it was like he popped a wheelie in the middle and I slipped into the creek, the water was so cold and I just sat there in that water shocked and he took his bike to the far edge of the stream."

"Kurt, did you get hurt?" Kristen asked sympathetically.

"No, just my pride, but I think I snapped at Blaine. He made me get back on that damn bike and we rode back to his truck. He gave me some blankets and stuff. But I wasn't thinking, I think I said some things that weren't very nice. But my dry clean only Gucci jeans were completely ruined and the blue was literally running down my legs and I lost my hat and I was freezing, that water was colder than ice water. I don't remember what I said exactly but I think that it had to do with something like he save his bike and not me. But he won't answer his phone so I can apologize."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"I don't know, I just want him to talk to me, so I can apologize. So I can tell him that I don't blame him for hitting a rock and that it was just an accident and I forgive him too. The car ride I don't remember too much other than I couldn't get warm. I wasn't warm again for several hours after I got back to Dalton. When we got back I was kind of incoherent as he just woke me up to go to my room. And I don't remember saying a proper goodbye and he drove off and I never heard from him again."

"Kurt I am so sorry that he is being so difficult and not a very good boyfriend. So let me call him. I won't let him know that I talked to you and I will get him to talk to me and help him see the error of his ways. I will call you back alright."

"Thanks Kristen, I know that you told me that I needed to talk to him when he got like this, but how do you talk to him when you can't find him?"

"Good question. I'll have a talk to him about that too."

"Kristen?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"How did your interview go?"

"Very well, Kurt, I got the position. Thanks for asking."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey you've got Blaine, leave a message." BEEP.<strong> Kristen didn't leave a message. She was going to give Blaine a piece of her mind for having his phone turned off. He knew that not calling to talk to her about this was unacceptable. And it was very unlike him to do. He must really be in a bad place.

She called the home phone. Her mother answered. "Hey mom! How are you?" she asked making the small talk. She didn't want Blaine to know that she had called him specifically knowing he was there. Her mother exchanged the pleasantries.

"Hey mom, I was calling to let you and father know that I received the position here in Chicago. I will be overseeing the Chicago office. I move back here in June."

"Oh that is lovely darling. Congratulations. Did you want to tell Blaine that? He is upstairs. He will enjoy the good news. He hasn't felt well all weekend. I took him to the doctor today but he couldn't find anything wrong with him."

"Yes mom, let me talk to him."

"Here he is darling, it was good talking to you." She heard her mother in the background tell Blaine he had a phone call. And Blaine tell her that he didn't want to talk to anyone. Then that it was Kristen. Blaine reluctantly took the receiver.

"Hello."

"Hello my boy!" She wanted to sound excited for her promotion so he didn't suspect that she had a different agenda "I got the job!"

"That's exciting Kristen." He didn't sound excited.

"Huh, I thought that you would have been so much more enthusiastic about it, because it means that I am only four hours away. So how come you are at home? Mom said something about you going to the doctor today."

"Yeah I haven't felt very well lately." This was harder that Kristen would have thought was possible to get Blaine to open up without her coming right out and saying that she knew why he was upset.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So I was thinking, you know how you come spend summer break with me in England? Well I won't be there this summer so I was wondering if you would like to come for spring break instead and you should bring Kurt too." That got a reaction. Blaine started to cry.

"I don't think that will happen Kristen."

"Oh baby what's the matter? What happened?"

"Kurt and I aren't together anymore."

"What? Why? What makes you say that?" This was worse than she thought. Whatever dark thoughts were going on in his head had to be stopped right now.

"I tried so hard and he hated our date."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Not in so many words. We went to Maumee for a nature ride on the dirt bike and a picnic. But when we were on the way to picnic site we had to cross a stream and it all happened so fast and one thing lead to another and he fell in. Kristen I didn't mean to save my bike over him. But he hates me for it."

"Honey I don't think he hates you for that. I think he was just embarrassed."

"No. He said. **'I was dumped in an ice bath by a boyfriend who would rather save his bike than me.' **I tried so hard for it to be a fun romantic experience and he thinks that I didn't care to save him. And now he never wants to see me again."

"Did he tell you that?"

"I could just tell. He slept the whole way home and then barely even looked at me or said goodbye when we got to Dalton. He hated our date though. He did tell me that. Quote. **'I hate nature!' **I tried to make it so perfect and he hated it."

"Blaine I think he said that because his expensive pants were ruined. Not because of the date."

"No. it was because what I planned didn't meet his expect…Wait how did you know his pants got ruined?" She had been biting her lip that he wouldn't catch her slip. "Have you talked to him?"

"Yes my boy, I have. He is beside himself, he doesn't understand the silent treatment and neither do I. We always talk things through. It has to be like that in every relationship. Not just yours and mine."

"Kristen," there were fresh tears. "I can't bear to have him break up with me to my face, which I know is coming so I had to stay out of the way til I could handle it."

"Okay, this is what you are going to do. You are going to go take a shower because I know that you haven't had one since Saturday, then you are going to get your butt back to Dalton. You will not miss another day of school. Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Alright, and you are going to face Kurt and you two are going to talk this out. And if he dumps you like you are set in your mind that he is going to do then you will take it like a man and move on. But if he doesn't then you will promise me and him that this childish behavior will never happen again. You will talk to him about your feelings. Understand?"

"Yes." he said again sheepishly.

"I want you to call me when you and Kurt talk. And the offer still stand for you both to come to England for spring break. Now hurry do not dawdle in getting back to school."

"Yes Kristen. Thanks, even though I think you were pretty mean to me by not being more sympathetic.'

"I am sympathetic. I just need you should face some of your fears and one of those is confrontation. I love you my boy."

"I love you too Kristen.

*** Kurt, Blaine is on his way back to Dalton, hopefully within the next half hour. I told him you two need to talk some things out. He shouldn't back out. Let me know how it goes. -Kris**

*** Thanks so much, Kristen, I'll let you know. -Kurt.**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into his dorm room. Thad was sitting at his desk and turned to the door as Blaine came in. "Hey man, you okay, we were getting a little worried. I think Kurt has no fingernails left. He's been beside himself. What happened between you two?" Blaine just shrugged. He went about putting the few things he brought from home away. There was a smart rap on the door.<p>

"Thad, if that's Kurt, please tell him I'm not here." Thad looked at him quizzically mixed with you're-a-jerk face, but got up from his chair just as the door burst open.

"You're not here! You're going to have your roommate lie for you? That's mature Blaine! You are going to talk to me and tell me what I can do so we get past this!" Kurt all but shouted at Blaine. Thad grabbed some things and hastily fled the room to give the two boys some privacy.

"Kurt, just stop. I know that you hate me. I don't know that I have the strength to go through this right now."

"What are you talking about. I don't hate you. I should, you didn't talk to me for two whole days. Did you read any of my texts? Did you listen to my message? I was worried about you. What if something had happened to you? You don't do that to people who love you!" Somewhere during Kurt's speech he had started crying. Blaine just looked at him bewildered. Had he heard right?

"You know what Blaine? I have wanted this" He indicated the two of them. "Ever since I stopped you on the stairs and you sang 'Teenage Dream' to me, but I was pretty much okay with us being just friends, I thought that you wanted to take the next step. You were the one that made that step, so I don't understand what happened for you to back so far away from me.

"I thought we had something good going on Saturday and then you just fell off the face of the earth. How do you think that made me feel?"

"You feel?" Blaine finally spoke up "You pretty much told me you hated our date."

"No I didn't!"

"Uh, yeah you did. You told me that you hated nature. And that was where we were on our date. What am I supposed to think?"

"I said I hated nature because nature ruined my amazing pants. And ate my hat. It had nothing to do with what you had planned or the perfectness up to the point of me falling into the stream. We could have gotten past that."

"Could have?" Blaine inquired looking pained again, here it was, the moment he was dreading Kurt couldn't stand to be with him any more and was going to tell him.

"You know what Blaine. Your hurt me, really bad. I want to be with you more than anything, but you seriously need to work on your communicative skills. Every time something happens between us you can't just hide out and hope it blows over. Relationships don't work like that. You have to talk to me and I have to talk to you. You can't assume what the other person is thinking or feeling. You can't ignore them for two days."

"So, are we finished then? You don't want to be with me then?" Blaine's eyes welled with tears .

"When did I ever say that? If that is what you want then I will respect your wishes." Kurt looked hopeful.

"No, that is not what I want. I want to be with you. I want you so much." Both of them breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry I just let my brain run away from me, I do that often. I'm sorry that I saved the bike and not you."

Kurt gave a tearful chuckle. "I'm sorry that I said that. It was just my diva pride talking and being so cold that was doing the talking. I think that we both have some things to really think about. But it is unfortunately curfew and Thad will probably want to come back in.

"Blaine, you really hurt me, it's not ok that you did that. I know that I am not totally innocent in this either. But think on it tonight and we will talk some more tomorrow."

"Okay." Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. "I'm sorry that I didn't call you. I really was afraid that you were going to dump me on my ass because…well…it doesn't matter. Goodnight Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt pulled away and walked to the door. He stood in the doorway looking back at Blaine and gave a small wave goodnight. He walked out into the hall and about tripped over Thad who was sitting on the floor next to the door doing homework waiting to be allowed back into his room.

"Sorry Thad, thanks for the use of your room."

"No prob, Kurt, have a good night."

"Well it will definitely be better than the last two." Kurt walked to the stairs to make his way to his own dorm.

* * *

><p>AN- not totally resolved but it's a start! This is for my neice who wanted chapter 14 so she could find out what happened next. :) Hope I didn't disappoint.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

AN- You are all so amazing! I have reached over 50 reviews! Thanks to ShevyLikeTheCar for the official 50th review and that you actually gave me some critiques to help me be better. I will definitely try to do better on proof reading my work before it is published. As I read through it again I did notice a few places where the words were the wrong homonym like stair for stare and bear for bare. Haha Thanks again. I was asked by someone about betaing this and I actually don't know what this is. I am not very good at computer things. Again you are amazing! Also as I read through my whole story recently and got to the end and thought "Oh I sure hope she updates soon! I need to find out what happens next." Haha then I remembered that I was the one that needed to update what was happinening with these two. JK

On another note I thought that the 'Funeral' episode of GLEE was one of the best done to date. Great job Ryan Murphy and Fox and the Glee Cast! I do know that I will get some back talk but I am not a fan of Jessie St. James and wish that they had not brought him back. I could live without him. Just make me a show all about Kurt and Blaine! I guess that is why I am writing this, so I can get my fix in my head :D and from all the fanfics I read from a lot of you!

Disclaimer- I do not own GLEE, Kurt or Blaine. Just wish I owned Kurt, or at least knew him :)

Well enjoy this chapter. The songs sung in this chapter are- Kurt's- Battlefield by Jordin Sparks and -Blaine- Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"Hey Kurt?" Josh called as he was leaving for breakfast the next morning.

"What is it Josh?" Kurt replied as he came out of the bathroom finishing his Double Windsor knot on his tie. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Blaine with an arm full of beautiful red roses. "Blaine! They're beautiful!" Kurt gushed at him. "You keep this up and I may forgive you sooner than you deserve."

Blaine looked like he was a little embarrassed. Kurt plucked the note out of the middle of the roses and both Kurt and Blaine leaned over it as Kurt read.

**Kurt,**

**Please accept these roses as an apology for the way I treated you.**

Blaine's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. But Kurt threw his arms around his neck and smothered his temple with kisses. "This is definitely a start to forgiveness!" He said between kisses.

"Kurt?" He took Kurt's biceps in his hands and pushed him away slightly, Kurt clutching the roses to his chest contentedly breathing in their fragrance. "As much as I want to take credit for these. I'm not that smart. You knew coming into this relationship that romantic gestures escape my notice. I just don't think like that. But now that I know you love roses I will bury you in them. But as for these…I have no clue who they are from, they were right outside your door when I came up this morning to grovel at your feet and see if you would have breakfast with me. But I am curious as to who they are from and who else was in your bad graces."

Kurt frowned. "You are SO replacing these." he said pointedly as he tipped the roses and the note into the trash bin. Which made Blaine even more confused. "I don't know why Gaston is so thickheaded. I have told him on more than one instance that I am not interested!" He said under his breath.

"These are from Marc?"

"They'd have to be, no one but you and he owe me an apology. But I don't want his apology; I just want him to leave me alone. Come on, take me to breakfast. I don't know what else I can do to get him to leave me alone." He linked his arm through Blaine's and guided them out the door. "Maybe if we just ignore it, it will go away." He said to himself on their way to the dining hall.

"Or maybe I could give him a piece of my mind." Blaine said gloomily.

"No. I don't want to make it worse." They sat down at a table with their breakfasts and ate together while fingers held tight to each other across the table. They didn't talk too much of what they really needed to talk about that would come later when they knew they wouldn't be overheard or interrupted.

At the end of breakfast and on the way to their classes, Blaine leaned in to grazed Kurt's lips with his. Kurt turned to offer his cheek not wanting to give too much yet. 'Oh, just so you know, I like white roses better. Or gardenias." Kurt told him as he turned to separate until lunch.

Blaine knew that he should have thought of the flowers first, but better late than never right? He pulled out his phone on his walk to his stats class. He pulled up the internet to see if he could find the nearest florist. He quickly dialed the number as he reached the door to the classroom. He looked at the time he had about a minute and a half before the bell rang so he had to be quick.

"Good Morning! Petals and Leaves, this is Laura, How may I assist you today?"

"Hi, I don't have much time I have to get to class." Blaine said into the receiver. "And I don't know much about this kind of thing, but do you know what gardenias are?"

The Lady laughed into his ear. "Of course!"

"Okay." Blaine let out a sigh. "You don't happen to have any do you?"

"I actually received my first shipment of the season this morning." Laura sounded chipper.

"I would like to buy them."

"All of them? I should probably tell you that gardenias aren't like a rose or a daisy. They are more like a potted plant, a little tree so to speak. Have you ever seen The Karate Kid?

"Yes, both the old one and the new one."

"You know how Mr. Miagi has that bonsai tree? I have some similar to that only gardenias, or I have ones that you don't have to prune to keep them small they are called topiaries." Just then the bell rang.

"Huh I have to go. Can I call you before my next class? I really want to get something before lunch break."

"Sure thing kiddo." Blaine hung up and hurried into class. He didn't pay much attention to stats. Instead he googled 'gardenias' under his desk so he would know what he wanted when he called Laura back.

By the time class ended he was actually pretty knowledgeable in what gardenias were and what he thought Kurt might like better. At first he wanted to cover his whole room in gardenias but that was when he thought they were a loose flower. Then he thought getting a ton of the little bushes might be kind of cool, and he actually thought that Kurt would really love a little plant to take care of. He had loved Pavarotti so much. So he was going to fill his room with the little bonsai plants, but he thought better of that idea almost as soon as he thought it. He knew that Kurt would think it was a sweet gesture that he had to take care of one plant but would be really put out if he had to groom and take care of twenty of them.

So plan B. He called Laura back and made the arrangements for her to come at the start of lunch. He also was grateful that Josh, Kurt's roommate was his third period class, right before lunch.

"Hey man." Blaine greeted as he came to stand beside his desk. "I have a huge favor; do you think that you could come let me into yours and Kurt's room right after this class? I have a surprise that I would love to leave for him in there. But I don't want him knowing about it yet."

"Oh." Josh looked stunned. "I'm sorry, I don't have lunch next period, I still have another class before my lunch."

"Okay, that's alright, I'll think of something else." Blaine went to take his seat a little disheartened.

"Blaine!" Josh hissed in a loud whisper just as their teacher was calling the class to order. He turned in his seat to the sound of his name. Josh tossed him a small silver key. "Just get it back to me during Econ." He whispered quieter.

"Thank you!" Blaine mouthed.

At the sound of the bell Blaine was already out of the door, having put away his text book and other note taking supplies, five minutes before the bell even rang. He sent a text to Kurt as he raced down the hall and out to meet the delivery driver from Petals and Leaves.

The cute decorated mini van was already parked out front. A dumpy little woman of about sixty was there with a clip board. Blaine walked up to her and held out his hand introducing himself.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine. I am Laura; I spoke to you on the phone." She shook his hand. "Now where shall we take these?" She asked as she opened the back of the van. She loaded Blaine up with his order as she took the rest as Blaine led the way to Kurt's dorm room.

"You know I don't often deliver **_to _**Dalton Academy." Laura said making small talk on the way. "I get lots of orders from Dalton to go to Ashford Academy." Blaine kind of looked hurt. Of course it would be his luck if she were homophobic; hopefully she wouldn't let it show too much. And he could get on arranging Kurt's room and hurry back to lunch.

"I'm sorry if it bothers you." Blaine mumbled, thinking he had better say something.

"Oh dear, honey, you just go ahead and love whom ever you want. As long as I stay in business." They both laughed a little. She sounded so genuine. "You know I always think that things happen in packs." She went on. "This is my second delivery this morning to Dalton."

They reached Kurt's door and Blaine put Josh's key in the lock and opened it and allowed Laura in first.

She helped him arrange the flowers that he had purchased around Kurt's side of the room. They worked quickly. Laura noticed the roses in the trash. "As much as I think the gesture to sweep this young man off his feet with flowers is a grand idea. I hope you aren't trying to push him into something he is not comfortable with."

Blaine saw where she was looking. "No. Those were not from me." She nodded because Blaine had not been the boy who picked them up from her that morning outside of Dalton. "I just thought saw how much he loved them but was so disappointed when they weren't from me. So…" He gestured around the room.

"Well if you want I can take those back, I could always use the petals for something in the shop."

Blaine took the bundle of roses from the bin and handed them to Laura. They left the room and Blaine made sure to lock up. He walked Laura back to her car and turned to her a shook her hand again pressing a fifty dollar tip into her hand. "Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice."

"My pleasure. This young man of yours must be a very special lad."

"Yes he is." Blaine replied. Blaine pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time; he had only missed twenty minutes of their hour long lunch. He rushed in to go find Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt was packing up his schoolbooks from his Econ class, getting ready to go to lunch. The butterflies flipped in his stomach, he was excited to see Blaine. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stay mad at him for much longer they would get back to where they were before the weekend happened very soon and everything would be fine. His phone vibrated in his pocket.<p>

*** Hey something came up. Going to be late to lunch. Save me a seat. -B**

Kurt pouted. He knew that it was a little childish of him. He walked to the dining hall as he stared at his message reading it over and over. He knew that it wouldn't do any good to text him back. He would just be patient and wait to find out what was so important when he did finally show up. He got his food and made his way to a table. Not really looking at anyone as he did so.

"Second meal in a row that you are not having with your precious boyfriend. What's the matter you two have a fight?" the boy asked hopefully as he sat opposite of Kurt.

"I don't see how my relationship with anyone is any of your business." Kurt flared not looking up at the boy who had presumptuously taken a seat without being invited.

"I was just making an observation." the boy shot back. "I'm sorry if I hit a nerve."

"Look Marc," Kurt finally looked at him. "I don't understand why you can't just take a hint. I'm not interested in you. Not now, not ever. You are definitely not my type. So please stop sending me flowers, or seeking me out at meals, I accept your apology for being a jerk on Friday but that's it. That's all you'll get from me."

"Kurt," Marc had a pain in his voice. "I don't understand why you can't just give me a chance."

"A chance for what exactly? A romp in your room? Or something equally degrading to me?"

"No." Marc looked horrified. "I shouldn't have said that on Friday, Kurt. I want a chance to get to know you as a friend. I've noticed you from the first day you came, when you didn't even have a uniform yet. I saw you in the senior commons and I thought an angel had been sent to our school. You disappeared after that and I truly thought you had been a figment of my imagination. But then I started seeing you again, in your perfect glory, you are so confident and how could I not fall for you?" He was looking intently into Kurt's blue-green eyes.

"I didn't know how to approach you. You were always with Blaine. I don't have any classes with you because we are in a different grade. So I would only see you in here. But again you were always with Blaine or the Warblers. It killed inside when I could tell that you two had made it official at being a couple. You weren't just sexing each other with your eyes anymore you were actually touching each other. I felt that I hadn't even had a chance to talk to you and there you were…" He shrugged.

"I was a little shocked when you came to the halo tournament. Blaine had been there for awhile but I figured you had gone home, Josh says you do that sometimes. And then you were away from him by yourself. I'm sorry for what I said to you. I really am. I am a jerk. But I was, am, jealous." He reached out and placed his hand over Kurt's on the table.

"Am I interrupting something?" Blaine asked standing beside Marc. Both boys looked up at him and Kurt pulled his hand away.

"No, Marc was just leaving." Kurt said. Marc's look was dejected but he gave a slight nod and got up and stocked off.

"What was that all about?" Blaine asked curiously as she sat were Marc had just vacated. He held a hand behind his back.

"Nothing." Kurt reached across the table and gathered Blaine's free hand in his. "May I ask what kept you from getting here right after class?"

Blaine's grin spread across his face. "Well, I had to do something." He pulled his hand out from behind his back producing a single long stemmed white rose. He handed it across the table to Kurt who took it and breathed in deeply. His eyes fluttering closed. Blaine drank in the sight, he thought Kurt looked perfect and it took all his will power to not jump across the table and pull him into a passionate embrace. He knew that the faculty would deem that inappropriate.

"Blaine thank you so much! I love it! I want it back to the way it was before. I think that we have a lot to talk about. What do you say to after practice?" Kurt looked up through his eyelashes, batting them slightly. Blaine fought a slightly different urge, but was 'saved' by the five minute bell telling them to get to class. He nodded as they walked to class.

* * *

><p>"Warblers, attention!" Wes banged his gavel a few times to get them all to settle down. They all started to take their seats, Kurt looked nervous, Blaine noticed. Once order was established Wes started to speak again. "I was approached by two of our junior Warblers this afternoon with requests to sing for the group today. Kurt, Blaine, which of you would like to go first?" the two boys looked in shock at each other then broke into the exact same grins as they realized that they had the same idea to sing to each other to get past the heart ache they had caused each other.<p>

"Do you mind if I go first?" Kurt asked. Blaine smirked and gestured with a hand for Kurt to take the stage. Blaine was surprised to see that a few more people got up with him to accompany him. Chris, to beat-box, Trent, the other tenor, not nearly as high as Kurt but definitely higher than Blaine. And Jeff, a baritone.

Kurt didn't give an explanation or introduction he just nodded to Chris to start the beat. And Kurt came in by himself.

_Don't try to explain your mind __I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love and suddenly It's like a battle-field_

_One word turns into a __Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_

_My world's nothing when you're gone I'm not here without a shield_

_Can't go back now Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh noThese times when we climb so fast to fall again Why we gotta fall for it now_

The other two boys joined him

_I never meant to start a war You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for Why does love always feel like ...a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield) a battlefield (battlefield) _

_Why does love always feel like ...a battlefield (battlefield) __a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield) Why does love always feel like_

Kurt was sing to Blaine with so many apologies in his voice and eyes. Begging for forgiveness. He kept his ground and didn't move too much but Kurt was singing with all he had for Blaine to forgive him.

_Can't swallow our pride, Neither of us wanna raise that flag_

_If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, __oh no _

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing (nothing)Oh no, _

_these times when we climb so fast to fall again I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for Why does love always feel like ...a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield) a battlefield (battlefield)_

_Why does love always feel like ...a battlefield (battlefield) _

_a battlefield (battlefield) a battlefield (battlefield)_

_I guess you better go and get your armor(get your armor)_

_Get your armor (get your armor) I guess you better go and get your armor(get your armor) _

_Get your armor (get your armor) I guess you better go and get your_

Blaine had forgiven him back in his room the night before and was surprised that he was even asking for forgiveness. It was so Blaine that needed to grovel to get back into good graces with this beautiful boy. That is why he had asked Wes if he could sing today. This unselfish boy in front of his had nothing to feel like this about. It was his job to make sure he never felt like this again.

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight _

_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_

_Cause baby we don't have to fight And I don't want this love to feel likeA battlefield (oh),_

_a battlefield (oh), a battlefield, (oh)_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),_

_A battlefield (oh), a battlefield __I guess you better go and get your armor_

_I never meant to start a war (start a war)_

_You know I never wanna hurt you Don't even know what we're fighting for(fighting, fighting for)_

_Why does love always feel like ...a battlefield (battlefield) _

_a battlefield (battlefield)a battlefield (battlefield) _

_Why does love always feel like ...a battlefield (battlefield) _

_a battlefield (battlefield)a battlefield (battlefield) _

_I guess you better go and get your armor(get your armor) __Get your armor (get your armor) _

_I guess you better go and get your armor(get your armor) Get your armor (get your armor)_

_Why does love always feel like(whooaa ooow) Why does love always feel like(whooaa ooow)_

_A battlefield, a battlefield..(whooaa ooow) _

_I never meant to start a war Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_I never meant to start a war Don't even know what we're fighting for(whooaa ooow)_

The song faded to a close and the Warblers politely applauded but were watching Blaine and Kurt, to see what would happen between the two. With only sixteen of them in the group the gossip had spread like wildfire and Jeff refused to pay anyone for their bets until they had some more substantial proof beside rumors. So they all waited.

Blaine got out of his seat and walked up to Kurt head slightly down. He pulled the taller boy into a hug. "I'm a little speechless, and I have a lot to say but I think I will get tongue tied, so I would like to sing it to you." They pulled away and both had water welling in their eyes. Blaine pulled him gently to the couch and allowed him to sit. He walked back to the front of the room. He grabbed his guitar that was sitting next to David by the front desk. Chris and to the surprise of Kurt, Jeff, got up again to sing with Blaine. Blain strummed the opening notes just as Chris started with the beat.

**_A strangled smile fell from your face...It kills me that I hurt you this way_**

**_The worst part is that I didn't even know...Now there's a million reasons for you to go_**

**_But if you can find a reason to stay...I'll do whatever it takes To turn this around_**

**_I know what's at stake...I know that I've let you down_**

**_And if you give me a chance...Believe that I can change_**

**_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_**

Kurt Knew it was going to be okay. Blaine had only had a lapse in judgment, just like when he had sung to Jeremiah and was already thinking about marrying him to get the GAP discount. Blaine just thought about things to deeply and let his brain run away with farfetched scenarios. They would work together and talk to each other and get back on track.

_**He said "If we're gonna make this work...You gotta let me inside even though it hurts**_

_**Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see**_

_**"He said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be...You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"**_

_**I'll do whatever it takes...To turn this around**_

_**I know what's at stake I know that I've let you down**_

_**And if you give me a chance...And give me a break**_

_**I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better**_

Kurt's tears were falling down his cheeks. Blaine came and kneeled in front of him as he sang the last couple of verses. He gently reached up and brushed his tears away. Promising with his wyes and words that they would be ok and he was sorry for putting him through hell over the weekend by not being there for him.

_**But remember the time I told you the way that I felt**_

_**That I'd be lost without you and never find myself...Let's hold onto each other above everything else**_

_**Start over, start over...I'll do whatever it takes...To turn this around**_

_**I know what's at stake I know that I've let you down**_

_**And if you give me a chance and believe that I can change**_

_**I'll keep us together whatever it takes **_

_**bah-bah-bah-bah **__**Bah-bah-bah-bah-bah**_

Kurt collapsed into his arms on the floor. Blaine pulled him into his chest as Kurt soaked his white shirt and blazer with his tears. "I'm so sorry," they both whispered to each other at the same time.

Around them the Warblers were collecting and paying up on bets that had been made about their relationship and Jeff had his black book out coming up on the new Klaine bet as he called it, on the spot. The boys on the floor paid them no attention. Blaine lifted Kurt's chin and brought their lips together. It was the first time they had truly kissed since the week before. Kurt had kissed Blaine's face when he thought the roses were from him, but hadn't touched his lips. Now they were both hungrily pulling each other in, as if they were going to slip away from each other if they let go.

Wes banged his gavel and dismissed Warblers since he knew with the bets going on and the two boys practically rolling around on the floor, which was slightly disturbing, there wasn't going to be anything else that would be accomplished today.

"Let's go to your room." Blaine gasped between teeth and lips and tongues. Kurt could only manage an "Unhgh." But it was several more minutes before they were able to make themselves break away from each others mouths.


	16. Chapter 16

AN- So I just went through all my reviews again and there are some really good ones I am just over the moon that people are reading this. I want to give a special thanks to GleekHolly97! you have reviewed on every chapter with no fail, from the very beginning too. Thanks!

Also, G-B-C thank you for the suggestion! I will definitely start putting those spaces in.

ShevyLikeTheCar- Thanks for the idea for the favor for Josh calling in a favor, I hadn't thought about it but I works so well that I had to write it in, or at least the beginning phase of his plan :) Thanks

Now I am so excited for the season finale. But i'm not because that means that it will be many months with out GLEE and my Kurt. I wish they were coming to my town on tour but I'm not that lucky. Maybe next year. (fingers crossed)

Disclaimer: Don't own GLEE, Kurt or Blaine, Was glad that Kurt did get a solo last week though! I love him! Is it bad that I am old enough to be ...well anyway. Still love him LOL!

Enjoy. There's some fluff here, which will probably myke my niece giddy :) Song is 'Storybook Love' from Princess Bride

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

It took the boys longer than it should have to get back to Kurt's room. It seemed that they were in no hurry and there were exactly four out of the way corners that one (or two) could 'hide' in. They made use of every single one of them on their trek.

"I really think that we need to get back to…" Kurt began but was cut off again by Blaine pulling him back into his mouth with a moan. Kurt's willpower melted again. They were in the last alcove, and needed to pull themselves together to make the last leg of their journey. "Blaine." Kurt mustered all his strength to push against Blaine's chest, which wasn't much as he felt like all his muscles had turned to jelly.

"Okay, I guess you're right." Blaine reluctantly pulled away and straightened his blazer. Kurt followed suit. He fluffed his hair and grabbed his messenger bag and Blaine's hand and tugged him out of the corner and purposefully marched down the corridor pulling Blaine in his wake.

When they got to Kurt's door Blaine remembered the surprise that waited for Kurt inside and couldn't help but bounce a little on the balls of his feet breaking into a huge smile. Kurt put his bag down on the ground in front of the door; he fingered the white rose with a smile it was turning brown from his touching it so often that day, before rummaging in his bag for keys.

"I don't know what you're expecting from me when I open this door, Mr. Anderson. But I can assure you _**that**_ is _**not**_ going to happen!" He colored to his scalp. He had barely looked at Blaine other than seeing the giddiness that had overtaken his boyfriend, misinterpreting the action.

"I don't know what you are expecting to be expecting from me, Mr. Hummel. But I can _**assure **_you _**that**_ is the furthest thing from my mind." He leaned down to Kurt's ear. "Well not the furthest thing." Kurt gave an involuntary shudder. Blaine backed off and apologized.

"HA! I found it!" Kurt exclaimed as he rose with the small silver room key he had just extracted out of his bag. He fitted it into the keyhole and turned the lock. The door opened a smidgen and Blaine turned Kurt and pulled him into another embrace fitting their lips together. Their kiss slower than they had been all afternoon. Kurt pushed the door behind him open a little bit more. Blaine sucked in his breath and pulled away from Kurt. Kurt turned.

"What is the light doing on?" He wondered out loud. Blaine thought he had turned the light out. But then this light was different. "I don't remember leaving the bathroom light on this morning?" This really confused Blaine because he hadn't even stepped foot in Kurt's bathroom and it wasn't on when he and Laura had left.

Kurt swung the door fully opened and both he and Blaine gasped at the same time. The soft glow that greeted them were from a million tiny white Christmas lights strewn around the room. Kurt's eyes were as big as saucers as he took in the romantic scene. It puzzled him. His eyes fell to his desk where there was a small gardenia plant. Kurt gave a little shriek as his eyes welled with tears. His gaze continued around the room and moved to his bed. There was a box of a dozen long-stemmed white roses resting against the pillow and a few red and white petals sprinkled over the duvet.

Kurt's eyes traveled to his headboard where there was a beautiful bouquet of white and light purple roses in a crystal vase the Queen Anne's lace that acted as filler was perfectly delicate. If Kurt could have moved he would have run that lace through his fingers, just to see if it was as soft as it looked. But he wasn't finished with the inventory of his room. On the floor next to his headboard was what looked like a small tree, a gardenia topiary. The water in his eyes was leaking out down his cheeks.

Blaine, had come out of his shock sooner than Kurt. After all he had known about the flowers, it stumped him about the lights but looking around he noticed a note on Kurt's desk with his name on it. He crossed the room and picked it up as Kurt was in awe and taking in the sights.

**Blaine,**

**I came in to get ready for lacrosse practice and saw the roses and stuff. Awesome thought on your part! I figured it needed a little something to make it perfect. I had the lights for a Carly moment but this seemed to need it too. I'm going to make myself scarce. If you want the whole night I could stay in your room if you really want. I packed an overnight bag just in case. Leave me a note on the door and text Thad so he knows to expect me. Have Fun! ;D Josh.**

Blaine gave a silly embarrassed grin and blushed scarlet. He glanced at Kurt who was still at the door taking in the sights of the room. Blaine saw the lights reflected in Kurt's wet eyes and knew that he had never seen anything as beautiful in his life. He silently thanked Josh, although he wasn't thinking that he would push that amazing, handsome, talented, boyfriend of his into anything. They had only been official less than two weeks so it was even too soon for him.

Blaine moved back across the room, tenderly grasped Kurt's hands and pulled him in to the room and shut the door. He moved behind him and put his arms around his waist. He rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "What do you think?"

"I…uh…when?" Kurt stammered. His eyes still large and disbelieving, the tears rolling out of them. "I c…can't believe I cry so much around you." He elegantly wiped his tears from his cheeks regaining his composure slightly. "You did do this, this time right?"

"Well most of it. The lights are complements of your roommate. So you like?"

"Blaine, it is breathtaking, and it smells amazing in here, when did you have time to do this?"

"Lunch. This is why I was late. Apparently Josh put up the lights before lacrosse practice. He's offered to stay in my room if we want the whole night together." Blaine pecked his cheek as Kurt's eyes got even bigger, if that were possible. He suddenly looked frightened. "Don't worry, we don't have to. We have til curfew to decide. And Kurt?" He turned him around so he was looking in his eyes. "I would never put you in a situation that would compromise any part of you or me or our relationship. I think it is too soon for what just flickered through your head and got you frightened."

"I wasn't ." Blaine chuckled because Kurt's voice broke as he said it. Blaine kissed the tip of his nose to reassure him.

"You never have to be frightened of me. Got that?" Kurt nodded. "Now how 'bout a movie? We could just snuggle and watch a movie. What do you think of that?"

"I'd like that. I just got the 25th anniversary of Les Miserables concert DVD. I haven't even opened it yet. Should I put that in?"

"It sounds perfect." Kurt went to get his movie as Blaine shrugged out of his blazer and folded it in half and laid it over the back of Kurt's study chair. He loosened his tie and toed his shoes off. Kurt turned from putting the DVD into his laptop.

"Make yourself at home." He laughed with a slightly sarcastic tone. Blaine gave him a half smile and shrugged his shoulders, and turned on those oh so adorable eyes on him. "I have to see some of these lovely flowers that a handsome young man got for me." He picked up the box of long-stemmed roses on his bed. He buried his nose in them inhaling deeply he let out a contented sigh. He picked up the small card that was on top of the roses.

**'Just to see you smile! I wish I had thought of it first, not someone else. 3 Blaine**

"Thank you so much Blaine! I really love them!." Without letting go of the box he moved to the topiary, which came up to his hip. He bent slightly over the tree and smelled the delicate yet strong scent. "This is one of my favorite smells in the whole world." He then muttered something under his breath and turned bright red.

"What was that last part?" Blaine asked, he had been watching Kurt with fascination as he had reverently moved from each different plant truly enjoying each one completely separate from each one.

"Gardenias are one of my favorite smell." Blaine nodded.

"I got that part." Blaine prompted.

Kurt turned even deeper scarlet. "And you, you are one of my favorite scents. You always smell so good." He whispered.

"Thanks, you too. I think you smell amazing as well." He moved to Kurt giving him a hug. "May I help you off with your clothes?" Kurt let out a startled squeak. He looked again like an animal caught in a headlight. Blaine looked mortified too. "Coat! I meant coat!" Blaine back-peddled. "I really didn't mean that!"

Kurt put his flowers down and looked more embarrassed than he had before, he wouldn't meet Blaine's eyes. "It's really okay. But I do think that I will go put something more comfy on myself." He walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a graphic tee. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Blaine didn't want make the atmosphere any more uncomfortable than he obviously had. 'Good going genius!' he berated himself. He sat on the edge of Kurt's bed and buried his head in the palms of his hands. He didn't hear Kurt come out of the bathroom so jumped slightly when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Blaine, I hope you are not beating yourself up. It really is okay. Come on, help me put these petals in a dish and cuddle with me so we can watch this movie. I've been dying to see it since I got it last week." He put a small crystal dish on the bed next to Blaine. It looked like a soap dish.

"You don't want to lay in a bed of roses?"

"And risk staining my comforter? Not on your life." Kurt looked appalled. Blaine chuckled, but began gathering the petals. "Don't get me wrong. I love that you did this for me." Kurt leaned in and kissed his temple as he helped pick up petals. He moved the dish to the desk by the bonsai plant, while Blaine removed his tie and dress shirt. Leaving him in his white undershirt.

"Do you want some pajama pants?" Kurt asked him.

"If you don't mind. That would be great." Kurt walked to his dresser and tossed him a pair of blue checked flannel pants. "Thanks." Kurt pulled his study chair over to the side of his bed to set his laptop on while Blaine went to change in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Before long Blaine was spooning Kurt, who had his arms wrapped around his box of roses. Blaine told him that he had gotten him a vase to put them in but Kurt wanted them by him and a vase with water would have been awkward. They fell into watching and commenting on the performances of those on the concert DVD.<p>

"Why'd they get Kick Jonas for Marius?" Kurt wondered. "Michael Ball was so much better. Nick's vowels sound funny."

"He's trying to sound English." Blaine answered.

"But he should be French. He's not that bad, I guess, I just have heard the best so I am comparing."

"When did you hear the best?"

"The summer before my mom died we all went to Chicago and got to see Les Mis as it was touring. I would love to see Phantom on Broadway."

"Yeah, that one is amazing, I did get to see that one and Beauty and the Beast on Broadway a couple of years ago. Before Kristen moved to England she took me. Hey speaking of Kristen. Do you have any spring break plans?"

"Probably just hanging in Lima, with the New Direction guys that don't go anywhere. I'd love to be with you. You and no school sounds like heaven. What does Kristen have to do with spring break?"

"Well she has invited you and me to come visit her in England for the break." Kurt flipped around so quick that he almost elbowed Blaine in the nose. Blaine's reflexes were faster though and blocked it.

"Are you serious? She really wants…I get to go to...You're joking…What will I wear…" Kurt's thoughts and words were coming a mile a minute. Blaine laughed at how cute and excited he was. As suddenly as he got excited his face fell.

"What's wrong?" Blaine was concerned. "A conflict?"

"You could say that. My dad. He won't agree to this."

"Why do you say that? You haven't asked him yet. It's worth a try right?"

"Yeah probably. The worst he can do is say no right. So that reminds me, do you want to go to Lima this weekend and have dinner with my family? Maybe he will be more apt to saying yes if you and Carole are there to back me up."

"Sure. That sounds fun." Kurt pulled a face. Blaine kissed the bridge of his nose and then his forehead. Kurt turned back around and snuggled deeper into Blaine, as they watched the four Valjean 'Bring Him Home' encore. Both of them very impressed.

"Colm Wilkinson is one of my favorite Broadway performers. I would have loved to have been able to see him in 'Man of La Mancha'. But even if he's not in it, that is one on the top of my list to see."

"What are some of the others?" Blaine asked him.

"The Scarlet Pimpernel, I think that I would relate with Percy, all that high fashion." The DVD ended and Kurt got up to take it out of his laptop and put it away. "I'd also like to see Sweeny Todd, Phantom, Mamma Mia, not the excuse they made into that movie. The Lion King. Oh and Jekyll and Hyde is high up there! Any Roger and Hammerstein, Chicago, Rent, Miss Saigon. I saw Wicked when it came to Cincinnati but I would love to see it again." He looked at Blaine who had an amused look on his face. Almost asking 'any more?' "There are more but I guess that will do for now."

"Are you sure? I'll take you to every single one of them "

"Well we'll have to make a list then of ones that we can go to together."

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and Blaine scooted up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist again. Nuzzling into his neck.

"We missed dinner. I hope you weren't hungry."

"That's okay, I'm eating." Blaine said distractedly nibbling Kurt's neck and shoulder as he moved the material of his shirt.

Kurt pulled away and crossed to Josh's wardrobe, Blaine looked exasperated. "I think that Josh has a protein bar or two in here. Yep here we are. Do you want chocolate or peanut butter?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Blaine. I don't want to get grumpy. So I need to keep my blood sugar up."

"Okay I guess peanut butter?" Kurt tossed it over to him. "Won't Josh miss these?"

"Probably, But I'm already going to owe him big, because he is definitely going to be calling in a favor for the night alone with you." Blaine let out a burst of laughter.

"He will, won't he?" Kurt just nodded with a smirk.

"Not that I am complaining or anything." He sat next to Blaine on the bed and put his hand on his knee as they ate their bars in comfortable silence.

"So am I staying here tonight?" Blaine finally asked. "It would have been fun to just fall asleep by accident and wake up next to you in the morning. But we should probably let Josh and Thad know what is going on. And figure a way around yours and my RA."

Kurt looked at him through his lashes a little bashful. "I'd like it if you stayed." he said quietly. Blaine leaned in and kissed him gently.

"I'd like that too. Let me text Thad to let him know what's going on."

"Will he be okay with this? Being on the council and all?"

"Yeah, he's cool; he'll just want the details tomorrow." Kurt colored at that. "Don't worry; he won't know anything that we don't want them to."

"But all the Warblers and the lacrosse team will know that we stayed the night together." He darkened in his shade of red. "Even though we know that nothing is happening tonight, they will still assume and gossip, and make bets." He said under his breath.

"We don't have to Kurt. I can go back to my own room; I won't be mad, or disappointed."

"I want you to stay." Kurt said a little more fervently. Blaine pulled out his phone and sent a text to Thad.

***Staying with Kurt tonight, Josh staying in my bed. Cover for me with Brian. PLEASE! -B**

"It's done now." Kurt went to his messenger bag and pulled his phone out of its pocket. He sent one to Josh. Blaine was the first to get a response.

***I can't believe you! CONGRATS! Wondered why you two weren't at dinner. Have fun ;) Don't worry about Brian. I'll catch up with the details tomorrow! -THAD**

Josh's response was equally congratulatory.

***Knew the lights would work! Use Protection if you haven't already ;)**

Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder to see Josh's text because Kurt turned scarlet. His skin tinged a bit pink as well. "You sure this is what you want?"

"They're going to think this anyway. So I don't care what they think."

"How come I don't believe you?" Blaine pulled him in. He kissed Kurt's lips; Kurt deepened it, pressing in hungrily slightly opening his lips hoping Blaine would notice the hint. He did, he plunged his tongue in. Both boys exploring the other's mouth. Moving thier tongues in sync. Blaine gripped the younger boy's ribcage and pulled him in closer. Kurt laced his hands behind Blaine's neck. "Mmmm, chocolate and peanut butter, oh so good together." Blaine mumbled into their mouths.

"I want you to stay." Kurt said as he pulled away. Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's shoulder just holding him close.

"How does your RA handle curfew checks?"

"He usually just stands at the door and asks if both of us are here." Kurt responded.

"That should be easy enough to get around."

"Yeah I'm not too worried about that. So what do you say to a little bit of homework?

"You _would_ have to think of that." Blaine scoffed. "What if I don't want to do homework? What if I just want to kiss you all night?"

"Then I'd say too bad. Because I have a couple of things due tomorrow. So don't distract me." Blaine laughed. They scooted back on the bed sitting side by side with their backs to the wall Blaine with his feet hanging off the bed and Kurt sitting cross-legged.

They worked until there was a knock on the door and Kurt looked at the clock. "That would be Ryan, go in to the bathroom and make like you are brushing your teeth and getting ready for bed. There's actually a new toothbrush under the sink on the right side, if you want it. I'll tell Ryan that we are both in." Blaine nodded and skipped off to the bathroom; he closed the door and started the water.

Kurt opened the door to a short senior with a clipboard. Kurt immediately got rid of him as he marked Kurt and Josh's name off his list. Not too long after Blaine came out smelling minty fresh.

"I should have been all ready for bead by now. It usually takes me forever, let me start, I can finish my moisturizing routine out here. Shall we put in another movie? Kurt asked. "I'll hurry because I want you to hold me some more."

Blaine grinned. "I love that plan." Kurt put in 'Princess Bride.' One that both boys knew by heart but was so classic that it never got old. Kurt did a very shortened condensed version on his nightly routine. Blaine had pulled down the covers and was on his stomach watching Kurt with fascination. Too long for Blaine, Kurt finally got up from his small vanity having put on his final lotion.

Blaine rolled over to his side with his back next to the wall. He held the covers up and Kurt climbed in. He lay on his back looking up at Blaine who was propped up on his elbow looking down at Kurt.

"My dad would kill me if he knew you were in my bed. You should have heard him when you woke up in my bed after Rachel's party."

Blaine leaned down almost touching their lips together. "Then lets not tell him." He pressed down. It wasn't a long kiss but very satisfying. Kurt rolled to his side with his back to his boyfriend. Blaine wound his arm underneath Kurt's and pulled him closer. They settled into each other. Content to watch the movie that they could each recite (If Kurt had relented to let them do, which he did not.)

"Kurt?" Kurt slightly turned his head to acknowledge that he was listening. "I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for you falling into that stream on Saturday."

Kurt turned even more to look ant Blaine. "I shouldn't have been such a drama queen. I'm sorry too."

"I really wanted the day to be perfect and I am sorry that wasn't, that you didn't like it." Blaine tried to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Blaine." Kurt turned fully; he brought his hand up to cup Blaine's cheek. "The day was perfect, I ruined it by being so mean to you. The bath that I got will just be a story that we will be able to tell our grandchildren someday. That water was really cold and it just shut off all my logical thinking. But I appreciate your apology." He kissed him.

"May I ask you something?" Kurt nodded. "When you barged into my room yesterday, you told me that I shouldn't, what was I doing, give the silent treatment to the people who love me? What did you mean by that?" He was straight faced, but his eyes shined in the dim lights.

"Kristen was worried about you. Your mom was worried that you were sick, I was worried about you."

"What does that mean?" Blaine probed. Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow.

"That I love you?"

"I don't know do you?" Blaine was smiling now.

Kurt laughed. "Blaine, I love you, I have since the first day I saw you. It has just grown since then." He kissed Blaine again. It was a long slow kiss.

"I love you too. I hope you know that. I know that it took me a while to realize that, but I do and I think that you need to know it." Kurt broke out in a huge smile. He turned back around and pulled Blaine's arm tighter around his body, wishing they could stay like that forever. Blaine kissed the back of his neck. They were silent watching the movie and holding onto one another.

* * *

><p>Kurt fell asleep first. Blaine watched him sleep and knew that this would be one of his top five favorite sights. Kurt sleeping in his arms, a slight smile playing on his lips. The soft lights of the Christmas lights, the smell of the gardenias and roses. Kurt was steadily breathing, in through is nose, puffing out through his mouth. He was so adorable. The movie came to a close and Blaine softly sang the ending song to Kurt, not wanting to wake him but he couldn't help but sing it with the message that felt so perfect at that moment.<p>

_Come my love, I'll tell you a tale_

_of a guy and boy and their love story_

_and how he loved him oh, so much,_

_and all the charms he did possess_

_Now this did happen once upon a time_

_When things were not so complex_

_And how he worshipped the ground he walked_

_And he looked in his eyes, he became obsessed._

Blaine lightly touched Kurt's temple and drew his fingers back through his soft hair. This would probably be one of the times he would be able to touch Kurt's hair, when he was sleeping. He smiled to himself feeling like he was getting away with something slightly taboo, before starting on the chorus of the song.

_My love is like a storybook story,_

_But it's as real as the feelings I feel _

_My love is like a storybook story _

_But it's as real as the feelings I feel;_

_It's as real as the feelings I feel._

He pressed his lips to Kurt's temple

_This love was stronger than the powers so dark,_

_A prince could have within his keeping;_

_His spells to weave and steal a heart_

_Within his chest, but only sleeping, _

_My love is like a storybook story,_

_But it's as real as the feelings I feel,_

_My love is like a storybook story_

_But it's as real as the feelings I feel;_

_It's as real as the feelings I feel._

Blaine continued his light touch to Kurt's face and moved his fingers to Kurt's arm. He brushed his fingers, barely touching, down his toned bicep (He needed to remember to ask him about that) and his forearm and hand, He intertwined their fingers his palm over the back of Kurt's.

_He said, "Don't you know I love you oh, so much,_

_And lay my heart at the foot of your dress?"_

_He said, "Don't you know that storybook loves_

_Always have a happy ending?"_

_Then he swooped him up, just like in the books,_

_And on his stallion they rode away._

Kurt gave a contented sigh and brought his and Blaine's connected hands up under his chin. His smile grew slightly in his sleep. Blaine's did as well as he finished with the last chorus.

_My love is like a storybook story_

_But it's as real as the feelings I feel_

_My love is like a storybook story_

_But it's as real as the feelings I feel;_

_it's as real as the feelings I feel._

Blaine kissed Kurt's temple once more as the last of the credits rolled. He reached over Kurt to shut off the laptop. Kurt whimpered. Blaine returned his hand as soon as he could and settled into his pillow. He drifted off to sleep, with peaceful wonderful dreams.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up cold. Where was he? No he knew where he was. Where was Kurt? He looked at the clock. It was almost five in the morning.<p>

"Kurt?" He called seeing if he were in the bathroom. No one answered. He got up and walked to the bathroom door. He knocked. There was no answer. "Kurt?" he called again. He tried the handle, it turned and opened. The room was dark and Kurt was not there. Blaine didn't know where else to look. As there weren't that many places in the small dorm. He got back in Kurt's bed perplexed. He would come back right? Yeah he wasn't worried about that; Kurt had told him that he loved him, plus all his clothes were still here, that wasn't what puzzled him. He just wondered what would have possessed him to leave the comfort of the bed and his arms.

He burrowed down into the covers and set to wait for Kurt to return. He drifted in and out of sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

AN- This got to be really long and so decided that I should end it where I did. I hope you all enjoy it. It is sort of a filler chapter. I was looking at my reviews and the most I have received for one chapter was 7 wouldn't it be great if I got 10 for one chapter! I'd love that! I love you all any way for reading and adding me to your story lists! I feel very special.

So, are you interested in the favor that Josh calls in from Kurt? It isn't relivant to Kurt and Blaine's story so I didn't put it in. But if there is an interest I may write a oneshot.

Also, my mom is a massage theripist and I went to her office the other day and there is a chiropractor in her building named Dr. Hummel! I think that is cool.

The song is 'Do You Want a Banana' Blaine is _italicized_ Warblers are **bold **both together are **_bold italicized_**

Last but not least, DISCLAIMER- I don't own GLEE, Kurt or Blaine. I do want to give a Happy Birthday shout out to Chris Colfer on the 27th. This wasn't ready in time but I tried. Also The New York episode was amazing and reiterated my love of Kurt's voice and the chemistry that Kurt and Blaine have together! I love them! I do kind of feel that Kurt's surprise in Blaine's declaration was a little brushed off though. But I loved it just the same! Have a great day!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Kurt silently opened the door to his room. He tiptoed back into the soft glow of the lights in his room. He looked at Blaine who was clutching Kurt's pillow like a life line. He was so amazingly lovely. Blaine stirred.

"Hey," he said sleepily as Kurt came to sit on the edge of the bed. He fingered the soft curls that were falling against his forehead. "Where were you?"

"Oh, no where." Kurt brushed it off nonchalantly. Blaine still hadn't fully woken all the way up yet so he didn't think to press. He did inhale Kurt's scent deeply from the pillow he was holding, his eyes falling heavily. "I'm going to go shower and then I'll wake you properly when I get done." Blaine hummed his approval as Kurt kissed his cheek.

Kurt got up to walk to the bathroom, stopping off at his dresser first. Blaine came awake with a jolt. "Wait! When did you get back? And where were you? I was worried when you weren't in my arms"

Kurt laughed. "That's sweet. I love that you missed me. Now I'm taking a shower. I'll see you in a bit." He blew a kiss as he disappeared through the door opposite of the one he had come in not too long before. Blaine flopped back onto the bed, drawing Kurt's pillow over his head.

Kurt came out a while later, wearing a white t-shirt and his uniform pants. He sat down on his bed again, toweling his hair.

"Blaine dear." Kurt gently shook him awake. "You should probably get up to get ready for school." Blaine stirred and grabbed Kurt around his waist, pulling him down to his chest.

"Hmm, can't we just stay here all day? You smell amazing." Blaine breathed exaggeratedly into Kurt's neck. Kurt laughed as it tickled him slightly.

"No, we need to get up. The gossip is going to be bad enough as it is. Can you imagine what it would be like if we cut class to stay holed up in my room all day? Now come on get up. You have about an hour til we have to face the music, so to speak, and get to breakfast."

Blaine kept his grasp tight groaning. "Are you always going to be a spoilsport, darling?" Kurt struggled to get free laughing.

"Did you just call me darling?"

"Sure, you called me Blainedear, it just seemed fitting." Blaine smirked. Kurt finally broke free.

"Come on get up." Blaine reluctantly sat up.

"Are you going to tell me where you snuck off to this morning?" He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"You really need to go get ready." Kurt got up. He took his flowers that were still in the box looking a little droopy to the bathroom. Blaine rolled off the bed and followed Kurt. Kurt had taken his decorative vase that had seashells in it, removed the shells and filled it with water. He was arranging the flowers in it.

"Why won't you tell me where you were this morning?" Blaine asked again leaning up against the door jam. Kurt blushed slightly.

"It really isn't a big deal."

"Then tell me." Kurt shook his head.

He got all bashful and looked at Blaine through his lashes. "No, it's embarrassing, so all I'll say is you can think of me as one of the twelve dancing princesses that goes off every night and then comes home with holes in their dance shoes."

"You do this every night?" Kurt shrugged still tinged a little pink. "Well then I guess that I will just have to find an old lady to give me an invisibility cloak, and not let you give me anything to drink." They both laughed at that. Kurt went back into his room with his new bouquet, passing by Blaine in the doorway. He kissed his lips

"You are too cute for your own good. Do you know that?"

"Yes but I think that I heard you say you loved me."

"I did, didn't I." Kurt kissed him again. "Now hurry and get ready, I still have a lot to do before I'm ready to show my face to the world."

* * *

><p>The boys walked hand in hand to the dining hall. Kurt straightened his posture as they walked in. "Relax or they'll think something's up."<p>

"Too late." Kurt responded as he glanced at the Warbler's table. They had all gotten immensely quiet but many had knowing grins on their faces and some were whispering to one another and others were sniggering. "Why did we do that again?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"Because you love me and I got you flowers and Josh made your room romantic and you asked me to stay. And it was kind of like make up sex, with out the sex, because we had been in a fight."

"Oh right." Kurt let go of Blaine's hand to grab a tray he grabbed some oatmeal with blueberries. Blaine opted for scrambled eggs and toast. He grabbed a banana as an after thought. Kurt with his head high made his way over to their table and sat next to Jeff. Blaine sliding in close on Kurt's other side. "Morning everyone!" Kurt had his superior demeanor on.

Glancing at Blaine who had a guilty smile on his face. "Stop encouraging them." He smacked his leg under the table.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Blaine smiled playfully.

"I know what you're talking about." Jeff stage whispered so the rest of the table could hear. Kurt shot him a glare and daintily started on his breakfast. He watched as the others not so subtly talked to each other behind their hands their eyes shining with mischief. Kurt berated himself for blushing scarlet.

"So…" David, the bravest of the lot, and the one with no scruples, said wagging his eyebrows at Kurt and Blaine. "How was it?"

"Spectacular!" Blaine said without a pause looking amused. Kurt looked at his boyfriend with shock and confusion. There were high fives around the table and Jeff was writhing in his 'bookie' notebook. Kurt looked over his shoulder to see the money amounts that were bet on him and Blaine were reaching almost six hundred. He rolled his eyes. That could buy his a few pieces of the McQueen spring line. Stop thinking that!They were betting on him and Blaine!

"Don't encourage them. Please!" Kurt pleaded. The others just looked like they had figured out a great secret. Blaine just shrugged, still smiling.

"I'll tell Thad tonight that nothing happened. Let them have their fun right now. Besides it was spectacular!" Blaine whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. "Hey, do you want a banana?" He asked louder as he held his banana up in front of Kurt's face. As he broke into song. Kurt couldn't help but burst into laughter at his crazy boyfriend. He started drumming on the table.

_Do you see banana man, Hopping over on the white hot sand _

_Here he come with some for me, Freshly taken from banana tree _**(1,2,3,4) **

_Banana man me want a ton, Give me double on the bonus one_

_Give me more for all me friends, Dis banana flow it never end _

_Do you want a banana? Peel it down and go mm mm mm mm _

_Do you want a banana? Dis banana for you _

The Warblers joined in playing percussion on the table and Chris beat boxing. Adding their a cappella harmonies

_Tonight we dance around the flame, Then we get to play the __**spirit game **_

_**Spirit names we shout out loud, Shake the thunder from the spirit cloud **_

_Morning songbirds in the tree, Chant a tune to let the __**spirits free **_

_Then we see them in the night, __**Spirits jumpin by the fire light **_

_Do you want a banana?__** (**_**Do you want a banana**_**) **_

_Peel it down and go __**mm mm mm mm **_

_Do you want a banana? _**(Do you want a banana) **

_Dis banana for you _**( oh ho ho) (ahhh) **

The rest of the kids in the dining hall were getting into it laughing and clapping and dancing along with the Warblers. Nick, David, and Trent each took one of the next verses as most of the Warblers got up from the table and started to sway and dance around Blaine and Kurt, and the rest of the dining hall for that matter.

**Look you your too uptight you know, You can laugh and kick it back and go (weee) **

**But without a rhythm or a rhyme, You do not banana all the time **

**Fly away from city on the run, Try to make a little fun **

**(**_**ah huh ah huh ah huh ah huh ah huh ah huh ah huh) **_

**Look you come to the bungalo, Africans you tell me don't you so **

**Don't you love the pumping of the drum, Make you shake until the bum go numb **

**Let the bongo play you till you drop, Dis banana never stop (never stop, never stop) **

**Forget all your troubles and go with the flow, Forget about whatever you may never know **

**Like whether whatever you are doing is whatever you should and **

**whether anything you do is every really **

**any go banana when it sticks in your throat **

**And when they make you wanna bellow but your stuck in a choke **

**and you forget about the yell from the colorful men **

**that'll make you take another and make a mock of your plan **

Blaine took over the song again rubbing shoulders with Kurt and singing into his unpeeled banana.

_Bungale Bungalo make up your mind and tell me no __**ummmm shhh **_

_Well its nine o'clock and its getting dark and the sun is falling from the sky _

_I've never left so early and you may wonder why __***whistle* **_

The Warblers were all twirling each other and tried to get Kurt to join them who flatly refused, laughing at all of them making fools of themselves. But along with the rest of the students in the dining hall, thoroughly enjoying the performance.

_**Tomorrow morning on the plane, No banana make you go insane **_

_**Floating back to busy town, No banana make you want to frown **_

Blaine slowly peeled the banana waving it in front of Kurt's nose. Kurt wrinkled it and laughing shook his head.

_Do you want a banana? _**(Do you want a banana) **

_Peel it down and go __**mm mm mm mm **_

_Do you want a banana? Dis banana for you_

Blaine took a large bite of the fruit. Everyone was laughing when they ended their little impromptu performance. The rest of the dining hall erupted into applause. Kurt still marveled at how the Warblers could stop the whole school with a song no matter how foolish.

"Where did you even learn that?" Kurt said laughing.

"YouTube." Blaine answered.

"Why?" Kurt asked in exasperated disbelief. "I think that it will be stuck in my head all day now. I hope you're happy."

"It got them off a different subject didn't it?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow. Lifted one side of his lips in a lopsided smile and nodded.

"You are so smart." He squeezed Blaine's knee under the table as he watched the other guys around the table gather their things and leave for their respective classes. Wes and David scooted down a couple of chairs waiting til the others had left so they were the only ones left with Kurt and Blaine.

"So really, how was it? What did you do?" David asked suggestively. Wes smacked his arm.

"Maybe we should work on your tact." Wes suggested. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"You know guys it was really nice." Blaine looked at Kurt with all the love he had. Kurt returned it.

"Nice?" David looked appalled "That's all you can say about the single most important night of you life? I don't know if I like you better now or when you didn't know you liked each other."

"David, not everything is about sex you know." David looked at Kurt like he didn't believe him.

"Alright, gentleman, listen closely." Blaine told them as he leaned closer. Wes and David followed suit. Kurt still ramrod straight. "Kurt and I had a wonderful night. We were fully clothed the whole time and fell asleep watching a movie. That's it. So you can tell the guys to stop spreading rumors, and tell Jeff to stop the betting poll, because nothing happened except me falling more in love with this beautiful man sitting next to me." David looked crestfallen.

"Leave it to Blaine to not seal the deal that landed in his lap." Kurt got up to throw his trash away, he took Blaine's too looking disgusted with the council members across the table. "You're serious aren't you?" David asked unbelieving as Kurt walked across the room. Blaine watching him go.

"Yes. There was kissing don't get me wrong. It was a very romantic night and I really should thank Josh for being so willing to let us have it. But guys we only started dating about two weeks ago, and Kurt is someone I want to keep around for a really long time, I'm not going to ruin it by making him feel uncomfortable by pushing him too fast."

"We just thought that after rehearsal yesterday that you had carried on what was witnessed by ALL the guys, I might add." Wes commented.

Blaine coughed. He watched as Kurt walked back to the table to retrieve his bag. "Well you thought wrong. It was a special night for both of us, we had some talking to do after the weekend we had. Now we should all get to class before we're late." He stood and put his hand into Kurt's nodding to the two boys still sitting.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Kurt was practically skipping as he caught sight of him right before lunch. He flung himself into Blaine's arms giddy with excitement. "How would you like to go to Lima for the weekend? I talked to my dad and he would love for us to come over and he said that you could stay over, mind you're not in the same room unless Finn is there too. So I was thinking that maybe we could have a whole New Direction's male bonding night. I think that my dad would be okay with that. That way we'd have lots of chaperones." He winked at him.<p>

"That sounds lovely." Blaine smiled at how excited he was. "Then we could ask him about spring break."

"I was thinking that too. Oh this will be so good!" He said clapping his hands together.

"You are so adorable." Blaine moved his hand to clutch Kurt's as they went to get lunch. "How was your morning?"

Kurt shrugged. "Better than I thought it would be, Just a few smirking looks, but nothing that I couldn't discourage with a glare."

Blaine laughed at that. "I believe it. I'm just acting like the king I am." He laughed again at the glare that earned him. Kurt glanced around the dining hall as he decided what he wanted to eat. He caught the eye of Marc who waved at him. Being polite and not thinking too much Kurt waved back, continuing his inner debate of what to eat. He didn't notice Blaine's demeanor change. Kurt settled on a Cesar salad and a bottle of water. Blaine grabbed a slice of pizza and a mountain dew.

"That stuff is so bad for you. Do you know how much sugar and caffeine is in it." Blaine just shrugged, his eyebrows knitted together in a scowl. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked him. Blaine feigned ignorance.

"What makes you think something is wrong." He asked Kurt his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Blaine? I have no idea what is going on. Something obviously has upset you. Is it because I made a comment about your drink? Because I really don't care what you drink, I was just informing you of your health risks."

Blaine made a disgruntled snort. "You honestly think I care what you think I drink?" He decided to lay it on the line, honesty right. "You leave me in the middle of the night and then you wave at guys you know want to be with you, and I'm supposed to be okay with it?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt looked at him in astonishment. "Are we having a fight? I don't like this I don't even know what I did."

"Hey Kurt." Both boys looked over at the voice. Kurt looked dismayed, Blaine looked pissed. Kurt put two and two together and realized that he had waved at Marc and that is what had Blaine all upset, or probably more like jealous.

Kurt channeled his prima donna Carlotta. "Marc," he hissed through his teeth. Marc visibly blanched. "I really need you to understand that you and I are never going to happen, not friends, not anything else. I'm sorry that I waved and gave you the wrong idea or something. I was distracted because I had a beautiful guy on my arm and couldn't decide what to eat. So maybe that means that I shouldn't multitask. But either way you need to quit already. Because if you somehow manage to ruin me and Blaine I will crush you. Because what Blaine and I have is amazing. Even if he second guesses it sometimes." He grabbed Blaine's hand across the table. Blaine seemed to have relaxed at Kurt's speech.

Marc's demeanor slumped. "Are the rumors true about you two?"

"I really don't see how that is any of your business." Kurt retorted. Marc nodded and stormed out of the dining hall. "I honestly don't know what else I can do to discourage him."

"Well not waving at him from across the room would be a start." Blaine light-heartedly laughed. "I'm sorry I got jealous."

"You should be, I really don't know what to do with you sometimes. You have to talk to me. Just like before we were dating, we talked about everything even if we thought it was going to hurt, we were honest. We can't lose that. We still can be best friends and boyfriends too. You know too much of my frankness to know that I'm going to speak my mind. You can't give me the silent treatment and hope that I read your mind. It doesn't work that way. Just like before when you thought I needed to have sex ed lessons or telling me how to have courage around the bullies. Please, just know that I'm not going to ruin this or us, no matter how many times so dump me in a creek."

They both laughed. "Okay fine. I get it. I'll keep my head on straight and communicate better. I do love you, you know? I can't imagine if Marc had been just a little sooner in his approaches, would I have missed out and been the best friend standing on the sidelines kicking myself for not having made a move?"

"Marc is of no interest to me, I promise. He reminds me too much of Karofsky." Blaine beamed. He probably shouldn't have but he couldn't help himself. Kurt was safe and all his for now. He was worried only in the sense that Kurt was too perfect and someday might wake up and realize that he was too good for Blaine.

"You do realize that we are perfect for each other." Kurt said seeming to read Blaine's mind. "We play off each others strengths and weaknesses very well. Now what do you say we head to calculus?"

* * *

><p>The next two days went by in a blur. Blaine was nervous to go stay at Kurt's house. He liked his family but was a little intimidated by Kurt's dad. He was a nice enough guy but the only real experience he had with him was when he went to tell him that Kurt needed to be 'educated.' Which went okay but that was before Blaine had realized his feelings for Kurt and it really hadn't been too long after that talk that he had. Which Blaine knew that the two instances had nothing to do with each other but judging from the comment made by Mr. Hummel at Regionals he thought they did.<p>

But Kurt was so excited to go show him off to his family and friends that he was willing to go along and give into every little whim that Kurt had planned for the weekend. And first up was Friday night dinner.

Kurt and Blaine, in Kurt's navigator, pulled up in front of Hummel-Hudson residence a little after five. Blaine fretted about how he looked wanting to make a good impression, they both had their uniforms on still so Kurt kept assuring him that he looked great. The same as him actually. Kurt knew that they had beat his father home as the shop didn't close until six on weeknights, and Carole's car wasn't in the driveway so she must be out as well.

They walked up the walk to the front door. Kurt turned his back to the door as they reached it. "Remember this?" he asked as he kissed Blaine with a chaste kiss. Blaine snickered and nodded. "What did Kristen say to you when you went back to the car that night, because you were back at my door not two minutes later. Trying to eat my face off, I might add."

"I was not trying to eat your face off, that time. I felt those kisses were pretty tame as opposed to the make up, make out we had on the Warbler floor." Blaine's eyes had a mischievous glint to them. "But Kristen told me to get my butt back to make a proper date with you, I think that she said she was impressed that I kissed you too. I don't remember."

"Well, I'll be impressed if you kiss me too." Kurt hinted. Blaine pulled him into a kiss. It got heated rather quickly and tongues found each other and hands were messing hair. It was an exploration kiss. And both boys were willing participants on this little adventure. That was until the door opened and Finn gave a loud cough. Both boys sheepishly broke apart.

Finn cleared his throat. "I saw your car and was just coming to see if you were okay as you hadn't come in yet." He sounded embarrassed.

"Well I guess you figured it out." Kurt laughed, with a little edge to his voice. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pushed past Finn to enter the house. Blaine looked apologetically at the tall boy. Kurt pulled Blaine up to his room.

"Kurt do think this is a good idea?" Blaine asked as they entered Kurt's room. He was given a classic 'WHAT' face. "I mean didn't you kinda get in trouble the last time I was in your room?"

"We're just dropping off our bags." He said as if what Blaine were suggesting was the furthest thing from his mind, all the while putting his arm around Blaine's waist and drawing himself closer. He smiled slyly close to Blaine's lips and then walked out the door.

It took Blaine a second to catch up and realize that Kurt had left him. Following the maniacal laughter he found Kurt in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Burt called from the foyer. Kurt and Blaine were putting the finishing touches on the dinner that they were preparing for family dinner. "I need to see you right now!" There was an edge to his voice.<p>

Kurt grimaced at Blaine "Coming dad." He bounded out of the kitchen. He cheerfully greeted his dad hugging him as it had been a couple of weeks since he had seen him. "It's so good to see you! Dinner's almost ready." he lowered his voice. "Blaine's in the kitchen so pleeaasse be nice!"

"Kurt." his tone was short. "Get upstairs I need to talk to you." Kurt gave him a worried look but climbed the stairs to his father's room. Burt closed the door behind them.

"Dad?"

"Kurt, I got an anonymous call at the shop."

"Ugh! Why can't we get away from that? They drove me out of this town isn't that enough. Why do they have to upset you too?" Kurt ranted.

"Kurt, this wasn't that kind of call. Now I don't expect to know all the things that go on with you at that school but, when I get calls from people trying to rat you out about nights spent with your boyfriend I need to intervene." Kurt's face fell. "I need you to be honest with me right now. Have you and Blaine spent the night together?"

Kurt's eyes were already saucers and couldn't find his voice so just mouthed the word yes. Burt nodded.

"I thought there were rules about that sort of thing there." Burt said to himself, then to Kurt. "I'm a little disappointed in you Kurt. I thought you had more respect for yourself than that. I thought that I had taught you better. Did our talk mean nothing to you. That you shouldn't just throw yourself at anyone who wants you. Now I don't know what you did to make someone want to get you in trouble but I can take you out if that school too. I'll home school you if I have to."

Kurt was crying. "Dad." It was almost inaudible. "We didn't do anything." He broke down. "Are we done?" with out waiting for an answer he tore out of his father's room and raced down the hall to his own and slammed the door shut behind him. Throwing himself on his bed in a dramatic heap sobbing into his pillow.

Burt sighed and exited his room too. Stopping out side of Kurt's door before heading down to the kitchen. Finn and Blaine were setting the table talking about the March Madness lineup. Burt could tell that Blaine looked a little worried having heard Kurt's door slam, but was putting on a good front to Finn.

"Blaine, do you mind if we have a word?" Burt asked him.

"Not at all sir." Blaine followed him out to the garage.

"Blaine I need some answers and I need them to be the truth." Blaine looked worried but nodded "I just asked my son if he had spent the night with you which he did not deny. I need to know what your intentions are and where you see this relationship of yours going, because I can't stand by and see my son get used and broken."

Blaine gulped before he spoke, hoping his voice was calm, even though he was petrified. "I completely understand, sir. Yes, Kurt and I spent the night together on Tuesday. We had had a misunderstanding and I surprised him with an apology of flowers. His roommate saw them and arranged for us to be together for the night. It has only been that one night so far. We did homework together and watched a couple of movies. We talked and yes I kissed him. But that is as far as it went.

"Sir, I love your son, but he is my best friend first. He calls me out on things. We are both new at the relationship thing but I can assure you that I will never push Kurt into anything. He means too much to me. I hope to be with him for as long as he'll have me."

"Blaine, I don't like having Kurt so far away from me, I don't know what I would do if something happened to him and I couldn't get to him fast enough."

"I understand sir. I will take care of him while he's there and I promise that I will not be the reason if he gets hurt."

Burt nodded at him. He took off his baseball cap and rung it in his hands. "Do you know who would want to sabotage you two?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "There is a guy who has been making advances at Kurt. But he keeps shooting this guy down. The last time Marc looked really angry. I don't know if it was him, but Kurt almost challenged him to break us up, in true Kurt form, if that makes sense."

"Kurt being Kurt. Is that what you're saying?" They both chuckled as Blaine nodded. "Blaine I don't think I need to threaten you. I see that you care about my son, I see that he cares about you. I know that he has had it in his head to be with you for a really long time and it is nice to see him happy. But you need to be careful. It is a very cruel world. I'm not proud of the way I was when I was young. If it hadn't been for Kurt's mother I don't think that I would have been as accepting of Kurt as I am. Because I wasn't in high school. But Kurt is special, and I'm not just saying that because he is my son.

"Elizabeth helped me see and accept Kurt for who he was and who he would become long before he told me himself. I just had to be patient for him to come to terms with it and let me know in his own time. It was hard for me as a parent, but I couldn't drive him away. We were all we had for a long time."

Blaine could see why Kurt respected his dad so much. "Thank you for telling me this, Mr. Hummel. Thanks for not threatening me." He gave a sheepish smile.

"Please call me Burt." He put his arm around the boy's shoulders and guided them back into the house to see that Carole had arrived and dinner was ready.

"Okay. Do you mind if I go see Kurt? He's probably worked out who called you and is planning an assassination that I might be able to head off." Burt laughed out loud.

"No help him get himself together and come down to dinner."

* * *

><p>Blaine tentatively knocked but didn't wait for a response before pushing the door open and entered Kurt's room.<p>

"Go away dad." Kurt's sobbing voice came muffled from his pillow.

"Nope not your dad, thank goodness."

"Go away Blaine." Kurt pleaded.

"Not gonna happen, Kurt." He sat on the edge of the bed.

Kurt pulled himself to curl around Blaine laying his head in Blaine's lap. "Why did something so beautiful between us have to be tainted to make it seem so dirty?" Tears leaked out the corners of his eyes. Blaine smoothed the hair down at Kurt's temples with his finger tips.

"Jealousy, hatred, embarrassment, lust. I could go on Kurt. I don't know the reasons that would make someone be so cowardly to think they have to tell your father anonymously. But you know what? Your dad trusts you. He's worried about you. And he wants what's best for you. He definitely loves you and cares for you and doesn't want to see you hurt. I don't think that whoever made that phone call to your dad's shop knew how much your dad does accept you and would get the real story."

"What do you mean the real story? Did he make you talk to him? Oh no!" a whole new wave of terror washed over him.

"Kurt, calm down. It's fine. We talked rationally and it's all sorted out. Do you think you could come down to dinner?" Blaine brushed his thumbs under Kurt's eyes tenderly capturing the tears that were falling.

"Why am I always crying around you?" Kurt asked him again. "You're going to get tired of the water works soon if you're not already."

"I think you're breathtaking." There was a knock on the door, they both looked up as Carole stuck her head in the room.

"Kurt, thank you so much for fixing dinner. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. So…" She took in the scene of Blaine sitting on the edge of the bed with Kurt curled up behind him in a c shape with his head resting on Blaine's thigh.

"You're welcome Carole." He sounded a little more chipper, Blaine could tell that he had put up a façade. "We'll be down in just a bit."

"Sounds good Hun." She smiled sweetly and closed the door. Kurt heaved himself to a sitting position. He made his way to his vanity and sat.

"I think you need to put your glasses on Blaine. I look a mess."

"I still say breathtaking. I'm going to go downstairs while you freshen up." He kissed his forehead before making his way down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a slightly forced affair. Kurt was trying too hard. Finn and Carole didn't really know what was going on. Blaine tried to act comfortable but the tension was almost thick enough to cut with a knife. Finally he cleared his throat.<p>

"Uh. Mr. Hummel. I mean Burt." He corrected himself from the look Burt gave him. "There was something I needed to ask."

"What's that son?"

"Well, I'm going to England with my sister for spring break and well, um…" He looked at Kurt for courage and support only to find Kurt's eyes shining, darting from his to his father's, with apprehension and shock and hope in them. "Well my sister has invited Kurt to come too. So I was wondering if maybe Kurt could come to England for spring break?"

Burt purposefully swallowed his bite and set his fork down. "Blaine that is awfully generous of you and your sister. But I don't know that it is good for three young people to be in a foreign country without adult supervision, and as I am not your parent I would hope that yours would have the same apprehension towards you and your sister going alone as well. I will have to politely decline that Kurt go with you."

Kurt looked like someone had taken his Vogue collection away. Blaine racked his brain and replayed the conversation and realized that Burt probably thought that his sister was around his same age.

"Oh, um, But My sister lives over there. She is in her thirties and is an executive for a world wide company. She moves back state side in June and I usually go see her for the summer she won't be there then this time so asked me to come for spring break. But yeah, she's really taken with Kurt and would like him to come too. All expenses would be paid and we would be staying in my sister's flat. And knowing her she'd probably sleep in the hall so neither of us could sneak…" he cleared his throat realizing he'd gone too far.

"Is your sister married?" Carole asked.

"No, she has a boyfriend and they are pretty serious." Burt looked over at his son and Blaine followed his gaze. Kurt looked like he didn't want to get his hopes up but really wanted to go. "Also if you want Kristen said that she would call you if you want to ensure you she will take good care of Kurt while he was there."

"Blaine. And Kurt." he looked pointedly at his son. "I am going to need a little time to think about this. This is a big decision and not something that I can just answer right now. It does make me feel better that your sister is an adult and you won't be staying in hostels or something like that. I really think that Kurt wouldn't last a day in one of those. Communal showers." was his answer to Kurt's incredulous face, which Kurt then repented of because he knew that his dad was probably right. "But I also think that the irresponsibility of this past week on your parts may need to be put on hold to where you take a step back and spend a week apart from each other."

"Dad." Kurt's voice cracked as his eyes welled with tears. He was going to be severely punished for the beautiful night he a Blaine had had. "We didn't even do anything!" Carole placed her hand on top of Kurt's that was resting on the table and Blaine put his on Kurt's knee under the table at the same time. Both gestures calmed Kurt slightly. And he looked down at his unfinished plate.

"Kurt, let me think about it. I'll talk to Carole, and Blaine's sister, and I will let you know before you head back to Dalton on Sunday. Sound fair?" Both boys nodded. Kurt stole a glance at Finn who had finished his food already and was playing a hand held video game. Table rules were that if you left the table you didn't get dessert, so he was there but probably hadn't heard a word of their conversation. Kurt made to gather the dishes and get the trifle he and Blaine had made.


	18. Chapter 18

AN- I apologize for not getting this out sooner. My neice has asked me everyday for the past four days when the next chapters is coming out. Memorial Day weekend was so crazy and I just didn't get to the computer as much as I wanted to.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews and alerts! I love you all so much. It makes my day to receive the good reviews and the critiques. Seriously you are all amazing.

I am going to put up a oneshot called "Favors" about Kurt's roommate asking for just that. If you read this story you know what I'm talking about. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer- I don't own GLEE, Kurt or Blaine :( I still love them though, I'm very sad that I don't get my weekly fix of Klaine until September :( And I am still waiting for my invitation to sing with Kurt. It can even be at Karaoke some where.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

The New Direction boys were coming over for what Kurt called male bonding. But was really more of a diversion against Kurt's dad so he and Blaine could sleep in the same room. After the whole anonymous phone call and Blaine slipping with the Kristen sleeping in the hallway joke, Kurt would not be surprised if his dad did just that.

After dinner Finn, Kurt and Blaine made a run to the grocery store to stock up on snacks. Finn and Blaine had a _heated_ argument in the candy aisle over whether Twizzlers or RedVines were better. Kurt having had enough of their bickering, which had started out playful and cute but quickly got on his nerves, huffed and picked up a large package of each so they could all decide at home and avoid a brawl in the middle of aisle twelve. The two other boys followed Kurt sheepishly, playfully shoving each other, around the rest of the store.

* * *

><p>Burt liked that the party was at his house. He liked that his boy had friends that liked coming over and that his house was a go to for the friends. Of course it hadn't been like that until Finn moved in and Kurt had gone to Dalton. And they realized that they had missed having Kurt around. But he liked it. He especially liked it when his son was home.<p>

Burt and Carole made their way to their room after cleaning the kitchen and Carole helped Kurt put together some snack bowls. They would watch a little television before going to bed. They were good boys downstairs and Burt knew it. He'd just check on them once they were calmed down for the night.

"Hey." Carole brought him out of his thoughts. "Would you like to talk about the spring break question Blaine asked at dinner?" She was already in her night dress and pulling down the comforter to the bed.

"Yeah suppose so. Do you have an opinion?"

"Well I do but he is your son."

"Yes but you're my wife and I think that we should make the decisions for our family together." Carole nodded.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. So let me ask you a question before I give you my opinion." Burt climbed into his side of the bed and took Carole's hand. "Did your parents let you go on a trip when you were in high school, or just after?"

Burt chuckled. "Yeah but my parents were dumb."

Carole let that slide. "Where did you go?"

"Three of my buddies and I took a road trip to Florida. Just after graduation."

"My best friend and I went to the Grand Canyon." Carole told him. "It was a blast, and thinking back on it could have gotten ourselves into a whole lot of trouble. But we didn't."

Burt knew that he would let Kurt go even before dinner was over, but it didn't lessen the pain that his little boy was growing up. "So you think I should let him go?" Burt asked her.

"I do. I think it is the things like this that help us become who we are. The little life experiences that mould and shape us. He may not have an opportunity like this ever again. He is a driven kid so maybe he will…" She trailed off.

"What about Finn?"

Carole was confused. "What about Finn? We're talking about Kurt. I don't see what Finn had to do with Kurt going to England."

"I don't want Finn to think that we are favoring Kurt because he is my son."

"Finn won't, this is something Kurt was asked to do by someone who cared about him. When Finn and his friends want to take a road trip then we will address it when it comes along. Besides I think that Kurt is a little more mature to act responsible than Finn is to go off on his own."

"You are right." Burt kissed her. "I am going to let him go, but I don't want there to be any hard feelings between our boys…"

"Sometimes our boys will have different experiences. Kurt won't want to go to football camp this summer, but I not going to tell Finn he can't go because Kurt isn't going." The both chuckled at the thought of Kurt at football camp. "If Finn can't be happy for Kurt getting to do something special then I'll just have to have a talk with him that he is being selfish and we can give him that if it comes up. I don't think it will though. He wasn't that interested in it when we were discussing it at dinner."

"You're right. I do want to talk to Blaine's sister just to get an idea for who Kurt will be staying with but I do agree that this will be good for Kurt and him growing into the wonderful young man that I see. But I think I won't tell him til the last possible minute just to make him sweat a little. I have to let him think I have the upper hand right?" Carole shook her head and smiled at her husband. "You are so good for me." Burt told her.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing. With Burt and Carole upstairs and the contract the New Directions had signed with Mr. Schue there was no alcohol. Kurt was glad for that, he didn't really want to have anything come up with drunk!Blaine again.<p>

Instead they were playing _Curses_ around the kitchen table. Kurt's sides were hurting so much from laughing so hard. As were all the other boys around the table.

It was Puck's turn. He was doing his best interpretation of a winning a Miss America pageant and was giving his acceptance speech, all the while talking with the end of his tongue between his teeth. He finished and bowed. The boys had tears coming down their cheeks from laughing so hard. Puck picked a curse card, read it and smirked, handing it to Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes at it and broke into a flawless French accent.

"Seriously Puck, I get the French Napoleon card? Where is your imagination?" Puck just shrugged with a smile. Kurt placed the card in front of him along side of he other one where he had to say "That sounds delicious" every time someone mentioned a food.

Artie picked up his challenge card with his fists as he was pretending he didn't have fingers. He was trying to break the bad news of running over his child's pet (Sam ended up being his child as he was sitting next to him) It could have been very depressing if he hadn't been doing the disco point, with no fingers, and the cabbage patch while trying to console a 'crying' Sam. The table was in hysterics again. Artie having felt his performance was enough and picked a curse card.

Sam and Mike took their turns with no less raucous laughter and hilarity, two more curse cards handed out. The game was getting difficult everyone had at least two curse cards but most of them had three. Kurt's turn came up and he picked up his challenge card. "I am Santa and so for Christmas Finn is getting communication with dad breath spray. Puck is getting a Jumbo handlebar mustache, for a bank robber disguise, Artie is getting pink fuzzy bunny slippers. Try saying that ten times fast with a French accent." He smiled as the others sniggered at the 'gifts' so far. "Sam is getting a inflatable…shark head. And Mike is getting the world's largest gummy worm!" He went to pick up a curse card."

"Wait!" Finn said stopping him but playing his invisible guitar. "What is Blaine getting?"

"Yes Sir! Sir." Blaine shouted. Since his name had been said and he had an echo. Kurt countering with "Really! Is that so? Fascinating!" since Blaine was talking.

Kurt looked at his step-brother with eyebrows raised, he leaned across Blaine over to be closer to Finn. "Santa will tell him later." and he picked up a curse card and setting it in front of Finn. Who now had to speak like a pirate.

Blaine picked up his challenge card and got up from his chair and proceeded to walk around the table closely examining everyone's earlobes. When he had made full circle back to Kurt, he put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders and bent down to look at his earlobes "Mmm perfect! Perfect" he whispered before taking his into his mouth to suck on it. Kurt's shudders came and he squealed away from Blaine. Blaine chuckled and sat back down in his seat. "Sorry, sorry." he told Kurt as he gentle squeezed his knee, he smiled like he was the cat that had eaten the canary.

"Really! Is that so? Fascinating!" Kurt told him back not as energetic but had a smirk behind his eyes.

The game went on for about an hour longer, the last card Kurt was handed he again had to roll his eyes it was to speak in a high falsetto voice. He immediately turned it over. "Sorry guys not doing that one." He said in his French accent. Artie and Finn had already gotten out having not been able to multi task as well as the others. Or it was probably because their card just weren't meant to go together and therefore couldn't be done simultaneously.

Mike, Puck and Sam all had one left to turn over before they were out and Blaine and Kurt still only had one turned over. They were still being really loud so it was not a surprise when Burt appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey boys, it's after midnight do you think that you could maybe find a quieter game now?"

"Yes. We're sorry dad. We'll put in a movie." Kurt told him. The boys all decided that Kurt and Blaine tied and the next time they played they would get harder curses. Finn moved the party to the living room while Kurt popped some popcorn.

On his way to the livingroom he grabbed a stack of throw blankets and pillows so they could all lounge to watch the movie. As he brought them in with the popcorn he noticed that Blaine and Finn had resumed their banter from the grocery store about the licorice. Kurt threw the blankets and pillows on the ground, which most of the boys grabbed one, Kurt sat in the oversized armchair chaise, tucking his feet under himself. He had always loved this chair the best to just lie in to read a book or watch movies, but tonight it would be extra good because it was a good cuddle chair. It was big enough for one and a half people to sit in so was perfect if two people wanted to sit really close to each other.

"Why doesn't everyone take a vote?" Kurt suggested to Blaine and Finn.

"Yeah dude!" Puck punched Finn in the arm grabbing a few Twizzlers from the package he was holding. Blaine held out the RedVines bucket for all of them to get some of them too. In the end there was a tie vote. Finn, Mike and Sam all liked Twizzlers better and Blaine, Puck and Artie liked RedVines better. Finn rounded on his brother.

"Kurt you have to be the tie breaker." Finn said as Blaine turned to him.

"No, really it's past midnight I really don't want to be on a sugar high." he looked helplessly at the others who had no sympathy. "And the last thing I want is for these to go to straight to my pear hips." Blaine gave him a disapproving look for putting himself down.

"Come on." Mike interjected. Then Sam and Artie, "Yeah, just have one of each and tell us which one you like better." the others nodded and Blaine held out the RedVines bucket and Finn the Twizzlers bag. Kurt took one of each. The boys held their breath as they watched Kurt eat each of the red candies alternating each bite painstakingly slow. When he had finally swallowed the last bite the boys who stood around him looked expectant.

"Well I must say that I do like RedVines better." he told them at last. Blaine like a five year old jumped up and down with the goofiest grin on his face. He spun to face Finn doing a victory dance. And then jumped on the end of the chaise. Dropping the bucket of licorice next to him as he gathered Kurt's face in his hands and planted a kiss right on his lips without being discreet in front of the New Direction boys.

There were many averted eyes with some 'eeww's' probably from Finn and a 'get some' from Puck.

"I think that was an unfair judging!" Finn argued. "You are way too biased."

Kurt pulled away from Blaine who with a very immature gesture turned and stuck his tongue out at Finn, as he settled in next to Kurt's side. "Well Finn, the question was which one I liked better, not who I liked better. So that didn't play into my decision. I'd like to say that I was a rather impartial judge. But I will tell you how I came to my decision…Twizzlers are kinda oily, what's with the weird shine on them? They also feel like they are eating wax or a flavored crayon. RedVines are soft and chewier. More like a confection instead of child's writing utensil. If I let myself I could probably eat a whole bucket of RedVines where as if the Twizzlers were there I would just eat one remember that I didn't like them and not have to restrain myself from eating another one."

Finn huffed. Mike and Sam decided to change their vote. "Fine lets just put in this movie." Kurt turned the electronics on from his chair with the remotes. And pushed the play button, as the boys made themselves comfortable on the couch and floor. Blaine and Kurt snuggled in closer with each other as the title sequence came on, informing them they were watching _Bugsy Malone_.

"What kind of crap is this?" Puck called "Is this one of your singing movies?"

"It's a gangster movie Puck." Kurt spat, "but yes there is singing." he said only loud enough for only Blaine to hear him. Blaine chuckled as Kurt burrowed into his chest.

"I've never seen this." Blaine told him.

"I'm not surprised. It's a forgotten classic. Did you know that all the actors in this show were under the age of seventeen?" Kurt informed them. "It is seriously one of my favorite movies." The movie was a success. Kurt softly sang along with each song. He would take a RedVine every now and then, Blaine would smile pretending not to notice.

"I've always wanted one of those pedal cars. It would be completely frivolous but it would be the coolest thing ever. I could ride it in the Lima 4th of July parade." Kurt said quietly to no one in particular.

"Yeah those are pretty cool." Blaine told him. Since they had started the movie after midnight only Blaine, Kurt and surprisingly Puck made it through to the end with out falling asleep.

"That was actually pretty good, Hummel." Puck said with a yawn. He stretched out on the floor where there wasn't another body. Before long he was gently snoring.

"Are you comfortable Blainedear?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"I am darling, though I can't feel my arm. It fell asleep about an hour ago."

Kurt lifted himself up, looking at Blaine with a hurt look. "Why didn't you tell me or make me move?"

"Because I didn't want you to move. I liked right where you were." He yawned. "Are we going to sleep now?"

"Yes." Kurt had Blaine scoot forward on the chaise and he piled some throw pillows and reclined back. Blaine settled into his chest resting on his side. Kurt snaked his arm under Blaine's neck and around his back to rest on his shoulder.

Blaine hummed softly, pulling a blanket up over their bodies. "This is nice. Am I going to be keelhauled in the morning for being this close to you?"

"Probably, but it's worth it right?" Blaine lifted his head from the sound of Kurt's beating heart.

"Yes! Definitely, even if I'm keelhauled thrice." Blaine leaned in and Kurt lifted slightly to close the gap pressing their lips together. Moving in synchronization their kiss was slow. "This was a really great night. Thank you." He moved his lips to Kurt's again. His tongue begged entrance which Kurt granted. They took their time massaging each others tongues together. Kurt ran his tongue along Blaine's palate, ending by hooking it behind his teeth. Blaine was in heaven he sucked on the end of Kurt's tongue. His eyes were closed but they still slightly rolled back the giddy feeling in the stomach rising. Blaine ran his fingers down Kurt's bare bicep and forearm and back stopping at his shoulder to pull Kurt in closer.

Kurt at the same time tightened his grip behind Blaine's back pulling him in tighter as well. He let out a soft moan and broke the kiss. "Blaine we should probably stop. I don't really want an audience."

Blaine laid his head back to Kurt's chest. "You're right. Goodnight Kurt. I love you."

"I love you. Blainedear." His hand inched up and found Blaine's curls and methodically wound them around his fingers. Blaine's hand rested on Kurt's chest, his touch feather light as he tickled Kurt's chest through the material of his t-shirt. Feeling the toned muscle beneath.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered after awhile. Kurt hummed in response. "What were you getting me for Christmas in the game earlier?"

Kurt gave a double breath out through his nose, like a laugh only a soft tired one. "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

"Christmas is still a long ways a way I think that I would still be surprised."

Kurt gave another breathy chuckle "The first thing I thought was that I'd give myself to you for Christmas. But I wasn't going to say that to the table, and I shouldn't have said it now." He got really quiet at the end embarrassed that he had admitted that.

"That would be lovely." Blaine commented with sleep heavy in his voice. They both fell silent and eventually drifted to sleep, both with contented smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>"Burt." Carole whispered. "Will you bring the camera?" Burt came in to stand by his wife. He had the camera and a puzzled look on this face. Then surveyed the living room. Boys were sprawled everywhere. Puck, closest to the wall under the TV was hugging his pillow, almost drooling. Carole snapped a picture. Sam and Mike were on the floor next to the couch. Sam facing it, Mike's back pressed against Sam's facing away from it. Carole snapped a picture.<p>

Artie had been graciously laid out on the couch and was clutching his blanket to his chest. His eyebrow's furrowed together. "I wonder what he is dreaming about." Carole whispered and snapped the picture.

Finn was in one of the arm chairs looking so awkward and was definitely drooling. "How did he even get in that position let alone sleep like that?" Burt asked. "It hurts my back just looking at him. I don't even think he fits in that chair when he's sitting properly. Crazy kid." Carole snapped the picture.

They turned to the chaise. Both boys curled there looked so peaceful. Like they fit perfectly together. Carole sighed and looked at her husband. Burt just looked at them, his son looked so happy. It had been so long since he had had that relaxed look to his face, like everything was as it should be and nothing was in the way of his happiness. Burt liked this look on his son. He was holding Blaine tightly to his chest subconsciously holding on for dear life.

Blaine was pressed against Kurt's chest. Blaine's hand lying relaxed on Kurt's peck. Their legs were intertwined to where you couldn't tell where one boy's legs started and the other's stopped. Both boys smiled in their sleep. "Oh they look so lovely." Carole gushed as she snapped a couple of pictures of them. Burt just looked on letting it sink in that this didn't bother him like he thought it would have. His son was happy with Blaine. And he was glad.

He and Carole walked into the kitchen Burt started the coffee as Carole retrieved the ingredients for French toast, and bacon. She knew it wouldn't take long for the boys to start waking up once the smell of food reached their nostrils. Sure enough Puck, Mike and Sam pushing Artie all came into the kitchen, all wiping sleep from their eyes.

"So boys how late did you stay up?" Burt questioned.

Puck answered. "These patsies were all asleep before the movie was even half over." as that was not entirety true they had not made it to the end.

"I kinda feel bad that I didn't see the end, it was actually a really cool movie. Maybe we can finish it this morning after breakfast before we all go home." Artie said thoughtfully. Sam was sitting at the table with his hand on his chin sleepily staring off into space. Mike had gone off to the bathroom. Finn came into the kitchen stretching his limbs his back making popping noises.

"I don't see how you can even move." Burt inquired of him. Finn just stared at him not knowing what he meant.

Blaine woke up still laying next to Kurt's chest. He breathed deeply in the scent of Kurt not wanting to move, but nature was definitely calling and he was kind of mad at her. Kurt stirred underneath him and his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Good morning. Darling." Blaine said his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Morning Blainedear." Blaine pushed himself up from Kurt's chest. To look around the room and see they were the last to arise. Blaine turned back to Kurt to see his eyes had closed again. He looked beautiful. Blaine couldn't help himself. He had to touch. He ghosted his fingers across Kurt's eyelids and down his nose and gently traced the outline of his amazing lips. Kurt pursed them slightly kissing Blaine's finger tips back. Blaine smiled. He moved his touch to graze Kurt's cheekbones. Then moved on to his hairline smoothing back this soft hair with his fingernails. He moved along his forehead and again down his ski jump nose. He wished he could stay like that forever.

A throat was being cleared behind them. And Blaine turned and Kurt cracked an eyelid to see Burt standing in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room. "Um, if you don't hurry your friends are going to eat all the food."

"We'll be right there dad." Burt walked back into the kitchen. Both boys groaned and pushed themselves up. Sitting and stretching the stiffness out. Blaine leaned in and quickly kissed Kurt's cheek. "Ugh, that probably felt like sand paper, I didn't get to do my moisturizing routine last night."

Blaine leaned in again and left his lips on his cheek slightly longer. "I've never felt skin as smooth as yours." he replied. "And as much as I would love to stay here forever with you I really need to go before I wet myself. And that won't be pretty." Kurt sniggered and gently shoved Blaine away.

* * *

><p>"Would you like to go to the park today?" Kurt asked Blaine after they had eaten and gotten ready for the day. The other boys had all left thanking Kurt and Finn for the fun time. Finn had also left with Puck to go play some sort of video game. Kurt didn't bother to pay attention to which one.<p>

"Oh, I love your park! Will we get to swing? Those are the most amazing swings in the whole world!" Blaine was very animated in his speech. Kurt looked quizzically at him. "The park was one of the places that Kristen wanted to see when we came here with you before Regionals. When she showed me all around Lima." Blaine explained.

So not too much later found the two boys wandering around the park. March was still a little chilly so there weren't too many children out that Saturday and they pretty much had the park to themselves. They were able to walk around the park hand in hand without too many awkward stares. Blaine was jumping up and down as they approached the swings, pulling Kurt along like an excited child pulling a parent to see the new puppy at the pet store.

"Let's see who can get the highest!" Blaine was almost bursting out of his skin as he took the chains in his hands. He took a running start and jumped into the seat. Kurt laughed and sat in the seat next to him, pushing off and pumping his legs to get to Blaine's level. It didn't take too long before they were both matched and the chains would bump at the top due to their height.

Kurt let go of one of his chains and held out his hand to Blaine, who took it. They swung slower and slower hands clasped. As they came to a stop Blaine grasped Kurt's chain and pulled their swings together. "I told Kristen and I'll tell you too, I love these swings! They are amazing. But I like swinging with you better. Kristen seemed kind of down when we came here."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know she said she had sad but good memories here." Blaine was thoughtful as he remembered that day. "You know come to think about it she was that way when we went to McKinley that day too."

"Well I understand that, I have sad and good memories about that place too." Kurt told him. They were still holding onto each others chains facing each other.

"Well it seemed like it was only when we went into the gym that she got that way." He shrugged. "I don't know why, she just told me we would talk about it someday."

"She will then. Don't worry. You two don't keep many secrets from each other, so I'm sure that she will tell you when you need to know." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine's nose. It was a bit chilled. "May I show you one of my favorite spots?" Blaine was happy again as he nodded energetically and was led away from the swing set. They walked hand in hand to the river, there was a dirt path there that ran along side it. Kurt took Blaine to a secluded side trail that was pretty close to the river, into a little alcove surrounded by trees. There was a small little bench big enough for two people to sit in and watch over the water.

"I know that there are others that know about this place because of all the initials that are carved into this bench, but I have never seen anyone else here. I would come here when things got really bad and could sit for hours just watching the water swell and swirl and not be bothered." Kurt told him. He sat on the bench. Patting the space next to him on the bench for Blaine to sit next to him.

"What do you say we add our mark to this bench?" Blaine asked him with a sly smile.

Kurt clapped his hands together. His eyes lit up with excitement. "You're serious? I've dreamt about his since I found this place. I think that I was about ten. I don't know what we would use to etch it though." Blaine pulled out a small Swiss army knife.

"Will this do? I don't leave home without it."

Kurt laughed a little. "I don't leave home without a monogrammed Hermes handkerchief." Blaine burst out laughing.

"Oh man I love you!" Kurt smirked at him with 'you better' face. Blaine who was still standing leaned over and kissed Kurt hard on his lips. "Lets find a good place for this." he told him as they parted. Kurt got up and helped Blaine examine the bench. There wasn't a lot of space as there were many initials, most of them with two sets in hearts with dates. They finally found a spot near the front of the seat part. Right next to a tender message of

_**JS loves KMA always and forever! 1993**_

"Do you want to do the honors or shall I?" Blaine asked him.

"You may, but make it pretty." Blaine went to work on the wooden plank. Carving out a heart and the initials and message. _**BA + KH you are my everything! 2011**_ "I love it Blaine! Now sit with me for a while." They sat in a happy silence with just the sound of the roaring water. Kurt's hand clasped tightly in Blaine's. Blaine tracing the vein patterns on the back of Kurt's smooth hand. Kurt sighed and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I could stay here forever. Just me and you and our wonderful new message to the world carved right there on this bench."

"Hmmm, me too." Blaine replied lazily. Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket. He was going to just ignore it and let the call go to voicemail but Kurt lifted his head and looked expectantly at him so he decided to see who it was then decide if he should let it go. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was Kristen.

"Hey sis!" He greeted as he put her on speaker so Kurt could hear Kurt greeted her too which she returned. "Were your ears burning a bit ago?"

"No, my boy, should they have been?"

"I don't know, Kurt and I were just talking about you. He brought me to that park in Lima you brought me to. They have this amazing little nook by the river, which is where we are now. Just sitting on a lover's bench. I carved our initials." Blaine told his sister proudly.

Kristen's voice changed slightly it seemed distant, Kurt squinted his eyes at the change but Blaine didn't seem to notice. "I know the place." was all she said before she changed the subject. "Blaine, I just wanted to let you know that I was getting packed up to get back to England. I only have two and a half months to get everything situated over there and train a new person to take my place. So I wanted to get spring break situated while I was still here so I could concentrate solely on that when I got there. Kurt do you know if you will be able to come yet? Spring break is only two weeks away. I would really love for you to come! I'll need to get your plane tickets tonight or tomorrow as I will be flying out tomorrow evening."

"I don't know yet Kristen, My dad is _thinking _about it." Kurt said thinking dripping with sarcasm. "He did tell Blaine at breakfast this morning that he would like to talk to you before he fully makes up his mind.'

"Oh absolutely! Give me his number and I'll call him right now. I completely understand where he is coming from." Kurt gave Kristen the house phone number and his dad's cell number in case he was at the shop or out with Carole. She assured them that she and Kurt's dad would work it all out. Her voice got soft again. "I'm glad you two found that spot, it's a special place. I'll talk to you soon, my boy. I love you."

"I love you too, Kristen. I'll talk to you tomorrow before your flight. Bye." He hung up. "I think that you will love England!"

"If I get to go." Kurt said disheartened.

"Kristen will fix everything, she has a way with words that will have your dad saying yes before he can even think twice."

"I sure hope you're right." Kurt got up and held out his hands to Blaine to help him up which were gladly accepted, but not used to get up. Instead he pulled Kurt down to sit in his lap.

"I don't want to leave yet." Blaine pouted.

"We need to soon so I can start dinner so Carole doesn't have to."

"You are amazing, and so thoughtful. I bet Carole really misses you when you are not around. Because I can guess that Finn never makes dinner without being asked."

"Um, we really don't want Finn to make dinner." Kurt said skeptically.

Blaine chuckled. "Okay, but he probably doesn't wash the dishes or empty the dishwasher or anything without being asked."

"You're right." Kurt said loftily "I'm just perfect! And they love me more."

"Well I can't vouch for your father or Carole but I definitely love you more. And I wholeheartedly agree that you are perfect." Kurt scoffed but Blaine cut it off with a deep kiss.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were loading Kurt's navigator with their weekend bags to go back to Dalton. Kurt turned to give Carole and his dad a hug. Telling them he would try to get down the next weekend but didn't know for sure as it was midterms right before spring break.<p>

"Dad, I really don't want to push this. I haven't asked at all but I dying here. Do I get to go to England or not?"

"Well, Kurt." Burt handed his son a piece of paper, Kurt looked at it not knowing what it was. Blaine looked over his shoulder, just as curious as Kurt. Kristen hadn't told either of them how the conversation with Burt had gone. Blaine realized what he was seeing before Kurt did, having been on many flights. Blaine's smile threatened to take over his face. Burt and Carole were trying but failing to keep their faces straight too. Kurt looked at Blaine, hoping for an explanation.

"Kurt, this says that you leave Port Columbus International Airport on March eighteenth at eight ten pm. And you arrive in Boston at eleven forty for a half hour layover then on to the Heathrow, London airport to arrive at ten thirty-five am London time." Kurt's eyes were big as saucers

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Three people shook their heads.

"I have a call yesterday from a very persuasive young lady. Blaine you have a wonderful sister. She and Blaine are going to take good care of you. So I want you to study hard these next two weeks and then have fun on spring break." Kurt couldn't contain himself. He flung his arms around his dad's neck!

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou! You are so amazing! I love you SO much!"

Burt chuckled in his ear. "I love you too son." He pulled away and looked at his son. "You deserve it. Kurt I want to apologize for jumping to conclusions at the beginning of this weekend. I trust you because you have never done anything to betray that trust. You are the best son any father could ever have. I know that I have told you that before but I needed to say it again. I know that you are growing up and I am going to try not to stand in the way to keep you my five year old little boy. Blaine is a good kid too, and I couldn't ask for a better one to be with my son. So watch out for each other in all aspects of you relationship. Got that?" He looked between both of them." Kurt's eyes were filled with tears, threatening to fall.

Blaine was in awe of the relationship between this father and son and his eyes were shining also. Both boys nodded their consent not trusting their voices to speak correctly. Kurt pulled his father into a hug again. "Now you two had better get on the road. It's a bit of a jaunt back to Dalton." he shook Blaine's hand. And then opened the car door for his son to climb in.


	19. Chapter 19

AN- I tried really hard to get this out last week! But I inadvertantly erased chapter 19 (see my profile about not being very computer saavy) And I had to retype the whole thing :( I really wanted to get ch 19 and 20 out before I left on my trip which I should be finishing my laundry and packing for but I really had to get this out for all of you!

So My trip I am really excited for! I will be in the beautiful mountains of Montana teaching young kids to sing Barbershop. (4 part a cappella harmony) If you want to see some pictures of the camp the website is harmonyrendezvous .org. See if you can find me. My pic is there a few times. I'll give you a hint as to who I am. I teach the girls' baritone section. I won't have any internet access while I am up there but if I have down time I will try to write chapter 20 on paper so it will be super easy to type out when I get home.

I am still amazed at the response and reviews that I have received! I appreciate all the feedback that I can get.I hope you like this chapter! It is a little bit of a filler to get us to spring break and England. I would love any ideas from you people that actually live in the United Kingdom esp London as to some things that the boys can do while they are there that aren't really all that touristy. (Some of the tourist things too.) But I want Blaine and Kristen to be pretty much at home with what goes on there. Any way that would help me out a ton. leave it in a review or PM me.

Disclaimer- Don't own GLEE, Kurt or Blaine. I do think that one of my favorite Kurt hairstyles is in Prom Queen (I think) when Karofsky is walking him to class, Kurt is wearing a red sweater and I love Kurt's hair! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Blaine found Kurt in the dining hall at their table a couple of days after they got back from Lima pouring over a green sparkly three subject notebook.

"Hey. How was your morning?" He asked genuinely curious.

Kurt shrugged as he set aside the notebook to look at Blaine as he sat. "Same old, same old. All the teachers are going on about studying for midterms and not to let the opportunity pass to where your grade could have been better blah blah blah."

Blaine nodded knowingly. "What's this?" Blaine asked as he picked up the green notebook. On the outside over the green sparkles of the cover was written in pink puffy paint _**YAY ENGLAND! **_Each of the sections had a different subject attached to it. Kurt looked on curious to see Blaine's reaction as he looked through his travel guide. Blaine was kind of dumbfounded to know that Kurt went to all this trouble. The sections were titled thus.

**1. The Perfect Outfit! **Here Kurt had almost already half filled it with full drawings of different outfits complete with color swatches. He had every detail down to accessories and shoes.

**2. You Don't Deserve to Go **_**IF**_** You Forget This! **Kurt had the essentials listed here like socks and underwear and his lotions and bottles.

**3. Places To See With Blaine!** He had started writing in a few things here like the usual tourist spots; Tower Bridge, Buckingham Palace, The Crown Jewels & the Changing of the Guard were just a few. He also had a section in that section exclusively set aside for **SHOPPING!** And he had places like Oxford Street and Savile Row listed.

Blaine looked up with an adoring smile. "Do I get to add to this section?" Indicating the 'Places' section.

"Oh yes please!" Kurt clapped his hands enthusiastically "I'll be happy to take requests especially from someone who has been there and the plans personally effect."

Blaine flipped back to the first section. He was actually pretty shocked that in a day and a half Kurt had been able to draw this many outfits and get most of them colored and have them look amazing. "Am I going to have to go through a rigorous weight training program in the next two weeks to be able to carry all your luggage?" He smiled mischievously at his boyfriend trying to be flirtaous.

Kurt snatched the book from him. "I can handle that by myself thank you!"

"No really, you forget who my sister is. I am used to handling unnecessary amounts of luggage."

"Unnecessary? Unnecessary?" Kurt had his signature bitch stare and his voice was rising in pitch.

"Sorry" Blaine chuckled. "Wrong choice of words. I'll be happy and willing to help you with whatever you deem appropriate to bring." Blaine moved in to kiss his cheek but Kurt's face didn't changed, well it had slightly, there was a look of contempt now, and he was not looking a Blaine anymore. Blaine followed Kurt's line of sight. Marc had just come into the dining hall with his buddies. Before Blaine could stop him Kurt gracefully got up and glided across the room.

"Marc." Kurt's voice was not loud but he could be heard clearly. His voice dripped with hatred. "I am not going to tell you again to stay out of my relationship with Blaine. And calling my father seriously got you nowhere other than making me more angry with you." The boy behind Marc slightly smirked which went unnoticed, Marc looked seriously confused. Which just made Kurt irritated. He reached up and smartly slapped the bigger boy.

"Mr. Hummel! That behavior is not accepted here at Dalton." Prof. Roush had just come around the corner into the dining hall. "It will result in a visit to the headmaster." Kurt's face slowly grew more and more red. Blaine couldn't tell if it was caused by anger or embarrassment.

"Mr. Roush, it wasn't Kurt's fault. I provoked him." This got astonished looks from all the boys standing around the pair at Marc's declaration.

"Fine both of you can go see the headmaster. The rest of you boys stop gawking and get back to your meals so you are not late to your classes. Come on boys." Blaine went back to their table and grabbed his and Kurt's things and made his way to calculus. He hadn't talked to Kurt about who he had thought was the one that had called his dad and Kurt hadn't told him who he thought it had been either. He wasn't surprised that they both thought it had been Marc, but he was surprised that he was still mad about it. He thought it had all been blown over when Kurt's dad had told them he trusted his son. Apparently not. He really hoped that Kurt would get off easy; Dalton was pretty strict in their rules though.

* * *

><p>Headmaster Johnston was a small man, probably about 5'3". He was bald with a half halo of hair tracing the back of his head. He wore round glasses, framing his small water eyes, which were way too big for his face that seemed to always be at the end of his nose. He seemed to be perpetually pushing them up to almost as quickly be at the end of his pointed nose again. He reminded Kurt of a mole.<p>

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" the headmaster asked in his raspy voice as Prof. Roush ushered the boys into the office.

"I witnessed Mr. Hummel hit Mr. Henderson when confronted Mr. Henderson confessed that he had provoked the attack."

"Thank you Randall, I'll take it from here." Prof. Roush nodded and exited the room. Headmaster Johnston motioned for the boys to take a seat in front of the desk. He moved to the chair on the other side of his massive desk. Kurt thought this made him looked even smaller and under other circumstances might have had to stifle a laugh, but right now he was not in a laughing mood.

"Alright, let's get to the bottom of this. Mr. Henderson, this is the second time that you have been in my office this quarter, you know what that means?" Marc nodded sheepishly. "I'm surprised to be seeing you here Mr. Hummel, under the circumstances around your transfer. Unless," and he looked at Marc, "you have been bulling Mr. Hummel?" Marc looked at Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt was looking at his hands. "So who would like to tell me what's going on?" There was a very long pause as Headmaster Johnston waited patiently.

"I don't know why you boys never talk. Alright Mr. Hummel, since I can clearly see that Mr. Henderson has been hit. I have no choice but to give you detention. Unless you have something to say to defend yourself."

Kurt went to open his mouth but Marc beat him to it. "I've been making advances at Kurt and this time when I didn't want to hear no as the answer he slapped me." Kurt wondered why Marc would lie and stick his neck out to take the fall twice.

The headmaster nodded looking to Kurt asking with his eyes if he was going to add anything. Kurt softly cleared his throat. "As what Marc says is mostly true. I should never have lost my temper."

"As I am sure that there is more to this than you two are letting on, I do appreciate that you both are owning up to this. So because of that this will not go as a strike against either of you. Frankly I'm a little happy because I really don't want to have to find you a new roommate Mr. Henderson. I think we finally found someone that can actually live with you. You will both receive a detention because this behavior is unacceptable. So let's see," He typed a few things onto his computer. "Mr. Hummel you are fluent in French?"

"Yes sir?" Kurt was confused as to how that had anything to do with a detention.

"Mr. Henderson you are failing at French?"

"Not quite but almost."

The headmaster nodded slightly. "Mr. Hummel, you will be tutoring Mr. Henderson for the next two weeks, he needs to pass his midterm. There will be a table reserved in the library for the both of you starting today." Kurt had a look of horror creep onto his face. He timidly raised his hand as if to ask a question. There was a nod of acknowledgement.

"Headmaster Johnston, I don't understand how that is a detention for Marc. This is exactly what he would want." The headmaster pursed his lips and his eyes got even smaller.

"You are right Mr. Hummel, which is why for the next two weeks Mr. Henderson you will be off the Lacrosse team. No practices, no games, until after spring break. I will let Mr. Brand know that he will be acting captain of the lacrosse team until after the break." Marc had the same horrified look on his face now. The headmaster clapped his hands together. "Alright now get to class and I do not want to see you in here again. Understood?" They both nodded glumly as they got up and left, both thinking that they got the short end of the stick, while thinking the other got off easy.

* * *

><p>Class was almost over when Kurt walked in handing his excused slip to Prof. Roush. He made his way to his seat and buried his head in his arms. Blaine looking on with sympathy. He didn't have an opportunity to get Kurt's attention at all. But as soon as the ending bell rang Blaine was at Kurt's side pulling him into his arms.<p>

Kurt's eyes were rimmed in red he had been too angry at himself and Marc to cry but tears were threatening. "Baby, what happened?" Blaine asked soothingly rubbing circles into Kurt's back.

"I have to tutor that brute for the next two weeks!"

Blaine pursed his angled eyebrows together. "That doesn't seem like much of a punishment for Marc. Did nothing happen to him?"

"He doesn't get to play some stupid game." Kurt spat.

Blaine pulled away slightly to look his boyfriend in the eye. "Really? He doesn't get to play lacrosse for two weeks? Wow! I bet he's seething, they have a huge game against Downing the end of this week." Kurt just looked at him like Marc's plight was so not the end of the world but his having no choice to spend the next two weeks with that Neanderthal was.

"Did you get a strike against you?"

"No thank goodness. Headmaster in that respect seems pretty fair. Ugh I can't believe that I am forced to spend time with him!"

"I'm sorry, darling. How about this, after your study session you come back to your room and I'll give you a massage while we watch a movie."

"Okay." Kurt said timidly.

* * *

><p>Kurt got to the library early having the last period off and decided to get his own homework out of the way first before Marc got there. He had talked to Madam Litzer to find out what Marc needed the most help with so he didn't have to go into it blindly and spend any more time there than he had to.<p>

Kurt didn't look up when Marc arrived. "Hey." The bigger boy greeted as he sat down.

Kurt put his history book aside. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

"Kurt I really don't know why we are here. I'm glad you're helping me, even though it is against your wishes."

Marc was met with a very incredulous look. "Right? Sorry when I say I don't believe you that you didn't call my dad to tell him that Blaine and I have stayed the night together. Luckily my dad is amazing and trusts me. So whatever it was that you were hoping for, like breaking me and Blaine apart, it's not gonna work."

"I didn't call your dad, Kurt. Why would I do that? I get why you think it could be me. But I really didn't. I promise." Kurt still not believing him just suggested that they get to work on Marc's French.

* * *

><p>Kurt unceremoniously threw his bag into the corner or his room as soon as he was over the threshold. Pulling his tie off and loosening the top button. Blaine immediately pulled him into an embrace.<p>

"Do you know that that brute denies that he called my dad?"

"Darling let's not think about him. Come over here and let's get all that tension out." Blaine had arranged the pillows on one side of Kurt's bed and his laptop on the other side open waiting for them to watch a movie. Kurt shrugged out of his blazer and allowed him to be led to the bed. Blaine sat on the mound of pillows and pulled Kurt in-between his legs.

He started kneading his boyfriend's shoulders. Kurt's head rolled forward after a bit. "Hmmm, Blaine that feels amazing."

"If you would like to take your shirt off, I'll use lotion." Kurt froze. Blaine's hands froze on his shoulders in response, he immediately panicked. "Kurt, I didn't mean anything by that, I promise. I-I j-just meant you'd get a better massage with lotion."

Kurt relaxed first. "Blaine it's okay." He brought his hands up to rest on the ones resting on his shoulders. He tugged them down so both sets of arms were crisscrossed in front of Kurt's body. "Blaine I would really like that."

Kurt moved Blaine's hands to his buttons. "Are you sure Kurt?" Kurt leaned his head back to Blaine's shoulder and hummed slowly moving his arms up Blaine's forearms. Blaine slowly started working the buttons loose. Blaine tugged the shirttails out of the grey uniform pants and finished off the buttons. Drawing his arms up to Kurt's shoulders removing the fabric from his alabaster arms. Blaine kissed the hallow where Kurt's neck met his shoulder. He crossed his arms over Kurt's torso again clasping the edges of the undershirt Kurt was wearing. Lifting it up slightly, brushing his fingers against Kurt's stomach, which rolled gently and Kurt shivered.

"Are you sure Kurt?" Blaine asked him again his voice heavy. The beautiful boy in his arms hummed another response while lifting his arms above his head, bending them at the elbows to bring his hands to the back of Blaine's head using his fingernails to run through the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck.

"Ahhh, Kurt." In one fell swoop the undershirt came off and Blaine was tracing his calloused fingers back down Kurt's toned triceps. Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was unraveling. Blaine traveled over the trim toned muscles of Kurt's torso. Blaine was amazed he was able to touch. He had seen Kurt with out his shirt once before and had been surprised how amazing Kurt looked. Seeing him again he was just as amazed. Kurt was conditioned! He had long lean muscles similar to a runner or a swimmer. But he was pretty sure Kurt didn't do much of either.

"Blaine?… Mmmm…Blaine, we n-need to, mm, to stop." Blaine detached his mouth from devouring Kurt's deltoid. He placed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

"I'm sorry." Blaine was a little breathless.

Kurt turned his head and brought his lips to Blaine's "Please don't apologize, you are amazing. You make me feel amazing." Kurt's eyes fell to his shoulder. "What is that?"

Blaine looked down to see a bruise forming against the background of the otherwise unblemished skin. Blaine gave a throaty chuckle. "That is called a hickey."

"A what? _That_ word is not in my vocabulary."

Blaine laughed again. "Um a love bite? Monkey bite?" Kurt gave him a look that said he would be using that as a name even less than the other name. "Beauty Spot, Blot on the Landscape, Brand, Kiss Bruise, Mark, Smudge, Speck, Speckle, Spot, Adornment, Decoration, Embellishment, Ornament, Strawberries, Tramp Stamp?"

Blaine ran his thumb over the mark. "I kinda like it. Your skin makes beautiful colors." He pressed his lips to the mark. "Do you want a matching one on the other side?"

"Not particularly." Blaine pouted looking over Kurt's shoulder with his puppy dog eyes. Kurt caved with a laugh. "Listen to me." He told him turning to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "If you give me one of these anywhere I am not able to cover up with any collar that I may wear. And I mean any collar not just my uniform shirt, I will cut off all physical contact with you. You won't even be able to hold my hand. Do I make myself clear?"

"As glass." Blaine responded as he went to work mirroring the mark on the other side. Kurt's head leaned to the side to give him more access, but probably couldn't have helped it if he tried, his body just kind of took over. Blaine pulled away examining his work, sucking just a couple more times till he was satisfied with the result. He wrapped his arms around the waist of the countertenor and pulled him closer. "Now you are mine."

"I thought I already was. I don't need marks on my skin to prove that to anyone." His eyes went back and forth between his shoulders taking in Blaine's handy work. He tried hard to conceal the smile that was forming on his lips.

"I think you secretly like it." Blaine whispered in his ears, goosebumps popped out down Kurt's left arm and torso and a shiver ran down his spine. Blaine held him closer.

"Kurt, may I ask you a question?" There was a nod in acknowledgement. "How do you look like you do?"

Confused, Kurt twitched a bit. Coloring slightly as the conversation had come to his body. "Um, I take care of myself?" He questioned not knowing what Blaine was getting at.

"Don't get me wrong, you are breathtaking."

"Um thank you. I think you are spectacular yourself. But, I guess to answer your question, I try to eat healthy, I have a very rigorous body moisturizing regimen, I exercise, and I have a wonderful boyfriend who gives me that relationship glow." He gave his boyfriend a slow kiss.

Blaine not satisfied pressed a bit more. "Kurt you are chiseled. I am with you all the time. This is the body of someone who works out all the time."

Kurt smirked. "No not all the time just most everyday except Sunday. And you're not with me all the time."

Blaine looked baffled. "Is that where you went that morning I stayed over?"

"Yeah probably. I go every morning."

Blaine got a little flirty. "May I come work out with you?"

"No"

Taken aback and a little hurt Blaine had to ask. "Why? I bet you look amazing while you are working out."

Kurt shook his head. "No I get all sweaty and gross and I don't really want you seeing me like that. That is why I go so early, so no one can see me there." Blaine now had a picture of his boyfriend sweaty with rippling muscles. He groaned.

Kurt decided to change the subject drawing Blaine out of his fantasy thought. "I think that I remember someone offering me a massage with lotion. And a movie."

"Yes I did. Do you have a special lotion you would like me to use?"

Kurt shuffled off the bed to get his lotion. "Yes I'll go get that, you start the movie." Blaine didn't have to wait too long for Kurt to return to his spot between his legs. Just long enough to readjust the pillows and set the movie.

"What are we watching?" Kurt asked as he came back.

"I thought 'Into The Woods' would be fun."

Kurt clapped his hands. "I love that one, and Bernadette Peters is spectacular as the witch!" He settled back on the bed handing Blaine the bottle he had retrieved from the bathroom. He squeezed some in his hands and started to work it into Kurt's muscles.

Blaine physically felt Kurt relax into his hands. "Ohhh Blaine, that feels so amazing!"

The door opened and Josh froze as he heard Kurt's purr. Blaine looked over at him. "Seriously you guys you could have put a tie on the door." Kurt looked up at his confused.

"Its fine Josh, come in." He closed the door.

"I am so tired and beat and dirty. I'm taking a shower and going straight to bed" he commented as he grabbed some night clothes and under things. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Blaine continued his ministrations to Kurt's shoulders and back.

"What did he mean by putting a tie on the door?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Well…when someone has a roommate, one puts a tie on the door to tell the other they are in here with their significant other, to let them know to stay away for awhile."

Kurt blushed scarlet and his eyes got as large as saucers. "Oh!"

Josh came out throwing his dirty lacrosse clothes in the hamper. And falling face first onto his bed. "Today was the worst day ever."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked him.

"Henderson got himself kicked off the team and as captain until after spring break and Brand the co-captain is like a Nazi. I mean Marc worked us hard but Scott is brutal."

"Josh I am so sorry! It is my fault that Marc got that detention. I didn't realize that it would affect so many people."

"Huh, that explains a lot." Josh said thoughtfully. The two other boys waited for him to expound and when he didn't they prompted him. He propped himself up on his side to face the two on Kurt's bed. "Well after our pre-practice _pep talk_" he dripped sarcasm. "From Scott. We were making our way to the field and I heard him talking to some other upperclassmen saying he had called some kid's parent to break up a relationship of some guy Marc was brooding over. That kid I guess got Marc kicked off the team as a detention but wasn't too sad about it other than missing the Downing game because he now has to spend every day with said kid for some tutoring. Which was all working to his plan to get Marc laid. I should have guessed that it was you. I didn't even know that he was gay."

Kurt was shaking. Why did people feel the need to meddle in his life? Blaine put his arm around the front of his shoulders pulling him into a tight hug to calm him.

"Nice work Blaine." Josh said, indicating the hickeys on the pale boy's shoulders. The air went out of Kurt and he laughed breaking the tension in the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't have very much homework the next day. Just studying for his midterms that would start the next week. He still decided to get to the library on his off period to be there when Marc came. He decided to work on his <em><strong>YAY ENGLAND! <strong>_notebook. He was in the process of transferring his perfect outfit articles and accessories over to the do not forget section. Blaine came in just after the bell rang. They had decided the night before that he could do his studying in the library just as well as in his room. He squeezed Kurt's shoulder as he sat at the table just behind him. Kurt smiled at him continuing his transcribing between sections of his notebook.

"Hey Kurt." Marc greeted as he sat next to the pale warbler.

"Marc." Kurt didn't lift his eyes. He finished the outfit he was just about finished with, closed the book and set it aside.

"What's that? Are you going to England?" Marc questioned.

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes _Blaine_ and I are going to England for spring break." Kurt had an icy tone to his voice.

Marc tried to mask the disappointment in his voice but failed miserably. "That's cool, I guess." There was a snort of laughter behind them and Marc turned to see the back of Blaine's head. "What is he doing here?" He asked with contempt.

"I believe he is _studying." _He said the last word over his shoulder at his boyfriend. He turned back to the boy sitting next to him. "Marc, who is Scott Brand?"

Kurt was met with a confused look "Um…my best friend and roommate. Why do you ask?"

"I want you to give him a message." Kurt's voice dropped to a low flat whisper. Blaine had to strain to hear him from the next table "I want him to know the same thing that I told you. Blaine and I are here to stay. It doesn't matter if he calls my dad or my friends or the headmaster or anyone else. Stay out of my relationship! You tell him that if he wants to get you laid so bad he better go buy you a hooker or do it himself because I'm done being thought of as an easy lay! So tell. Him. To. Back. OFF!" Kurt all but hissed at him.

"I don't care if you think that these study sessions will get you anywhere because they won't. Blaine will be sitting behind me everyday. Because frankly I can't live without him for the hour and a half I'm stuck with you." Marc sat back stunned as Kurt pulled out his lesson.

Kurt and Blaine still sitting back to back dropped the hands they weren't using or writing with and laced them together. It was a good thing Blaine was ambidextrous. He had a smug little smile for the rest of the study session knowing that little diva sitting behind him was all his.

* * *

><p>The weekend came and went. As hard as it was to separate, the two boys decided that Kurt would go to Lima for the weekend, They both needed to study for midterms and with them not being together they would not distract each other. Kurt also had a couple of ulterior motives. There would not be time for him to get the things that were at his dad's house that he needed to take to England if he had not gone home for the weekend.<p>

He also wanted to take a picture of his and Blaine's initials that had been carved the previous weekend. He didn't know why it hadn't occurred to him right after Blaine had carved it, but he had been wishing that he had had a picture of it all week.

He had snapped a couple of pictures with his iphone, sending his favorite to Blaine to give him a smile.

The rest of the week also flew by very fast and the day before spring break had gotten there before anyone knew had his exhausted head in his arms on a dining hall table. Blaine looking just as exhausted but hadn't resorted to taking a nap at lunch yet.

"I am so glad that I only have one more midterm." Kurt stated into his arms. "And I am so glad that my last one is French. That one I know is in the bag."

"Lucky! I still have two more, though I am glad that we got calculus out of the way yesterday." Blaine tried to sound jealous but didn't succeed.

"Well I am going to use my extra time to finish packing." Kurt said excitedly, lifting his head up and sitting properly. "I can't believe that at 8:10 tonight I will be on a plane to England!"

"Well technically at 8:10 you will be on a plane to Boston. It won't be until tomorrow morning at 12:10 that you will be on a plane to England."

"Buzz Kill!" Kurt playfully swatted his arm. Blaine just smiled affectionately. The stared into each others eyes getting lost momentarily.

"Hey Kurt!" Kurt started out of his daze to see Marc and his friends make their way over to his table. Kurt hadn't ever paid any attention to Marc's friends before but with narrowed eyes, observed them. There were three of them. They were all pretty much as big as Marc. Two of them were black one actually looked like he was from Africa, possibly Kenya or Uganda. The other was fairly tan with hair that looked like it came from a hydrogen peroxide bottle. It was styled into tons of little spikes around his head. Kurt kind of thought it looked like a hedgehog. The blond was sporting a black eye that looked like it was about a week old.

Kurt stood as the party approached the table. As Marc reached the table he pulled Kurt into a hug. "What the hell?" both Kurt and Blaine, springing to his feet, said at the same time. The three others with Marc just sniggered. Kurt pushed Marc away.

"I'm sorry Kurt." Marc apologized. "I just had to thank you! I passed my French midterm! I got a C+! I couldn't have done it without you."

"Congratulations!" Kurt was genuinely happy for him. He knew how hard Marc worked.

"I really think that you are an excellent teacher! Even better than Madam Litzer. You really are amazing! Thank you again so much!"

"You are welcome. Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Everyone was shocked at this. But Kurt just wanted to know if his suspicion about the blond in front of his was true.

Marc was first to recover. "Uh, sure, there two are Licous Bobo and Leonard Patrick." They both said their hellos and Kurt definitely knew that Licous was from Africa, which he inquired about to find out he was from Kenya. Here on an education scholarship.

Marc indicated the blond to his right. "This is Scott Brand."

"Ah, Scott." Kurt said nodding. "Where did you get the shiner?"

Scott scowled and took a quick glance at Marc. "Got hit with a lacrosse stick."

Kurt nodded unconvinced, "Uh and that is why there are knuckle impressions. I actually think that you got my message. It was nice meeting you all. But you'll have to excuse me I have a midterm to ace." He pulled Blaine with him out of the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Next Up England! There will be some Kristen. I know that alot of you kinda like her as do I. I've kinda missed her. Have a great week everybody<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N-I am so sorry for the delay. I got back from singing camp (if anyone wants to see what we did there are two songs the boys performed on youtube just type bsyhr and they should come up. one song is called I'll Walk With God and the other is called Trickle Trickle the boys did amazing!) Sorry there aren't any of the girls on there. But I got back and my coworker immediatly left for Texas so... I worked alot. So again I apoligize for the wait.

So I typed pretty much the whole day, Today was a holiday for us here in America and I spent the blistering hot day infront of the computer :) I kept saying to myself that I should stop there and post but the characters kept going. It amazes me how they do that and have things to say that you didn't know they would. We are going to have a cameo of someone new tonight, I hope you like her. She is one of those characters that I didn't know was there until she made herself known as the scene came up. She was so precious. Also for all the Americans out there that don't know the TUBE is similar to the SUBWAY or LIGHT RAIL or EL

I really wish that I could have been at the Dublin Glee Live! You guys are so lucky! You have no idea! Also congrats to Darren Criss and Harry Shrum Jr. for being signed on permenantly to Glee season 3. Chord we will miss you.

Disclaimer- I do not own GLEE, Kurt or Blaine. I would make a Klaine show if I did with guest appearances of Brittany :) I have to know if you guys have watched her dance in Bad Romance. She seriously amazes me! She is in a squating position with stiletto heals and she is stamping her foot and fist pumping. That has to require serious leg muscles! It amazes me every time I watch it and I have to rewind a few times to watch it again.

Enough about that, Enjoy the chapter. and reviews and critics are always appreciated.

Chapter 20

Blaine and Kurt had decided to meet at Blaine's SUV at five forty-five to leave for the airport. Blaine had talked Wes into driving them so his car didn't have to sit in the airport parking for the ten days they would be gone. Blaine had already loaded his suitcase and carryon into the back. He and Wes were casually leaning against the car waiting for Kurt to arrive. Wes started to laugh drawing Blaine's gaze from his phone up to look quizzically following the line of Wes' eyes.

Kurt was coming which brought an immediate smile to Blaine's lips. He was gracefully pulling his carryon with wheels behind him, his messenger bag hanging delicately from his shoulder. Blaine's eyes continued past Kurt to see Josh laden down with three large bags. David was also pulling one large suitcase and had a folded hanging garment bag slung over his shoulder. There was also a young boy neither Wes nor Blaine knew with each hand around two smaller hard shelled cases.

"Good luck with that!" Wes teased Blaine as Kurt came up to them. Blaine chuckled as he helped load Kurt's luggage. He handed Wes his keys as he and Kurt got into the back seats and Wes and David in the front. Blaine sent a quick text to Kristen.

*** Just heading to the airport now- never thought I'd date anyone who'd rival your packing skills but Kurt definitely does! We'll need a car. There's no way we'd be able to get all his stuff on the tube in one trip :0) See you soon -B**

Being just before midnight in England Blaine wasn't surprised that Kristen sent him a response not much later.

*** I knew that I liked that boy! It's a good thing that I got you first class tickets so they won't look twice at it. I know from personal experience ;-) There will be a car waiting! Either me or Colin. I have a fun filled week planned. You two better be ready! And make sure you get A LOT of rest on the plane. I have a big surprise as soon as the plane lands and you and esp. Kurt won't appreciate it as much if you haven't slept at all. Love you my boy, can't wait to see you. -Kris**

*** Love you too -B**

Blaine smiled; he was going on vacation to see his sister, with his boyfriend. He was so excited. He glanced at Kurt and to say that he was excited was nothing to the look in the beautiful boy's face sitting next to him. Kurt was practically bouncing out of seat. Blaine reached over and squeezed his hand. Kurt looked over, his eyes sparkling with excitement. He squeezed back.

The ride to the airport didn't take too long and before long Wes and David and were on their way back to Dalton and Kurt and Blaine were standing at the first class ticket counter. Kurt was so glad that Blaine was there with him. He had no idea what was going on. Blaine started to transport the bags from the luggage dolly to the scales for the ticket attendant.

"Do you guys have your passports?" The young lady with the name tag of Sylvia asked them. As she looked up their reservations. "England, huh, what is taking you there?"

"Spring break. Kurt, let me have your passport." Blaine asked him. Kurt dug through his messenger bag pulling out his blue little book.

"Blaine my hanging bag better not get wrinkled." Kurt pleaded under his breath.

"Sylvia, do you think that we could take this hanging bag with us to go in the first class hanging closet?" Blaine flirted with the woman over the counter. She smiled at him and giggled slightly.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. Are there any other bags that you will be needing with you and not under the plane?" Blaine looked over at Kurt questioning with his eyes. And he took the two smaller hard shelled cases off the scales.

"Is this okay?"

"Sure." Sylvia told him. She finished printing out their boarding passes and put the baggage tags on their luggage. She moved their luggage to the conveyor belt. She handed Blaine the boarding passes, their baggage claim tickets and their passports. "You are going to go to gate B25. Boarding time is at seven-thirty. You will have a thirty minute layover in Boston. There you will change airlines to British Airways. You will have to go through customs so don't dawdle getting off the plane. Do you have any questions for me?" Blaine looked at Kurt asking with his eyes. Kurt didn't know so just shook his head. Blaine chuckled and grabbed his carryon and Kurt's two hard cases.

"Thank you Sylvia."

"Have a great trip, Blaine." Sylvia told him, her voice trying to be sexy, slightly winking. Blaine gave her a small wave and bright smile. Kurt suppressed a smile as he shifted his messenger bag to carry his hanging bag along with pulling his carryon.

"She liked you." Kurt teased him as they walked toward the security checkpoint. "She totally winked at you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Blaine smiled at him. "I only have eyes for you." Blaine handed their boarding passes and passports to the TSA officer. Kurt reached out to turn the envelope over that held their info. He smirked at Blaine as they both saw that Sylvia had put a little note on the back side of it. _**Blaine, I would love it if you called me when you got back. 555-2175. Sylvia 3**_

Blaine blushed slightly as he led Kurt through security. "I'm grateful that you were able to get me my bags by your shameless flirting with the poor girl who has no chance in hell." Kurt laughed then more to himself commented "Because you are all mine."

They made their way to the gate and Blaine got Kurt situated with the bags to wait for boarding. "I'm gonna go to the newsstand and get some magazines for the trip. Would you like anything? To read or to eat or drink?"

"Will you see if they have the new Vogue? My copy hadn't arrived at my dad's before last weekend."

"That all?" Blaine inquired.

"Yeah." Kurt looked up at him suddenly as if a thought had just hit him. "Blainedear, you had better not think of sneaking away to go call Miss Sylvia." He looked at him innocently.

Blaine looked around to see how many spectators they had and quickly pecked Kurt's lips. "Darling, why would I give up perfection? But just so you know I won't you can have command of the boarding passes and then conveniently loose the envelope once we get to England. Mind you don't loose it til after we get there because we need what is stapled to the covers." Blaine handed him the envelope and sauntered off toward the newsstand.

Kurt watched him go with a satisfied smirk reviling in the fact that he was with that amazing man.

"Why did that boy kiss you?" Kurt looked over his luggage to see a small girl of about five peering at him. She had blond ringlets down to the middle of her back and large almost lavender eyes. Her lips Kurt could only describe as cherub's lips, perfectly red and pouty. She was wearing a black peacoat and a grey wool skirt with argyle socks and saddle shoes. Kurt was impressed.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Because he loves me?" He questioned hoping this would suffice. The little girl climbed into the seat next to Kurt and scooted all the way back, just her feet sticking off the edge. Kurt looked a little uneasy that she was so trusting of strangers. He looked around the waiting area to see who she may belong to. There were no frantic parents.

"My name is Hannah Ruth. That's from the bible. What's your name?" She asked not shy at all.

"Kurt, that's from The Sound of Music."

"Oh I love that one. I like Uncle Max and I like the cuckoo song and the lamb song. Do you wanna sing it with me?"

Kurt smiled. "Which one?"

"Hmmm." Hannah laid her index finger against her cheek tapping it a couple of times, contemplating in deep thought. "Well you're a boy and I'm a girl so the sixteen song!" She clapped her hands together. Kurt's eyes got big and kind of laughed.

"You're sure that is the one you want to sing?"

She nodded energetically. "The boy starts!" she told him matter-of-factly. Kurt started singing softly.

_You wait, little girl, on an empty stage_

_For fate to turn the light on_

_Your life, little girl, is an empty page_

_That men will want to write on_

Hannah didn't miss her queue.

**To write on**

_You are sixteen going on seventeen_

_Baby, it's time to think_

_Better beware, be canny and careful_

_Baby, you're on the brink_

_You are sixteen going on seventeen_

_Fellows will fall in line_

_Eager young lads and rogues and cads_

_Will offer you food and wine_

_Totally unprepared are youTo face a world of men_

_Timid and shy and scared are you_

_Of things beyond your ken_

_You need someone older an wiser_

_Telling you what to do_

_I am seventeen going on eighteen_

_I'll take care of you_

Hannah started to sing her voice clear and definitely not shy or quiet. Her feet bounced slightly as if itching to get up and dance. She certainly new the words, well most of them. Kurt had to keep a straight face to some of the words that her five year old brain substituted for the words she didn't know.

**I am sixteen going on seventeen**

**I know that I'm nineteen**

**Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet**

**And willinging I believe**

**I am sixteen going on seventeen**

**Issonent as a rose**

**Matchening dandies, drinkers and candies**

**What do I know of those**

**Totally unrepaired am I**

**To face a world of men**

**Timid and shy and scared am I**

**Of things being my king**

**I need someone older and wiser**

**Telling me what to do**

**You are seventeen going on eighteen**

**I'll depend on you**

There was applause behind them when Hannah finished her song. They turned to see Blaine. "That was so cute. I loved it."

"Do you love Kurt?" Hannah asked Blaine.

Blaine started slightly. "Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"He didn't sound so sure. But he let you kiss him so maybe he loves you too. Do you Kurt?"

Kurt's smile got really big. "Yes I do. Hannah." She nodded knowingly. She reached into her little purse and pulled out a lip gloss and expertly, for a five year old, reapplied it to her lips. "Hannah where is your mommy?"

"Over by the window. She has a very inpordent meeting. So I am visiting my gramma in Boston." The two boys looked over at the window to see a woman talking into a Bluetooth. She was dressed just as stylishly as her daughter and her fake blond hair was pulled severely into a tight bun. Just then the gate agent announced that they would be boarding soon and to get their passes ready to make things go efficiently. The woman by the phone started to look around her.

"Hannah I think your mother is looking for you." Kurt told the young girl. "Hannah, you shouldn't talk to strangers. Even though some people may look nice they might not be. Okay?"

"Okay Kurt, Are you not a nice person then?"

Blaine held back a snigger. "Yes I am but that is not the point."

"I know you were nice and you wouldn't take me cause you have nice clothes and lots of suitcases that prolly have more nice clothes and you wouldn't want to take me cause I would be screaming and then you try to take your suitcases too, you would have to choose and if it were me I'd choose the nice clothes." Blaine let out a burst of laughter.

"Hannah it's nice to know that you thought about it." The woman finally spotted Hannah sitting by Kurt and made her way over to them.

"Hannah, you can't scare your momma like that. Thank you for keeping an eye on her." she looked at Kurt and Blaine.

"She is truly a delight." Kurt commented.

The loudspeaker came on again. "We would like to invite all of our first class and business passenger to make their way up to board the plane. Once they have boarded we will open boarding to those traveling with small children or may need extra time getting to their seat."

"Come on my darling." Blaine told Kurt. "Are you ready for this?" the excitement shone back into Kurt's face and eyes. He hopped up.

"Kurt?" He turned to look at Hannah. "Thank you for singing with me, you sing really good."

Kurt held out his hand to shake the young girl's. "Hannah, I'm so glad you asked me to sing with you. It was so much fun. I hope that you enjoy spending time with your grandma." Hannah nodded enthusiastically. Blaine led Kurt to the line.

"Should I be jealous, it looks like you were flirting a bit back there if I wasn't mistaken." Blaine accused his boyfriend trying to look put out but failing miserably.

"Blaine she was so cute. May we have one just like her someday?" Blaine smiled affectionately at him. He handed Kurt his magazine and half of a Panini sandwich.

* * *

><p>The flight to Boston was uneventful and they actually made good time. Kurt did better on the flight than Blaine had thought he would for his first flight ever. He was pretty antsy still and Blaine was happy to see that the novelty had not worn off. But knowing Kurt he wouldn't let it wear off, he was going on an adventure and was not going to take it for granted.<p>

The plane made really good time and so made it to their next flight with time to spare. The gate attendant had just announced that they would be boarding in a few minutes and to get their passes ready.

Kurt noticed that Blaine looked a little tired. It was midnight now so he didn't blame him. Kurt was too excited to think about sleep though. He was going to be in England in six and a half hours. Before long they were making their way through the line again to board the plane.

Kurt's breath sucked in as they stepped onto the aircraft. The thing was massive. "How does this get off the ground Blaine?" he asked a little scared.

Blaine laughed a little. "It's okay, just don't think about it." Blaine handed their tickets to the flight attendant.

"Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel you are on the upper deck right this way." She led them to the stairs. "When you get up there show your tickets to Bethany she is taking care of the upper deck on the flight tonight."

"She must love her job." Kurt commented as they climbed the stairs. "She was really happy." Blaine smiled at him tiredly. Blaine handed Bethany their tickets as they came onto the upper deck.

"Good evening gentlemen. If you will follow me I'll show you to your seats." She led them to the back. "Is there anything that I can get for you two before we take off?"

"I'm good for now, Kurt?" Blaine turned to his boyfriend.

"Could I get some water please?" Kurt asked politely.

"Sure thing. May I take your bags and coats?" The boys shrugged out of their coats and handed off their bags to be stowed away. Blaine collapsed into his chair exhausted. Bethany laughed lightly. "Make yourselves comfortable, I'll bring your water." Kurt sat in the seat next to Blaine; they were actually facing each other connected by one of the arms of each of their chairs. Blaine had his eyes closed, Kurt's hand resting on the arm rest easily met Blaine's coming from the other direction. He intertwined their fingers together at the knuckles. Blaine smiled without opening his eyes.

"Here you are." Bethany handed Kurt a bottle of water and a cup with ice in it. "As soon as the Captain turns off the fasten seatbelts sign we can turn your chair into a bed." Blaine tiredly nodded at her muttering his thanks.

"Blaine?" Kurt whined, "I don't want you to go to sleep. I'm too excited to sleep so what would I do without your company?"

Blaine laughed under his breath. "You could read the Vogue magazine that I got you."

"I already read it on the flight to Boston."

Blaine cracked an eyelid open at him. "I'm sure that you read Vogue at least four or five times before you actually consider it truly read. Do you want to borrow Out? Or try to get some rest? Kristen has a big surprise for you and wants you to be nice and rested for when you get off the plane. You should really try to sleep."

"A surprise!" Kurt got even more excited and animated if that were possible. "What kind of surprise?"

"I don't know she didn't tell me, just that we needed to sleep so you could enjoy it better." The captain came on the intercom just then letting everyone know that they would be pushing off and should be in the air in less than five minutes. Kurt started bouncing in his seat like a child not even trying to contain his enthusiasm.

"Blaine we are going to England!" Blaine smiled at him with his eyes still closed and just nodded.

"Why are you so tired anyway?" Kurt inquired.

"Well other than it being past midnight, flying always drains me. Also I was up really late last night packing."

Kurt let out a tinkling sound of laughter. "That's your problem right there. I've been packed for about a week. Just to make sure that I had everything I needed." The plane started to move and Kurt got quiet again but clamped his knuckles with Blaine's. The tired boy cracked an eyelid again to observe the countertenor. He was bouncing excitedly in his seat again looking out the window as the plane taxied to the runway. Kurt turned his attention to Bethany who was going over the safety procedures. Blaine drifted to a comfortable sleep again.

Before long Bethany was coming though the cabin assisting those who wanted to convert their chairs into beds. Blaine woke up long enough to be able to lay down. Bethany put the divider up between his and Kurt's chair. Kurt declined having his chair switched. Blaine was asleep as his head hit his British Airways issued pillow.

* * *

><p>"Blaine…" no answer. "Blaine?…" Blaine stirred slightly, Kurt's voice barely registered but it seemed like something was wrong. "Blaine!…"<p>

"Hmm?" The plane made a jolt and Blaine came awake with a start. He realized that they were in some pretty rough turbulence. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt looking over the divider at him, the excitement in Kurt's eyes had turned to fear.

"Blaine." Now that he was awake he could hear how scared Kurt sounded. "We're going to die! And I won't get to see England or my dad again or we won't ever have our own little Hannah. This is the end isn't it?" Tears were leaking out the corners of his eyes. Blaine folded the partition down and gathered Kurt into his arms. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck. Blaine soothed at the back of Kurt's head smoothing down his hair at the nape of his neck

"Shh, shh. Just think of this as potholes the plane is driving over." Kurt choked back a sob. "Have you slept at all?" Kurt shook his head against Blaine's neck. "Alright come on sit here while I switch your bed then I'll hold you." It took a little more persuasion but Kurt still wouldn't loosen his grasp since the plane made some particularly scary bumps. Blaine pushed the call button and Bethany made her way over.

"Sorry for the turbulence." She sincerely apologized. "Is he okay? Does he need anything?"

"No, he'll be fine I think he's just tired, and wasn't expecting this. Do you think that you could fold his bed down?"

"Sure thing." When she had moved away to help another passenger, Blaine shuffled himself and Kurt to a laying position half on his bed and half on Kurt's. He pulled his boyfriend's back into his chest. Kurt let out another whimper as the plane shook again.

"It's okay Kurt, darling I have you. Just relax, shhh." Blaine tightened this grip around Kurt's torso. The taller boy seemed to relax slightly into the embrace he still trembled a bit as Blaine held him.

"Will you sing to me Blainedear?"

"Anything for you." Whispered Blaine. He started to hum softly.

_Skeeters am a hummin' on the honeysuckle vine, _

_sleep Kentucky Babe! _

_Sandman am a comin' to this little child of mine, _

_sleep Kentucky Babe! _

_Silvery moon am shinin' from the heavens up above _

_bobolink am pinin' for his little lady love . . . _

_You is mighty lucky, _

_Babe of old Kentucky _

_close your eyes and sleep . . . and fly away, _

_f__ly away Kentucky Babe, fly away to rest, fly away, _

_lay your curly, wooly head on your mammy's breast, _

_hmm,mmm,mmm,mmm, edah la da da dee,_

_close your eyes in sleep! _

Kurt was breathing steadily as Blaine continued to hum. He nestled in closer and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine led Kurt through the crowd at the Heathrow London Airport making their way to the baggage claim. He stopped to grab a trolley to put their luggage on as there would be no way he and Kurt would be able to carry all of Kurt's things. Kurt looked a little bit worse for the wear from the rough night that he had had.<p>

Kurt had his excited look back and his head swiveled, almost like an owls, to take in all the sights. Blaine loved this look. He looked innocent and almost childlike. Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket to turn it back on to see if he had received a call or text from Kristen. They stopped at the baggage conveyor belt and Blaine sat Kurt down so he wouldn't fall over as he went to stand by the entrance to where the luggage would come from.

"Kurt!" he turned to the sound of his name. and smiled at Kristen. "I thought I told my boy to make you sleep you look terrible."

"Thanks, it's good to see you too?" Kristen pulled him into an embrace.

"It is good to see you. I just really hope that you are not going to fall asleep this afternoon because we have a busy day planned!."

"Kris!" Blaine tackled his sister from behind.

"Blaine!" Kristen scolded in a mock tone. "I have a reputation to uphold and you are not helping that any. We need to show a little bit of class while we are here in England." she reprimanded her brother. He looked hurt and gave her his famous puppy dog eyes. "Oh come here!" she relented and pulled him into a tight hug. "Do you have all the bags?"

"Yeah I think so." He looked at Kurt. "Am I missing anything?" he asked as Kurt inspected the trolley.

"No, this is everything."

"Alrighty then, let's head em up and move em out!" Kristen wove her hand into Kurt's and lead them out into the crisp London morning. "Blaine, my boy. I have a bone to pick with you. I thought that I told you to make sure that this lovely boy of yours got enough rest. Clearly he did not."

"See Kurt you got me in trouble." Blaine pouted at his boyfriend. "For your information my dear sister. I did tell him that you wanted him to sleep, but clearly I am not his mother, thank goodness, and he is a big boy, thank goodness on that too. He said he was too excited to sleep. Especially when I told him that you wanted him to sleep because you had a surprise waiting for him. But also in his defense we did have some pretty awful turbulence that was a little frightening to a first time flyer." Kurt shot him a you-didn't-have-to-tell-her-that face.

Kristen laughed. "It's okay Kurt, I have problems with that as well." They made it to Kristen's car which was actually pretty large to the ones that Kurt observed around it.

"No driver today Kristen?" Blaine asked her.

She pinched his cheek. "No my boy, Colin had a family thing today." She made a classic 'Blaine' face that expressed that she was glad she wasn't there. "And I had plans with you two that once we have dropped your bags at my flat we will be using the tube the rest of the day."

"So we are staying at your flat and not Colin's estate?" Blaine asked.

"Exactly, did you hear me say that Colin's family was here?" Blaine laughed.

Blaine let Kurt sit in the front seat, Kurt almost got into the driver's side before Kristen pulled him away guiding him to the other side of the car. "They drive on the other side here." They all had a good laugh as Kurt walked to the other side of the car.

* * *

><p>Kristen's flat was in the heart of the city. In a row of other flats lined up on a hill. Kurt thought it looked like what London should look like. It was a few stories high and very quaint.<p>

"Come on kiddos let's get this stuff upstairs so we can get some lunch." Kristen hurried them up. "Hey you boys should probably shower and change too. Kurt wear something hot off the runway." she hinted to him. "One of you may use the shower in my room and the other may use the guest bathroom."

Kurt made his way to the loo with his bathroom essentials. A shower was going to feel great. He glanced at himself in the mirror and almost frightened himself. "Wow you've got a lot of work to do Hummel." He told himself. And immediately got to work in fixing himself up.

After a while there was a knock on the door. "Kurt hon, we need to get going soon so we can eat before we are out all night." Kristen said through the door.

"I'm almost done. I'll be out soon." He put the last touch of his moisturizer on and walked out. He walked into the room that his stuff had been taken to and grabbed the first outfit that he had thought of when Kristen told him to wear something runway ready. He put on his zebra print Balenciaga pants with his white ankle boots. He paired it with his a black fitted button down shirt and silver belt and his deep purple Oliver Spencer navigator jacket. He topped it off with a black fedora tipped to the side almost covering one eye. He scrutinized his appearance in the full length mirror. Other then the faint circles under his eyes, he was pleased with how he looked.

Kurt made his way down the flight of stairs to the kitchen where Blaine and Kristen were waiting for him. He was pleased to see that his boyfriend's eyes practically bugged out of his head as he almost choked on his beverage. Kristen turned and smiled warmly at him.

"You look stunning Kurt. They are going to ask you to go up on stage to walk the runway for them."

"Who?" Kurt asked. His and Blaine's eyes had not left each others since he had come into the kitchen. Blaine had his dark wash jeans an olive green leather jacket with a grey sweater and grey scarf around his neck. In two strides Blaine was around the counter pulling Kurt flush against him. Almost ravishing his mouth. Kurt pulled away slightly "You'll smudge my lipstick."

Kristen couldn't control the burst of laughter that came from her lips at Kurt's statement and Blaine's confused expression. "Oh who are we kidding?" He attached his lips to the incredibly luscious boy in his arms. They could have been the only two people in the room, or planet for that matter, as they fought for dominance.

Kristen cleared her throat. "HuHmm. Boys. I really hate that I have to break this up but we really do need to be going." They reluctantly pulled apart but kept a had clasped as they looked at Kristen. She smiled at them.

"Did you muss me?" Kurt asked. Smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles.

Blaine looked him up and down. "No I don't think so."

Kurt looked disappointed. "Well you'll just have to try harder next time." Kristen laughed again as a look of lust came into Blaine's eyes.

"Hold it right there tiger. We've got to go. You can take him apart piece by piece later." Both boys looked a little shocked at her insinuation. "Oh please, like you both weren't just thinking that." she mocked as she led them out the door and locked up.

"I wasn't thinking that." Kurt whispered to Blaine as they walked after Kristen to the tube station. "I think you look amazing and that I just wanted to kiss your lips." Kurt was getting more and more red the longer he talked.

Blaine squeezed the hand that he hadn't let go of. "I know Kurt, it's okay we're going at your pace and it will be just fine. Just don't pay any attention to Kristen. She'll egg us on but in reality will make it very hard for us to, how did she say it, take each other apart piece by piece… even if we were ready for that right now." Blaine smiled at him reassuringly. Kurt's head got a little higher as he remembered where he was as he walked down the street with his hand in his boyfriend's.

* * *

><p>Kristen guided them to a quaint little restaurant in downtown London for lunch. Kurt had to admit now that he thought about it he was rather hungry.<p>

"This place has the best fish and chips in all England." Kristen told them "And you can't come to England without having fish and chip at least once." They sat at a table in the corner. Kristen ordered them each the famous dish from the waiter. Who also asked what they would have to drink. Blaine noticed that the waiter dragged his eyes over Kurt's ensemble just a little too long and was grateful when he had gone to put their order in. Blaine moved his chair just a little closer to Kurt's and draped his arm around the back of Kurt's chair. The waiter had a disappointed look when he came back with their drinks. Blaine just smiled sweetly at him while Kurt carried on his conversation with Kristen oblivious to the interchange going on in front of him.

"So do we get to know where you are taking us?" Kurt asked as he took a bite of his meal. "Oh this is delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it." Kristen told him. "Okay as for our plans this afternoon and evening. I am taking you to the Somerset House where you are privy to be sitting front row in the fashion runway show for the new Alexander McQueen line!"

Kurt's eyes were as big as saucers. "Are you freaking kidding me!" Kristen was laughing and shaking her head. Kurt couldn't sit in his seat any more and was jumping up and down. Blaine's smile was so big as he watched his boyfriend with delight. "Please tell me that I am not dreaming! Blaine pinch me." he held out his hand, Blaine bypassed that and went for his butt instead. Noting that the waiter was still eyeing Kurt. Kurt momentarily looked shocked but then he just grabbed Blaine's face in his hands and bent over and attached their lips together. He pulled apart and went around the table and gathered Kristen in his arms. "Thank you so much! I have no idea how I am ever going to repay you."

"It's a good thing you don't have to then. Now hurry and eat so we can get there on time." Kurt was too dignified to shovel his food but boy did he want to. Blaine reached across the table and took Kristen's hand giving it a gentle squeeze, mouthing a thank you. She smiled back.

They left the restaurant with Kurt attached to Blaine's arm leaning into his shoulder slightly. Blaine was super happy with this arrangement and placed his outside hand over the top of Kurt's arm. As they walked arm in arm to the tube again. Kurt barely contained his excitement.

"This should have been at the end of the week." he commented as he sat on the edge of the seat of the train.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because now I am going to compare everything that we do to this singular event and nothing is going to live up to it." Kristen and Blaine both laughed.

"Oh I think that you will have a few more surprises before you leave." Blaine told him.

"Kristen I wish that you would have told me where we were going before I got dressed. I would have worn something McQueen. Now I will stick out and they will probably kick me out of the show for not being in the right designer."

"Oh Kurt, you are amazing. And half of the people there won't even know that what they are looking at is McQueen or not. They are just there because it is the in thing to do."

Kristen took them up to the front doors where people were streaming in through the doors. She led them to a door marked VIP and gave the man standing there her tickets where he then ushered the three if them through the doors. Kurt's breath hitched as he made his way past the long runway to the seats in the middle he was going to feel the sweat that drained off the models as they came off the catwalk. He was that close. Kristen handed him a program and a pencil so he could keep notes as to which things he liked the best out of the show.

"Blaine, my boy, will you run to the bar and get us each a Perrier. That would be lovely." Kristen asked her brother. Blaine quickly hopped up for the errand. As he came back with the three green bottles and champagne glasses in his hands he couldn't help put smile at the love of his life. Kurt was ringing the program into a cylinder not aware that he was doing it. His eyes darting around the room trying to take it all in at once. Blaine thought that if he weren't careful he would go into sensory overload and have a breakdown of some sort. But that wouldn't happen.

Just then Kurt caught Blaine's eyes and gave him a huge toothy smile. Blaine's heart almost stopped. Blaine hardly ever saw this smile. Kurt rarely showed his teeth, this was a look that would be forever engraved into Blaine's heart and mind. He loved that boy sitting a few steps away from him so much.

He stopped just in front of said boy, hands full, and leaned down. Kurt's glasz eyes locked with Blaine's honey colored ones, he pressed his lips to that wonderous smile. "I love you so much, my darling. You are so beautiful."

Kurt beamed. "I love you right back, Blainedear!" pecking him on the lips again. "Now get out of my way you are blocking my view." Blaine laughed and sat next to Kurt handing a bottle and a champagne flute to his sister. He set a bottle down and a glass in his lap and poured the liquid into the glass and handed it to Kurt who took it and sipped gingerly, his eyes still never staying in one place.

The lights dimmed and the MC announced the commencement if the Memorial Show of Alexander McQueen. Kurt quickly smoothed out his program as the models started to strut down the catwalk. Kurt's eyes were glued to the stage. Blaine and Kristen both kept glancing over at him to smile at how in awe he was. Every once in a while he would make a note in his program when something particular caught his eye. It seemed like it was always an after thought, almost that he forgot that he had something to write it down in.

Blaine thought later that he should have taken the book and pencil and Kurt could have verbally told him what he liked so he could have written it for him. Because it seriously looked like it pained his boyfriend to have to look away from the show to look at his program and write. But also as an after thought maybe it was better this way so Kurt would forget what he wanted and not tap out his spending money.

All too soon in Kurt's eyes they were introducing Sarah Burton to come take her bows along with all the models and the lights came back up. "That was fantastic!" he said clapping his hands and bouncing in his seat before either of his companions could ask his opinion.

"I am so glad you liked it!" Kristen told him. "Because it is not over yet. There is now an after party and you are going." It's a good thing Kurt was still sitting because his knees would have given out. He just gaped at her, and she smiled cheekily at him.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, my boy, don't drink too much please. Keep Kurt in your sites at all times. This is a fashion party and he fits right in with what he has on, so keep an eye on him and don't let any one offer him or you a drink other than the bartender or a waiter. You got me?"<p>

"Yes sis! I don't know that we will be drinking much at all. Kurt had a bad experience with alcohol and he doesn't like the experience that I had with the stuff either."

"Let loose a little but maybe if you nurse one or two drinks all night that will keep the predators at bay."

"Where are you going to be?"

Kristen shrugged. "Around. I have some clients to meet with while were here. And you boys don't want me hovering cramping your style. Keep an eye on the time if you can. We'll probably want to leave between one and one-thirty. If you can last that long it's been a very long day for you two. Especially Kurt."

"Especially me what?" Kurt asked as he came out of the restroom.

Kristen gently held his face in her hands bringing his face down to hers. She pecked his lips with hers. "Especially Kurt will be tired before too long." Kurt's eyes were shocked at being kissed by Blaine's sister.

"I am not at all tired." He told her recovering his composure. "What was that for?"

"I couldn't let my boy have all the fun now could I?" She laughed a little smiling at Kurt's expression. "I'm teasing. I'm just thanking you for being a wonderful person and want to tell you to go have fun!"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. "What do you say we dance a little? Loosen up?" Blaine's hand was on Kurt's waist. "You do know that you are stuck with me tonight right? Especially after what happened at the restaurant this afternoon."

Kurt looked at him quizzically. "What did I do at the restaurant?"

"You didn't do anything but our waiter sure wanted to. So I'm not letting you out of my sight. Maybe not even out of my grasp."

"Well as I have no idea what you are talking about from before, you will get no argument from me if you want to glue me to your side. Well maybe a slight argument as I wouldn't want glue on these clothes."

Blaine let out a genuine laugh. "Oh I love you Kurt Hummel." Kurt just beamed at him.

* * *

><p>Blaine was amazed at how insightful Kristen had been. Both he and Kurt had been solicited by at least half a dozen people each. Kurt more men, Blaine more women. They politely declined each and their hands were almost always clasped. True to his word to Kristen, Blaine kept their alcohol intake to a minimum not for a lack of trying from many people around them.<p>

Kurt was in his element though. He talked fashion with the best of them and put many to shame with his knowledge. When those around them got more and more intoxicated he was even able to crush some of them with his wit and banter and fashion savvy.

Kurt and Blaine were ecstatic that they were able to dance together without the jeers or looks that they would have gotten in Ohio. And they could truly dance with each other not just by each other. Both boys were in heaven.

Kristen was also right that Kurt and Blaine would start getting tired and it was about one-thirty when Blaine decided that they should go look for Kristen. They had only seen her a couple times during the party but she wasn't hard to find. She was in one of the side rooms with none other than Sarah Burton. It seemed that they were discussing the line that would be hitting stores in the next month.

Kurt was star struck and had a hard time forming coherent sentences. But managed, "Show…Awesome…Great…meet you."

She laughed too and shook his hand. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Kristen I'll talk to you on Monday."

The ride home on the tube was uneventful and Kurt almost fell asleep on Blaine's shoulder. And before long he was climbing into a soft comfortable goose down bed. He fell asleep to distant sounds of the London nightlife.

* * *

><p>The songs were...<p>

Sixteen Going on Seventeen- from Sound of Music

Kentucky Babe- Perry Como

The only part of London I have seen was a 10 hour layover in the Heathrow Airport which most of that was spent in a quiet room sleeping before I went on to South Africa. So any of my UK readers that want to help me out with some cool things the boys would like to do on their stay in London would be amazing!


	21. Chapter 21

AN- Hey everyone! I apologize that this is later than I would have liked. I have been doing alot of research to make this as acurate as I can as I have not ever spent any time in London. My ancestoty is from there and I have always wanted to go so I'll just write about it :)

Thank you to Janto-x-Naomily, GleekHolly97, Gleek-Bertha-Cecily, and Acelili for all of your suggestions on what our boys can do in your lovely country! I really appreciate all of you. If there are any specifics that I can get on suggestions that would also be awesome. I have some awesome ideas as to where the story is going but specifics would be great.

Also it is a good thing that this is fiction because I was going through the timeline and I kind of messed that up just a bit hopefully noone else had :D so just go with it!

Disclaimer- Don't own GLEE, Kurt or Blaine. Still waiting for my invite to sing a duet with the lovely Chris Colfer! Can't wait for Season 3 to start. I really am going into withdrawls. And I will be sad that Chris won't be back for season 4 so they will have to really step it up for me to watch as he was the reason I started in the first place. Wouldn't it be awesome if they did a spin off of the college years in New York! That is what I am wishing for!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Kurt walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, who was sitting at the island with his back to the door talking to Kristen.

"Mmmm, Good morning." Blaine told him twisting in his chair to kiss Kurt good morning.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Kurt asked with his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't know about you two but I have to go have tea with the '_queen'_" Kristen said the last word with sarcasm and rolling her eyes. Kurt's eyes got big with the thought of meeting the queen.

"She means Colin's mother." Blaine whispered before he got too excited.

Kristen laughed brightly. "Yes, Kurt I would definitely have invited you if I were having tea with the actual queen. No, Lady Butler only _wishes_ she were the queen." She said with her head cocked and her eyebrows raised for emphasis. "So unfortunately you two are on your own today. We can get together this evening for dinner. Maybe after tea 'Lady Butler' will take off back to the country and I'll get my boyfriend back."

"I'll be right back." Kurt said excitedly as he ran out of the kitchen. Blaine and Kristen barely had a chance to look quizzically at each other before Kurt was back. He had his 'YAY ENGLAND!" book with him. He flipped it open to the ideas section, looking excitedly through the ideas he had jotted down. "Blaine what do you say about going to the London Eye today?"

Blaine looked over at the book. "Um, how 'bout Hyde Park?" he countered.

"Why not both?" Kristen offered helpfully with her back turned to herself another cup of coffee. She also poured Kurt one.

"Thanks Kristen."

"I think a beautiful Sunday stroll through Hyde Park would be amazing." Blaine said pulling Kurt to his side.

"And then the London Eye at dusk." Kurt stated. "Sounds Perfect." He was looking through his book with excited eyes.

"Well if we have time. We wouldn't want to keep Kristen waiting for dinner." Kristen was watching the interchange between the two with mild interest. Kurt not paying attention to the tone of Blaine's voice.

"Then let's do the Eye first. It can't take that long."

Blaine looked apprehensive Kurt didn't notice. "Okay, Hyde Park first the Eye after." Kurt took a sip of his coffee smiling warmly at the boy sitting next to him.

"Well, if we have a busy leisurely day ahead of us I better go get ready." Kurt practically skipped out of the room.

"You want to tell me your issue with the London Eye?" Kristen asked nonchalantly looking over some of the notes from the show the previous night.

"Nope, none." Blaine responded getting up. "I think I'll get dressed too."

"Hey Kurt." Kristen hollered to get his attention.

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"When you get the chance bring me your notes form the show last night." There was a patter of feet down the stairs. Kristen laughed to herself as Kurt came skidding into the kitchen, he had the program in his hands.

"Are there any of these you liked better than the other?" She asked flipping through the booklet. "Kurt you only tagged three items." She looked up confused.

"Well…I could hardly take my eyes off the show, and I kind of forgot I had the program, but then the first one," he pointed at his first note. "I marked, that was the first one that I thought 'Man I wish I had something to write on' then 'Oh yeah! I do!' I loved everything but these three things, I not only loved, but they spoke to me and were totally me." Kristen laughed again.

"You are amazing. Let me look into this. Now if you had loved the whole show so much we would have to reassess some of your choices."

"What are you talking about? These are _McQueen_ designs. I am just amazed to have been able to go last night. Now I'll just watch Ebay or something like that to get them discounted."

"Yes they are _McQueen_, and if you remember who I was talking to last night, or this morning, I should say and… I pulled a few strings."

Kurt's look was astonished. "Who are you?"

Kristen chuckled. "Never you mind your pretty little head. Just think of me as your favorite sister." Blaine walked in just then to see the shocked look on Kurt's face and the teasing look on his sister's

"My ?" Kurt stammered.

"Kristen, why would you say that?" Blaine accused "Kurt I thought we were going out. You're not ready yet."

Kurt looked down at his pajama clad body and gasped a quick 'Oh Yeah' and rushed out of the kitchen again.

"What was that all about?" Blaine inquired.

"I don't know what you are taking about." Kristen took a sip from her mug looking over the top at her curly headed brother.

"Don't freak him out. I love him so much but your comment could not have the desire you are hoping for. Sometimes you come on a little too strong."

She covered his hand with hers. "I don't know what you are talking about." She repeated. "Kurt is not going anywhere. He loves you just as much. And I will be his sister." Blaine shook his head and sat down to put his shoes on.

Blaine decided to change the subject. "So what's going on with you and your move to Chicago?"

"Well, the person replacing me here is dumber than a post and has so much more training than we'd ever thought necessary. Becky my boss, or colleague now, here is mad at me for getting promoted she says she is happy for me but our relationship has changed.

"Colin's mother has been in town since I got back so I haven't had much time to talk to him. But I am so excited to be closer to my boy." he reached out and caressed Blaine's cheek.

She continued. "The work on the building in Chicago is going without a hitch so its full steam ahead as far as that goes. I have a really good team over there and they are taking care of things but, it is hard to be vested in that but still stuck over here almost checked out.

"If it weren't for Colin I'd be tempted to tell Becky to train my replacement herself and be in Chicago already. But I'm not that kind of person and I really have no idea what Colin and I will do. I really need to talk to him, but the Queen of England just won't leave."

Blaine took a deep. "Well I know that it will work out. It always does. Colin is a great guy so that will work the way it's supposed to as well." He squeezed her hand in comfort.

"I know, there are just a lot of things up in the air right now and I feel out of control. And I LIKE to be in control." Blaine laughed and nodded.

Kurt picked that time to walk back in decked out in another amazing ensemble. Blaine got up and pulled him in. "I don't know how you expect me to keep my hands off of you when you look so amazing all the time!" Blaine pressed their lips together. "And smell amazing!"

"Who said I wanted you to keep your hands off me?" Kurt whispered in mock innocence. It took all of Blaine's willpower to not push Kurt to the wall and ravish him right there in Kristen's kitchen.

"Maybe you two should go out into public to cool off." Kristen's sparkling laugh brought them back to reality.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea."

"And don't forget a coat! It is March in London."

"Yes mother!" Blaine teased. Kurt noticed Kristen's eyebrows pursed together and she immediately turned to the fridge to get something out of it. But she came back empty handed. She cheerfully bid them farewell and to enjoy their day, kissing each boy on the cheek.

"Blaine text me when you decide what time you want to have dinner. I should be done with tea about four. So I was thinking dinner about seven or eight. Let me know about your plans."

"Will do sis." Blaine told her helping Kurt on with his cream double breasted peacoat before shrugging into his own. "Love you." he said as he led Kurt out the door and down the steps of Kristen's townhouse.

"You know when I think of England I think of all the houses built together on a hill. Just like this." Kurt gushed.

Blaine chuckled. "It's good to see you're not disappointed. So what do you say we head to the tube?"

"Lead the way my good sir." Kurt said linking his arm with his boyfriend's practically pulling him along.

* * *

><p>The two boys approached Hyde Park through the Marble Arch. "Blaine." Kurt turned around. "That is Oxford Street!"<p>

"You don't say?" Blaine smirked.

"Can we go see? Please! Please! Please!"

"Tell you what- It's only eleven. The shops don't open on Sunday til noon so how 'bout we walk the park have some lunch and see how you feel."

Kurt looked a little deflated. "Okay, I suppose." They walked through the arch. "This is bigger than I thought it would be." Kurt commented.

"Yeah I thought that too when I first saw it. Did you know that there are actually three rooms inside of it?"

"Really?"

"Yeah I think it was actually a police station at one time or still is or something like that." Blaine pulled him off to the right as they entered the park. There was a large crowd gathered there. "Speakers Corner." Blaine explained and he started to pull Kurt in that direction to see what the topic of discussion was.

"Do you mind if we don't hang around? I just want to be with you." Kurt told him.

"We won't get totally away from people Kurt, but I understand what you mean by not being around this many." He changed the direction of his feet and continued to guide Kurt around Park Lane to the Joy of Life Fountain.

They walked around the huge fountain hand in hand content in the soothing sound the water was making. Looking at the sculptures jumping out of the water gushing up. Blaine dug in his pocket and produced a coin. "Do you want to make a wish?" He asked holding the coin out to his boyfriend.

Kurt's face broke into a Cheshire grin. "Didn't peg you for the superstitious type." He paused as Blaine shrugged and started to take the coin back. Kurt snatched it from him. "Okay maybe I did." Kurt made a stride up to the fountain. Blaine watched him as the cool sun hit Kurt's flawless face. Kurt's eyelids had fluttered closed and his lips were pursed together in a small smile. The alabaster like boy eventually brought the coin to his lips and kissed it before flicking it into the water before him. Blaine couldn't have taken his gaze from his boyfriend if someone had offered to pay him a million dollars. He was in awe.

Kurt's eyes were still closed feeling the sun and then Blaine's arms around his waist. "You are the most beautiful person that I have ever seen. What did you wish for?"

Kurt turned his face to Blaine's half smiling. "If I told you it mayn't come true. Do you really think I'm beautiful?" he asked not fully believing the shorter boy who had his arms around him.

"You really have no idea do you?" Blaine whispered before crashing his lips to Kurt. The rest of the world disappeared as their kiss became passionate and heated. Kurt's arms had snaked around Blaine and each were pulling the other closer as if they wanted to become one person. Their tongues and teeth clashing in messy synchronization as if they couldn't get enough of each other's taste. It was certainly the most they had ever shared with the public. It should have embarrassed them but the only thought in their heads was how perfect the moment was.

Breath eventually won out and they reluctantly pulled apart to take it, and reality came crashing back of where they were. Kurt turned a beautiful shade of red and bashfully put his forehead on his boyfriend's shoulder. Blaine cleared his throat. "Ughm, so… yeah you do that to me."

"I like this fountain, it makes fast deliveries." Kurt said timidly into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine laughed. "I love you." He took Kurt's hand and kissed the knuckles. "Do you want to go sit somewhere?"

Kurt looked up at him. "I think that may be a little dangerous. I don't really want to get arrested for what I might do to you if we sit somewhere."

"And what might you do to me?" The honey eyes sparkled. Kurt's red complexion rivaled the one from before as he playfully swatted Blaine's shoulder.

"Come on walk with me." Kurt's hand was still in Blaine's as they walked along Lover's Lane. The two lovebirds enjoyed their day of leisure winding their way though paths and trees, flirting and stealing kisses and looks. They meandered through the park seeking out the different statues and fountains. They found it easy to converse about anything and everything.

They took a late lunch together at one of the restaurants overlooking the lake. Even though it wasn't a cold day it wasn't hot ether and it surprised them that there were a couple of boats out on the lake. The two boys watched them gliding around the water as they ate their meal.

As they finished and Blaine paid he pulled Kurt down one of the paths on the edge of the lake. "Where are we going in such a hurry Blainedear?"

"Patience, darling, patience." was the reply. Not too long they stopped in front of an old boathouse.

"Ow mey I elp ye tadae?" an old man with a very thick accent asked. Kurt had to pay rapt attention to understand him.

"We'd like one boat for an hour or two." Blaine responded

"What!" Kurt was shocked that his boyfriend wanted to take him out there where anything could happen.

"Oh come on it'll be fun." Blaine said paying the man.

"Blaine you and I don't have the best track record when it comes to water." It was Blaine's turn to blush as he was reminded of their first date.

"Seriously, it'll be fun!" Blaine took the soft hand again and led him over to the shore. Kurt reluctantly got into the boat holding onto the edges to get to the far side before sitting down, there was a look of dread in his eyes as Blaine pushed off and hopped in. Kurt had already taken the oars. "Here let me do that."

"I'm not a weakling Blaine."

"I know you're not. But this was my idea and so I thought I should be the one to row."

"Just sit there Blaine. I kinda don't trust you at the helm. This way I know I'll eventually get back to the shore." he was smirking so Blaine was sure to know he was teasing.

Blaine pretended to be upset, but sat back in the bottom of the boat. "You better be careful, I may get used to this." He put his hands behind his head and his feet up on the bench. He watched Kurt exert himself as the boat glided through the water.

Kurt rowed them a good distance out into the water and brought the oars in and let them drift there for awhile.

"How come we stopped?" Blaine inquired. Kurt looked lost in thought. Just looking along the shore line.

"This is beautiful. Thanks for making me come out here. Sometimes you don't realized how much you'd miss out on until someone makes you do something you may not do otherwise."

Blaine sat up and looked around. "You're right. Of course. I've never been out here before. I've never been impulsive enough to do it. But it is kind of romantic don't you think?"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend sitting in the bottom of the boat propped up against the stern, a loving look plastered on his face. "Yeah it is. Thank you again for bringing me out here

Blaine got a sappy look on his face and started to sing,

_There you see her, Sitting there across the way, _

_She don't got a lot to say, But there's something about her, _

_And you don't know why, But you're dying to try, _

_You wanna kiss the girl._

Blaine grasped hold of the sides of the boat and hoisted himself up. Kurt got a panicked look on his face as the boat rocked back and forth.

"Blaine!" he shrieked. "Don't move! You stay right there!" Blaine continued to sing.

_Yes, you want her, Look at her, you know you do _

_It's possible she wants you, too, There is one way to ask her_

_ It don't take a word, Not a single word_

_ Go on and kiss the girl _

Kurt's panic was not ebbing as he clutched the railings of the rocking boat in a death grip. Blaine's face had become predatory as he crawled like a cat over the ribs of the boats interior. Purposefully rocking it more than was necessary. Slowly inching forward.

_Now's your moment, Floating in a blue lagoon _

_Boy, you better do it soon, No time will be better _

_She don't say a word, And she won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl _

Kurt was trying in vain to steady the boat. He was going to hurt Blaine when they were on dry ground, But all he could do now was hold on for dear life.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Don't be scared _

_You got the mood prepared, Go on and kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how, You wanna kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Float along Listen to the song, __The song say kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Music play _

_Do what the music say, You wanna kiss the girl _

_You've got to kiss the girl, Why don't you kiss the girl _

_You gotta kiss the girl, Go on and kiss the girl_

Blaine whispered the last line in a growl as he lunged at Kurt. Kurt let out a blood curdling scream as Blaine knocked him off his bench as the two tumbled to the bottom of the boat and it rocked violently to and fro. Blaine laughed and silenced him by pressing their lips together hard. He held Kurt tightly as the boat slowed to a gentle sway.

"Blaine you are such a jerk!" Kurt finally said as his heart moved back to his chest instead of where it had been lodged in his throat. Blaine kissed him in response chuckling softly. "Don't think you're going to be forgiven that easily, mister." Blaine tried again allowing the kiss to linger a bit longer.

Kurt gave a little whine when Blaine pulled away. "Am I forgiven yet?"

"No."

Blaine brought them back together, this time his tongue asking entrance. Kurt obliged making soft little noises that motivated Blaine to give more. Blaine found it hard to control his noises too. Their kiss was passionate but slow, each boy taking the time to explore.

They pulled away content to lay in each others arms as the boat gently rocked.

"Just so you know," Kurt broke the comfortable silence. "I don't appreciate being called a girl. Even though I do love that song."

Blaine gave a throaty laugh. "Sorry."

"Shall we head back to shore?" Kurt asked.

Blaine groaned but nodded. "I suppose so."

"Please be gentle getting up. I don't want another heart attack." Blaine very carefully got up and made his way to his seat. He grabbed the soft hands of his boyfriend and pulled him up to his seat. Then Blaine grabbed the oars and started to row to shore.

"I do love you," Blaine grunted as he pulled the oars through the water. "I'm sorry I gave you a fright."

"How come I don't believe you about that second part? Plus you probably got me all dirty by making me lay in the bottom of this disgusting boat."

"I just love kissing you though and wanted you to know it." Blaine smiled cheekily at him.

"And it's a good thing I like kissing you too or you'd be swimming back." Kurt deadpanned looking at his nails.

"What do you say we go get some coffee?" Blaine asked after he helped Kurt out of the boat and they were on their way to the Peter Pan statue.

"Let's go get in line for the London Eye." Kurt countered. "We can have coffee while we're waiting."

"Oxford Street!" Blaine suddenly said. "I didn't take you to Oxford Street."

Kurt looked at the dark curly haired boy exasperated. "You bring that up now? There is no way I could do it justice to go now. That would be an insult to all that shopping has to offer. NO, we will go to Oxford Street another day. You are taking me to the London Eye right now."

Blaine made one more attempt. "We should really get back to Kristen and see what her plans are. I wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

"Blaine." Kurt took his face into his hands a little forcefully to make eye contact. "Take me to the London Eye." He pecked his lips softly before releasing his face.

"The London Eye it is." Blaine sounded a little dejected.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched as Blaine slowly became more and more unhinged. He kept glancing up at the Eye and blowing his cheeks out, shifting his weight from foot to the other. The closer they got in the line to enter The Eye Blaine's eyes got wild, and he broke out into a sweat.<p>

"Blaine, what is the matter?" Kurt asked concerned.

"Nope, not a thing." Blaine's voice was higher as he glanced up again at the Eye.

Kurt took hold of Blaine's face again to make eye contact. Blaine's eyes still darted around. "Blaine look at me." They made eye contact. "Have you ever been up there?" Blaine shook his head. "Is there a reason?" Nod. "Are you okay to go up there?" Hesitant nod. "Are you afraid of heights?"

Blaine's eyes went wild again. "Kurt, I don't know if I can do this."

"Okay, it's okay. How about you go get us some coffee, I'm going to keep this place in line. If I see you back before I get on I promise to hold your hand the whole time we are going around. If you are not back then I will see you when I get off. Okay?" Kurt kissed his boyfriend's lips tenderly. Blaine let out the breath he was holding and nodded, looking relieved.

Blaine kissed Kurt long and slow. "I'll be back." he said as walked off in search of a coffee shop.

"Your boyfriend looked a little green around the gills. Is he gonna be okay?" Kurt turned to the proper English accent that was addressing him. There was a tall thin blonde man about twenty. He had black eyeliner traced around his eyes and his hair was styled into a faux-hawk. He wore black skinny jeans and a white button down.

"Yeah he'll be okay. I didn't realize he didn't like heights." Kurt responded, turning back to face the front.

"I commend you for still going even though it may be without him. It shows that you are not tied into a relationship and still do your own thing."

"If you mean that I am my own person you are right. But it does not mean that I am not totally committed to a relationship with him."

The man slightly squinted. "You get me wrong. I didn't mean anything by that."

"No problem." Kurt turned again.

"I'm Bryce." He said ducking around Kurt's shoulder trying to get his attention again.

"Kurt."

"Where are you from Kurt?"

"America."

"I got that part from your accent. What part of America?"

"Ohio."

Bryce nodded. "And how are you liking England?"

"It's fantastic!" Kurt decided not to be rude and turned to have a proper conversation with the friendly young man. "I mean I've only been here about a day and a half but I've already had so much fun."

They fell into a comfortable conversation about the things Kurt planned to see and do while he was there and what he thought so far. The line was slowly inching forward and they went along with it. Kurt kept glancing around for Blaine. He really wanted Blaine to go with him but would understand if he didn't and was met when he got off.

Blaine was having a battle with himself. Heights truly petrified him. Always had. He broke out into cold sweats and had even hyperventilated a couple of times and could feel it happening to him again the closer he and Kurt got to the stupid ride. It killed him that he wasn't standing by his boyfriend being supportive and just be like every normal person and it be no big deal to have a wonderful romantic view of London. No he had to have the thoughts of what could go wrong if they got stuck at the top or if it got hit by lightning, even though there was not a cloud in the sky. Or, heaven forbid, it came off its supports and rolled into the Thames.

He had wished that Kurt would have come with him and they could have gone to do something else together but that wouldn't have been fair to Kurt, so he went to get them both coffee. And he settled himself on a fence to wait for his love to come off the ride. He picked Kurt out easily and was almost to the start of the line. He was talking to someone. Blaine studied them a little closer, they were definitely flirting. That guy kind of looked familiar. But he couldn't be sure at this distance.

Blaine weighed his options. He could stay on this fence while his boyfriend and this mystery man have a nice romantic ride over the city of London, and he never see Kurt again because how could Kurt love him if he can't even get on a freaking child's ride. Or he man up and be there for Kurt and not let this loser worm his way in at all. Blaine was barreling through the crowd before he even thought about how high the London Eye really went.

"Hey, sorry it took so long." Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek as he got up to him. Blaine was kind of seething which was a good thing as it took his mind off of what he was about to embark.

Kurt brightened noticeably. "You're just in time!" he gushed. There were just a handful of people in front of them now and the line seemed to be moving a bit quicker. "Blaine this is Bryce. Bryce, my boyfriend Blaine." they each took the other's hand to shake. Both grasping a little too firmly the other not wanting to back down first.

"Bryce, you look a little familiar. Do I know you?" Blaine asked him.

"Not that I am aware of." was the reply.

"No I'm sure of it." then it clicked, take off the makeup and standing before them was the waiter from the day before. "So I didn't make my intentions known yesterday when it came to my boyfriend?" Blaine snaked his free hand around Kurt's waist. Kurt wasn't really paying attention to them as there were now only three people ahead of them.

Bryce's eyes widened as he realized that Blaine had recognized him. "It was just a happy coincidence that I happened to get in the same line as Kurt here, and an even happier one that you decided that you needed a coffee run." Bryce confessed.

Blaine didn't have time to respond as Kurt pulled him into the compartment. Blaine barely had time to register what was going on as Kurt drug him to the far side to get the best view. And now that Blaine didn't have Bryce to argue with it was sinking in as to what was actually happening. He clutched Kurt's hand trying hard not to hyperventilate.

Kurt looked over at him. "Are you going to be okay?" Blaine gulped and nodded. "You know you really didn't have to come. I am very happy that you are here but if it is too much for you, you didn't have to, just for me."

"What did you say on the boat? You sometimes miss things unless someone makes you do them?"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah something like that. Come here." Kurt opened his arms and Blaine stepped into them, snuggling his back up to the countertenor's chest. Kurt wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's chest, breathing in the scent of his hair. "Just close your eyes if it gets to be too much. I'll hold you tight the whole way around. Just relax." Kurt whispered.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" an angry lady's voice rang out, causing Kurt and Blaine to look over at her. She had a look of disgust on her face as she sneered at the two in the embrace. "You are in a public place. And there are children present." Kurt glanced around.

There were a couple of other couples holding onto each other along the windows as well along with three or four children running around not paying attention to anyone else but themselves. And about fifteen people just milling around trying to ignore the lady and here outburst. "Are you going to tell the same thing to them?" Kurt gestured to the other two couples. "It seems like they had the same idea of enjoying the view with their significant other as well. I don't hear you telling them they are in a public place."

The lady sputtered and Kurt heard a snigger behind him. "I will have you reported and thrown off this ride." the lady retorted.

"Lady by the time we get around for you to do that we will already have gotten off and hopefully never see you again."

"Well I can see that they don't teach you any manners over in that country of yours. How dare you speak to me in that tone." The lady was turning red. Blaine made to leave Kurt's embrace but Kurt held him tighter.

"Excuse me Madam," Bryce came to Kurt's aide. "How about we take a look at the view from this side of the capsule?" He led the lady over averting her eyes. The lady grumbling the whole time about being indecent and not right, and more but Kurt blocked her out.

"Have I ever told you how much I love that diva side of you?" Blaine told him.

"Well at least someone does."

"Don't let her ruin your ride. I can't look or I am going to throw up on your Gucci shoes, so just hold me and enjoy yourself." Kurt kissed Blaine's temple as he relaxed to take in the spectacular views.

"Blaine this is amazing!" Kurt described in detail the things that he could see. Blaine chanced a peek once and about fainted so just let Kurt describe what he was seeing Kurt held him tight the whole time. Kurt patted Blaine's peck after awhile. "Blainedear we are about ready to get off now, do you think you can open your eyes now?" Blaine opened his eyes to see to his relief that he was at a reasonable height again, being ground level. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pretty much dragged his boyfriend off the wheel before they were stuck going around again.

Blaine made is way to a little piece of lawn and sunk to it. "I really wish that you would have told me that you were that afraid of heights." He crouched beside Blaine and gently massaged his temples. "Hey Bryce." Kurt called causing Blaine to lift his head slightly to see the tall blonde make his way over. "I just wanted to say thanks for helping with that lady."

"Well what can I say? There will probably be people who can't keep their opinions to themselves no matter where you go. Sorry you two had to be the brunt of her stupidity. It was really nice to meet you Kurt. You really are something. And if you didn't have someone whom you obviously love very much I would try a little harder. But anyway. I hope you enjoy your time in England."

"Thank you Bryce, It was nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>Kristen was not having nearly as much fun as her brother. She was in clothes she hated, and a hat that she wished she didn't have to wear. Sitting across from a woman that she knew loathed her. The condescension just dripping off of her.<p>

Kristen had been raised to handle herself in this kind of society it was just sometimes she wished she didn't have to do.

"So how much longer do you plan on staying in the city?" Kristen finally asked when Lady Butler had mentioned something about how her housekeeper had some family issues and needed some time to sort that all out.

"Unfortunately, we will be leaving in the morning. I have stayed entirely too long. It is just too hard to leave my Colin once I get here." Kristen nodded glumly but was doing a happy dance inside.

"Yes I can relate to that. My brother just got here and it is always so hard to see him go when he has to."

"Your brother is here? Why did he not come with you to tea?"

Kristen smiled to herself, 'Because I wouldn't want to torment him with this kind of punishment.' Out loud she said. "He brought a friend with him and they are out seeing the city." Lady Butler nodded knowingly.

"Well I dare say that we will be seeing more of him soon enough." She said evasively. Kristen cocked her head at Colin who was sitting beside his mother abnormally quiet. He just shook his head at her so as to drop it.

"Colin you have been awfully quiet." His mother told him. "I thought that we were going to ask Kristen something."

Colin cleared his throat. "Do I have to do this now?" He said under his breath.

"Yes, do it now so I can get back to my packing."

"Kristen." She was confused to say the least, But looked at Colin as he got down on a knee in front of her armchair and produced a small white ring box. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Kristen looked at the ring to Colin to Lady Butler in total shock. "I believe the proper response my dear is yes." Lady Butler interjected.

Colin's voice dropped low so that only Kristen could hear him. "Say yes in front of her then we will go discuss this privately." Kristen nodded as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes." she said.

"Lovely! That was my mother's ring so don't lose it." Lady Butler said getting up. "I'll see you soon Kristen. We have a lot of things to do. I was hoping for a June wedding. Maybe you can come see me in the country soon." Kristen glared at Colin who had gotten up to walk his mother to the door.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"I'm truly sorry. She wanted me to ask you before she left. I didn't have a choice. I haven't seen you for so long other than in passing and I did want to discuss some things with you before I sprang this on you."

"Yeah ya think? Colin, I know that we haven't spent a lot of alone time together due to the fact that your mother commandeers all your time when she is in town. I haven't made myself readily available either though. But I have to tell you that I got that job in Chicago. And I am moving back to the states in June. We have a lot to talk about and marriage right now shouldn't have been one of them."

"What does this mean?" Colin asked.

"Just that we should have talked before you surprised me with this." Colin nodded. Kristen took his hand. "I'm sorry that I wasn't ecstatic about this. I've been trying to tell you about my promotion for the past two weeks or so. Your mother just made it really hard. I should have tried harder. Can we get together this week just the two of us and talk this through?"

"Yes, we need to."

"I made reservations at The Capital tonight at eight. Come have dinner with us. Blaine would really like to see you." Colin put his arms around Kristen holding her tight.

"That would be nice. I'll send a car to pick you up. Mother should be pretty much down for the night by then."

"Then I am going to go and get ready, get out of this hideous dress and hat and make sure the boys are ready to go."

Colin kissed her gently. "I apologize that I sprang the ring on you."

"It is okay. I love you Colin."

* * *

><p>The restaurant was beautiful. They were sitting off in a corner. Kurt was a little surprised at Colin's appearance. He was picturing someone like Niles from the show 'Frasier' but he couldn't have been further from his real appearance. Colin was actually almost as tall as Finn. He had really light brown hair with blue eyes, He had a fairly muscular build, his features fairly chisled. Kurt was impressed with Kristen's taste.<p>

Kurt's phone rang he looked at the caller id. "I need to take this. Excuse me." Kurt got up and went out. "Hi dad!"

"Kurt, it's good to hear your voice and that you are not dead over the ocean somewhere."

"I'm sorry dad. We got here and it has been a whirlwind of fun! I know that I should have called."

Burt laughed. "I'm glad to hear you're having a good time. Just keep me updated from time to time alright?"

"Alright dad. I love you. I should get back we had just sat down for dinner."

"Okay kiddo, enjoy your dinner. Check in every couple of days will you?"

"Will do. Bye dad."

"Bye son." Kurt walked back into the restaurant. Blaine looked quizzical as he sat down.

"I'm sorry. That was my dad. Apparently, parents like to know when you arrive in a strange country halfway across the world." He laid his phone on the table between him and Kristen. Kristen glanced down at the phone that had not gone dark yet. She looked at the screen saver.

"What's this?" she asked picking up the phone.

Kurt looked over at it. A huge smile broke out on his face. "Those are the initials that Blaine carved for us on the bench by the river in Lima park." Kristen looked closer at it and handed the phone back to Kurt with a slightly pained smile.

"I love it." She said brightly though.

* * *

><p>Dinner went really well. Blaine and Kurt told about their day. Kurt gushed about how awesome Hyde Park and The London Eye was. And how cute Blaine was being afraid of heights. Kristen had forgotten all about that or thought he had grown out of it.<p>

Blaine and Colin got caught up as well. Kurt being a little more perceptive than Blaine thought Colin and Kristen seemed strained but didn't bring anything up.

The food was amazing. Kurt was in heaven. He had never tasted food so delicate and rich. After dinner they made their way out to the car. Kristen and Colin decided that they had some things to talk about that couldn't wait. Blaine decided that he and Kurt could take the tube home and they would see Kristen in the morning.

Kurt flopped on the couch as he and Blaine came back into Kristen's flat. "For having a leisurely day, I am exhausted."

"Move over." Blaine begged. Kurt made room for him on the couch. Blaine climbed next to him and wrapped his arms around him drawing him close. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Since you distracted me from shopping all day today you are taking me shopping tomorrow. So you better put your walking shoes on because we are going to Oxford Street and Saville Row."

"Saville Row huh? You do realize that you won't be able to afford anything there, right?"

"That's why I'm bringing you." Kurt kissed Blaine's nose.

"Haha, now I see that you just love me for my money. But I have to let you know that I am not that rich. My parents are, me not so much."

Kurt laughed. "I just want to go so I can say that I was there."

"Sounds like we are shopping tomorrow. Shall we go get ready for bed so you can get up early?"

"I don't really want to move but yes you are probably right." Blaine rolled off the couch and pulled Kurt up.

"Thank you for an amazing day, my amazing boyfriend." Blaine kissed Kurt goodnight. "Til tomorrow my darling."

"I love you Blainedear. You better get a good night sleep." he smiled and walked off to his room.

* * *

><p>AN-I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Having a brother that is deathly afraid of heights I had to write that in for the London Eye as I know that he would have been like that. So the plot thickens next chapter ;) hopefully I can get it out soon! Reviews are amazing 10 more and I'll have 100! That would be like Christmas!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

AN- Don't have much to say here except sorry for the lateness in my posting. I have no excuse except life getting in the way. Oh and my nieces were here!

Disclaimer- I don't own GLEE, Kurt or Blaine :( and I am really hoping for Sept 20th get here quicker. I'm going through withdrawls.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Kristen tried to be really quiet as she came in her front door. Her talk with Colin hadn't gone very well. She was irritated and tired she just wanted to crawl into her bed and never get out again. But her life couldn't stop just because of this. So she would just sleep a couple of hours before she got up to go to work.

As she opened the front door her irritation grew just a bit. "I can't believe that boy left the light on." she muttered to herself as she noticed the kitchen lights glow from her entry way. She set her purse down and made her way to the light switch to turn it off before going to her room. To her surprise Kurt was sitting at the counter, completely dressed and his laptop opened.

"Oh!" Kristen exclaimed as she registered he was there.

Kurt turned in his chair. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Kurt looked closer at her appearance. "Are you just getting home? And have you been crying?" He asked scrutinizing her appearance.

"Yes on both accounts." She told him knowing that she wouldn't be able to convince him of any other story. Might as well tell the truth.

"You want to talk about it?" Kurt asked her concerned.

Kristen sat in the chair next to her brother's boyfriend. She buried her head in her arms and when she thought she had no more tears they came anyway. Kurt gathered her into his arms. Petting her hair and just let her cry. Patiently waiting for her in her own timing.

"He doesn't understand why I can't stay here. He doesn't understand that it has been torture to be so far away from Blaine. And I can't give him a reason other than we are so close and I feel that he is growing up so fast and I am missing out on it. Even Chicago is farther away than I would like.

"I understand that he has responsibilities here and that he can't drop everything to follow me to America, I just wish that I didn't have to choose and he didn't either. But it isn't going to work and we both know it. We spent all night trying to compromise and there just isn't one." Kristen was crying softly now, her breath hitching every so often. Kurt was rubbing slow circles into her back.

"May I make you some tea?" Kurt's voice was tentative. Kristen laughed slightly.

"Sure Kurt that would be lovely." Kurt got up and busied himself around the kitchen as Kristen grabbed a tissue and wiped her face. "So how come you are up at four thirty in the morning?" She inquired.

Kurt smiled slightly. "Blaine and I are going shopping today on Oxford Street. I didn't want to go there without a plan so I am mapping out our strategy. That way we don't have to waste precious time by wandering aimlessly and fighting the crowds."

"My Blaine is going shopping with you?" Kristen scoffed disbelieving.

"No, MY Blaine is shopping with me." Kurt teased her.

"Haha, he must really be smitten with you if you got him to go on one of the tallest Ferris wheels in the world one day and the next he is going shopping."

"Yep he loves me!" Kurt smiled as he handed Kristen her tea. "Do you have any suggestions for our day?"

"Well stay away from the stores that they have in the states. You can always go there at home. I like that you are going with a plan. That is important."

"You're welcome to come with us, if you want. You could probably use a day of shopping." Kurt offered.

"Oh you have no idea how much I would love to blow off work today and go with you two. But I do have a meeting this morning that I cannot get out of. But possibly this afternoon I could get out early. They do know that my brother is in town so it's not like they would not be expecting it."

"Well if you can we'd love for you to come. Are you going to be okay?" Kurt asked her.

"Yeah I'll be fine, it just hurts." Kurt nodded in understanding. Kristen got up. "I'm going to go get a tiny bit of sleep before I have to be at the office. I'm really glad you were awake Kurt." She kissed his forehead just before she walked to the stairs heading to her room.

Kurt went back to his laptop. He had found an amazing website mapping out the stores that were on Oxford Street. He had his notebook out going through his list again as to who he needed to get a little trinket for back home. He had a pretty good idea of what would happen so that he and Blaine could make the most of the time that they had.

After about another hour and a half of plotting he finished his plans and moved to make breakfast. They would need a really good breakfast to keep their stamina up. He found turkey bacon and eggs in the fridge and also some good bread that he would be able to use for French toast.

Arms snaked around his waist as he was flipping the toast on the griddle. "Something smells amazing." Blaine told him breathing in his neck.

Kurt shivered. "Me or the breakfast?"

"Can I say both?" Kurt smiled not taking his eyes off his task. "You never cease to amaze me. And I don't think that I have ever seen you this dressed down before." Kurt looked down at his outfit.

"What is wrong with what I am wearing?" He had a graphic tee on that hugged his body and some jeans with rivets on the back pockets. They were in no way loose but they were pretty loose for Kurt's standards.

"Absolutely nothing my darling. You just keep me guessing and that is a good thing." He hadn't let go of Kurt's waist and kissed his neck.

"Well, I have to be able to get in and out of my clothes easily today, so you don't get my fabulous fashion sense today."

"I definitely do not think that you are any less fabulous today than any other." Blaine kissed his neck.

"Okay, let me go so I can fix you a plate."

"Fine." Blaine reluctantly let go as he grabbed a couple of mugs and plates down for his boyfriend. Blaine helped out by pouring hot coffee into the mugs. "I'm surprised that Kristen isn't up yet." Blaine commented making conversation.

"She had a rough night and didn't get in til early this morning." Kurt told him as he brought the two plates over to the table. "So I'm not surprised that she isn't up right now."

"What do you mean she had a rough night?" Blaine asked concerned.

"I don't know that it is my place to say anything. And I definitely don't know half of the whole story, but until you get it from her I'll just tell her that I don't think her talk with Colin went very well."

Blaine frowned. "What time did she get home?"

"About four thirtyish." Kurt took a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"How do you know that? What time did you get up?"

"At four."

"Four? Why the hell would you do that?" Blaine's voice was exasperated.

Kurt chuckled. "Well I was planning our day." Blaine looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm going to regret this day aren't I?" he said almost to himself.

"No, Blainedear, you are going to have so much fun because you will be with me." Kurt smirked at him. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

Kristen walked in looking bleary-eyed. "Morning boys." Kurt got up and got her a cup of coffee.

"Would you like some breakfast too?" he asked her.

"That would be lovely." he made her a plate and brought it over to her.

Blaine had been eyeing her suspiciously. "Are you going to tell me what the matter is?" He finally asked her.

Kristen took a steadying breath and looked up into his eyes. "Colin and I aren't together anymore."

Blaine gasped. "Why? What happened?"

"He asked me to marry him yesterday out of the blue in front of his mother. When I-"

"He asked you in front of his mother? Who does that?" Kurt interjected.

Kristen gave a genuine laugh. "Seriously who? Well I hadn't had a chance to talk to him about my move because she was here but I told him about going back to Chicago and there wasn't really a compromise that we could agree on so decided that it would be better to just walk away. Before our hearts were broken anymore than they already would be." Her eyes were welling with tears.

Blaine was around the table and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry Kristen." He consoled. Kurt handed her a tissue. She wiped her eyes.

"Now stop making me cry. What is this I hear about you going shopping today?" Blaine got a kill-me-now look and all three of them laughed. "It won't be that bad." She assured him. "I think." She winked at Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, can't we take a break?" Blaine whined. They had been shopping all morning but really had only made it to a couple of stores. Blaine's eyes had almost bugged out of his head when Kurt would look through the racks looking more for sizes than at the actual article of clothing. When he asked about it he was told that you can never tell until you put it on.<p>

It also didn't matter what section they were in men or women. It was all fair game. The retort about came that 'Fashion knows no gender.' So Blaine was drug around he was even made to try some things on, which he only did out of love.

"No Blaine, now get in there and try this on." Kurt handed him a pair of skinny jeans and a couple of sweaters. Blaine decided not to argue.

After a few minutes Kurt was getting curious as to why he wasn't coming out to show him. He knocked on the dressing room door. "Are you decent?"

"No, I can't come out in this." came the reply.

"What are you talking about? Everything I gave you was spectacular. Now let me see."

"I need a bigger size of pants they don't fit."

"Let me in, they are supposed to be tight."

Blaine unlocked the door. Kurt went in and gaped at his boyfriend. The bright blue of Blaine's boxer briefs made a conciderable contrast against the dark wash of the jeans. "These aren't just tight they are indecent!" Blaine hissed at him.

"I think they are sexy." Kurt said in a low voice as he sidled up to his side.

"Sexy? I can't even get them fastened."

"Do you want me to help you?" Kurt whispered in his ear. He ran his silky hands up Blaine's forearms. Blaine's breath hitched. Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's stomach. He lifted his white t-shirt lightly tracing the definition of Blaine's abs. His hands moved south to the waistband of the tight pants. Kurt's knuckles brushed up against Blaine's V. Blaine sucked his breath in as the move caught him off guard. Before Blaine knew it his pants were buttoned and zipped. Kurt stepped away. "See sexy. We are definitely getting these!"

Blaine was still breathing shallow and had to sit on the small bench. "We're only getting them if you help me into them every time I wear them."

"Gladly." Kurt winked at him as he exited the dressing room. He distinctly heard a groan from his overly dramatic boyfriend. "Hurry and change, I want to make it to two more stops before we meet Kristen for lunch." There was another groan from the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>"When are we meeting Kristen?" Blaine whined again. "And what are we having for lunch?"<p>

"We are meeting her at Wasabi at two pm." Blaine looked at his watch. He had half and hour and then he could rest his feet.

"Wasabi! I love that place. They have amazing sushi!"

"Sushi? Really?" Kurt's nose wrinkled.

Blaine chuckled, "Have you never had sushi?"

"I live in Ohio. Not really the place you would think of to have the freshest raw fish." His teeth gritted together as he grimaced. "Raw fish!"

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Blaine promised. Kurt just grabbed his hand and drug him down another aisle in the Boots store on a mission to find the right moisturizers. Blaine just allowed it, secretly enjoying the stamina of his boyfriend. Though he would never admit it to anyone, especially Kurt.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Blaine asked again. Kurt gave in when he heard the shorter boy's stomach grumble.

"Fine." He said pulling him up to the checkout counter.

"Blaine?" Both boys looked at the guy behind the counter.

"Kerry? No Way! I didn't know you worked here. Oh man this is awesome! I was going to call you in a couple of days to let you know that I was here" Blaine told him excitedly grasping his hand in a friendly handshake.

"You caught me totally by surprise! I'm only working part time here while I go to school. It's not the summer, what are you doing here?" The one named Kerry asked in his English accent that dripped sex appeal.

Kurt looked him up and down. He was slightly taller than himself with hair almost as dark as Blaine's and piercing green eyes. He had long dark eyelashes and a square jaw. He was rather striking in appearance if Kurt was being completely honest with himself.

"I came for spring break. So only here for the week. Kristen is actually moving back to the states and so I won't be here this summer."

"Oh, that's too bad." Kerry sounded bummed. "I look forward to us hanging during the summers."

Kurt cleared his throat. Both of them looked over at him. Blaine remembering he was there introduced him. "Kerry this is my friend Kurt. Kurt, Kerry. Kerry is my England summer buddy." Kurt's eyes darkened at Blaine's introduction of 'Friend' but let it slide. He'd say something later.

"Blaine your sister is waiting for us." Kurt said shortly as he placed his purchases on the counter not really acknowledging the 'summer buddy' "We do need to get going."

"Right, right." Kerry said as he started ringing up things and putting them in a bag. "Blaine we really need to get together before you leave. There is a new club that just opened in Soho that is smashing. We should totally check it out."

"Yeah that would be great! Let us know."

'_Well at least he's including me in his plans.' _Kurt thought. He couldn't wait to get out of that store.

"Sure thing. You still have the same number? I'm off on Wednesday."

"Hey that would be great! We could make a day of it. We could show Kurt all the tourist spots then Soho that night." Blaine suggested excitedly.

"That sounds fun! It's been a while since I've seen what brings you yanks over the pond. I'll call you after my shift is over tomorrow." Kurt handed Kerry his credit card to hurry the process, then took his bag. "It was nice to meet you Kurt." the disgustingly handsome man told him. Kurt gave him a tight smile and a noncommittal nod of his head and turned and left the store. He heard Blaine and Kerry exchange goodbyes and promises of calls later as he made it to the door. It actually took Blaine half a block to catch up to him.

"Man, I cannot believe I saw him today, I mean I was going to call. But what are the chances? Boots of all places for him to be working, I mean I'm not really surprised per se…" Blaine babbled all the way to the restaurant, not paying attention to Kurt's mood getting darker and darker.

Kurt waved at Kristen as they approached the restaurant. "Kristen! You'll never guess who we just ran into." Kristen took in Blaine's hyper attitude and Kurt's scowl.

"My guess would be Kerry." Blaine bounced on the balls of his feet nodding invigoratingly. Kristen took Kurt's elbow who shuffled his many purchases. Blaine went on and on about how amazing it was that they ran into Kerry lost in his own world that Kurt and Kristen weren't really paying attention to what he was saying. "Don't take his enthusiasm the wrong way. They are really good friends that is all."

"How can you be sure? You didn't see them together. Kristen, he introduced me as his 'friend'."

"Well, aren't you? Some people don't understand the relationship of same gender couples." Kristen hinted.

"Are you saying that Kerry is homophobic?"

"No, but I don't think that he knows that Blaine is gay. And subconsciously Blaine may still be suppressing it from his friend."

"Why would a straight guy be working at Boots?" Kurt said under his breath.

"Kurt, Kerry is not a threat to you; he has a very wealthy family and due to his religous beliefs a marriage that has been arranged from almost before he was born." Kurt's eyes got wide with this information.

"People still do that?" Kristen just shrugged. They sat at their table. Blaine decided that he should come back to his present company. Kurt remembered that they would be eating sushi and tried really hard not to think about the fact that he would be eating raw fish.

"Sooo...Kurt has never eaten sushi." Blaine told his sister, he went to take Kurt's hand which Kurt moved under the table at the same time. Blaine had the vaguest thought that Kurt had done it purposefully, but Kurt was listening to Kristen explain her favorite sushi rolls. Kristen in the end just ordered a variety for them all to share. Who knew better than both boys what were the best.

Kurt took a tentative bite if the first roll. "This is amazing! How could you have not taken me to have this before Blaine?" Kurt was surprised that he actually loved the sushi.

Blaine let out a soft chuckle. "I knew you would love it." Blaine leaned in and whispered. Kurt devoured the sushi, letting them know his favorites.

After lunch all three of them continued the shopping fury of Kurt. Since Kristen was there Blaine begged to be let off the hook and retreated to the bookstore. Of course they closed down the shops and had more bags than they could carry. Kurt had managed to find a gift for his family and friends and many for himself.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine collapsed on Kristen's couch completely exhausted. Kristen walked to the kitchen to get a drink. "No way! You have a McKinley yearbook?" Kurt asked as his eyes fell to the bookshelf across from him. He got up and to get the book. He flipped through the book. "You may be the only person who has an un-vandalized photo of the glee club in a McKinley yearbook." Kurt laughed as he looked at the picture pointing out a very dorky looking Mister Schue and Bryan Ryan and Kirsten was even there.<p>

Kurt flipped to Kristen's class and sought out her freshman picture. "Look how little you are! What are you wearing?" Kurt and Blaine laughed together. Kristen looked hurt from her vantage point in the kitchen, as Kurt chastised her, and then laughed too.

"I've gotta see Mr. Schue." Kurt started to flip through the pages.

"Hey what do you say we go get in the hot tub?" Blaine asked him losing interest in the yearbook. "My feet hurt so badly and since you were shopping way more than me I can just imagine yours hurt even more."

"Yeah that could be really good." Kurt told him as he flipped to the page with Mr. Schue. Kurt let out a laugh as he took in the picture of his old glee teacher. "Oh my gosh, he's such a dweeb! He probably thought he was the best thing since sliced bread."

Kristen laughed again from the other room. "Yes he kind of was." Kurt's eyes got big and he looked over to the picture next to Will Schuester. The name said Jeremy B. Schwinn. Kurt slowly looked over at Kristen who looked up at the same time just sensing what Kurt was looking at. Kristen looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Hey I'm going to go get my suit on." Blaine said as he hopped up and retreated to his room, completely oblivious to the tension that has settled over the room. When Blaine had left the room Kurt quickly walked over to the island that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Do you care to tell me why Blaine is looking at me from the page of this book?" Kurt hissed quietly as he slapped the book down in front of Kristen on the counter. Kristen physically jumped. The boy looking at them off the page had the same honey colored eyes and jaw line and nose as Blaine. His hair was lighter and only a slight wave to it. Kristen still hadn't come out of her shock her eyes wide. Kurt felt that she was having a reaction similar to watching an accident that you couldn't take your eyes from.

"I'm waiting!" Kristen shook her head quickly with her lips pursed together. "Kristen I am not an idiot. I have been putting clues together for a really long time. And this picture," he pointed at the boy's face in the book, "just confirmed what I have been thinking all along!" He was still hissing out a whisper. "I need to hear it from you. Is this Blaine's father?"

"You cannot tell him." Kristen panicked.

"Why doesn't he know?"

"Kurt, he can't know! There are underlining circumstances that are out of my control. He cannot know." Kristen was almost crying. "You can't tell him."

"I'm not going to tell him but just so you know that when he does find out he may never speak to you again." Kristen dropped her head and ran out of the room. Kurt sighed and went to put the book back on the shelf.

"Hey." Blaine came out to the living room. "I thought we were going to go sit in the hot tub. Where's Kristen?"

"She was tired; she didn't get too much sleep last night, so she went to bed. I'll be out in just a bit." Kurt went to his room as Blaine went out to get the hot tub ready. Kurt knew that he had just walked into a train wreck. He wouldn't tell Blaine, not yet anyway. But he was going to get Kristen to tell him more so he could get a better idea as to why Blaine was being kept in the dark.

* * *

><p>Kurt lowered himself into the bubbling warm water. Blaine's breath caught as he took in his boyfriend's figure and naked torso. Kurt didn't make to move next to him but sat across from him with his eyes closed as he relaxed into the jet behind his back. His eyebrows were pursed together in a slight scowl, though he looked like the day was melting out of his muscles.<p>

Blaine knew of another way he could get Kurt to unwind. Smiling he glided through the water to his boyfriend. He caressed his hands up Kurt's arms at the same time he attached his mouth to that perfect ivory neck.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kurt all but shouted at him jerking away and moving to another seat a little further away from Blaine.

Blaine sat on the seat Kurt had just vacated, with his head just above the water completely confused and dejected. Kurt was staring daggers at him. "Um, did I miss something?" The curly haired boy asked him.

"You can't just sneak up on someone like that." Kurt snapped.

Blaine pursed his eyebrows becoming more confused. "Kurt, we are in a hot tub, I just assumed that you would welcome a kiss."

"Huh, do you always kiss your friends? Because I don't and if that is all I am to you then you had better figure out someone else that will be comfortable being kissed while being just your friend." Kurt knew he was being irrational. This was not the way he had wanted to talk to Blaine, but he was riled up. The whole Kristen reveal and the scene with Kerry hadn't done well with his nerves and they were kind of short circuiting.

"Kurt, what are you talking about? You know perfectly well that you are more than a friend."

"But does _Kerry_?" He spat out the name like it was bile. Blaine thought back to their meeting with Kerry and realized that his introduction of Kurt had just been 'friend' not boyfriend. That explained the pull away at lunch and that he hadn't asked Blaine's opinion of his purchases anymore after. He had thought that that was because Kristen had joined them but now he knew that it wasn't.

"I'm going to bed." Kurt stalked through the water. Blaine reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could totally escape the swirling water.

"Hey. Look at me." Blaine commanded. Kurt turned. "I am so sorry; I don't know why I would do that because I am not ashamed of us or what we have. I love you Kurt. I love what we have together. You are amazing."

"He's prettier than me." Kurt pouted.

"No, I think you are the most beautiful boy in the world, Galaxy maybe. Kurt, Kerry and I are old friends. And that is it. He had a lot of issues that I was able to help him with and we hang out together when I would come to England in the past."

"Did you ever date?"

"No, the topic of sexuality has never come up other than he didn't like the girl he was betrothed to. We would just hang out. He sings too so we would go to a lot of singing clubs. Kurt I apologize that I didn't introduce you as my boyfriend. I didn't even know that I had done it. It wasn't because I didn't want him to know."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I love you. Thank you for letting me talk to you before you stormed off. I do remember that we did say that we would talk about things before we let them get to us. Why didn't you?"

"Because I…I don't know." Kurt said sheepishly. He looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes

"Now may we kiss and make up?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry too." Kurt barely got his apology out before Blaine's mouth was moving against his. "I love you Blaine." Kurt told him when the shorter boy pulled away for a breath. The statement just encouraged Blaine more in his ministrations of kisses. Kurt dragged his hands through the water and rested them on Blaine's shoulders pulling him closer. Blaine wound his arms around the slender white waist pulling him to the middle of the hot tub.

Blaine was squatting in the middle of the foaming water as Kurt sat on his legs. Blaine holding up the weightless boy in the water. Kurt moved to straddle Blaine's legs and wind his arms further around his neck, one hand finding the dark curls at the nape of his boyfriends neck the other feeling its way down Blaine's toned back.

Blaine moaned at the sensory overload as he begged entrance through Kurt's lips. Kurt muffled the moan with one of his own as the two boys battled for dominance over the other's mouth. Blaine bucked up. Kurt pulled away. His eyes took on a panicked look.

"Oh, no. No I need to go to bed." he said abruptly. Trying to push Blaine away. Blaine grasped a hold of Kurt's wrist again hoping to make him stay.

"Kurt, I am sorry, don't go we can just sit here. We don't have to do anything else. I shouldn't have gotten carried away. Please just stay here with me for just a bit longer." Kurt looked at the sincere concern in the face that he had grown to love and trust and settled back into the water, sitting again on one of the seats allowing a jet to massage his back again. Blaine still hadn't released his wrist so Kurt twisted his hand to see if Blaine would take his hand. He did.

"I'm sorry Blaine; I still can't get over the whole baby penguin thing. I know that you are wanting to go faster than what I am willing to do. And I really don't want you to get frustrated with me."

"Kurt, remember this is new to me as well. You are not slowing me down. And I am not frustrated with you. We will go at your pace and I will be as happy as you." Blaine smiled at him and leaned in to give him a tender kiss. "I love you, my darling."

"I love you too, Blainedear."

* * *

><p>Just a little clarification from my mind. I think that Kurt won't have given up his issues with sex just because he is dating Blaine now. But he is getting more comfortable with Blaine :)<p>

If you want a visual of Blaine's friend Kerry google Alexander Uloom.


	23. Chapter 23

AN- I am so sorry that it took me so loong to update this chapter. I was hard for me to write. I knew where I wanted it to go I just didn't know how to get us there. I hope it turned out okay.

-So I have to thank all you lovely readers! I am over 100 reviews that makes me feel like the most special fanfiction author. so a little prize for the eleventy-first (111) reviewer, (I always wanted to live to 111 just so I could have an eleventy-first b-day like Bibo Baggins) anyway... I will write a oneshot of your choice to the eleventy-first reviewer. Stipulation. has to be Kurt and Blaine and it has to be rated T or less, I have a 14 yearold niece that reads my stories. So Make it a good one and I'll do my best.

-Disclaimer. I don't own GLEE (though I wish they would hurry up and get it back on the air!) Kurt (Though I wish I did so he could sing me to sleep every nght) or Blaine (Don't you think he probably gives the best hugs!) Who all was happy with the outcome of the Glee Project? (my hand is in the air) I'm trying to talk my sister into trying out for next season since I'm a little too old for it. But maybe if she gets her foot in the door then I'll be able to sing one duet with Mr. Colfer and my life will be complete. :)

Enjoy the latest enstallment ot APITSGD!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

"Hey Kurt." Blaine shook the sleeping countertenor.

"HmMmm?" Came the incoherent response.

"Kurt, wake up, are you going to sleep the day away?"

There was another noncommittal grunt. "Why are you being mean to me?" Kurt mumbled.

Blaine chuckled. "How am I being mean to you? I just want you to get up so we can go see some more of London."

"I think you should come snuggle with me." Kurt countered tugging on the arm that was smoothing his hair back from his forehead.

Blaine chuckled again but laid down next to Kurt and snaked his arm around this boyfriend's chest. Kurt hummed as he pulled Blaine close. Kurt drifted to sleep again. Blaine watched him breath in and out. Blaine let him sleep for another half hour before he tried to wake the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Kurt, honey, I do have some plans for us today. Do you think you could get up now?" Blaine asked again.

"I don't know why I'm so tired today." Kurt yawned.

"Probably the time change getting to you. We have been going, going, going since we got here. It's probably the jet lag catching up with you. Do you want me to cancel our plans so you can rest?" Blaine kissed his temple.

Kurt groaned and stretched. "No, I'll get up. What are we doing today?"

Blaine stood up from the bed and pulled the taller boy upright as well. "It's a surprise. Now go get ready."

* * *

><p>"So what do you have planned for us today?" Kurt asked stifling a yawn as he came into the kitchen after his shower and a half hearted attempt at his moisturizing.<p>

Blaine handed him a cup of coffee and kissed his cheek. "You'll see." He told him excitedly. "A couple of things I've always wanted to do I just haven't been able to yet."

"How come?" Kurt yawned again. He took a sip of his coffee hoping it would give him some energy and wake him up a little bit more.

"Not the right company." Blaine said nonchalantly. Kurt laid his head down on the table he tried to keep his eyes open, they were just so heavy. "Kurt really we can just stay home and rest today. It's not a big deal."

"No, no, I'm up." Kurt said making himself sit up. "So where is Kristen this morning?"

"She had to go into work this morning. She said something about having to go tomorrow too but to keep Thursday free. That is going to be yours and her day." Kurt raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Don't look at me like that I have no idea what she has planned." Blaine was quick to let the beautiful tired boy in front of him know so he didn't get constant questions about it.

"Well I was going to take you to Trafalgar Square before our first ticketed event but you wouldn't acknowledge me when I tried to get you up the first time. But now we just need to get going so we can make it in time." Kurt pushed himself up from the table and walked to get his coat. He was wearing a spectacular outfit though he hadn't spent near enough time on his hair so he opted for a fabulous pageboy hat to cover. He just couldn't be bothered with it this morning. London wouldn't have an as Spectacular Kurt Hummel as they should have. He was just so tired but allowed Blaine to wrap his arm under his elbow and lead him out to the street and to the underground station.

London was a little dreary today. A mist hung in the air and was very overcast and cold. The people that caused the hustle and bustle around the station were all mostly dressed in trench coats with the collars flipped up to keep the cold off their necks. Kurt looked around in a haze at the men and women going in all directions. One man caught his attention only because he was standing still. He had a black trench on that went past his knees and a black wide brimmed fedora that covered his face. He almost looked like he didn't belong in this era. Kurt shivered as the man watched him under the brim of his hat. Blaine pulled him closer to make him a little warmer.

They were grateful for the warmth of the underground train. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes as the movement of the train lulled him to sleep. Only vaguely aware that the man in the black trench had boarded the same train.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine was gently shaking him. "We're here, we need to hurry and get off so the train doesn't move again and we have to go a stop too far." Kurt stretched as the train stopped and the doors opened. Blaine helped him make a hurried escape before the doors closed again.<p>

"First stop for you is the coffee shop!" Blaine laughed. "You are going to be no fun if I have to carry you everywhere."

"I know, I'm really s..sorry." Kurt said behind his hand as he covered his yawn.

Blaine guided him into the coffee shop. "A medium drip, and a nonfat mocha latte with…" he turned to Kurt. "Do you want two or three?" Kurt shrugged. Blaine turned back to the barista. "Do three shots of espresso please."

Kurt's eyes widened at the thought. "Are you trying to give me heart palpitations?" Blaine laughed as kissed his nose.

"No darling just wake you up, even if it is artificial alertness. I don't want you to miss out on your surprise. Because I know that you will be so upset if you do." Blaine picked up their coffees and guided Kurt out the door. Kurt sipped his drink as he allowed himself to be lead down the street. He was glad he had a hot drink in his hands to warm him a little the dreary mist was going to turn into rain pretty soon.

Blaine led him to a yellow building with a pink door. Kurt looked over suspiciously at his boyfriend who had an infectious grin on his face. Kurt knew where he was. Anyone who wanted anything to do with the fashion industry knew that he was standing in front of the Museum of Fashion and Textile.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" Kurt pulled Blaine into an enormous bear hug. Careful not to pour coffee on him. Blaine laughed in his ear.

"I knew you'd love it. And we haven't even gone in yet. Hurry and drink up I don't think they'll allow us to have our coffee in there with us." Kurt didn't need to be told twice. He chugged the hot liquid. Blaine just chuckled as he watched Kurt's excitement take hold. Before Blaine could almost blink Kurt was handing him his empty coffee cup bouncing on the balls of his feet impatiently waiting for Blaine to finish his drink. Blaine decided that he had had enough and threw both cups in the trash as he took Kurt's hand and led him to the front door. Blaine could tell that the three shots of espresso were taking effect as Kurt couldn't stay still. Neither boy noticed the dark man in the shadows across the street hunkering down to wait in the cold.

* * *

><p>"Two for Anderson." Blaine told the receptionist.<p>

"Yes, how are you this foggy morn?" The chipper blonde asked in a Scottish accent. She handed them their booklets explaining the Sue Timney exhibit. Kurt was practically bouncing out of his doc martin boots. His eyes wide as saucers. "I see someone is excited." The blonde commented.

"You have no idea." Blaine laughed taking a sidelong look at his boyfriend.

"Well take your time, if you have any questions there are exhibit experts all around. Also when you are finished with the exhibit please feel free to visit the Shop at FTM and teapod at FTM our café, it's really good as well if you are looking for some lunch." Kurt didn't want to wait around for the rest of her little speech and pulled Blaine further into the building.

Kurt was like a kid in a candy store. Blaine didn't think his eyes could get bigger then they were but he was proved wrong as Kurt tried to take in all the sights of the museum. Blaine loved seeing his boyfriend in his element. Being able to comment with expertise almost in another language. Blaine read Vogue so he knew a lot of things but Kurt just baffled him with the things that he knew about Sue Timney and also Grahame Fowler. He was baffled that Kurt could just pull things out of the air about the exhibit and what they were seeing.

"You amaze me." Blaine whispered in his ear as they were looking at a specific display toward the end of the exhibit. Kurt was still pretty jittery but his eyes had a slight droop to them even though they were shining with excitement still. Kurt turned and smiled kissing him softly.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here. I love this surprise! Shall we go see what they have at the shop?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Blaine nodded. "Then how about a bite to eat I'm getting a little hungry then I can whisk you away to the next thing I have planned."

"There's more?"

"You bet your life. This was all for you. The next two I am going to be a little selfish because I have always wanted to go to them."

"Do I get a hint?" Kurt asked but was immediately distracted as they entered the little shop attached to the museum. He reverently ran his hands over the different things arranged around the little store.

"Do you see anything you especially want?"

Kurt gave a little laugh. "One of everything?"

"Is there anything that you want two of? Then maybe I can get you one of those?" Blaine asked him with laughter behind his eyes as Kurt realized that Blaine was seriously thinking of getting his something.

"You don't have to do that." Kurt told him.

"I know but I want to. So what do you want?" Kurt really started looking now, he finally decided on a Sue Timney Mul Shattered silk scarf.

"I love this the most and I know the perfect outfit for it!" Blaine took it from him and went to pay. "Please let me buy lunch." Kurt asked him as they walked to the little café.

"If you insist." Blaine said handing Kurt his purchase. "But I am buying dinner."

Kurt shook his head. "No dinner will be more expensive I can't let you spend all this money on me."

"Yes you can and you'll like it." Blaine winked at him, snaking his arm around his waist and pulling him close.

"Thank you." Kurt sighed resigning himself to the argument. He knew that he wouldn't win. They sat and enjoyed a proper English tea with Devon cream that Kurt had a hard time not going all primitive and licking the bowl. The boys conversation was easy and relaxed. Blaine was not giving any hints as to what they were doing next. Kurt decided that he would do herbal tea as he was still jittery from the espresso that morning and didn't want to add anything more to it. Blaine was afraid that he would have an energy crash in the early afternoon so just made sure to watch him closely.

The rain had fallen pretty hard while Blaine and Kurt were in FTM. It was drizzling as they left. Kurt shot Blaine a disbelieving look as if to say 'I cannot believe you are making me walk in the rain' Blaine just kissed his cheek and pulled an umbrella out of his satchel he opened it and held it over Kurt's head.

"Let's go I think the next tour is starting in half an hour. We could just make it. But we'll have to hurry a little bit. They set out to the tube station. Kurt talking animatedly about the museum. He didn't know London like Blaine did and he had no idea what they were going so he just allowed Blaine to guide him while he just talked and looked around. They exited a tube station and Blaine walked them to a building. He told Kurt to wait outside, he would be back very soon.

Kurt looked around the dreary street shuffling his feet to give him something to do against the cold. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. He could have sworn he saw that man in black again. But when he snapped his eyes back to the shadow there was nothing there but the corner of the building.

'I must be getting tired again. My eyes are playing tricks on me.' Kurt thought to himself.

"Ahhh!" He screamed as he jumped out of his skin. Blaine laughed. Kurt smacked his arm. "You scared me half to death Blaine." Kurt told him breathing shallowly.

"Why are you so jumpy? We haven't even started the tour yet." Blaine chuckled again.

"What tour?" Kurt asked him skeptically. Blaine held out a pamphlet. "Jack the Ripper street tour?" Kurt read questioningly. Kurt's eyes darted back to the corner he had thought he'd seen the man.

"You okay Kurt?" Blaine's eyes wandered over to where Kurt's slightly terrified eyes were directed.

"Yes I'm fine." Kurt latched on to Blaine's arm and handed off the umbrella. Glancing back again to the corner. "This is what you have always wanted to do in London?" Kurt asked as they walked to the start of the tour.

"One of the things." Blaine answered. He noticed Kurt hide a yawn behind his hand. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yes. I'm not too into serial killers though so it's a good thing that you took me to FTM first and that I love you." Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder as they waited for others to show up and the tour to start. "I think my coffee is wearing off." Kurt yawned again.

"We'll get you more at the end of the tour." Blaine kissed his forehead. With the weather there were not very many people showing up. An older man carrying a small stool dressed in a turn of the century period costume stepped in front of the small crowd. He put the stool down and stood on it to address the crowd.

"Welcome. The next hour we will be uncovering a web of murder and mystery as we walk the street of the greatest unsolved serial killers of all time Jack the Ripper…"

"Why does he sound so creepy?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

"Shh, he doesn't sound creepy he sounds sinister." It was Blaine's turn to be excited. They walked slowly along with the rest of the group.

"…The Whitechapel murders were some of the most gruesome of all time. There were five confirmed victims of Jack the Ripper and as many as eleven could have fallen victim to this horrific fate…"

Kurt tried to pay attention holding fast to Blaine's arm. But Kurt kept looking over his shoulder fear building behind his eyes. The tour went on as the deeds of Jack the Ripper were laid out in front of them. The tour guides speech becoming more and more dark. And as Kurt put it 'creepy'. Blaine kept looking over at him as the grip got tighter and tighter.

"Kurt, please tell me what is wrong?" Blaine whispered hoarsely trying to loosen the death grip.

Kurt looked straight into his eyes like a skittish deer. "I think someone is following us." Blaine stared at him shocked. He had no clue what Kurt was talking about but something had truly spooked his boyfriend so he couldn't laugh it off. So instead he pulled him into a hug.

"Kurt, baby why do you think that?" Blaine asked while rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"I've been seeing this same person since this morning at the tube station, then again while you were getting tickets and I think he's on this tour." Kurt hissed in a forced whisper. Blaine looked around at the crowd.

"What does he look like? Do you see him now?"

"No I don't see him now. I only catch glimpses of him. He isn't there when I try to look again. He is wearing a long black trench and a black fedora."

Blaine looked around again. "Kurt over half the guys here have on a trench coat and hats." Kurt followed suit eyes darting here and there. Blaine took Kurt by the arms. "Hey look at me! No ones gonna hurt you. And Jack the Ripper's been dead for years." Kurt looked a little guilty. "Yeah I know what you're thinking. Your over-active imagination is thinking that we are being followed by a serial killer." Kurt let out a strained snigger as Blaine pulled him close again. There was about ten or so minutes left in the tour.

"How 'bout we blow off the rest of the tour and go get an early dinner, then we can go to my last surprise." Kurt's eyes darted around again. "Hey, look at me. I'm right here. Come on let's go." He took Kurt's soft hand and led him away.

Blaine distracted Kurt enough that neither boy noticed the man that also left the group.

* * *

><p>"Would either of you like dessert?" Blaine raised his eyebrows in question to Kurt.<p>

"Would you like to share a tiramisu?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I'd love to. Do you want coffee with that?" Kurt nodded with a grin.

"Thank you for dinner, this was lovely." Conversation had been light and smooth. Kurt's mood had become considerably improved and he was smiling and laughing with Blaine.

"Are you feeling better?" Blaine asked him as he fed a bite of the dessert to the countertenor.

"Umm I am. I think that I have just been tired. And like you said I let my imagination run away with me."

"How about we go home and let you sleep the rest of the night. Tomorrow we are going to the heart of London to see all those tourist sights so you'll need to be completely rested."

"No, Blaine I want to go do the thing you've always wanted to do in England with the right person." Blaine smiled widely.

"Well let's finish up here so we can go." Blaine told him as he took a sip of coffee smiling over the rim of the cup with his eyes. Kurt smiled too. Blaine paid the bill and led the two of them out of the restaurant. He opened the umbrella in the drizzling London evening. "When is this going to let up? I sure hope that it is nicer tomorrow."

"How far are we going this time?" Kurt asked pressing closer to Blaine's side

"Actually not too far. It's just around the corner." Blaine pointed to where a small crowd was waiting in front of a building.

"The London Dungeon? Seriously Blaine?" Kurt looked disbelieving at the boy standing next to him. "This is the place that you needed the right person to come with you to? What makes me so special?"

"Well, first because you're kind of skittish so I'll get to play protector. And second this stuff has always fascinated me. So who better to share it with than someone else who fascinates me." Blaine smiled slyly.

"Is it too late to tell you I want to go home now?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's face fell. "No, I guess not." Blaine took Kurt's hand and turned to go the other way.

"Blaine I'm kidding. I would like to go to the London Dungeon with you, but if I have nightmares tonight you are going to pay."

Blaine tried really hard to contain his enthusiasm. He took Kurt's hand and they went to the entrance. Kurt held a little tighter than he normally would have.

Kurt looked warily at the sign above the entrance saying 'Enter at Your Peril' as Blaine led him under it. Kurt have never been one for haunted houses, they didn't necessarily scare him. He thought they were kind of dumb. What's with the guy that chases you with a chain saw? Or the dummy on a noose they throw in front of your cart to hang there? Or the cardboard cut outs that would pop up as you pass? So he was expecting something similar to something like that.

Little did he know it would be nothing like that….

A man dressed in a black trench coat and a black wide brimmed fedora made his entrance into the London Dungeon not too many people behind the two American boys.

* * *

><p>Kurt clung to Blaine's arm as they waited in the entrance area or more appropriately named the Crypt. The tour hadn't even started and Kurt was already leery about being there. His tired eyes were definitely playing tricks on him as the wax figurine at the entrance moved. He wasn't going to give Blaine the satisfaction of showing he was scared though.<p>

"YOU BRAVE SOULS!" All of a sudden the wax lady jumped at them as she yelled making many of the patrons including Kurt and Blaine jump.. "YOU BRAVE,BRAVE SOULS! You now find yourselves deep underground in the CRRRYPT of All Hallows Church! The Crypt where for thousands of years the BODIES of the dead have been placed." There was an eerie pause. "As keeper of the crypt I don't get to see many people ALIVE DOWN here. I see other things, I hear other things. Through that door is the Labyrinth. The LABYRINTH OF THE LOST! The spirits of the dead wander in ETERNAL TORMENT! I hear them! OH YES I hear them." She raised a shaking hand. "Please me oUT, PLEASE LET ME OUT!" She jumped at the front row of people. "WE'RE HERE! I see the Lady in Black she walks back and forth, BACK AND FORTH, BACK AND FORTH, baack and forth, back and for.. Her eyes," She pointed directly at Kurt. "They burn into your soul. I SEE YOU DOUBT ME! It's time for you to see if I AM TELLING THE TRUTH as you enter the LAByrinth of the lost and your darkest fears…." She trailed off as she exited the room.

"She was kinda creepy dontcha think." Blaine said excitedly. Kurt just glared at him. Still holding tight to Blaine's arm they were ushered into the maze of cell bars as they saw the different gory sights of the old time London. There were eerie sounds that put Kurt's teeth on edge.

"Did you feel that?" Kurt asked Blaine as he jumped closer to him.

"Feel what?"

Kurt was looking around himself madly. "Something touched my arm."

"Um, could it be me that touched your arm and is still doing so?"

"No Blaine my other arm." He was trying to shake off the feeling that had spooked him. Blaine just laughed and kissed his cheek. Kurt wanted to plug his ears and close his eyes but didn't so Blaine wouldn't make fun of him later. He shivered as the rats scurried around the cabinets. Because Blaine just had to see the cauldron. Kurt was waiting for someone to jump out at them like the Crypt Lady had. She had seriously looked fake so he wouldn't have been surprised, okay that was a lie he would have been surprised, but he was preparing himself for one of those wax corpses to come alive. He was relieved when they didn't and they had made it through.

Blaine was having the time of his life. He had always loved haunted houses and the thrill and adrenaline rush you get from them. It was so much better when he had someone on his arm to 'protect.' Kurt was definitely a good one to bring to feel like he was protecting someone. He smiled to himself as Kurt warily took everything in and they were ushered into the next exhibit.

Blaine was impressed with the actors that told the stories of the Great Plague and the Great Fire of London. He was taking in all the history that was unfolding before them. He laughed at every little jump Kurt made and held him closer.

"Ahh! Why do they have to jump out at you? It's creepy enough down here without them having to try to scare us!" Kurt said snarkily.

"Hon, I think that is the point." Kurt gave his boyfriend his signature bitch glare. The two boys had been in there for about forty-five minutes Kurt was becoming more and more unhinged. Blaine knew that he wouldn't be as skittish if he weren't as tired as he was but if it was an excuse to be pressed up against the side of his boyfriend he would take it.

Other than the occasional 'ghost' jumping out at them not anything major happened after Kurt had told Blaine that something had touched his arm and they kept on going. Blaine fascinated at how well the haunted house was put together. Hands down the best one he had ever seen.

They were herded into a room and told to sit on this chairs then the lights were extinguished Blaine couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice was a little panicked. "I don't like this!" Blaine reached out feeling around to grab hold of Kurt's hand. Kurt twitched a bit as he felt Blaine's hand then latched on for dear life.

"Welcome to my humble barbershop." A voice started to say in a hoarse whisper. "I don't normally get so many 'andsome people in at one time, but I'll do my best to process you and send you on your way. In the most timely manner." Blaine felt a flutter of wind against the back of his neck. He heard Kurt whimper and squeezed his hand tighter. "I'll have you cut and trimmed in no time, hehe. I 'ope my services as a humble barber will meet with your requirements."

"Blaine," Kurt whispered barely audible. Blaine knew he didn't like things touching his neck and ears so knew he was being tortured beyond words.

"Easy shaving for pay, as good as you'll find any. Well now let's have a good look at you." There were footsteps around the room. "You've come for an 'aircut no doubt. And many of you are needing a shave." The breath on Blaine's neck was there again and Kurt let out a little cry. "Some of the ladies too I notice." there were squeals from many females in the pitch black room and Blaine could have sworn one of the high pitched voices was probably Kurt. "Is it an 'aircut for you my friend? Or maybe just a litl' off the top?" There was a sound of scissors snapping in the silence. And heavy breathing. "Huh. I like that, just a litl' more off the top." the scissors snapped again. "Or maybe a shave. A very…close…shave." Sounds of a knife being sharpened were surrounding them. "I see a few whiskers." He whispered in Kurt's ear who let out a strangled whimper. "Sit very still I wouldn't want to…cut…you. Steady now. Hold still." the knife being sharpened was still happening. Blaine had lost feeling to his fingers and was getting a little creeped out by the feelings against his neck. He could only imagine what Kurt must be feeling. "Shall we start? AHHHH!" The unseen man lunged at Kurt who screamed along with several of the others in the dark. Someone grabbed Kurt's hand that Blaine was not holding and Kurt freaked out even more.

There was pandemonium as Kurt started to hyperventilate and the barber went on about being scared and they should be grateful he didn't cut a throat but Blaine and Kurt didn't hear much of that. Kurt was practically in Blaine's lap sobbing. Blaine rubbing his back trying to sooth him. The barber was ushering them out the door to the next exhibit. Blaine practically carried Kurt out.

They didn't pay attention too much to the Jack the Ripper guy as they had just come from the street tour. The actor was pretty good reenacting the story but they stayed in the back as Blaine just held Kurt whose head was buried in the crook of his neck still shaking.

They moved on to the Bloody Mary exhibit and Kurt seemed to pull himself together just a little bit better and they watched from the back again as they learned about the killer queen who would give her people the freedoms to worship how they wanted. And the bloodbath that she brought on.

"Kurt, I need to use the restroom." Blaine told him toward the end of Bloody Mary's speech. "Do you want to stay here or come?"

Kurt looked a little wary. "I'm fine, I'm going to sit down but I'll wait here for you." Kurt told him. Blaine nodded and kissed his cheek walking toward the restroom sign.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't too long in the restroom but was very surprised when he came back out and Kurt was not sitting on the bench where he had left him. It was his turn to panic now. He rushed over looking all around. Frantic as to why he wasn't there.<p>

"Kurt?" He stopped a passer by asking them if they had seen a young man in a cream colored trench. The people just shook there heads. He stopped a staff member.

"Are you sure he didn't just go to the next ride?"

"No! He wouldn't have left me. He wouldn't let go of my hand as it was he wouldn't go on!" Blaine said adamantly.

"Have you tried calling him?" Blaine pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial. It went straight to voicemail.

Blaine was starting to loose it. " Alright sir, how 'bout you come with me and we'll have you wait at the exit to see if he comes out with the rest of your tour. You guys were almost done as it is so you shouldn't have too long to wait."

Blaine decided that would probably be the best option too. He started to pace the exit as the staff members watched him come unglued. After half an hour Kurt still had not shown up.

"Kristen." Blaine called his sister almost in tears. "Kurt is missing."

* * *

><p>AN- I don't own the London Dungeon or the quotes I used from it. I would like to go there though. Sorry for the cliff hanger. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Also we will get to delve a little deeper into the secret Kristen is keeping the chapter after next.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

AN-Hope you all like chapter 24 don't have much to say here. Other than watch for my oneshot for the prompt from my eleventy-first reviewer dreb07! It will be called "A Golden Birthday." (I think, that may change.) Thank you all for your reviews and comments. I love all of them so much.

Disclaimer- don't own GLEE, Kurt or Blaine. But I love thim. esp Kurt. Can't wait GLEE season 2 on DVD in 1 week and GLEE season 3 premier in 2 weeks exactily!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

"Blaine calm down. What do you mean 'Kurt is missing?' Where are you?" Kristen asked from the phone with concern in her voice.

Blaine was almost crying. "The London Dungeon. I went to the restroom when I came back he was gone. It's been almost an hour."

"Have you told the staff?"

"Yes I'm with them now. Kristen he told me earlier today that he thought someone was following us and I didn't believe him. Oh no! Kristen I didn't believe him! What if?…" Blaine couldn't stop the tears they just started.

"Stop that right now. What is the staff doing?"

"We're waiting at the exit to see if he comes out. Kristen he was kinda scared there is no way he would have left without me." Blaine choked out.

"Is the manager there or been informed?"

"I don't know. Kristen, I don't think I can function without Kurt." The dam broke on his emotions as he started to cry uncontrollably.

"Blaine…Blaine, listen to me, hand your phone to a staff member there with you." Kristen demanded. He had sunk to the cold ground in a tearful mess but held out his phone and a girl looking on concerned took it from him. The three staff girls there just watched helplessly as Blaine disintegrated to a blubbering heap. His head on his knees and arms around them pulling them close.

"Hello?" the girl said into Blaine's phone.

"Hi, my name is Kristen. That crying boy probably on the ground is my brother Blaine. Can you explain to me anything that happened…?" She left the ending hanging to get the girl's name.

"Um, I'm Lindsay, from what I understand he was separated from his party. So I suggested that he come here to wait for said party to be done with the tour and exit the building."

"When did you find Blaine? How long would the longest time pass before Kurt would have been done with the last exhibit?" Kristen asked trying to get a timeline.

"Well I ran into your brother at the Bloody Mary exhibit so there was only one more after that, it shouldn't have taken more than fifteen minutes. But I guess it could have been a bit longer if his friend tried to wait for him." Lindsay recounted.

"Blaine mentioned that it has been almost an hour and he has not come out so I'd like to know what your establishment is doing about it now?"

"Umm?" The girl was at a loss being put on the spot like that. Her job description did not cover this.

"Alright," Kristen's firm voice came through the speaker coming to the same conclusion. "Here is what I want to see happen. I want you to put me on the phone with your boss in the next minute."

"Yes ma'am" She should have thought about that sooner because she really shouldn't have to be taking care of this. "Hold on a sec ma'am." She quickly told her co-worker to radio the manager on duty and that it was a code yellow -meaning a lost child. And that he was needed at the exit ASAP. And to stress that it was urgent that he be there now.

He arrived about thirty seconds later and was informed of the situation in hushed tones as he took in the sight of Blaine sitting on the floor hugging his knees to his chest and crying. Lindsay handed him a cell phone explaining it was the crying boy's sister.

"Hello. My name is Nigel. I have been briefly made aware of the situation. With whom am I speaking?" the manager asked.

"Nigel, my name is Kristen Anderson." Great he was dealing with an American. That's all he needed was a lost American child. "The boy crying is my brother and it seems he has misplaced his boyfriend at the Bloody Mary exhibit. It has been an hour since he has last seen him. They have just been waiting for him to exit which so far hasn't worked. I would like to know what your establishment is going to do about it now?" Kristen was polite but firm.

"So, let me get this right." Nigel asked confused. "We're not talking about a child here?"

"A small child, no; a minor, yes. He's seventeen."

"Well do you think he could have snuck off from your brother or left without him?" Nigel trying to offer another suggestion so LD wasn't liable.

"No I don't. I've had my secretary call his cell phone and it just goes to voicemail. He has only been here four days. He doesn't know a soul in England other than me and my brother and since I am across town and he doesn't know where my office is he would not just wander off. Now I need you to do something to see if Kurt is still there so we can find him." Kristen was getting forceful. It was hard for her to do this over the phone. "You know I should probably just come down there."

"Ms. Anderson, I'm sure we will find him. It is almost closing time, but I should be able to search the last exhibit to see if he was there or if anyone had seen him. I promise Ms. Anderson we will do everything we can to find him. Do you know if your brother has a picture of his boyfriend?"

"Probably on his phone. Will you let me talk to him again?" Nigel looked warily at the sobbing boy on the ground. He tapped Blaine on the shoulder and he looked up. His eyes completely red and swollen. Nigel handed him the phone back and radioed to the Traitor-Boat Ride to Hell exhibit.

"Kristen?" Blaine hiccupped.

"Blaine, I need you to pull yourself together. I need you to help them and get it together to find Kurt. You need courage and to be strong. Do you hear me?" She needed to show tough love right now.

"Y .Yess" Blaine took a stuttering breath. "What do I do?"

"Okay. Do you have a picture of Kurt to show the manager?"

"Um, I think so on my phone." Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Fine, find it and let them see it so they know who they are looking for." Blaine pushed himself up off the ground.

"I'm going to show them now. Should I hang up with you or put you on speaker?"

"Put me on speaker. I want to make sure Nigel is doing everything he can be doing." Blaine did so and quickly scrolled through his pictures choosing a good shot of Kurt. He walked up to Nigel who was talking into a walkie-talkie.

"Excuse me," Blaine told the man. "You wanted to see a picture?"

"Thank you. Do you how tall he is?" Blaine motioned about two inches above his head. Nigel looked him up and down and told the person on the other end of the radio that he was about a meter and a half maybe a little taller. "Do you know what he was wearing?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, he had black skinny jeans and a cream colored trench coat and a pageboy hat. He also had a…" Blaine made a hand motion at his throat. "A bright blue ascot around his neck."

"Did you get that Rick?"

"Yes. Nigel it was really busy down here, but I do think he was here. I remember letting him stay back a few rides because he was with your brother." came the reply from the radio in Nigel's hand.

"He was with Bryce?" Nigel clarified.

"Yeah I think so. Like I said it was really busy down here."

"Thanks Rick. Is the crowd thinning a bit down there?"

"Yeah I think we're about done. Probably two or three more loads."

"Sounds good. Keep your eye out for this kid and my brother." Nigel had his phone out.

"Will do." Came the last response.

"Bryce stole my boyfriend?" Blaine blinked at the manager. Bryce the guy from the restaurant the first day they were here? That Bryce? Bryce from the London Eye? He was going to string him up the nearest tree. Or better yet there was a whole torture chamber at his disposal.

The exit slammed open and Kurt stormed through. Relief flooded over Blaine as he rushed to him and pulled him into his arms. Just to let him go immediately.

"Why are you soaking wet?" Kurt just turned to glare at the person who had followed him out. He was also wet. He was being berated by Nigel.

Blaine didn't care that Kurt was wet; he pulled him in and started sobbing on his shoulder. "I was so worried about you!" Blaine cried. "You have no idea happy I am to see you." He pulled Kurt's face to his and kissed him fiercely. Kurt took what was given just as greedily.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt said between kisses. "I didn't want to go. He said I had to. I tried to wait. You didn't come."

"I know. I'm sorry." Blaine kissed him like it was there last. "I'm sorry I didn't come. I didn't know where to come." Tears were streaming from both boys.

Kristen could hear that Kurt had been found so she hung up. She would talk to them about it when they all got home.

"Can we go home?" Kurt asked. "I'm kind of cold."

"Yes let's go." Blaine took his hand. Everyone was watching the two.

Lindsay walked up to them. "Blaine, I am so glad you found him… I can see how much he means to you. I hope I can find that someday." Blaine thanked her as well as Nigel. He looked like he wanted to say something to the boy standing next to Nigel still looking a little smug.

"Come on Blaine." Kurt gently tugged his hand as he glared at Bryce.

"Baby," Blaine asked. "Darling, did he hurt you?"

"No." Kurt mouthed.

SMACK! Nigel slapped his brother. Bryce's smug look was replaced with shock.

"What was that for?" He demanded bringing his hand up to his smarting cheek.

"When will you grow up? You just think it's all about you." Nigel tried to be proper but was fuming under the collar.

"Whatever. I don't have to stay here and listen to this. I just waited with Kurt 'til we couldn't wait anymore. It's not my fault _he_ never showed up." Bryce retorted lashing out at Blaine. He went to a coat closet and retrieved his coat and hat to leave. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of them.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and walked over to Bryce. "You've been following me all day." It wasn't a question. Bryce's eyes took on a panicked look as he realized the mistake he had just made. Kurt stalked up to him and raised his hand. Bryce flinched as he grabbed his arm.

"You're not even worth my time. You better hope I **_never_** see you again." Kurt hissed at him dropping his hand tiredly. Kurt turned and took Blaine's hand and they walked out into the dark London street. Blaine hailed a taxi. Getting in Blaine sidled up to Kurt's wet form holding him tightly.

"Why are you wet?" Blaine asked him again brushing off his soggy limp bangs off his forehead.

"That stupid ride. I should have realized it would get me some form of wet when it was called 'BOAT ride to Hell.' and we got in an actual boat with actual water under it." Kurt stuttered as he yawned.

Kurt shivered. "Are you cold baby?" he nodded and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Well let's get you home, you can take a hot shower and I'll make you some tea. Then we can watch a movie or you can go to bed or whatever you want." Kurt just nodded again.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in a hot shower. Blaine was busying himself in the kitchen getting some tea ready. He also was trying to find something that could be considered comfort food.<p>

"Hey, where's Kurt?" Blaine turned as Kristen placed a few bags and her purse on a chair.

"Shower. I was just trying to figure out something he could eat with his tea that would offer just a bit of comfort."

"How about Chinese?" Kristen suggested going to a drawer pulling out s take-away menu.

"MMmm, I don't know, Kurt may think that may be too greasy."

"Actually I would love some chicken lo mien." Kurt said sidling up to Blaine's side wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist burrowing his head into his neck and shoulder wanting to get as close as he possibly could to his boyfriend. The teakettle started to whistle and Blaine shuffled and moved Kurt to be nuzzled against his back so he could use his arms and hands but still give Kurt the comfort of having his body close.

Kristen let the two boys have their moment while she went to call their delivery order and change out of her work clothes. Kurt and Blaine were sitting at the kitchen table when she came back in. Kurt sitting on Blaine's lab sipping his tea while Blaine caressed his back and thigh.

"Our late night dinner should be here in about twenty minutes." Kristen told them pouring herself some tea and sitting across the table from the two boys.

"Kurt?" She asked concerned. He turned to look at her. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I just feel kind of stupid really."

"No darling, don't say that. It was all him, he should have known better." Kurt patted Blaine's hand that was on his leg.

"Kurt, what happened?" Kristen asked bluntly. Blaine shot her a 'he'll talk when he's ready' look. Kurt felt Blaine stiffen.

"It's okay Blaine. I'm actually surprised you haven't asked me sooner. I am really sorry I put you through what I did."

"Kurt, this is not your fault." Kristen beat Blaine in saying. Kurt just wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pressing his head against the other's forehead.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"_Kurt, I need to use the restroom." Blaine told Kurt toward the end of Bloody Mary's speech. "Do you want to stay here of come?"_

_Kurt looked a little wary. "I'm fine, I'm going to sit down but I'll wait here for you." Kurt told him. Blaine nodded and kissed his cheek walking toward the restroom sign._

_Kurt rested his head on the wall behind him letting his eyes flutter closed. _

"_Hey." Kurt opened his eyes and looked up._

"_Hi?" A blonde, thin, tall guy with black eyeliner and a faux hawk, stood in front of him. "Aren't you the guy from the London Eye the other day?"_

"_Oh yeah. I thought I recognized you." The blonde replied. "Kirk right?"_

"_Close Kurt actually. You're Bryce right?" Bryce nodded._

"_Well so we need to be moving along." The tall boy told him._

"_No that's okay I'm waiting for my boyfriend." Kurt told him._

"_I'm sure he'll catch up." Bryce said looking around. "They did say to keep moving." To reiterate Bryce's statement a 'zombie' girl told the crowd to move along. Kurt looked warily at the path Blaine had taken to go to the restroom not sure what to do._

_Bryce leaned in close. "Really he'll catch up. I think he is a big boy." He held out his hand. "Come on we should go." Kurt looked off toward the lou again. "Really, you don't want to get on the bad side of these people. They're kind of scary." He staged whispered._

_Kurt pushed himself up reluctantly not taking the offered hand. "He will catch up." Bryce reassured him as he led Kurt off to the last exhibit. Traitor: Boat Ride to Hell. Kurt yawned as he followed Bryce, his eyelids drooping just a little bit. _

_Kurt and Bryce made their way down a long creepy corridor Bryce making small talk about some of the exhibits. He really seemed to know a lot about this place. Kurt didn't care, he was kind of over it. He wanted to see this last exhibit with Blaine and go home and fall asleep cuddled into Blaine while they (or just Blaine) watched a movie. He wasn't paying attention to the path Bryce was taking him._

_Bryce took Kurt's elbow and Kurt looked around a bit thinking this was probably not the way to the next exhibit. He pulled his elbow out of Bryce's grasp._

"_Where are we?" Kurt asked a little suspiciously. _

"_Well I was taking a short cut." Bryce told him brushing him off. He took Kurt's elbow again. "Watch your step.' Kurt couldn't put his finger on it but something was a little fishy and if he was a little more coherent and not so tired he would have been able to figure it out. He pulled his arm away again. __There weren't any other people around which Kurt also thought was really strange._

"_You know in this area of the Dungeon they have actually caught paranormal activity on camera." Bryce told him._

"_Why would I want to know that? As if this place isn't creepy enough." Kurt shivered a bit. "Are we almost there?"_

_Bryce laughed a little evilly. "Yeah we're almost there." He reached out to take Kurt's hand. Kurt pulled it away giving Bryce a look that hopefully portrayed that he wanted the tall blonde boy to stop doing that. _

"_Hey we should totally go get dinner." Bryce said as an afterthought. _

_Kurt looked at him disbelieving again. "Yeah I think not." Kurt replied offhanded. "How 'bout we just finish with this little impromptu tour. I know we should have been there by now. And I don't want Blaine to be worried."_

"_I don't understand what makes him so special." Bryce spat under his breath._

"_Excuse me?" Kurt replied. "Who do you think you are? I don't even know you."_

"_Can't you feel that pull between us?" Bryce said turning to face the porcelain boy and gripping his shoulders. "I think we are meant to be together."_

"_Kindly take your hands off of me." Kurt whispered. His eyes getting a scared look as the thoughts of Karofsky surfaced. Saying this Bryce immediately dropped his hands but made no apology. _

"_Kurt, I think we could have something if you'd just let go. Come on I know this little place up here that's out of the way. No one would find us for quite a while. We could just have a little fun."_

"_Ugh!" Kurt screamed out. "Do I seriously let off a vibe that says come harass me?" Kurt wondered aloud. Bryce looked at him strangely not understanding the outburst. "No Bryce. No I don't want to go to dinner. No I don't want to go somewhere equally creepy especially out of the way of people. No I don't even want to be walking anywhere with you any more! What I do want is for you to take me to that last exhibit so I can find my boyfriend and I can go home, WITH HIM! _

"_I have not given you any signals that have said I would ever want…UGH!" Kurt tossed his hands in the air looking around to see if he could find a way himself of how to get back. There was no one around other than Bryce and he knew that with all the twists and turns they had made he would never be able to find his way back. Mostly because he hadn't been paying all that much attention in his tired state._

"_I didn't need signals Kurt. It was all in the dream." he said offhandedly_

_Kurt's head snapped back to look at Bryce. "Dream?"_

"_You had one too didn't you?"_

"_I most certainly did not! What are you talking about?" Kurt was looking at the English boy like he was crazy._

"_You don't think there is a reason you and I keep running into each other?" He evaded the question. "You came into the restaurant that I happen to be working at, then again the next day at the London Eye, and now not even two days later here we are again."_

_Kurt was getting more than irritated and a little freaked out by this crazy person. "Bryce you need to take me to the next exhibit right now." Kurt was so over this whole thing. He felt around his pockets for his phone to call Blaine to let him know that he was not in a place he wanted to be and how could he get back to him. But he realized he didn't have his phone. He must have left it at Kristen's house that morning. Come to think of it he didn't remember having it all day._

"_Kurt, you honestly haven't had a dream about me? I knew it was you the minute you came into the restaurant. You have to have felt it!" Bryce pleaded. _

_Kurt ignored that. "You need to take me to find Blaine right **now**." He demanded, there was steal in his voice._

_Bryce visibly looked taken aback like he didn't understand Kurt's reaction. "Are you sure…" he started._

"_Yes I am SURE. Take me back **NOW**!" Kurt was shaking he was so mad. He knew that Blaine was probably getting worried about him. Kurt knew they had been away for at least half an hour but it was probably more._

_Bryce looked like he didn't want to give up so easily but hung his head dejectedly. He just nodded and turned back the way they had come. "You know we could just go get some coffee? I know this great place." Bryce asked hopefully._

_Kurt gave his best death glare and a sharp "NO!" came from his lips._

_It didn't seem as long of a trek back to where they started running into people again. Bryce stopped them next to a make shift river where people were being ushered into a boat by ghostly looking people. Kurt only saw the empty boats coming. He figured the people got out at the exit of the building. He didn't put much thought into it other than that._

_Kurt decided that the fashion museum no longer made up for the torture he had endured in this place. He frantically scanned the crowd for Blaine, watching the tourists laughing and screaming and having a grand old time. When Blaine wasn't there the panic started to set in._

"_He's not here!" He said to himself. "Why is he not here?" He was pacing back and forth from the line. Bryce took him to the head of the line._

"_We can wait here for him. See if he comes. I bet he left without you." _

"_Will you just SHUT UP! I don't want to deal with you anymore!" Bryce just shrugged and leaned against a barrier wall. Kurt watched the patrons get into the boats. None of them being Blaine. They waited for several minutes Bryce getting more and more smug, thinking that if Kurt's 'boyfriend' never showed up then he would be able to take Kurt out for coffee or to his flat. He watched Kurt the same he had all day becoming more and more pleased with himself the more and more frantic Kurt got._

_When they had been waiting for about twenty minutes and Blaine still hadn't come Kurt decided that he had better get to the entrance of the building because that is where he knew Blaine was._

"_How do I get out of here?" Kurt finally asked Bryce._

"_You have to get in the boat." Bryce said nonchalantly. Bryce waved to a guy with a walkie indicating that they would be getting on now, and cut in the queue. Bryce led him to the front of the boat._

"_I'll hold your hand if you get scared." Bryce leaned in and whispered to him._

"_I most definitely will **NOT** be getting scared." Kurt spat. He was too angry at Bryce to be scared of anything else this place threw at him. He sat in the soggy boat with his arms tucked around his torso scowling. _

_He didn't pay attention as the people around him who screamed as the ghouls jumped out at them. He didn't pay any attention to anything until it registered the falling water sound he was hearing. It didn't sound off to the side. It sounded like it was right in front of them. It would start and stop. He looked up in horror as he saw right in front of them a sheet of water blocking their path. Then it would stop as little droplets would trickle down, just to send another sheet of water down._

_He made to get up. He was not going to get wet. But he was buckled in tight._

"_Sit down Kurt." Bryce laughed. "You aren't going to be able to get out until they release the mechanism. Even if you could get out where would you go anyway?" _

_Kurt braced himself as the boat got closer to the water that started and stopped. He almost thought it would miss the front row as the front of the boat reached the ledge the water came off of. He looked up as they went under it just as the sheet of water fell, soaking him from top to bottom._

_The tall slender boy was livid. He didn't even bother to wipe the water off his face when he turned in his seat. Bryce looked expectantly at him. Kurt drew his arm back and punched Bryce right in the shoulder. HARD! He was sure there would be a bruise._

"_OW! What was that for?" Kurt couldn't believe Bryce was so clueless. He supposed being mental gave him delusions. _

"_You **KNEW** that would happen!" Kurt growled at him._

"_Well yeah." Kurt punched him again in the same place not holding anything back. Now he was positive it would bruise. After the water incident the ride was only about a minute longer. He was out of his seat and clamoring out of the boat as soon as his seat bar had been unlatched. He stomped off to the exit._

"_Kurt wait." He heard behind him. He didn't acknowledge anything. He pushed the exit doors open with force. There were several things that registered at once. Relief. Blaine was there. Guilt. Blaine's eyes were red, puffy and swollen. He had been crying. Safety. Blaine was wrapping his arms around him. Panic. Blaine was letting him go. Hatred. Bryce. Relief. Blaine was here! Kissing him. He couldn't get enough of Blaine. He didn't want to ever be apart from him again._

* * *

><p>Kurt finished his recount of events Blaine's arms were wrapped tightly around him never wanting to let him go. Kurt's arms were wound just as tightly around Blaine's shoulders.<p>

They had eaten the food that has come in the midst of Kurt's account of his experience and the leftovers were in the fridge. Kurt hadn't moved from Blaine's lap which Kristen had thought looked a little comical to watch them eat as neither wanted to let the other go.

"I am so glad you hit him." Blaine said kissing his cheek. Kurt sighed into it. "When we found out it was Bryce just before you came out I was thinking of all sorts of tortuous things to do to him in that dungeon there. So I am glad he didn't get off without some kind of pain." Blaine brought Kurt's knuckles to his lips and kissed them.

"Well I am glad nothing too seriously bad happened." Kristen let out. "It had the potential to be a very bad situation."

Kurt bowed his head. "Yes I know. I am so sorry."

Kristen reached across the table and took Kurt's hands in hers. "No more apologies understood." Kurt nodded, tears brimming his eyes but not falling. "Tell me what you learned and what you will do different to avoid this kind of thing again?"

Kurt looked up at her. "First, I'm never letting go of Blaine ever again." He turned. "Sorry babe. You're stuck with me, because I am going to superglue you to my side tonight while you sleep." They all laughed. "Also even though I've met someone and they seem kinda nice or okay, they could turn into a crazy lunatic. So I need to stick with the people I really know." Blaine kissed his cheek again.

"I liked the first option the best." he whispered.

"Alright boys, time for bed. Kurt you seriously look like you could pass out any minute." Kurt just nodded and pushed himself up off Blaine's lap but grabbed his hand in the process not wanting to have the contact gone.

* * *

><p>Blaine lay awake in his bed. He wanted to respect Kristen's rules and wishes. He wanted to keep Burt's respect, not to mention Kurt's but he couldn't help but wonder if his boyfriend was asleep. In the second guest room down the hall. He certainly had been exhausted but he had had a trying day and had seemed really reluctant to part with the shorter boy when Blaine dropped him off at his door.<p>

They had kissed very hungrily, Kurt almost clawing his way into Blaine's skin to get closer. But that had been about an hour ago and Blaine was still awake tossing and turning in worry. It wouldn't hurt to go check on him right?

"Blaine, are you sleeping?" A hushed whisper came though the darkness just as Blaine had decided to go check on the pale boy.

He sat up. "No, come here. I was just going to come to you." Kurt crossed the dark room. He sat on the edge of the twin bed. Kurt had been given the bigger bed when they had gotten there as a courtesy from Blaine but he scooted to the wall to make more room for his love.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I really tried to sleep. I couldn't. I really need you by me." Kurt's voice was insecure, sensing rejection. It broke Blaine's heart to hear his confident boyfriend be unsure about anything.

"What did Kristen say about no more apologizing? I really was going to come just now to see if you had gotten to sleep. You really need it. Come here." Blaine lifted the covers for Kurt to slide into the tiny bed next to him. Kurt got in facing Blaine and reached for his hands that had just brought the covers up over his shoulders.

"I love you Blaine. I don't know what I would do without you. I don't think I would be anything, you are my everything. I love you so much." Kurt's voice was filled with emotion.

"I love you Kurt. My world fell apart when you were gone. I couldn't function. And I AM usually pretty good in a crisis. Did I ever tell you about the time the Warbler's went camping and they set up the camp site by a swarm of bees?"

"No." Kurt said laughing picturing it.

"Well another time perhaps. But point is I handled fourteen teenage boys who had turned into eight year old little girls. But I couldn't handle you being gone. You are _**MY**_ everything. And we will be together forever. Or however long you want me because I want you for forever." Kurt surged forward attaching their lips together. This was the first kiss of the rest of their life and Kurt hoped he was communicating that.

The taller boy unclasped the hands between them and moved them to Blaine's shoulders and he wound his top leg over the shorter boy's hip pulling him closer with it. Kurt pushed Blaine's shoulders at the same time his leg pushed his hip. Taking the hint Blaine shuffled onto his back while Kurt moved to straddle his boyfriend.

Blaine tugged on the hem of Kurt's sleep shirt lifting it over his head. Kurt whimpered as he had to detach his lips from those working in synchronization under him. Kurt followed suit in getting Blaine's shirt off of the boy he was straddling. He immediately attached his mouth to Blaine's neck.

Both boys lost in the moment of just feeling close to each other. The thought flickered in Blaine's mind that they should stop and talk about this but he knew Kurt would not do anything he was uncomfortable with so he let Kurt take the reins and guide where they would end up.

"I love you so much Blaine.' Kurt said as he kissed up his jaw and to his mouth begging for the dark haired man to let his tongue in. Blaine was all too eager to comply. Their tongues wrestled together as they swallowed each other's noises. Kurt pulled his back into his own mouth and Blaine's followed it there. Exactly what Kurt wanted he sucked on the muscle intruding in his mouth. Blaine had never felt anything so erotic and moaned in the pleasure of it."

Blaine wanted so bad to flip the boy over but thought back to the hot tub incident and decided against it. Instead to occupy his hands he moved them up and down Kurt's smooth alabaster back. 'How was all of his skin so soft?' Blaine thought of his boyfriend's perfect skin. Blaine tried to pull him closer.

Kurt pulled away to look down at Blaine. "You amaze me." Kurt's hands caressed Blaine's toned chest, his fingers moving lightly through the chest hair there. "How did I get so lucky?" He brought his eyes back up to meet Blaine's whose were shining in the darkness. The gaze spoke volumes, both promising with their eyes forever.

"I am definitely the lucky one. I know the universe was aligned the day I passed you on those stairs." Blaine lifted up and kissed Kurt softly. "Now I know that you are exhausted and as much as I would love to do this all night, you really need to sleep. So unless you want me to send you back to your own room I suggest you get down here and let me hold you so you can sleep." Kurt's 'you-wouldn't-dare' look made Blaine chuckle as he gently pulled Kurt off of him and into his chest. He wrapped his arms around his torso. He started humming softly.

Blaine realized that from the moment Kurt had entered the room his body had relaxed knowing Kurt was close. He felt Kurt's had too. Kurt was asleep in minutes and Blaine listened to the steady intake of breath of the beautiful boy in his arms. He didn't last very long either and soon both boys were in their own dreamland where they were the only two that mattered and it was forever.

* * *

><p>AN- I know that The London Dungeon's Last exhibit is NOT Traitor: Boat Ride to Hell. I just worked better for my story to go here. I also don't know how wet the people on the ride get so I used my author disgression for the purposes of the story. so pleaase don't get mad at me for those who have actually been to TLD.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

AN- I am SO sorry everybody. I hope you'll take a 10,000 word chapter as an apology. Also check out the 111st reviewers dreb07's oneshot (haven't uploaded it, it's long though so it may turn into a 2 or 3 shot).

So there are a few things that I was upset with with season 3 of Glee. The first being Blaine's a junior! throws the whole mentor thing of last year out the window and make the Jeremiah thing even creepier. There are others but I can't think right now.

Disclaimer I don't own glee. :( Blaine :( :( of Kurt :( :( :( But I love them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

The next day dawned bright and beautiful. Kurt woke with the sun shining on his face. He felt like he had slept ten hours. He felt great! Kurt went to get up and smiled as the arms around him tightened. He pecked the lips lightly of the sleeping boy who smiled.

"I have to go to the bathroom, Blainedear."

"Are you sure?" was the mumbled response.

Kurt chuckled. "Yes. Let me go. Please."

"Never." Blaine tightened his grip.

"I'm gonna pee on you if you don't let me get up." Kurt laughed.

"You wouldn't dare!" Blaine gasped opening his eyes wide.

"Try me."

"I think you're bluffing." Blaine said as he buried further into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Blaine let me go!" Kurt swatted at Blaine's arms as he laughed.

"I knew you were bluffing." Blaine kissed his neck. "If I let you go will you come back?"

"Maybe. But we should probably get up. I'm feeling much better today and the sun is shining and I am refreshed. And I want to go see the crown jewels."

Blaine laughed again. "How can I say no to that? Alright we can get up."

"If you want to stay here just a bit I'll bring you some coffee." Kurt shuffled out of the bed pulling on his shirt as he exited the room. Kurt ran into Kristen in the kitchen.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?" she asked him.

Kurt blushed slightly. "I did. I'm much more myself today." Kurt poured two mugs of coffee lightly sweetening one for Blaine exactly how he knew he liked it.

"What have you have planned today?" Kristen asked him looking over some briefs scattered around the table.

"I think we're going to Buckingham Palace and do the London tourist stuff." The tall boy answered.

"Oh that will be fun." Kurt started to take the coffees back to Blaine's room. "Hey Kurt?"

He turned. "Yeah?

"Don't forget you and me all day tomorrow. I have us scheduled starting at eight tomorrow morning."

"Really? What are we doing?"

Kristen smiled sweetly. "Not gonna tell, beautiful, but…just so you know you won't be wearing your clothes so no need to think that you need to be all fancy before we leave." She smirked and went back to her project.

Kurt looked at her quizzically. She should know better than that. He would rather be dead than out in public without the proper outfit. He carefully walked back to Blaine's room not spilling a drop. Blaine had gone back to sleep so Kurt set the cups down and jumped on the lump of covers that was his boyfriend.

"Oph! Hey!" Kurt sniggered at Blaine's protests "So that's how it's gonna be?" Blaine chuckled now that he was fully awake. Before Kurt knew what had happened Blaine had twisted underneath him and flipped them both over so that Blaine had Kurt pinned underneath him.

"Pinned ya!" Kurt was full out laughing and it was infectious. Blaine had a hard time not giving in to a fit of laughter. Kurt was wriggling and thrashing with his gales of laughter.

"You're so funny." Blaine commented. "I'm not even doing anything." He said with a chuckle.

Kurt gave a thump up with his hips which caught Blaine off guard and sent him toppling off the twin size bed. He still had a hold of Kurt's arms who was also pulled off the bed on top of Blaine. This just put Kurt into further hysterics, Blaine also succumbed to the laughter and that is how Kristen found them. Blaine on his back, tears streaming out of his eyes as he shook with laughter. Kurt on top of him no strength to even lift his head as she could tell he was having trouble breathing from laughing too hard. She just left them as they were and went to finish getting ready for work.

The boys eventually calmed down and Blaine held Kurt, still lying on the floor. "Why was that so funny?" Blaine asked wiping his eyes through his breaths.

"I don't know." Kurt still was tearing up a little. "I think I just wasn't expecting you to be so quick after having just woken up. I think my stomach thought I was on an amusement park ride and it tickled when you turned me so fast." Kurt was getting control of his fit and took a big sighing breath.

"I love you." He told Blaine his chest still resting on the shorter boy's chest.

"It's a good thing I love you too, otherwise this might have turned out differently." Blaine shuffled just a bit under Kurt and rolled them over. "Pinned ya again!" He smirked and kissed Kurt's nose as he startled the countertenor's waist and pinned Kurt's arms above his head. Kurt looked shocked this time. He struggled a bit with the awkward way his hands and arms were pinned above his head.

"I think I like you this way." Blaine told him leaning down to put his elbows on the floor next to Kurt's head.

"What way is that?" Kurt struggled a little bit. His eyes shining.

"Under my control!" Blaine gave an evil laugh.

"You do realize that if I wanted to, you would be the one in this situation and not me, right?"

Blaine pecked his lips as they were only about an inch away. "You keep thinking that if it helps you sleep at night." Blaine smirked superiorly

Kurt's eyes flashed menacingly and lifted the lower half his body wrapping his legs around Blaine's torso and maneuvered his hands around at the same time grasping the golden brown forearms using his leg and arm strength to pull Blaine down while he sat up and before Blaine knew it was pinned under his boyfriend completely flabbergasted.

"Now who has who pinned?" Kurt smirked leaning down to give his own kiss to Blaine's beautiful lips.

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again!" Blaine said in awe.

"Good." Kurt told him getting up and leaving Blaine on the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his cup of coffee and took a sip looking over the rim at Blaine whose eyes were closed and he had a look of euphoria on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine's eyes shot open and he looked guilty as a blush overtook his usual olive tone. "Nothing." He said. But the pause had been there.

"It's not nothing. You looked like you were enjoying something." Blaine pushed himself up.

"Can we just leave it that I am shocked and amazed and extremely _**happy**_" he emphasized the last word. "That you are so flexible." It was Kurt's turn crimson. He looked down into his mug at the black liquid as he smiled to himself.

"Thanks for the coffee, my love." Blaine said as Kurt felt his sit down next to him. Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's knee as they enjoyed the warmth of each other.

"So I told Kerry that we would meet him at Trafalgar Square at nine, do you think you'll be ready?"

Kurt gave Blaine his best 'bitch please' stare and Blaine put up his hands and backed away chuckling under his breath about never questioning that again.

* * *

><p>At quarter to nine the two boys were on their way to the tube. Kurt was impeccably dressed; Blaine was in something Kurt approved of. They looked great together.<p>

Kurt had a pep in his step. "I love that you are yourself today." Blaine told him squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt had attached them as soon as they had stepped out of Kristen's door. Kurt smiled at him humming as they walked along.

"What are you singing?" Blaine asked the pale boy. Kurt started singing the words.

Woke up in London yesterday, Found myself in the city near Piccadilly

Don't really know how I got here, I got some pictures on my phone

New names and numbers that I don't know, Addresses to places like Ivy Road

Take dens tonight not tense do whatever we want, We're young enough to say

Oh this has gotta be the good life, This has gotta be the good life

This could really be a good life, good life, Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight

Like this city is a fine night, This could really be a good lifeA good, good life,

To my friends in New York, I say hello, My friends in L.A. they don't know

Where I've been for the past few years or so, Paris to China to Col-or-ado

Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out, Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now

We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e, What there is to complain about

When you're happy like a fool, Let it take you over

When everything is out, You gotta take it in

HopelesslyI feel like there might be something that I'll miss

HopelesslyI feel like the window closes oh so quick

HopelesslyI'm taking a mental picture of you now'Cuz hopelessly

The hope is we have so much to feel good about

He sang til they made it to the tube station. Blaine in heaven to hear his boyfriend's beautiful countertenor voice. He didn't interrupt or join in he just smiled as he listened. They got on the train to Trafalgar Square; Kurt sidled up to Blaine's side on the train pressing as close as he could get without actually sitting on Blaine's lap. Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes darting around looking everywhere at once. Blaine wound his arm around Kurt's slender waist, understanding Kurt's behavior, pulled him closer.

* * *

><p>"Kerry!" Blaine shook his friend's hand while bringing his other arm around his shoulder, Kerry mirroring the gesture of the hug.<p>

"Blaine it's great to see you again." Kurt latched onto Blaine's hand again

"Kerry, this is Kurt, my boyfriend. Kurt, this is Kerry my good friend."

"Blaine we met the other day." Kurt said putting out his hand to shake Kerry's.

"Yes I know, but I wanted to introduce you again, this time as my boyfriend."

"It's nice to officially meet you Kurt." Kerry said in his perfect British accent taking Kurt's hand.

"Likewise."

"So shall we get this tour started? Buckingham Palace is just down this way." Kurt threaded his arm through Blaine's as Kerry led them to the Queen's house. Kerry's eyes lingered a little on Blaine and Kurt's intertwined arms.

"I got us tickets to for a few things. I hope that is okay with you two." Kerry told them as they walked.

"Absolutely! Right Kurt?"

"Yeah! I am so excited to see anything! May I ask what we get to see today?" Kurt inquired.

"Well I get tickets for Buckingham Palace and the Tower of London. I thought we would be able to see the changing of the guard as well. Is there anything you wanted to see while you're here?" Kerry asked Kurt.

"Well where is the amazing dollhouse?

"You want to see Queen Mary's dollhouse?" Kerry asked scoffing a little.

"Yes. Why is that funny?" Kurt asked holding a little tighter to Blaine who soothed him a little.

"Not laughing dude. I'll see if I can do to get tickets to Windsor Castle." He told him. They made it to the Palace and got in line to enter. Blaine had actually not ever been here. He had been to the Tower of London but it was new for both boys to see the splendor and grandness or the royal family's palace.

They wandered from room to room. Kerry commenting on things. Blaine and occasionally Kurt asking questions of him. Kurt never letting Blaine's hand go. Once in a while if they paused to look closer at something Kurt would pull Blaine to hold him closer or stand behind Blaine to hold him closer. Kerry watched their interactions with amusement. He wanted to ask Blaine about it but there was never an opportunity to get Blaine alone.

"Is there anything else you wanted to see in here? We should probably be going if we want a good spot for the changing of the guard." Kerry asked after they had been wandering around for about two hours. Blaine looked to Kurt for the answer.

"As spectacular as Buckingham Palace is we can go. I'm excited to see the guard." answered Kurt.

The three of them made their way out. There was already a large crowd gathering. Kerry led them to where they could be just behind the barricade with a perfect view of the gate.

"So we have about half an hour til the ceremony starts, what so you say to someone staying here and someone runs for some coffee?" Kerry asked.

Both boys perked up at the idea. "Yeah that would be great!" Blaine answered for the both of them.

"Awesome. Kurt why don't you stay here, save our place, while Blaine and I run for coffee." Kurt immediately panicked. And if Kerry read his friend right that same panic was in Blaine's eyes as well though Blaine covered it quicker and Kerry was kind of unsure if it had really been there. But Kurt was still freaking out about something and was stuttering about not wanting…or not being…whatever. Why was Blaine with someone so clingy?

"Actually Kerry, do you mind if I stay here with Kurt? I buy you fly?" Blaine suggested. Kerry noticed the reassuring hand squeeze that Blaine gave Kurt which seemed to calm the tall pale boy.

"Yeah sure, no prob. So what does every one want?" Kerry took down their orders and turned to head off toward the coffee shop.

"I'm sorry Blaine." Kurt apologized. "I think if you would have gone with him you would have come back to an inconsolable lump of nerves."

"Kurt, I couldn't have left either. It was too hard yesterday to be without you for that time that I couldn't do it again even if it were for a coffee run. Especially in such an open place as this." Blaine soothed.

"I hope I haven't been too clingy today."

"Not at all." Blaine lifted their intertwined hands and kissed Kurt's knuckles. "I love it."

"I don't think Kerry does." Kurt said almost under his breath. Blaine still caught it.

"Please don't be jealous of Kerry. We're just friends." Blaine tried to explain again.

"I know. But he's watching us funny and after yesterday I'm a little jumpy." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

"He's just not used to sharing me. We tore London up together the last couple of times I was here so he's probably a little jealous of you too."

"It's not a big deal. But just so you know that until we are safe inside your sister's house of bricks I'm not letting go of some part of your body." Blaine chuckled at the little pigs' reference.

"Well you haven't found me complaining yet, and doubt you will." There was a commotion, behind them and they turned to find Kerry trying to fight his way through the crowd back to the front of the barricade.

"Man in just ten minutes we wouldn't have gotten this spot." Kerry told them as he finally broke through the last line of complaining tourists. He passed coffee cups around.

"Thank you so much Kerry." Kurt told him genuinely. Kerry nodded as he took a sip of his hot liquid.

Kerry pulled out his phone and was doing some things with it. Kurt sipped his nonfat mocha while watching the gates of the palace. He didn't have to wait too much longer before two people came out and opened the large wrought iron gates.

About twenty guards in read coats and tall fuzzy black hats came marching into view. The horns and drums beating out a march. The perfect formation and unison of all their feet and arms swinging. Kurt was in awe. He followed them with his eyes. He moved his arm to be linked at the elbows with Blaine so he could clap. Sort of. It was a little difficult with the cup in his hand.

"Would you like me to hold that for you?" Blaine asked him as he saw him struggle a little bit. Kurt gladly passed it over. The next contingent of soldiers was stopped in the entrance of the gates. The song changed and they started to march through also in perfect symmetry. All too soon it was over and they were closing the gates again.

"That was beautiful. Thank you Kerry."

"You're welcome. So next up we have the Tower of London, then I was thinking lunch and I just procured tickets to Windsor Castle to see Queen Mary's doll house. Anything else?" Kerry asked them. Kurt shrugged. "You know we should have started at the Tower of London then ended with Windsor Castle or vice versa. But now we are going to be back tracking a lot."

"It's okay." Blaine said clapping his friend on the shoulder, "We'll survive." Kerry rolled his eyes as he took off in the direction of the nearest tube station.

* * *

><p>The crown jewels were spectacular! Kurt looked at them in awe. "Do you think Prince William would leave Kate Middleton and marry me instead?" Kurt asked. Blaine laughed. Kerry looked shocked. "I would be in here all the time just sitting in the throne with that crown on my head." He pointed to the one he meant.<p>

"Sorry darling, I'm not giving you up without a fight. Should we duel? But that crown would look amazing on your head. But all I can think about is how many heads it has been on and a lot of the people in the middleages weren't known for their cleanliness." Blaine made a grossed-out face which Kerry and Kurt both laughed at.

"Yeah, that does put a damper on my wanting to wear the crown, but not marry Prince William, I know that's every girls dream, mine included."

Kerry looked a little uncomfortable with the subject. "I honestly don't think you're the prince's type." Kerry said standing a little straighter. Kurt and Blaine busted up laughing.

"I know." Kurt gave a little smirk. "Sorry if I offended you Kerry. It wasn't my intention." Kurt looked at him studying. Kerry shrugged it off.

They made their way around the Tower of London learning more things and seeing much more history of the English Monarchs. Kurt thought it was crazy that King Henry III had a pet polar bear. Okay maybe not a pet but that he had kept one at the tower.

Kurt was fascinated by everything there and could probably have stayed there a lot longer or all day for that matter. He was getting really hungry though so the party of three reluctantly left.

Kerry took them to a quaint little pub that he said was one of his favorites.

"So what is good here?" Kurt asked Blaine's friend, he found his boyfriend's knee and rested his hand on it still needing that contact. Blaine put his arm on the back of the booth barely caressing Kurt's shoulder also wanting the contact.

"Oh you should definitely try the black pudding." Kerry told him not looking up from his menu. Blaine frowned.

"For dessert?" Kurt asked. Kerry looked up at him confused.

"No, Kurt doesn't eat much red meat." Blaine told Kerry squeezing Kurt's hand on his knee.

"Black pudding is a meat?" Kurt asked really confused.

"No not exactly." Blaine told him. "Just trust me." He whispered quietly, Kurt nodded.

"Well I would kind of like something I can't get at home." Kurt told them. Kerry looked at Blaine realizing he won't get much past him and sighed.

"Hey babe, why don't you have a Cornish pastry? But first we should start with Yorkshire pudding." Blaine ordered for them as Kurt's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, seeing it was his dad.

"Blaine, I have to take this." Kurt looked conflicted.

"Its okay, go ahead, we won't listen, or do you want to be alone?" Kurt got that panicked look again at the suggestion.

"Could you step outside with me for just a minute?" he asked as he hit the answer button… "Hey dad, hold on just a sec." Kurt looked at Blaine then Kerry. "I'm really sorry." He apologized to the two sitting with him at the table, not letting go of Blaine's hand.

"Kurt don't apologize. Kerry excuse us for just a second." Blaine scooted out of the booth to stand. Kurt had already put the phone back to his ear pulling Blaine by the hand out the pub doors. Kerry sighed, man Blaine was whipped. It wasn't healthy. He ordered three Guinness' for the table. Kurt was starting to get on his nerves. Maybe some alcohol would loosen everyone up a little bit.

Blaine leaned up against the pub building as he watched his boyfriend talk to his father.

"Yes dad, I'm having a great time! Kristen and Blaine are amazing hosts. Today is much better than yesterday. Well yesterday was amazing too. I got to go to the fashion museum." He gushed to his dad. Blaine smiled to himself seeing his boyfriend so happy. "Today we went to Buckingham Palace and the Tower of London. And we're at lunch right now."

There was a pause. "Of course I miss you. I can't wait for you to see what I got for you." another pause. "No, it's a surprise." Kurt smiled as he squeezed Blaine's hand. "So how is everything there?"

Kurt was looking at Blaine as he listened to his father. Blaine could barely hear snippets of what he was saying. Carole taking more shifts at the hospital. Finn spending lots of time at Puck's because of the break. It had actually been busy at the shop even though it usually was a big travel time being spring break. Blaine smiled along with Kurt when he heard Burt say 'I miss you kid.'

"I miss you too dad. I'll be home soon and we'll have a day just for us."

"Thant sounds good son."

"Dad, it is really good to talk to you but our lunch is almost here so I better go. I love you." Blaine heard Burt say he loved Kurt too and smiled sadly. He couldn't remember the last time his father had said that to him. But he wasn't going to dwell on that. Kurt hung up and thanked Blaine for standing there with him.

"No problem Kurt. I love that you have such and amazing relationship with your dad, it's cute." Kurt smiled widely and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"I love you. Let's go eat, I'm starving." The two Warblers walked back into the pub hand in hand back to the booth with Kerry waiting. Kurt noticed three tall glasses of dark liquid on the table. Kerry's already a quarter gone.

"What's this?" Kurt asked trying to sound nonchalant as Blaine scooted into the bench and he followed.

"Guinness." Kerry replied taking a swallow of his. Blaine pursed his eyebrows together.

"Kerry, both Blaine and I are underage." Kurt told him.

"Not in England you're not. If you're at the table with an adult you can drink that with your meal." Kurt looked at Blaine not knowing what to do. Just then the waitress brought their food. They fell to eating Blaine, Kurt guessed, thought it wouldn't hurt to drink his beer with his meal. But Kurt's just sat there all dark and foamy on top. His experience with alcohol hadn't been a good one. Miss Pillsbury's shoes, her beautiful shoes, now probably burned, could attest to his alcohol experience.

"You're not drinking." Kerry commented to the full glass in front of him.

"Um…" He looked over at Blaine.

"It's okay. You don't have to." Blaine told him patting his knee under the table. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you drink before." Blaine reflected thoughtfully. Thinking back even the other night at the fashion show party Blaine had had a glass of something or other and Kurt had just stuck to diet coke. He knew his boyfriend had had a bad experience but wouldn't really talk about it, just that it had been in his sophomore year. Blaine could respect that he was a little embarrassed about it and not pry.

"I don't like to drink." He said bluntly. But he took hold of the glass anyway and lifted it to his lips. Both Kerry and Blaine looking on the pale boy intrigued the latter a little apprehensive.

Kurt took a swallow; He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Ugh. That tastes like wet moldy bread, with an aftertaste of molasses." Blaine barked out a laugh at the declaration. Kerry looked a little offended. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "And you kind of smell sour. Don't kiss me anymore til you've brushed your teeth." Kurt chided.

Blaine just laughed again. Kerry looked like he wanted to say something but held his tongue.

"Kerry would you like the rest of this?" Kurt indicated the dark draft. "I appreciate the thought and gesture; it's just not my thing." Kerry nodded and reached across the table he wasn't about to let almost four pounds go to waste.

"So Kerry, I really appreciated you showing us around today. It is really sweet of you." Kurt was sincere. Kerry was a little taken aback. "I mean you've been a really great guide. You really know your stuff. I've learned a lot. Thank you."

Kerry looked Kurt over quizzically, "Uh, you're welcome Kurt."

"You know I don't know all that much about you, other than you work at Boots part time and you go to university."

Kerry hadn't expected this, as clingy as Kurt had been with Blaine all day practically ignoring the British guy in front of him and therefore making Blaine ignore him too, he was a little surprised that Kurt was asking his questions about himself.

"Well what would you like to know?" Kerry opened it up to him for interrogation.

"Well…what are you studying at school?"

"Business. I have to take over the family empire someday." Kerry took a bite as he studied the tall American boy in front of him.

"And what empire is that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"No, not at all, my family owns several oil companies around the world." Kurt made an impressed face.

"Why are you working at Boots? You probably don't really have to work."

Kerry chuckled. "My dad thinks that I have to get real world experience in the work force so I have a friend who is that manager and I work a couple days a week there." Kerry shrugged. "It's cool I guess, I am glad that I won't have to work there forever, just til I'm done with school."

"How did you and Blaine meet?"

"He didn't tell you?"

Kurt shook his head. "He might have that day that we met but I wasn't paying attention." he looked in apology to his boyfriend and his friend.

"Well it's not that exciting." Blaine interjected. "Kristen and Kerry's mother met at a salon and they got talking about how I would be coming to visit and Kristen was worried that I would be alone for a lot of the time. Kerry's mom made him get in touch with me and he showed me around and we had a great time."

"Yes, Blaine is a really great friend. Very compassionate."

"Blaine told me that the subject of him being gay had never been brought up." Kerry looked confused as he slowly shook his head. "Did you know?" Kurt asked bluntly.

"I suspected. It was never something that was a big deal." Kurt nodded. Blaine was looking at his boyfriend with a funny expression not knowing where this line of questioning was going. Blaine squeezed the soft hand that had been holding his under the table trying to understand him. Kurt turned and gave him a small smile.

"Kerry, are you gay?" Both of the other boys choked a little. "I know that Blaine told me that you are betrothed but that doesn't mean that you wouldn't have someone on the side."

"Kurt that is uncalled for." Blaine chastised. Kurt made to apologize, but Kerry cut him off.

"Blaine it's okay, Kurt I'm not gay. I'm learning to love my betrothed. I had always known that my parents would choose my spouse but when it happened she was not someone that I would have chosen for myself and Blaine really helped me take my mind off what was going on in my world so that I could just live for a little while.

"I don't have a problem with Blaine or his lifestyle. I can also tell that he loves you very much. You are a very lucky man."

"I know that I am. Kerry I am sorry for my bluntness and jealousy." Kerry laughed.

"It's okay Kurt. Just know that Blaine is one of the best men I know and would never give you a reason to be jealous." Kerry assured him.

"Oh I know that about Blaine," he kissed Blaine's cheek. "It's the others that I'm a little leery about. And with you being as attractive as you are and Blaine is I had to know if you ever had feelings for him."

Kerry chuckled again. "Yes as attractive as Blaine is, I'm only interested in his friendship." Kurt nodded seeming to relax a bit.

Their meal in front of them was dwindling and Kerry looked at the time on his phone. "We should probably be going if you want to go see that dollhouse." Kerry told them. They quickly finished to get to Windsor Castle.

The decided to take a red double decker bus to the castle just to give Kurt that experience. Blaine loved it when Kurt got that little bounce of his like he couldn't sit still when he got excited, and this was no exception. Kerry still observed that Kurt still had this unnaturally tight hold on Blaine, it hadn't been as noticeable in the pub except when they went out for Kurt to take his phone call. He seemed to be uncomfortable to be apart from Blaine when they were in public. It perplexed Kerry because Kurt, to him, seemed like he was a pretty social person.

The boys were sitting on the upper level of the bus, Kurt trying to take in all the sights. "Kerry, do you have to work tomorrow?" Kurt asked the attractive man sitting in front of himself and Blaine.

Kerry turned. "I'm not actually. Why?" He didn't think that he could handle another day of almost being ignored but being a guide.

"Well, Kristen and I are going to spend the day together which means Blaine will be all by himself so you two should get together and actually be able to catch up without me being a third wheel." Kerry's face showed shock.

"You sure?" he asked tentatively. Kurt gave a noncommittal nod.

Blaine leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks darling." Kurt reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a piece of gum and handed it to his boyfriend without saying a word. Blaine shook his head and laughed as he put the gum in his mouth. He kisses Kurt's cheek again. "Is that better?"

"Slightly." Kurt smiled. Kerry shook his head and turned back to the front, their stop was coming up soon so he stood indicating to the other two to follow suit. They made their way down the stairs of the bus getting off as it came to a full stop.

Kurt stood mesmerized at the castle down the long walk. He was more impressed Windsor Castle than with Buckingham Palace. He clutched harder to Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled at the wide eyed expression of the tall boy next to him. He brought their intertwined knuckles up to his lips and kissed Kurt's exceptionally soft ones.

"Let's go." he whispered to Kurt. Kurt just nodded vaguely but stayed planted. Blaine gently pulled him along as Kerry started to walk away. This seemed to shake Kurt out of his daze.

"Hey are you guys still up to going clubbing tonight?" Kerry asked them as they walked down the path to the castle.

Blaine looked over at Kurt who was still gazing up at the spectacular castle getting bigger with every step they took closer to it. "Kurt, do you want to go out tonight?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah…sure." Blaine wondered if he actually knew what he was actually agreeing to. He would ask him again when he weren't so distracted.

"We'll talk about it later." Blaine told Kerry who nodded smirking a little at how caught up in the moment Kurt was.

Kerry was impressed with the knowledge that Kurt knew about Queen Mary's dollhouse. Like the plumbing actually worked as well as the electricity. The wine in the cellar had real wine in the bottles and the books in the library were actual books some given directly by the actual writers.

Blaine was also very impressed. "How do you know all this babe? You haven't opened your guidebook once." Kurt colored a little, and ducked his head. He mumbled something that neither boy caught. "What was that?" Blaine asked putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Don't be embarrassed." he whispered in his ear.

"My mother…" Kurt said quietly. "She always told me that if she ever came here that this would be one of the first things she would see. She had books and books on this house and we would get them out and lay on the floor and pour over them for hours just daydreaming about how we would play together if this house was ours. So I had to come here for her so I could just remember."

"Do you want us," Blaine indicated Kerry and himself, "to give you two a minute alone?" Kurt looked conflicted. He wanted it, he had dreamed about it since his mom had passed, that he would visit for the both of them. But…he didn't know if he would be able to let go of Blaine's hand there were too many people around. Blaine could see the mental conflict going on in his head.

"Kurt I'll be two steps away. I'll never take my eyes off of you. What do you want? That is what I'll do." Blaine whispered. Kerry watched the exchange. He thought that Kurt was just a clinger and didn't want to share Blaine but now he wasn't too sure.

"Let me try.' Kurt said but he had a look of panic on his face.

Blaine turned to face him, taking his face in his hands. "I won't take my eyes off of you okay. You will be safe. Just have this special moment with your mom okay." Kurt nodded as Blaine pecked his lips lightly. Blaine removed his hands from Kurt's face and moved them down his arms to his hands. He squeezed his boyfriend's hands gently in support. As he motioned Kerry to step to the side a little bit. He went to follow holding onto Kurt's hand until the last possible second, watching Kurt the whole time.

"Is he okay?" Kerry asked.

"Yeah." Blaine replied not sounding convincing. Kurt had drawn his arms around himself in a tight self hug as he gazed at the dollhouse with tears welling in his eyes.

"I love you mom." He mouthed to himself. "I'm here just like we wanted to do. It's more amazing than we let ourselves dream." There was an older gentleman looking at Kurt funny for talking to himself. And Kurt became self conscience. His eyes started darting around at the people milling around him. There were too many! He couldn't see Blaine. Someone bumped into him. His breath started to come in hitches, just as two strong arms wound around his waist.

"I'm here, it's okay. Take a deep breath." Blaine comforted in his ear. Kurt immediately relaxed.

"Thank you." Kurt closed his eyes. "Mom, I really wish you could be here with me but I am here with someone really special." Blaine smiled and leaned in kissing the back of Kurt's neck and then resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. They stayed like that for quite some time. Kurt occasionally saying something to his mother about seeing the house in real life and not just in a book. Blaine didn't interrupt.

Eventually Kurt turned to the boy holding him. "Thank you. We can go now."

"You sure?" Kurt nodded. They made their way to the souvenir shop and Blaine bought a small miniature of the dollhouse for Kurt. Which would be his most prized of the whole trip.

The boys were walking to the tube station. "So what do you think about going out tonight?" Kerry asked them. Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly.

"Yeah that sounds fun but do you think I could have a slight nap first?"

"Sure. How about we part ways here and we meet up about nine in Soho. I'll text you the address Blaine." The three boys parted to rest a little bit and get ready for a night out.

* * *

><p>Kurt flopped on his bed face first exhausted. Blaine gingerly sat next to him. Kurt rolled and opened his arms. Blaine fell into them and Kurt pulled him close.<p>

"Will you set your alarm on your phone for seven forty-five so we don't sleep late?" Kurt asked in a tired voice. Blaine pushed a few buttons on his phone as he felt Kurt relax against his back. Sleep came quickly for each boy. When the alarm went off Kurt groaned and stretched. It felt like he had only slept for about five minutes. Blaine just rolled into him. Trying to get the warmth back.

"Blaine we need to start getting ready. If we are going out with your friend."

"No, how bout you just hold me all night." Blaine mumbled.

"As much as I would be okay with that, it is _your _friend that will be waiting for us."

Blaine groaned and rolled over his feet landing on the floor. "You're right." Blaine yawned. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his with elbows resting on his knees.

"Hey boys are you here?" Kristen called out from the entryway of her house as she came in.

"We're in here." Blaine called getting up. Kristen came to stand in the doorway. Kurt scooted off the bed. He kissed Kristen's cheek as he passed her on the way through the door to the bathroom, with a tired welcome home. "How was your day?" Kristen asked her brother looking a little skeptical taking in the tired state of both boys. The bed a little mussed but still made and both boys thankfully still clothed.

"It was actually a pretty fun day but we were exhausted so we had a little nap. We are going to go out tonight with Kerry." Kristen nodded.

"That will be fun." She said.

"Do you want to come with us?" Blaine asked.

Kristen chuckled "Thanks for the invite but you really don't want to have your sister who is fifteen years your senior out cramping your styles."

"You wouldn't be." Blaine said simply.

"You're too sweet. But would you really be able to let loose if you were always looking over your shoulder to see if I was watching to see what you were doing?" Blaine hugged her just kind of hanging off of her. He had just woken up so was still in that cuddling phases and Kurt wasn't there.

_"_Are you condoning me letting loose?" Blaine smirked.

"No, but I know how you are with Kerry." She told him simply. "Just promise that you will be responsible, and call me if things get out of hand. Alright?" She kissed Blaine's cheek lightly.

"I actually don't think that I will drink tonight. Kerry bought me and Kurt a beer at lunch, and that kind of buzzed me a bit. Kurt didn't like it too much that I drank it and he doesn't drink because of something that happened awhile ago. And he has been around me when I was drunk and good things did not happen with that and he got a little upset with me. So I just think that I'll stay away tonight."

Kristen lifted here eyebrow. "I know Kerry's influence on you. So you better be really strong." Blaine just smiled as Kurt walked back into the room.

"You guys are in my room." Kurt smiled sweetly informing them that they should kindly leave so he could change his clothes. Kristen pulled Blaine out into the hallway.

"So is he always like that?" Kristen asked him.

"Like what?" Blaine asked confused.

"Um…" How should she put this? "How far has the state of undress gone between you two?"

Blaine colored bright red. "Did you seriously ask me that?" Kristen nodded not backing down. "Kurt is a very modest person. We did sleep next to each other without shirts last night" he said under his breath. "But I think the only time I have seen him undress in front of me was when I dumped him off the back of the dirt bike on our first date." Kristen pursed her lips and nodded.

Kurt opened the door just then surprised to see the two of them still right outside his door. "Blaine," he recovered quickly. "You should wear the jeans that we bought for you the other day when we were shopping on Oxford St." Blaine colored again thinking of the tight jeans and the dressing room incident. Kristen watched the scene bemused.

"Well, I think that I am going to have some soup and grilled cheese and curl up with a good book. You two have fun tonight. Do you want dinner before you leave?" Kurt looked at Blaine and they decided with a look that they should probably eat before they left. They both nodded with slight smiles. "You finish getting ready and I'll make you something to have before you leave."

"Thank you Kristen." Kurt told her as he shut the door again. Blaine looked at Kristen and shrugged then turned to walk to his room. He fished out the jeans that Kurt had helped him into and held them up. They were pretty cool. They had studs on the back pockets with a design on them they were a dark wash that would really look great on him. He stripped his day clothes and started to get dressed again. There was a soft knock on his door.

"Yes?"

Kurt cracked the door. "May I come in? I thought you may need some help." Kurt colored a little as he saw that Blaine only had one foot in his pant leg. He turned his back as he closed the door.

"Kurt, you don't need to be embarrassed that we may see each other like this sometimes."

"I know, just give me a little time." Kurt turned back around when Blaine told him that he had his pants on.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into buying these. They are so tight!" Blaine complained. Just like in the dressing room they were on but not fastened yet.

Kurt walked over to his boyfriend, "I think I like the way they accentuate your quads," Kurt ran his hands down and back up Blaine's thighs, then around to his rear end, "And I don't think I'll be able to take my eyes off of this all night." Kurt gave a slight squeeze Blaine's eyes were wide at the boldness of his shy boyfriend. Kurt tucked his fingers into the waist band of Blaine's jeans and guided them around to the front ghosting along the smooth skin.

Kurt reached Blaine's very defined V and the shorter boy's breath which had been getting more and more shallow hitched slightly. Blaine was watching Kurt's face which had and contemplative smirk playing on his lips. Kurt wasn't looking at Blaine's face though, and as Blaine's breath hitched took the opportunity to fasten the button of the jeans. Leaving one hand slightly tucked into the waistband he used the other to zip the jeans.

Kurt gave a triumphant giggle still not taking his eyes off of his hands, or was it the front of Blaine's jeans. Blaine couldn't tell. Kurt's hands eventually roamed up under Blaine's undershirt and around to his back pulling him into an embrace.

"I think I'll go help your sister while you calm down a little or you will be uncomfortable all night." Kurt teased taking the lope of Blaine's ear in between his teeth and tugging gently. Blaine groaned as Kurt let go and sashayed out the door.

"You are so mean." Blaine grumbled. He walked over to his closet as to grab his shirt and looked into the full length mirror attached to the door there. He checked out his appearance and pretty much had to agree with Kurt, he did look pretty hot. He groaned again. It was going to be a long night and Kurt was definitely going to be the death of him. Blaine finished getting dressed. He fixed his hair into a mess of curls, the way he knew Kurt liked it and left to go find the other two. Kurt was leaning up to the counter conversing with Kristen. Blaine took a minute to fully appreciate his boyfriend from behind. Kurt was wearing pinstriped tight-leg grey trousers with a heavy cream colored cardigan, there was a cranberry colored collar sticking out the top of the sweater.

Blaine walked up and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind. "I don't know how you expect me to calm down when you look like this." Blaine whispered in Kurt ear. Kurt shivered but smiled. "You look amazing."

Kurt turned in Blaine's arms to see the dark blue button down that had been paired with the jeans. Kurt definitely approved. "So do you. I'm going to have to keep an extra tight hold on you tonight looking like that."

"You're one to talk." Blaine kissed his cheek. Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket which he had a tough time getting it out of.

"Maybe you shouldn't put it there tonight." Kurt giggled as Blaine sent him a playfully withering look. Seeing the text was from Kerry with the address of the club they were going to. Kristen cleared her throat to let them know that their small supper was ready. Which they quickly ate and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>The club was hopping as Blaine and Kurt walked in hand n hand. Blaine took Kurt's coat and his to the coat check. Kurt just watched him not wanting to let him out of his touch let alone sight.<p>

"Hey Kurt." The tall boy jumped at the close proximity of the voice. Kurt glanced over at Kerry then back to Blaine talking to the coat check guy. "Hey I took the liberty of getting you some juice. I knew you wouldn't want to drink too much tonight." Kerry handed him a glass of red liquid. Kurt took it warily. Blaine was still talking to the guy taking the coats.

"Thanks Kerry." He smelled the drink now in his hands. It smelled faintly like cherries. He took a tentative sip. It didn't burn like alcohol and actually just tasted like juice. He took a bigger sip. It actually tasted like a cherry jolly rancher. Kurt didn't particularly trust Kerry but was actually quite pleased that Kerry would actually take in his feelings and give him a drink that didn't have alcohol in it like he said. Kurt drank the rest in a few gulps.

"Do you want another one?" Kerry asked looking pleased with himself.

"Sure. You should get one for Blaine too."

"Do you want cherry again or a different flavor?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know what they have."

"How about apple? They have a really good green apple one." Kurt nodded and Kerry walked off. Kurt didn't turn to watch him as he was still watching Blaine who was still talking to that guy. Come to think of it the guy was leaning on the counter just a little too friendly toward his boyfriend. Kurt stalked up to them.

"Blaine come and dance with me?" He said wrapping his arms around the curly haired boy's neck giving a glare to the rather attractive man behind the coat counter.

"It was nice to meet you Blaine." The British guy said. Kurt didn't miss the way his eyes batted as he said it. Blaine nodded as Kurt drug him away.

"I wasn't even out of your sight and you missed me." Blaine said kissing the pouty lips in front of him.

"He was flirting with you." Kurt said frowning his eyes glistening slightly.

"No he wasn't." Blaine said obliviously. "We were just discussing where I was from and what I was doing in England."

"And I wondered why it took you so long to recognized you loved me." Kurt laughed. "Just steer clear of the coat closet tonight alright?" Blaine kissed Kurt to say he would.

Kerry came up to them at that moment with two drinks in his hand, one green and that was orange and red. He handed the green one to Kurt who took it.

Taking a large sip, his eyes got wide. "This one is even better, Kerry!" Kurt exclaimed. "Blaine you have to try this." He handed the bright green drink to Blaine. Blaine gave Kerry a death glare that Kurt happened to miss as he was suddenly into the beat of the new song. Kerry just smiled sweetly at Blaine, and handed him the Amaretto Sunrise that had been in his hand. Blaine shook his head and took it; he'd talk to Kerry later about trying to get his boyfriend drunk.

Blaine looked at the two drinks in his hands and decided that if since Kurt didn't know that he was getting drunk then he would not be drinking anything and so handed the green drink back to Kurt.

"Yeah, these are really good." Blaine told him. Kurt took another long drink slightly smacking his lips at the taste. His knee was bouncing to the beat of the music. He quickly drank the rest of his green apple juice. He glanced around all at all the people taking in all the couples dancing. His eyes grew wide as he realized moat of the couples around the dim room were the same sex.

"Blaine, are we at a gay club?" Kurt stage whispered excitedly.

Kerry and Blaine laughed. Blaine turned Kurt to him and kissed him full on the lips. "I thought you knew that Soho was the gay district of London." Kurt's eyes were shining. Blaine handed him his orange and red drink. "Here drink this and we'll go dance." Kurt drained it in three large swallows.

"Hmm that one was pretty good too. I think I like the apple one the best though." they handed the cups to Kerry as Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into the sea of dancing men. Blaine put his arm around the slender waist of his boyfriend and drew him closer than he would have anywhere else. Both of them wanting to get as close to the other because they could and no one would look at them in any way that would ruin their mood.

"Why would Kerry bring us here if he isn't gay?" Kurt asked in Blaine's ear as he pulled him closer.

Blaine pulled away slightly to look at Kurt, his eyebrows pursed slightly. "I really don't know."

"You know he did suggest this club when we met him the other day. Before you said he knew you were gay."

Blaine pulled Kurt close again. "Are you complaining?" He asked in his ear. To prove his point Blaine moved so he was straddling one of Kurt's and ground his hips into Kurt's. Kurt's eyes glazed a little as he returned the movement and groaned a little.

"Absolutely not." He growled. "This is amazing." Kurt grasped Blaine's shoulders and pulled his face to his, attacking his lips ferociously, plunging his tongue in with reckless abandon. The muscle of his tongue working smoothly with the shorter boy's.

Blaine was basically in heaven. He silently wondered if the alcohol was what was giving Kurt the courage to make out with him there in the middle of the crowded dance floor, or if it was that they were in a gay club. Whatever it was Blaine wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He smiled slightly.

Kurt pulled away. "What?"

"I love you." Blaine just told him. Kurt smiled and moved his hips to the music. He snaked his hands down to Blaine's butt pulling him closer.

"Have I told you that I think you look amazing in these jeans?" Kurt told the boy in his arms.

Blaine just pulled Kurt in for another kiss. The song changed and Kurt asked if they could get another juice. Blaine gave a slight smile as they walked to a booth just off the dance floor. Kurt slid in and pulled Blaine in behind him practically on top of him, wrapping his arms around him and attaching their faces again. Kurt's hands were roaming up Blaine's body trying to find an opening to touch skin.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Both boys reluctantly pulled apart to look at the face of the voice that interrupted their togetherness. Kerry looked at them with smirking. "You two having a good time."

"We were." Kurt spat, shuffling up out from under Blaine to sit in the corner of the booth.

Kerry was a little buzzed himself so he barely even registered Kurt's tone. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"I want another apple juice." Kurt told him. Blaine looked at him with a smile.

"Just a coke please." Blaine ordered. Kerry scoffed at him. "I need to keep my wits about me to keep you two in line." Blaine joked. Kerry just shook his head and headed over to the bar.

"Where were we?" Kurt asked pulling Blaine closer to him.

"Kurt baby. Just wait a minute."

"You don't want me?"

"I never said that." Blaine kissed him softly. "I just want to enjoy this time with you for just a little while. Not worrying about anything." Kurt's lip quivered slightly. "Oh, darling, come here, don't cry." Blaine opened his arms. Kurt fell into them. Blaine maneuvered them so Kurt's back was to his chest. Kerry was back with their drinks. Kurt took his and it was gone in three swallows.

"I really like those, they taste really good."

"Maybe you shouldn't have anymore for awhile." Kurt twisted to look affronted at him.

* * *

><p>Kurt had pretty much become lethargic. He was hanging on to Blaine slow dancing even though the beat was a little faster. Kerry had kept the drinks coming. Blaine was surprised at how Kurt just got more tired the more he drank. Well that and more clingy.<p>

"Hold me Blaine." Kurt whined.

"I am holding you silly." But he pulled him in closer anyway. Kurt's eyes were drooping. "Do you want to go soon?"

"You don't want to be seen with me?" Kurt asked sadly.

"I do, everyday, everywhere. I was just wondering if you were getting tired." Kurt shook his head.

"I don't know why you ever went for Jasmine." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck.

"What?" Blaine chuckled. Kurt was slumping with his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

"Jasmine was never good enough for you. You should have held out for me. Don't you think we could have had much more romantic time on the magic carpet? We definitely would have sounded better in the duet." Kurt rambled. Blaine had to call in every ounce of self control to not bust out laughing.

Kurt suddenly pushed Blaine away and tried to rush to the bathroom. Blaine right there with him. Kurt barely made it to the toilet before he was throwing up in the bowl.

"Are you okay babe?" He gently rubbed Kurt's back. Kurt threw up again whimpering quietly. "Shall we go home darling?" Blaine brushed back the hair from Kurt's clammy forehead. Kurt nodded. "Okay hon, do you think you can stand?"

Kurt slowly stood and wrapped his arms around Blaine as he started crying. "I'm sorry Blaine. I'm sorry I ruined your evening."

"Oh you didn't ruin my evening. I had a wonderful time with you, and now it is time to go home so we can rest." Blaine snaked his arm around Kurt's waist to support him and guided him out of the restroom. He looked around to find Kerry to let him know they were leaving.

Kerry was grinding up against a tall fake blonde. Blaine wondered if what Kurt had said all along was right or maybe it was only if the young good looking man was drunk enough he didn't know what he was doing. Blaine tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Blaine! This is Charlie… Charles? Brian? What was your name?" The guy had attached himself to Kerry's neck and didn't seem too concerned that his name was not remembered.

"Kerry, I was just letting you know that I am taking Kurt home."

"Hey no problem."

"Call me tomorrow if you want to hang out at all." Kerry nodded as he turned back to his distraction. Blaine grabbed their coats and guided Kurt out into the cool air. He hailed a taxi to take them home.

* * *

><p>Blaine helped Kurt to his room. "Blaine will you sleep with me?" Kurt asked he leaned his head against Blaine's as he started to unbutton Blaine's shirt.<p>

Blaine swallowed thickly. He slowly covered Kurt's hands with his own. "Kurt I don't think that's a good idea tonight."

Kurt's eyes filled with moisture. "You don't love me." He choked out.

Blaine leaned forward capturing Kurt's lips. "I do. But I want us to both take that step together completely sober."

"I am sober. I didn't have anything to drink except apple juice."

"Darling, those were full of alcohol." Kurt shook his head. Blaine smiled at him softly and kissed him gently. "How about you get in your pajamas and I'll go do the same. Then I'll come back and tuck you in, sound good?" Kurt pouted but nodded.

Blaine took his time in the other room trying to get his wits about himself. He had turned his boyfriend down, which was the right thing to do. He knew that Kurt would be appalled with himself even if his subconscious was thinking about it. He was also so glad that he hadn't drunk anything or they might have woken up realizing the mistake they had made.

The shorter warbler walked back to Kurt's room. He took in Kurt who was laying on the bed on his stomach he was in an under shirt and his boxer-briefs. Blaine went to turn down the covers so Kurt could get in. He gently shook Kurt awake to get him to move which he did. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead as he pulled the covers up around his chin.

"Will you lay by me?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"Kurt? I don't thi…"

"Please just hold me." Kurt tugged Blaine down who gave in and climbed in behind him lacing his arms around his boyfriend's waist who had already fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>AN- I'm working on the next chapter so hopefully i will get it out sooner this time. Your reviews are more than welcome! I love to hear what you think.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

AN- Happy Thanksgiving! I am thankful for all of you. I apologize that this is so late. I was going to have it out last week but my computer was tied up and then my sister's computer wouldn't read my flash drive :( but I had the day off today and so was able to type out the last of the chapter that I had had written for the past three weeks almost.

I was a little sad that I only got three reviesw for last chapter, but I got several more favs and alerts so I say welcome to all of you. Thank you to those who reviewed! Reviews make me happy!

I have to say that Season 3 of GLEE (which I don't own) has so far been my favorite season! I also don't own Kurt or Blaine but still am waiting for my connection to Chris Colfer to set me up to sing with him. What a great Christmas present for me ;) (hint hint to Santa!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

"UHH…Oohhh…Make it stop!" Kurt flailed his arms in his half sleep. His fist connected with Blaine's eye.

"OW! Kurt…Kurt what's wrong?"

"Maakke itt stoooppp." Kurt groaned again. He was trying to swat some unseen thing away. Blaine pinned his swinging arms down to prevent another black eye that he could feel forming.

"Make what stop?"

Kurt groaned yet again. "Why are you yelling at me?" Kurt's voice sounded close to tears.

The night's events flooded Blaine's mind and he remembered the massive amounts of Amaretto Sours Kurt drank and knew that he probably had the mother of all hangovers.

"Shh." Blaine soothed quietly. "Baby, it's okay."

"Make it stoooppp." Kurt cried. Blaine unwound his arms from around Kurt. "Where are you gooiinngg?" Kurt was affronted.

"Darling, I'm gonna go get you some medicine to help with your headache." Blaine whispered. Kurt whimpered, Blaine couldn't tell if it was for approval for him to go, or refusal of his arms disappearing. Blaine walked to the bathroom, while there he examined his eye. Kurt had clocked him pretty good. His eye was tender to touch. He hoped it wouldn't be too noticeable.

He could hear Kristen moving around. He knew that she and Kurt would be spending the day together but was now kind of skeptical that that would happen. He kind of suspected Kurt would probably rather spend the day in bed. He knew that Kristen said they were going to be leaving about eight that morning. Blaine checked the time as he made his way back to Kurt. It was just after seven. Kurt could sleep a little longer then make a decision. Hopefully the medicine would kick in and Kristen wouldn't have anything horribly strenuous planned for the day.

"Bllaaainnne." Kurt whined. "Why do I hurt all oovverrr? And why can't I turn out the blasted light? Just make it stop."

Blaine chuckled lightly. He moved over to the window and closed the blinds so the sun was blocked. He walked back to Kurt and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Here take these. It will help." Kurt glared at him.

"How did I get sick? I never get sick." Kurt muttered. "And why was it all of a sudden? I felt perfectly fine yesterday."

"Well it probably has to do a little with the fact that you about drank London's supply of Amaretto by yourself last night.' Kurt swallowed the pills and tried to hand the cup back to Blaine. "No, drink the whole glass of water. It will help." Kurt moved the glass back to his lips, propping himself up on his elbow and drank the water gingerly. He collapsed back on his pillow when Blaine took the cup back.

"Blainedear, comeholdme." Kurt mewled.

"Kurt, you do remember that you are spending the day with Kristen right?" Blaine reminded him as he set the glass on the night stand and crawled under the covers behind his boyfriend wrapping his arms securely around his chest.

"No Blaine, I can't move. I can't be drug around the whole city when I can't even move."

"Shh. It'll be okay. Go back to sleep and I'll wake you in a little while to see how you feel." Kurt just whimpered his response holding onto Blaine's forearm that was attached to his chest. Blaine listened to Kurt's breathing as it started to even out again.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled half asleep.

"Yes?" came the whisper.

"Isn't Amaretto alcohol?"

Blaine chuckled softly. "Yes Kurt it is."

"Well, I couldn't have drunk all of London's supply of it, because I don't drink." Kurt slipped into a peaceful sleep. Blaine smiled and kissed the back of Kurt's neck and his shoulder through his undershirt. He would definitely be having words with Kerry about getting Kurt wasted.

Blaine drifted in and out of sleep. Kristen softly knocked; Blaine turned his head as she opened the door. "Hey," she whispered. "What time did you get in last night?"

"About one." Blaine responded. Kristen nodded.

"Do you think you could wake him up? We need to be leaving in about ten minutes."

"Ooh, he's not going to be happy with you! He can't get ready in ten minutes. But, I don't know if he'll be able to make it today. He's pretty hung-over."

"Blaine!" she snapped. "Why didn't you take better care of him? I thought he didn't drink."

"Well he still doesn't think he drank anything but apple juice." Blaine told her. Kristen looked confused. "Kerry gave him Amaretto and he couldn't get enough of it." Kristen understood.

"Well get him up, tell him to put some yoga pants or sweats on and a t-shirt and I'll go make some coffee. Where I'm taking him should make him feel better." Blaine quirked his eyebrows wondering where Kristen could possibly be taking Kurt where he wouldn't care what he looked like or what he was wearing or that his head probably felt like it was going to explode. But Kristen had left the doorway so it was his unpleasant task to wake his boyfriend. This was not going to be pretty.

"Kurt… darling…" Blaine gently shook his boyfriend. "Wakey, wakey.'

"Leave me alone." Kurt grumbled.

"Kristen wants to spend the day with you and says you have ten minutes to get ready."

"Nnooo." Kurt whined. "I just want to cuddle with you all day."

"Kristen will be very disappointed, and she says that wherever you are going will help you feel better."

"The only thing that will make me feel better is not moving and your arms holding me tighter."

"Come on baby, get up. I know you can do it. Then when you get home I will have a huge surprise for you."

Kurt rolled over and glared at the curly haired boy. "Don't think you can bribe me so easily."

Blaine pecked his lips. "Not a bribe babe, I've been planning it, but I can't get it if we spend the day in bed. Don't you think that you could get up?" Blaine gave his best puppy eyes. "Besides since we have been talking so long, you now only have five minutes. Enough time to brush your teeth, if you're lucky."

Kurt sat bolt upright and immediately grabbed his head and fell back down. "Blaine, I really don't think that I can move today. Why do I feel like this?"

Blaine laughed and lifted himself into a sitting position. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

Kurt scrunched his eyes together and groaned. "Why can't I remember?"

Kristen came in just then, "Blaine, my boy, I asked you to get Kurt up! He is still in bed! Kurt, we need to be leaving or we will miss our appointment and you have no idea how hard it is to get into this place." He set a to-go cup of coffee on the nightstand.

"Why are you yelling at me?"

Kristen and Blaine both sniggered. "Kurt you have two minutes to get yourself out of that bed and brush your teeth and into the car." Kristen pretended to be upset to get Kurt moving. Kurt gingerly rolled over and pushed himself up.

He looked over at Blaine who was still sitting next to him. "What happened to your eye?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine lifted his fingers to his eye as Kristen took his chin and moved his face to look closer at Blaine's eye. "Blaine did you get in a fight last night?"

"No, Kurt hit me this morning." Kurt looked mortified. Kristen smiled widely.

"No, I didn't!" Blaine just smiled and gently pushed Kurt off the bed.

* * *

><p>Kristen pulled up in front of The Cowshed Spa. She looked over at Kurt whose head was resting against the window. She could tell his eyes were closed through the sunglasses he was wearing. "Kurt, hon we're here."<p>

Kurt looked over as Kristen opened her door. His eyes got big as saucers. "Are you serious? You brought me to a spa? You are amazing! I love you so much!" He almost lunged across the console only to stop and groan, hand flying to his head as it throbbed.

Kristen laughed and exited her door. Kurt did so gingerly. Kristen led them into the bright white room. Kurt opted to leave his sunglasses on as Kristen spoke to the receptionist and got them both signed in.

Kurt was very giddy and excited; he was at an actual spa! The receptionist gave each of them a glass of cucumber mint water and told them to drink up. Kristen sipped at hers.

"You'll probably want to drink at least a couple of those before your massage." Kristen indicated the glass of water in Kurt's hand. "The therapists don't look too kindly on skin that isn't hydrated enough and has only had alcohol in its system recently."

Kurt lifted his sunglasses with his thumb and glared at her. "Why does everyone think I drank alcohol last night? I don't drink, I had a bad experience with it once. I think that I am just coming down with something. All I had to drink last night was a glass of cherry juice and then this amazing sour apple juice. It didn't taste like alcohol at all."

Kristen chuckled. "Did they taste like jolly rancher candies?" Kurt nodded. "Well I'm sorry to say that you got plastered on Amaretto Sours. Which is probably why things are a bit hazy from last night and why you have a monster headache today."

"Why would they do that?"

"Well I don't know why Blaine didn't stop you, but Kerry is notorious for seeing how far he can push the alcohol envelope. I've had to pick Blaine up in many a drunken state."

"Why are they friends?" Kurt asked taking a drink of his water.

"Kerry is a very lonely boy trying to please a lot of people while getting the short end of the stick. Blaine just accepted him as he was no questions asked and they've been friends so Kerry can just forget who he is and what he has to do someday. And for Blaine, Kerry has made him see that he can be himself and a lot of the world doesn't care." Kurt looked at her skeptically. That hadn't been his experience. He let out a scoffing huff.

"Alright you don't believe me. Let me put it into perspective. What is the population of the student body at McKinley?" Kurt looked at her confused. "There are about two thousand students at McKinley right. About five hundred per grade?" Kurt nodded again. "And of those two thousand how many actually tormented you or the glee club?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "They football team and hockey team." Kurt told her starting to see where she was going with this.

"So let's say fifty to be on the generous side. Fifty out of two thousand. It's like that in the world. You may think different because you always only see the people who are harassing you and not the ones who don't because they don't care enough either way to put you in their radar, whether they agree with you or not. Don't get me wrong, there are a lot of nasty people out there and you will probably never get away from the stupid people that can't seem to keep their opinions to themselves, but if you think that maybe they are just a small population from the ones that you never see, maybe it will help."

"Okay I get it."

"Well it took Blaine a long time to get it too. But with the help of Wes and David and Kerry, all straight guys who really didn't care either way that Blaine was gay or not, Blaine started to see that more people in the world didn't care than the ones who went out of their way to harass him.

"Now his dad on the other hand…" That reminded Kurt of something he was going to discuss with Kristen since Blaine wasn't with them. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Anderson party?" a girl in a white lab coat asked. Kristen got up.

"Yes, Kristen and Kurt." She indicated each of them.

"Wonderful! I'm Jocelyn; it's great to have you both with us today. We have the facial and massage ready for you two. Which you like first?"

"Well, I think Kurt should have the facial first and me the massage as he needs to drink a lot more water before his massage." Kristen told her.

"Sounds good, if you'll follow me." She led them to the locker room entrances. "If you want to deposit your clothing in a locker and use a robe, we'll take Kurt in room 15 and Kristen you'll be in room 18." The two separated and Kurt stepped into the most luxurious locker room he had ever been in. It was clean and white and it didn't smell like sweaty boy. Come to think of it, it actually smelled like lavender and honey and maybe just a hint of mint. He understood why Kristen had told him it didn't matter what he looked like or what he wore. This was amazing!

He quickly undressed and put the plush fluffy robe and slippers on that were provided and made his way to room 15. He knocked softly, hearing a come in.

"Have fun!" Kristen whispered as she walked past to her room and he opened the door to the softly lit room. There was very soft music playing.

"Well good morning young man!" the esthetician was very cheery. "So just a few things before you lay down and we get started. My name is Marie." The middle age bubbly woman began. "Do you want extraction?"

Kurt stared at her. "Um sorry?"

"Let's back up. Have you ever had a facial before?"

"Does that count slushies?" It was Marie's turn to not understand. "Sorry no I haven't."

"Ooh a virgin!" She clapped her hands together as Kurt blushed to his roots. "Alright, there is a part in the process that if I see under my light and magnifier any blemishes, I will extract it."

"I have blemishes?" Kurt said horrified, raising his hands to his face.

"Well I don't know yet silly, I have to look closer. If you do, do you want them extracted? It can be a little painful, kind of like a pin prick."

"I have blemishes?" Kurt asked again quietly still feeling his face as if he had never felt it before. "I knew I should never have skipped a day on my routine." He was talking himself into a panic attack.

"How 'bout…" Marie took his hands, "…we just get to that when we come to it." Kurt nodded. "Now, I'm going to leave for just a minute. Go ahead and hang you robe there and lay down on your back with your head here." she patted the table and left the room. Kurt shed the robe, down to his skivvies and rushed to get under the blanket on the massage bed.

Kurt didn't have much time to internally freak out that he was almost naked in a strange room waiting for a stranger to come and touch his skin. There was a soft knock, it cracked open a hair. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Kurt squeaked, he was nervous.

The nervousness soon dissipated as he pretty much melted into relaxation. The mixtures between hot and cold and the movement and massage, of scrubs and masks and lotions, he was getting on his face and shoulders and scalp. The scalp was the best; he didn't know that he had been missing so much by not letting people touch his hair. He probably wouldn't let many people go that far but he may have to rethink it for a few select people. Okay maybe just one select person.

He was in heaven. And he may have fallen asleep for a tiny bit.

"Sonny, in the twelve years I've been an esthetician I have never seen someone's skin as beautiful as yours." Kurt smiled at the compliment. "It's nice to work on someone who cares so much for his skin."

"Thank you, but I didn't do my routine last night."

Marie laughed. "Well just don't make a habit of it." She finished his facial by spritzing his face with a mist. "Now be careful getting up. Go ahead and come out when you're ready. I'll have Jocelyn ready to let you know what you're doing next."

"There's more?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"Yes dear. I think you and your friend are with us for the whole day." she left the room. Kurt didn't want to move. His headache had left and he felt so relaxed. But he did eventually roll off the bed and wrapped the robe around his body slipping his feet into the slippers.

Kristen was waiting outside his door. "Well?"

Kurt gathered Kristen into his arms. "That was the single most amazing thing I have ever had done to me." Kurt gushed. "Thank you so much!"

"You are so welcome! There is so much more."

"We have a little snag." Jocelyn told them. "We had you next for pedicures but it seems like we over booked. Would it be too much of a bother to wait for a bit in our café?"

Kristen looked at Kurt who looked too relaxed to care about anything.

"Not at all. We'll wait until we can get two chairs together. Kurt didn't have breakfast so we'll get him a little something to hold him over til lunch." Jocelyn nodded and led them to the small café. Kristen ordered them both a mint tea and a couple of muffins. She also got each of them another glass of cucumber water.

"Kristen, how come Blaine doesn't know you are his mother?" Kristen about choked on the tea she had been sipping.

"Huh, blunt much?" Kurt just shrugged his shoulders looking at her intently. She took a deep breath. "Well I can't say that I didn't expect a question like this today.

"Kurt, when you're young and dumb you do things you regret."

"You regret Blaine?" the tall boy asked. "I'm glad Blaine is here." He said so quietly she almost missed it.

Kristen reached out and took Kurt's hand. "No I don't regret Blaine one tiny little bit. I regret the choices leading up to Blaine and the choices made for me after Blaine. Kurt, I made the deal with the devil to keep Blaine in my life in the capacity I have him and legally I am under an obligation to keep it that way."

"Will you tell me so I understand this? It makes no sense that you would want to keep this from him."

"Well let's get this straight. I have never, from day one, wanted to keep this from him." Kurt nodded sheepishly.

"Alright, you know that I went to McKinley my freshman year of high school right?" Kurt nodded again. "My dad didn't want me to go to public school, but I was very headstrong and I can get my mom to give me anything and I talked her into backing me up. So there I was a tiny freshman in that huge school. I pretty much did what my father didn't want me to do. I got a job at the movie theatre, I joined the Cheerios."

"You were a Cheerio?" Kurt asked shocked a little, he didn't know why it shocked him.

"Yeah, it lasted two weeks. My father paid a sizable donation for the coach to tell me that they had no more room on the squad and since I was the last to join I was the first to leave." She gave a bitter laugh. "Though you'd never be able to prove that." She picked at her muffin a little bit.

"But the biggest thing that rubbed him the wrong way was that I got a boyfriend. Jeremy Schwinn, He was a senior." Her eyes glazed over as she spoke about him. "He had these beautiful honey colored eyes that I could just look at for hours." Kurt knew those eyes. He could also get lost in them for days.

"Kurt, every time I look at Blaine I see Jeremy. And since he is getting to be the same age as Jeremy was when I met him it gets so hard sometimes to see him and just think what if…

"Well, as you could imagine, my father did not approve of Jeremy. Because he didn't come with a trust fund I'd imagine.

"Jeremy was the quarterback of the football team and I was head over heels for him, I don't know what he saw in me. He was also in Glee Club and got me to join so he could spend more time with me." Kurt laughed a little. "What?" Kristen asked.

"Nothing. Blaine told me just before we got together that he wanted to sing a duet with me as an excuse to spend more time together." Kristen smiled sadly, seeing more similarities between the father and son. Kurt put his hand over Kristen's comforting. "I'm sorry." She just nodded.

"So…I'd like to say I was pretty happy and I thought I was in love."

"Were you not?" Kurt wondered.

"I was, but…" She trailed off as Jocelyn walked over to their table.

"Your pedicure chairs are ready if you'll follow me. Go ahead and bring your tea." She led them to the chairs. Kurt set his cup down and drew his robe collar closer around his neck making sure it wouldn't gap as he sat down.

Putting his feet into the warm water. "So…" Kurt prompted turning his upper body to face Kristen. "What happened so that you fell out of love with Jeremy?"

Kristen gave a small smile. "I didn't. He and I had a wonderful first half of the year." Kurt looked at her confused.

"We dated for most of my freshman year. Midway through the year Jeremy invited me to the winter formal. He being a senior and me a freshman my father really didn't want me to go. But I played to my mother's heartstrings to help me pick out a dress and she talked my father into letting me go." She looked lost in her memory. "I looked beautiful!" She smiled shyly.

"Jeremy and his football friends had rented a limo and had snuck in some alcohol. And let's just say I caved to peer pressure and I got a little wasted." Kurt mocked a shocked look. "Okay a lot wasted. Blaine may or may not have been conceived that night." Kurt gave her another skeptical look. Kristen chuckled remembering. "You caught me again. It was December 18th, 1993. I don't remember too much from that night other than I looked beautiful. And when I woke up I felt so broken and used."

"Did he rape you?" Kurt asked horrified.

"No, I don't think so. I think it was consensual. But I woke up in that seedy motel just wishing my first time had been different or better or that I just remembered it. I was mad at Jeremy for not making it special.

"We started fighting from that day. My parents didn't know what was wrong with me; Jeremy didn't know what was wrong with me. Hell, I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was so emotional." Kristen's voice hitched a little bit. She hadn't dredged up these memories in so long. Her eyes were welling with tears. Kurt's were as well.

"Do you have your phone on you?" Kristen asked suddenly. Kurt looked confused as he broduced his phone out of the pocket of his robe. He unlocked it and handed it this Kristen. She just looked at the wallpaper that kurt had on his phone of the initials that Blaine had carved for thme on the bench by the river in Lima. She smiled softly at it.

"What is it?" Kurt asked as Kristen just seemed lost in the picture.

Kristen looked up as if remembering he was there. "If you look..." She handed the phone back to Kurt. "Jeremy carved our initials on that bench and I think that it is interesting that Blaine and you have your initials right next to ours. If you see in the corner there you'll see the edge of our names." Kurt looked closer at his phone seeing a cut off message that said **JS loves KMA alway...**the rest being cut off. Kristen smiled at Kurt again. "That is one of my favorite memories." She went back to her story.

"I broke it off with Jeremy in March, because he didn't know how to handle my outbursts and I didn't know how to tell him how to help me because I didn't know what was wrong with me. Communication is huge in relationships."

"Did you ever tell Jeremy you were going to have his child?"

"No, he doesn't know. When I finally figured out what was wrong with me I was so ashamed of myself that my father had been right. When I found out what was wrong with me I didn't tell anyone. I became very secluded, shutting myself off from pretty much everything and everyone." Kurt had a hard time believing Kristen to be anything but bubbly. "I was lucky that I didn't start showing until I was over five months along. Babydoll dresses were in style so that helped too." Kurt grimaced at the style choice.

"The housekeeper actually figured it out first and ratted me out to my mother, who in turn told my father. That was a lovely conversation." Kristen gave another bitter laugh. Kurt realized sometime during her story he had grabbed her hand. He looked around the spa and noticed that most of the people were listening raptly but trying to look like they weren't.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." Kurt said gently. He wanted her to but he could tell this was really hard for her.

"Kurt, I've waited seventeen years to be able to tell someone this. I need it." Kristen looked intently at Kurt who just nodded squeezing her hand tightly.

"My father wanted me to get rid of him." her breath caught as a tear slipped out of her eye and ran down her cheek. Jocelyn, who was moving products around inconspicuously, brought her a tissue. Kristen smiled sweetly thanking her for it. "That is one of the reasons that I am so glad that I had not told anyone because I couldn't have an abortion, I was too far along. My father can be very scary when he wants to be. And I had never been afraid of anything as much as I was for the safety of my child at that time.

"There were only three weeks of school left when my dad found out and he pulled me out of school. He wouldn't let me or my mother reason with him. He put the house on the market with in the market within that week and we had moved to Westerville by June.

"I wasn't allowed to leave the house as someone might see me and ruin the perfect picture of our family.

"I was due September 24th." Kurt looked at her funny. Kristen nodded solemnly. "Yes Blaine's birthday is July 31st and I'll get there. My father was going to have me tutored at home til I could go to school then he would tell them that I was a transfer student.

"He wouldn't tell me anything other than I wouldn't be allowed to ruin my life because I couldn't keep my knees closed.

"It was by accident that I heard my parents arguing one day that he didn't care if it was his grandson or not, he wouldn't allow me to raise a bastard son in his house." Kristen let out a stuttering sob as the pain of the memory overtook her. Kurt reached across the chair to give her an awkward angled hug.

"I decided that I didn't know how I would do it but I would leave and never come back. I went and packed a bag and was on my way out, not knowing where I was going to go but I would figure it out as I went along.

"I ran into my dad at the top of the stairs demanding to know what I was doing. I told him that I was leaving and would do this on my own. He laughed at me, that I wouldn't last a day on my own. I just shrugged and tried to get by him. He wouldn't let me. He told me that I was going to go back to my room and when that came he had it all worked out that an adoption agency would be at the hospital to take him away and I would not see him. It would be a closed adoption and I wouldn't know the adoptive family and they wouldn't know the birth mother.

"I told him that was why I was leaving. I wouldn't let him dictate my life like that and I was going to love this boy no matter what choices he made in his life. I told my father if he wanted to be a part of my life any longer he had better think of a different option quick or he'd never see me again.

"I don't know if it was the thought that he'd never see me again or that I'd ruin his perfect family image that caught him up a little bit.

"It was July 31st, the day I had packed my bag. And our argument became very heated. He wouldn't budge in his plans for his family and I wouldn't budge in mine. I tried to push by him again and he grabbed my suitcase from me very forcefully and I lost my balance and fell down the stairs." Kurt was staring in horror along with everyone else in the spa. Kristen seemed far away remembering.

"I came to in the ambulance. My father sitting by me crying while the paramedics worked on me. I was hysterical that he was in the ambulance with me. They tried everything to get me to calm down. And finally the only thing that worked was the paramedic took my face in his hands ad said 'If you don't calm down right now we are going to lose your baby!' I looked at him from then on as they worked on me and ignored my father.

"The baby had had too much trauma and was at risk of death when we got to the hospital that I had to have an emergency caesarian and he was born at thirty-two weeks, eight weeks premature. He was so tiny. Just barely over four pounds." She got a soft look at this. "He was perfect. They wheeled me into the NICU when he could have visitors and I could be moved.

"They didn't do anything with the adoption agency because he was premature and they had suspicions of child abuse from my father. I wouldn't let my father come near me, but I was too young to be emancipated from them. I was kind of stuck, so I played to my mother's weakness again of giving me anything I wanted and told her to get my father to change his mind about Blaine or I would leave.

"I had told him that I would go to Jeremy's parents for help and they would welcome a grandchild with open arms. I was bluffing about that. Jeremy had no clue he had fathered a child and even though I had met Mr. and Mrs. Schwinn on a couple of occasions and thought they were nice people I had no clue how they would react to a girl claiming their son had knocked her up and now they needed to take care of them.

"But my father was just frightened enough that I would do just that. So while I was still in the hospital, Blaine was there a lot longer than I was hooked up to tubes and monitors, my father waltzed into the hospital with a whole slew of lawyers with the alternative he had come up with.

"I don't know why he needed five lawyers; he could have gotten the job done with one. But…"Kristen looked down at her feet that were painted and polished not really realizing that she had not noticed that she had had a pedicure. Her toenails were painted with a blue French tip and a flower on each of her big toes.

Kurt's toenails were just shiny, having been buffed and shined. His feet feeling scrubbed to perfection. The pedicure tech led them over to the manicure station and sat them down to work on their hands next.

"Kristen, how did your father talk you into you pretending to be Blaine's sister?"

"Kurt you have to realize that I was only fifteen years old. I was scared. I was scared to lose my child. I was scared to lose my family. I was scared to do it on my own. I was scared for my baby to be with my father. I was just a child myself. So when my parents and all the lawyers in the state of Ohio came into the room offering me one thing I thought it was the only option because it meant that I would have some part of everything in some capacity.

"My father told me that he had it all figured out to make everyone happy. He and my mom would adopt Blaine as their own and provide for him as their own so that I could make something of myself without the burden of being a teenage mother. He would still support me through college and get me started in my career just as they had always planned.

"No one knew us in Westerville so it would be easy to have Blaine fit into the workings of our family. He had the nerve, although as a fifteen year old scared girl I didn't know any better, that since I would be at an all girls boarding school there in Westerville they would have nannies to raise him so my mother wouldn't be put out too much." both girls giving the manicures as well as Kurt gasped at the statement.

"He had all the papers drawn up for the adoption to go through that day all that I had to do was sign them. I knew a little from growing up in the house of a lawyer so I did make sure I read through all the papers. Though I didn't understand much. But basically I signed away all my parental rights to my father and mother."

"So just until he turns eighteen, right?" Kurt asked hopefully knowing that was coming soon.

Kristen laughed coldly. "You'd think that wouldn't you? No, the legal contracts say that I am not able to disclose any information that my parents are not the biological parents of Blaine under any circumstances if 1. I don't want to lose mine or Blaine's inheritance. 2. Be sued for everything I have. 3. Blaine and I to be disowned. 4. Blaine's college all the way through masters or doctorate however far he wants to take his schooling. There are other stipulations, like I cannot contact or have anything to do with Jeremy. He is not to know he has a son.

"I try to reason with my father every time I see him but he never budges. I don't know what he is so afraid of."

"What would happen if someone other than you let something slip?" Kurt wondered. The whole spa seemed to wait with baited breath for the answer.

"I wish it was that easy. But I am in breech of contract right now telling you. So should Blaine find out it would get back to me and I would have everything taken away."

"So my next question, you make good money. Enough to support Blaine through college. Why not just do that?"

"If I had been smarter and known what I was doing when I was sitting in that hospital bed I wouldn't have signed any papers until I had it say at eighteen Blaine could know all this. But my father had put in clause after clause and to a fifteen year old girl having your child's schooling paid for, for the rest of his life, sounded appealing.

"Now… yes, I could put Blaine through school, and I think that he would probably work through school if he knew about this and didn't want to be a burden for me. But I would lose everything, not that that matters for me, but Blaine is in that loss and I could not bare that, if he were to find out.

"And so there you have it. The deal with the devil. I hold out that someday Blaine will know what I gave up to have him in some capacity of my life. That he won't hate me too bad if he ever does find out." Kristen wished.

"Couldn't you have other lawyers look at things and see if there is any way out of it?"

Kristen had a tear leak out the corner of her eye. "I've tried. I go about every other year to see if there is a way around it. And it is always the same. 'The person who wrote up this document really knew what they were doing. It's iron clad.' The last time was right before I came for regionals. And they found that if my father wants to push it I could end up in jail if I told Blaine." she sadly shrugged her shoulders.

"So Blaine thinks I'm his sister, simple as that. We've been very close his whole life. He has always thought it was so his big sister could take care and protect him. I just hold onto the hope that someday he will know and we can have the relationship that we should have had. I know he will be hurt but I don't want him to hate me or my father.

"I've struggled for a really long time with coming to terms with my father and I know his actions stemmed from him being so afraid of everything from losing me and his reputation. Deep down I hope he did it because he loves me and has grown to love Blaine. I know I disappointed him and he tried to clean up my mess the best he knew how."

Kristen and Kurt's hands were beautiful by this point. Kristen's long nails were painted with a white french tip. Kurt didn't have polish but like his toenails were shiny and perfectly manicured.

"What do you say we go have some lunch?" Kristen asked. "I think you have your massage and my facial around two thirty."

"Yeah that sounds good." Kurt pulled his friend into has arms. "I'm sorry. I've been watching you since I met you and I could see you were suffering. I'm glad you told me and I hope that I can help you figure out how to be able to tell Blaine someday."

"Thanks Kurt. I am so happy Blaine has you in his life. He really loves you."

"I love him too. I don't know what would have happened to me if he hadn't come into my life. They made their way back to the café and sat at the small table and perused the menu silently. "I'd probably be in a gutter somewhere. That's where the threats were heading." Kurt said quietly. Kristen moved to squeeze his hand. They quickly ordered something healthy. Lost in their own thoughts as they waited for their meal to come.

"What was Blaine like as a child?" Kurt asked hoping he wasn't dredging up more painful memories.

Kristen got the brightest smile on her face. "Perfect!"

"So you're saying he hasn't changed much." Both of them laughed at that.

"He stayed at the hospital for seven weeks, I went back to school at the end of August, but I went to the hospital and stayed all night most days. The nurses were so nice. At school I made sure the girls and teachers knew I was visiting my brother who had been born premature. My father worried to push me too hard in the beginning. He knew it wouldn't take too much to snap me and have me disappear and never see me or Blaine again. The nurses and doctors were the only ones who knew I was his mother and would let me stay and bond with him.

"He was released from the hospital September 17th. He was so tiny. My mom and me and the nanny took him home and I stayed home from school that whole next week. I didn't want the nanny near him at all and was really mean to the first few. It wasn't til my father hired an elderly Italian woman that was grandmotherly and I didn't feel she posed a threat in having him raised by someone other than me.

"Georgia figured out that I was his mom and would call me with updates and questions as to how I would want her to handle certain issues. She was very discrete around my father about it. She was the sweetest woman ever. I was so grateful to have it be her that raised Blaine; she made me feel like such a part of his life when I couldn't be as present as I could be.

"I spent as much time with him as I could and we just loved each other so much. My father sent him to boarding school when he was twelve. Georgia was let go at that time. I had finished college and was hired by Richardson. He transferred me to England a couple of years ago.

"And… as hard as it is to be around Blaine because of all the things I don't have with him, it is harder to be away from him."

"Were you surprised when he came out?" Kurt asked curiously.

"No. I'd had my suspicions his whole life. He always seemed to want to do my hair and makeup and liked to sing the girl parts to Disney duets. He can pass as straight if he wanted to," Kurt nodded knowingly. "But I wasn't surprised when he told me.

"But my father sure wasn't happy. He came out his freshman year of high school he and I had a long conversation the summer before he went back to school. I told him that I was proud of who he was no matter who he decided to love. He was afraid to tell my father so I told him I would. I made sure that Blaine was out when I told him. I knew it would be a loud conversation.

"My father reiterated that he should never have let him come into his house and should have went with the closed adoption because it was the fault of that boy who didn't have proper parentage that made his son like this.

"Kurt you should have heard me laugh at him. It definitely brought him out of his rant. I told him that once upon a time I had said that I would love this boy no matter what and I would support him in everything and that included who he chose to love. He knew he couldn't back out of our contract any more than I could. I had to chuckle because the very next day he brought home a car for Blaine and him to work on together for Blaine to catch the man bug." Kurt laughed a little.

"My parents tolerate Blaine being gay; they don't bring it up and don't really like him to either."

"Did you get to name Blaine?" Kristen smiled widely again at Kurt's question.

"Why yes I did. I told my father, and Blaine thinks, that my favorite movie was 'Pretty in Pink' and I wanted to name him Blane like Molly Ringwald's love interest but Jeremy's middle name is actually Blaine. I knew I couldn't name him Jeremy because my father would know, but I had to give him something of his dad's. I named him Blaine Richard. Richard after my father to hold the peace."

"I have a hard time liking your dad." Kurt said after a pause.

"Yeah, he's done a lot I'm not proud to call him dad for but, he has given me and Blaine everything we could have ever needed. And if I could have found a way to leave I would never have been able to support him or myself as a fifteen year old child. So he only did what he thought was right. So yes I'm mad at him but at the same time I love him for trying to make this work."

Kurt went back into his thoughts as he finished his lunch. Feeling sorry for Kristen and Blaine, more Kristen because she was the one who had to live with the knowledge of everything. Blaine only knew what he had been told so didn't know any different of anything. Jocelyn came to find them as they finished their lunch.

"Are you both ready for your next treatment?" she asked them. The whole spa had listened to Kristen's story and truly felt for the woman. They nodded both lost in their own thoughts.

Kurt didn't remember much of his massage and may have fallen asleep again. But he also thought about his boyfriend and his mother and the things that were holding them back.

Kurt, relaxed to a state of almost not being able to walk, made his way out to Kristen's car as their day at the spa drew to a close. Kristen turned to him as they both settled in before she turned the key in the ignition.

"Kurt, I need to know that you will not tell any of the things we talked about will reach anyone's ears, especially Blaine's."

Kurt took Kristen's hands in his. "Kristen as much as I think Blaine needs to know this. It is not my secret to tell. I will not give your father a reason to ruin yours or Blaine's lives."

Kristen leaned across the console and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Thank you Kurt, I really am glad Blaine has you." she pulled away. "I hope you had a good time today."

"Are you kidding! I want to live here!" Kristen laughed heartedly.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't at Kristen's when they got back. Kurt was disappointed; he wanted to comfort his boyfriend. Even though he didn't know he needed comforted. He sent him a text to find out how long he'd be away.<p>

*** Blainedear, I miss you! When are you coming home so I can hold you? K**

He decided to make dinner for everyone. Kristen needed a night off. She had been drained from reliving her past and being relaxed to the consistency of putty.

He knocked on her door and stuck his head in to see her laying on top of the covers of her bed. "Hey Kristen do you have chicken breast and something to make a red sauce and fettuccine noodles and parmesan?"

"Yes to the red sauce, I think, but not the others." she answered sleepily.

"Do you mind if I run to the market to get some stuff to make Chicken Parmesan for dinner?

Kristen looked at him like he was a godsend. "Oh bless you! There is some money in my wallet. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah. It's just down the street. I won't be too long." his phone buzzed in his pocket.

*** I'm out w/ Kerry but we're on our way back soon. I miss you too darling. Did you have a good day? B**

*** I had an amazing day! And if it weren't illegal I would leave you for your sister ;-* K**

*** HAHA! Good thing I'm not worried about that. I'll see you soon. I love you. B**

***Love you too! K**

*** I'm making dinner. Invite Kerry if you want. K**

***Will do! Thanks Kurt. B**

Kurt grabbed a few bills out of Kristen's wallet and made his way to the market.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Kristen?" Blaine called as he and Kerry entered Kristen's flat. There was no answer from either of them. He tried again a little louder. "Kurt? Kristen? You guys home?" He walked down the hall to Kurt's room. Not finding him there or in the room he was using. He knocked on Kristen's door pushing it open seeing his sister passed out on her bed.<p>

"Kristen," he gently shook her. She quickly sat up.

"Oh! Hey my boy." realizing it was just Blaine.

"Where's Kurt?"

"Um…isn't he here?" she rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. "Oh wait he went to the market."

"You let him go alone? Blaine panicked He didn't wait for Kristen's reply as he bolted to the door.

* * *

><p>AN- does anyone want to hear about Blaine and Kerry's day while Kurt was out with Kristen?<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

AN- I'm so sorry this took so long! the holidays just came up and January is usually our craziest month at work. Anyway... Don't own GLEE.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

As soon as the door snapped shut behind him, Kurt knew he was in trouble. His eyes raked over the almost deserted street.

"You're being and idiot!" Kurt berated himself. "You are practically an adult! You can certainly go to the market by yourself." Kurt pried his hand off the door handle and hurried down the front steps. He walked swiftly eyes darting this way and that. His breath becoming more and shallower with each step.

The market was just this side of the underground station where he and Blaine would catch. Where he first saw the man dressed in black who turned out to be Bryce. Which meant if Kurt thought about it he lived close by? Kurt's thoughts were not that coherent. His were more on the thought of a dark mysterious man snatching him and Blaine not with him to save him.

Blaine not with him to know where he was. Blaine not with him to protect him from men dressed in black. Blaine not with him…

Kurt berated himself again for being so dependant on Blaine. He squared his shoulders and continued to put one foot in front of the other. He managed to keep most of his wits about him as he finally reached the market.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the shop windows. He was appalled with himself for forgetting that he was dressed in yoga pants and a hoodie. His hair pouffy and not in a perfectly coifed kind of way, but a someone rubbed his scalp for an hour. He should have turned around on the spot and rushed back to Kristen's just for that reason.

But he was already here. He just wanted to hurry and get his stuff and get home to make a wonderful meal for his boyfriend. No one knew him here and would probably never see him again so he would go in in his appalling state get his things and get out.

He could do this. He glanced around him again and took a steadying breath and pushed the door open.

The clerk looked up at him at the tinkling of the bell then went back to his work. Kurt's eyes immediately scanned the store seeing people milling about the market. He didn't recognize anyone. He didn't know if that made him feel better or not.

"May I help you find anything young man?" the clerk asked. Kurt hadn't noticed him until he was standing near enough him to put a hand on his shoulder.

The room seemed to close in on him. Kurt had to catch himself from screaming at the top of his lungs. The man did step back quickly at the frightened look on Kurt's face.

Kurt had a hard time getting his heart to go back to his chest.

"Are you okay young man?" Kurt's breaths were coming in painful pants. Kurt felt his chest was starting to constrict on itself. Kurt was attracting more people to him which was making him panic even more.

"Sonny, you need to slow down. It's okay. Breathe slower. In and out." Kurt couldn't hear him. His pulse pounding in his head.

Suddenly strong arms were around him, causing him to spastically flinch. Trying to flail out of the grasp. But failing as the fear just took further grip of him. Kurt sank to the floor the arms going down with him.

"Kurt, listen to me. Kurt listen to me breathing." Blaine's voice was steady in Kurt's ear. "Kurt, I have you. I'm not letting you go." The strong fearful grip around his torso turned into his lifeline. Blaine kept up his soothing words not letting his grasp loosen.

The rest of the people in the shop watched as the taller of the two boys' breath steadily came back to normal as the shorter darker haired boy calmed him.

When Kurt's breathing slowed down the dam broke and tears gushed out. "Blaine I thought I could do it. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I just needed chicken." Kurt sobbed.

Blaine rocked him back and forth. "Shh. Shh." he soothed. "Its okay. I'm here. It's okay." The boys were on the floor for a while Blaine never letting the other go. The clerk had broken up the crowd, informing them all there was nothing more to see, letting the boys have their moment. He could see the shorter boy's calming influence on the taller boy and knew he could handle it just fine. Blaine just kept up his soothing words and caresses.

Kurt finally let out a shuttering sob and brought his sleeves up to his eyes. ", a ?" he asked as the last of his sobs made his words stutter.

"No I don't, but we can go get one. Do you think you can get up yet?" Kurt just nodded as the last of his breathing came in involuntary shuddering breaths.

Blaine stood up and helped Kurt up as well winding his arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him close to his side. "Did you want to go home?" Blaine asked.

"…" Kurt still stuttered. "I ." Blaine chuckled softly.

"Alright let's go get some chicken." Kerry grabbed a small cart. Kurt hadn't even noticed he was there before; he pushed it in front of them. Blaine moved them to the front for Kerry to follow so he could put the things Kurt needed in the basket but not let go of his boyfriend. He first led them to the paper product aisle. He grabbed a box of tissues and opened it pulling a couple out and giving them to Kurt who had been sniffing. Blaine knew Kurt would never wipe his nose on his sleeve even if he was just wearing a hoodie.

Hmm. Kurt was wearing a hoodie out in public. He decided not to comment on it. Kurt gratefully took the tissues pressing them to his nose. Blaine handed him a couple more and put the rest of the box in the shopping cart.

"Did you need anything other than chicken, love?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded but didn't say anything. "What else?" Blaine gently pressed.

"Um." Kurt looked deep in thought. "Give me a minute." What had he come here for?

"Take your time." Blaine consoled. He moved them to the back of the store to the meat counter. "What kind of chicken do you want, love?" Kurt came a little more to his senses and realized Blaine didn't know what he wanted to make them for dinner, as he came to that realization he remembered that he was doing chicken parmesan.

"Um, chicken breast." He said softly nuzzling closer to Blaine's side who tightened his grip on Kurt's waist.

"How many, love?"

"Who all will be there?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Me, you, Kristen and Kerry."

"Maybe six? So you and Kerry could have seconds if you want?" Kurt was talking so softly Blaine wouldn't have heard him if they weren't so close.

Blaine looked up at the butcher. "Could we have six chicken breasts please?" He turned to Kurt who was saying something again. Blaine turned back. "Could we get all the fat trimmed please?" Blaine asked politely.

"Sure thing. Anything else?" The large man asked. Kurt shook his head. "Alright give me just about fifteen minutes to get your pieces ready."

"Thank you." Blaine told him. "Do you know what else you need?" Blaine led Kurt around the store with Kerry following as Kurt quietly told Blaine the things he needed for their dinner, making their last stop the meat counter to pick up their chicken order.

They made their way to the front of the store to the checkout lane. Kurt blushed as he recognized the clerk from when he had first come in and had his panic attack.

"You doing better sonny?" the man asked. Kurt just nodded his face red. "Glad to hear it. That's never happened here before. I was beginning to get a little worried as to what to do. Good thing this young man showed up when he did." Kurt smiled slightly and nodded again.

They purchased their goods and made their way out of the shop. Kerry carried most of the bags, Blaine a couple in the hand not wound around the waist of the thin boy.

Kurt looked at the clock as he came into Kristen's flat. It was way later than it should have been and he needed to get busy if they were going to be eating before midnight. Kerry was amazed to see a totally new person come out as the safety of the door closed behind them.

"What do you need help with, darling?" Kerry also noticed that Blaine had relaxed as well, changing his term of endearment. Kurt had pushed his sleeves up and got to work. He looked exhausted but didn't slow him down. Kurt put Blaine to work tenderizing the chicken. Kerry wandered to the living room and flicked on the television. He marveled at Blaine and Kurt's relationship. Kurt had been in a bad place when he and Blaine rushed into the market. He had never seen a panic attack and hoped he would never see one again. It was truly frightening.

Blaine had talked to him that afternoon about the guy who had taken Kurt and had been enlightened to a better understanding of why they were so clingy with each other. But now that he watched them now, he wouldn't say clingy because even though they were in the same room as each other they looked content to be just that, in the same room together. They weren't touching each other at the moment as Kurt was cutting something and Blaine was pounding meat.

Kerry definitely had to reevaluate his own relationship. He wondered if he and his betrothed would ever be like this or if they would just be together for the convenience of their families.

He was happy for Blaine to have met his perfect match and felt a little sorry for Kurt and wanted to kick the jerk who but him through this torment.

Kerry looked up to see Kristen coming down the stairs into the living room. She smiled tiredly at him moving into the kitchen.

Kristen went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She turned around eyes falling to Blaine as she took a drink. Blaine was staring daggers at her and seemed to pound the meat even harder.

"Blainedear, it is already dead. We don't need it pulverized." Kurt chastised turning to inspect his work. Kristen gasped as she took in Kurt's blotchy complexion and red rimmed eyes.

"Kurt, what happened?" Kurt looked up at her almost stunned to see her there.

"Kurt had a panic attack at the grocery store." Blaine's voice was venom he spit at his sister. Kristen was taken aback at the viciousness of his words.

Kurt put a hand on his forearm. "Blaine, Kristen did nothing wrong. Do you hear me? We had a long day and I am grown enough to know what I should and shouldn't do. Now apologize to Kristen right now! This is in no way her fault."

"Kurt, she should have gone with you."

"No one knew this would happen. She had a really hard day and I was trying to do something nice. I just should have waited for you and I knew that as soon as I stepped outside the door but it was my choice to keep going."

"I'm sorry Kristen." Blaine said sheepishly. Kurt nodded curtly. Kristen moved to him and took him in her arms.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I could have been there."

"I know, but you needed some rest."

"What happened to Kristen today?" Blaine asked feeling like he was missing something. Kristen looked at Kurt pleading with her eyes to not say anything.

"Her work called and they were running into some problems with the build in Chicago that they think she can help with being all the way over here in England. Then here work called here saying the person replacing her is incompetent and was never going to learn what Kristen does before she leaves and kind of put a guilt trip on here for not being there today.

"Do you want more? Because there is more…" Blaine shook his head. "Good. Because this all happened at a spa where we were supposed to be relaxing." Kurt finished.

Blaine finished pounding the meat and washed his hands again. He pulled his sister into his arms. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I love you."

"Thank you, my boy." Kristen said in Blaine's ear while looking at Kurt, so each boy knew she was talking to them. She pulled away from Blaine. "Now what can I help you with?"

"Nuh uh." Kurt told her. "You go out and play chess or something with Kerry. I've got this."

"Darling, what else would you like me to help with?" Blaine asked.

"Will you just stand right there?" Kurt asked hopefully as he moved him to the corner where the one counter met the other in an L shape. "I want you here but I think I can do the rest of the prep work. I just need to coat the chicken then put it into the oven. So I'm almost done anyway." Blaine kissed his cheek and leaned against the counter to watch.

Kurt put the baking pan in the oven and set the timer to twenty minutes and added the fettuccine noodles to the boiling water. The sauce was simmering.

"Blaine, I need to lay down for just a bit. Will you come with me?" Kurt asked as he saw that everything would be finished when the timer went off in twenty minutes. Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked to Kurt's room. Kurt toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. Blaine following suit. They lay looking at each other, hands clasped together between them.

"Thank you for coming to get me. I didn't know what was going to happen but I felt like I was going to die."

Blaine kissed his nose. "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner. I love you so much, Kurt. You mean everything to me. I am glad you are okay."

Kurt yawned. "I love you too…more…" he smiled as Blaine scoffed.

"Get some rest Kurt. I'll be right here." Kurt turned his body so his back was pressed into Blaine's chest. He held onto Blaine's arms that had enclosed around him and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Blaine didn't sleep. He just held onto the boy in his arms hoping he never had to let go, allowing his thumbs to dance over the silky soft knuckles and breathing in the scent of his boyfriend. He smelled slightly different from usual, probably from the different lotions the spa used, Blaine reasoned, but still smelled of Kurt and that made him happy.

* * *

><p>Kurt hopped right up when the oven timer went off. Blaine would have thought he hadn't been asleep if he hadn't been listening to his deep sleeping breathes. But surprisingly refreshed after his power nap, Kurt hopped up to beat Kristen to the stove to finish everything for dinner and set them all down to eat together.<p>

He put Blaine to work putting plates and utensils on the table while he transferred the food to serving dishes. When he was satisfied he and Kristen carried the dishes to the table.

"Kurt this looks delicious!" Kristen gushed as she went to pull a bottle of red wine down from her cupboard. "Kerry would you like a glass of wine with dinner?" she asked of Blaine's friend who had followed his nose to the dining room.

"Yes please.' He returned as Kristen grabbed two glasses.

"Oh that reminds me…" Kurt started as he set the last dish on the table and walked over to Kerry and smartly slapped him hard, shocking all parties present, rattling Kerry's teeth a little.

"What was that for?" Kerry gaped cupping his hand to his stinging cheek.

"Don't you ever! And I mean ever!" He punctuated his words by poking his finger into Kerry's chest. "Give ANYONE an alcoholic drink without their knowledge. Ever. Again. And that goes for anyone!" Kurt's eyes were like slits as he glared at him.

You could hear a pin drop at the stunned silence that engulfed the room until Blaine busted into laughter which Kristen soon followed, then reluctantly Kerry let out an embarrassed chuckle.

Kurt spun to Blaine. "And I'm mad at you for not stopping him or me when you knew it was happening." Kurt snapped. "I won't slap you because it looks like I got you good enough with my fist this morning." Blaine's hand touched the slight purpling of skin around his eye. Both boys nodded sheepishly at Kurt muttering an apology.

"Well, now lets put all that behind us and eat before it gets cold." Kurt said clapping his hands together. Kristen still laughing sat at the head of the table. Kurt and Blaine sitting next to each other on one side and Kerry across from them. They all passed the dinner around helping themselves to Kurt's feast. Each commenting on how amazing it was.

"So what shall we do this evening boys?" Kristen asked. "I don't know how useful I'll be for anything strenuous, I'm still pretty tired but we could play a board game or something. There are four of us so we could get out the dominos of play hearts."

"I could play a game or two." Kerry put in. "But I do need to leave my nine."

"Hot date tonight?" Blaine teased. Kerry just shrugged.

After dinner and the dishes were done Kristen got out the cards and they played hearts til Kerry have to go. Kristen completely trouncing them all. Blaine gave his friend a hug.

"If you can it would be good to see you before we leave Sunday afternoon." Blaine told him.

"Yeah maybe coffee Saturday or Sunday morning." Blaine gave him another quick hug before Kerry turned on the threshold leaving Kristen's house. Blaine wandered back to the living room sitting himself beside Kurt draping his arm across Kurt's lap resting his hand on the other's knee. Kurt leaned into him laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Kristen watched from the kitchen at the tender exchange going on. She decided they needed a movie night so she busied herself making some popcorn and decided that wasn't enough so made them each a strawberry milkshake.

"Kristen do you need any help?" Kurt called when he smelled the air popper of the popcorn and heard the blender.

"Nope, just about finished. How bout you two pick a movie and I'll be right in with treats." She heard the boys talking in hushed whispers as she went back to her blender. She drizzled some butter over the popcorn and poured the milkshakes into her tall glasses. Setting everything on a serving tray brought it to the living room.

"What movie are we watching?" Kristen inquired. She watched as the boys playfully bickered a little more as she set the tray on the coffee table. She laughed out loud when they decided to settle by playing rock, paper, scissors. Kurt won.

"HA! We're watching Hello Dolly!" Blaine kissed his cheek as he pushed himself up to put the movie in. He sat back on the couch pulling Kurt to his side. Kurt leaned forward grabbing himself and Blaine a milkshake.

Kristen put a little of the popcorn into a smaller bowl and took a glass for herself settling in to her favorite chair. Blaine brought the big bowl of popcorn between them.

"This is delicious Kristen!" Kurt told her taking a sip of his pink drink.

"Thanks Kurt.' They both turned slightly appalled as Blaine shoved a handful of puffs into his mouth.

"What?" he questioned through a mouthful of popcorn. Kurt and Kristen just rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>About halfway through the movie Kristen's phone rang and she excused herself to answer it going down the hall to her room. Kurt watched her go with a worried expression. Kurt had been playing with Blaine's curls as he laid in his lap watching the movie.<p>

Blaine looked up at him as his hand slowed. "You okay?"

Kurt looked down and smiled at the boy he loved. "Yeah. Great!" Blaine hummed and turned back to the movie.

"Where'd Kristen go?"

"To her room. She got a call."

"Who was it?" Blaine asked.

"Don't know, she didn't say." Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine's cheek. "Have I told you today that I love you?" Kurt wondered out loud.

"I don't remember, but you could always tell me again!" Blaine turned on his back so he was facing Kurt, head still in his lap. Kurt fingered through his curls at his forehead. Blaine thought he looked a million miles away.

"Hey!" Kurt looked down. "You forgot to ask me about the surprise I was getting for you today." Blaine told him as their eyes met. Kurt's eyes brightened and he came back to the present.

"Oh what is it?" He asked excitedly. "I have been a little preoccupied haven't I? I wasn't thinking with my whole brain this morning." Kurt's fingers lightly flitted over the light purple bruise in the corner of Blaine's eye. "And I completely forgot. Does this hurt?" He asked. "I am sorry."

Blaine reached up and pulled Kurt's head down kissing him soundly. "It doesn't hurt. And I love you. You can hit me any day." Kurt laughed.

"I'd rather be a lover than a fighter." Kurt bantered back, turning a lovely shade of pink as he said it.

"I'll let you be my lover any time." Blaine pulled him into a kiss again before Kurt registered what he had said.

"So can I see my surprise?" Kurt asked a little breathless as he pulled away. Blaine chuckled but lifted his hips as he pulled his billfold out of his back pocket. Kurt looked a little perplexed at what Blaine was doing. Blaine opened his billfold and produced what looked like two tickets. He handed them to Kurt who took them, eyes shining in excitement. Kurt looked closer at the papers in his hand.

"Blaine! You got Kristen and I tickets to the theatre! That is so amazing! Get up I have to go tell her!" Kurt started to push at Blaine's shoulder.

"W…what? Blaine spluttered.

"Blainedear, I told you that I was leaving you for your sister this afternoon remember?" Then he laughed and smashed his mouth to Blaine's kissing him heatedly. Blaine only hesitated half a second before he responded deciding open mouth kisses were what the situation called for. Kurt immediately following or maybe their thoughts were on the same wave length and had reacted simultaneously. Their tongues met urgently. Kurt clawed at Blaine's shoulders to get him closer.

Blaine understanding pushed himself up not breaking away and moved to straddle Kurt's legs. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders, Kurt already pulling him closer by his waist.

"UhHmm!" Kristen cleared her throat distracting the two boys on the couch. "I can hear you all the way on the other side of the house." Kristen smirked as Kurt colored to the deepest crimson. "I leave for two minutes and you take that as a green light to, how do the English say…shag on my couch?"

Kurt was thoroughly embarrassed now. "Kristen we weren't shagging on your couch." Blaine argued playfully, he could tell that Kristen was just playing around. "As you can see we have every stitch of clothing on that we had when you left." He winked at Kurt who mumbled for him to stop under his breath while pushing at his chest to vacate his lap.

Blaine looked over at him and kissed his nose. "I don't want to move yet." Kurt just pushed him again and Blaine sighed as he left Kurt's lap crossing his legs strategically. Kristen smiled knowingly.

"So?" Blaine asked. "Who called?"

"Richardson. He is changing my plans. They really need me in Chicago more than they need me here. So he is moving me there the first part of May instead of June." She opened her laptop powering it on to get the her emails. "He had the interior designer send me some samples of what they were thinking for colors and decor. They wanted my opinion."

Kurt perked up at this. "Can I see?"

"Definitely!" She opened the first attachment and blanched. It looked like they had been transported back to the seventies wit the orange and brown and boxy furniture.

"Gross!" Kurt said as he peaked over Kristen's shoulder. "Do they want people to come to work? If they must do orange and brown, the desks need to be more streamline, not so boxy and the oranges need to be a little richer not so bright. That kind of reminds me of a hunting lodge." Kristen laughed and opened the second attachment.

"Who is this person?" Kurt grimaced. "This is awful! They need to get over their color blindness." Kristen agreed, the colors on this were purple and teal, and while those generally went well together say on a shirt, this person really didn't have the right feel. Kristen sent a reply to her boss that under no circumstances were either of these color palettes or floor designs or furniture to be used. She inquired as to when the building would be finished for the interior to be done. She hit send.

Not five minutes later se received a response.

Kristen, this is your building, so you definitely get final say as to how you want your workplace to look. We do need to get something narrowed down preferably by the middle of June. The builders assure me they will be finished by July for all that to be started and the interior needs to be planned completely before the building exterior is done. I trust your judgment and know you will be on top of all of this. Thank you for all you do.

Richardson.

Kristen looked up from her email to see Blaine and Kurt cuddling on the couch again. "Hey boys." they looked up at her.' Do you have plans for the summer?" She more wanted Kurt's answer as she knew Blaine usually spent his summers with her. But that was before he had met Kurt."

"I don't know, being here in England may have inspired me to write a play about Pippa Middleton.' Kristen and Blaine laughed especially that Kurt looked serious.

"Well as riveting as that sounds. I have a proposition for you." Both boys quickly glanced at each other and back at Kristen.

"Kurt you'll probably have to discuss this with your dad. But how would you both like to come and intern for me in Chicago? Kurt I could have you work with the interior designer and Blaine I could have you work with Brayden. I would pay you and give you room and board.

"Really! That sounds so cool! That would be amazing. I'll definitely talk my dad into that! That could give me a great reference to design school!"

"Yes it would actually." Kristen agreed. "What do you think Blaine?"

"I'm all for it! I wouldn't have to choose between my two favorite people." He kissed Kurt's cheek pulling him closer.

"Well you'll have to let me know what your dad says as soon as you get back." Kristen told Kurt.

"So what do you two have planned for tomorrow?" Kristen asked, not missing the way Kurt immediately brightened.

"We don't have much planned in the morning.' Blaine told her. "But I'm going to take Kurt to dinner then.."

"He's taking me to the theatre!" Kurt butted in too excited to keep it to himself. "I'm going to the opening night of The Scarlet Pimpernel! I've wanted to see that one for so long! I can't believe it's here!" Kurt was practically bouncing out of his chair.

"I would have thought you would have wanted to go see Wicked." Kristen reflected.

"I would love to see that again too. I saw it when it came to Cincinnati. My dad let me go. But this one…I can't believe first that it is here at the same time that I am and second that Blaine actually remembered that I wanted to go see it. I mean I told him once along time ago almost in passing.'

"It wasn't really that long ago." Blaine interjected. Kurt kissed him.

"Well I think its sweet you remembered." Blaine smiled to himself.

"That sounds like so much fun!" Kristen told them. "Well I have to go in to work tomorrow. I get the pleasant task of telling them I am leaving a month early. They're going to be thrilled let me tell you.

"Would you like to come see my office?"

"Yeah maybe. We'll see how our morning goes."

"Fabulous. Well I think I'm going to head to bed. But I should give Kurt a present before I do. If he wants to wear them tomorrow night to the theatre." Kristen got up and went to her room. Coming back with a shopping bag with tissue paper coming out of it.

"I was going to wait to give this to you when you were leaving but you may like to have them for tomorrow."

"I feel so special! It's not even my birthday!" Kurt gushed. Kurt pulled out the tissue paper, peering inside the bag. Curious Blaine tucked his index finger over the edge of the bag too to have a peek.

"No way!" Kurt shrieked. "These are the McQueen things from the show!" He reverently lifted the skull pants out, hugging them to his chest. Along with the wrist cuff and scarf he had chosen on his first night in London.

"Blaine this settles it! I am definitely leaving you for Kristen!" Blaine shot Kristen a playful glare.

"I buy my boyfriend theatre tickets to a play he has wanted to see forever and you have to show me up by getting him his favorite designer." He pouted. Kristen chuckled.

Kurt pushed himself off the couch and launched himself into Kristen's arms. "Thank you so much! For the clothes! And the spa! And just letting me come here!" Kurt gushed close to tears.

"You are so welcome Kurt! I am so grateful you are the one that Blaine found to be his. I may just have to give him up for you." Everyone laughed at that. She patted Kurt's back almost mothering. "Now I am going to bed. You boys don't stay up too late and please be good!." She gave them an evil look that had a mischievous glint behind it. Blaine grinned evilly and Kurt smacked him.


End file.
